Loving U
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: Chapter 12 update! "WHATTT? DASAR NAGA BEGOOOOO!"/"Ini apaan sih, baru juga dikasih tau kalo kita tunangan, sekarang disuruh nikah?"/"Ehh Appa, eumm, Appa, apa Kris tau aku akan memakai gaun?"/ KrisHo fict! BL, AU, don't read if you not like it! RnR
1. Chapter 1

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Annyeong! Ini ff pertama aku bikin sendiri, jadi maaf kalo banyak salahnya, mohon dukungannya! Yaudah daripada kelamaan langsung aja, HAPPY READING!

Author POV

Brukkk!

Buku yang dipegang Joonmyeon atau lebih sering dipanggil Suho oleh teman-temannya itu jatuh semua, dia segera melihat kearah pelaku yang menabraknya

"Ehh lo kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" seru Suho, yang merasa nabrak tadi pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Suho, dia adalah Yifan atau sering dipanggil Kris

"Apaan?" tanya Kris dingin

"Kalo lo jalan liat-liat! Jangan maen nubruk orang aja, buku gue jatoh semua nih!" omel Suho, Kris melirik ke lantai dimana buku Suho yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu jatoh gara-gara dia

"Gue juga udah liat-liat kali, lagian elo aja yang salah, buat apa bawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian" balas Kris

"Euhh lo gamau kalah banget sih! Udah tau salah, mending lo bantuin gue beresin ni buku!" ujar Suho sambil mengambil bukunya satu persatu

"Gamau, beresin aja sendiri, manja banget lo pendek" Kris pun pergi begitu saja, Suho melongo

"WHATTT? DASAR NAGA BEGOOOOO!" teriaknya kesal, orang lain yang ada di koridor itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja, soalnya mereka udah biasa liat Kris sama Suho berantem bahkan cuma gara-gara masalah kecil.

Kris dan Suho emang sering berantem, sering banget malah, ga peduli tempat atau situasi, kalo mau berantem ya berantem aja, bahkan pernah sampe dikeluarin dari kelas sama dosen. Satu kampus udah tau mereka, jadi kalo berantem ya dibiarin aja, bahkan ada yang setiap hari sengaja bawa cemilan buat nonton pas mereka berantem.

Kadang Suho gak habis pikir, kenapa dia selalu berantem sama Kris. Awalnya mereka cuma debat kecil aja, ehh gataunya sekarang hampir tiap ketemu mereka pasti berantem. Kris sebenernya dia juga heran, tapi menurut dia Suho itu nyolot terus jadi dia juga kesel, yah begitulah ceritanya.

Sampai akhirnya, tugas akhir mereka selesai dan mereka berencana melanjutkan S2 di Amerika, mereka berpikir, dengan gini mereka gausah berantem tiap hari, soalnya mereka juga capek. Tapi ternyata, takdir berkata lain.

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kamu jadi kan ke Amerika?" tanya pada Suho yang sekarang lagi beres-beres baju

"Jadi. Kalo engga ngapain aku beresin baju" jawab Suho

"Heheh engga, kirain kamu mau liburan dulu gitu, kamu kan pergi seminggu lagi tapi beres-beresnya sekarang" kata lagi sambil ketawa

"Engga, aku cuma pengen beres-beres sekarang aja, jadi nanti gak ribet. Bener appa gak apa-apa sendiri disini?" tanya Suho khawatir

"Enggak lah! Appa kan udah tua kamu gak usah khawatir. Tapi sebelum kamu pergi, malam ini kita harus ketemu seseorang dulu" ujar Mr. Kim beranjak pergi dari kamar anaknya

"Siapa?"

"Tunangan kamu, Wu Yifan. Kamu siap-siap gih, kayaknya bentar lagi mereka kesini" Mr. Kim pun keluar dari kamar Suho meninggalkan Suho dengan kebingungan

"_WHAT? TUNANGAN? WU YIFAN?"_ batin Suho, dia langsung menelepon sahabatnya, Kyungsoo

"Soo, gimana nih, gue dijodohin deh kayaknya, masa katanya gue sekarang bakal ketemu sama tunangan gue" kata Suho panik di telepon

"Hah? Tunangan? Ada badai apa tiba-tiba lo dijodohin, bukannya elo seminggu lagi ke Amerika yah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kaga tau gue jugaa, aduh gimana nih, mana namanya Wu Yifan lagi, itu kan kalo ga salah nama asli si naga bego kan"

"Udah, lo tenang aja dulu, kali aja itu bukan si Kris kan? Udah pokoknya lo tenang aja dulu, ntar kabarin lagi gue oke?"

"Uuhh, iya deh, doain gue yah" Suho pun lalu mematikan telponnya.

Sementara itu, disuatu rumah yang lain, ada juga yang lagi beres-beres buat ke Amerika

"Yifan, udah selesai belum? Cepetan!" teriak Mr. Wu dari bawah

"Bentar lagi!" balas Kris dari kamar, dia akhirnya beres juga, dia pun segera kebawah untuk menemui ayahnya

"Kamu ngapain aja sih? Beresin kayak gitu aja lama! Lagian kamu perginya kan seminggu lagi" seru Mr. Wu saat melihat anaknya yang baru saja turun dari tangga

"Aku kan 3 taun disana! Bukan sehari dua hari, wajarlah beresin nya lama, barang aku kan banyak, biar ga repot nanti" Kris gamau kalah

"Uhh udah deh, debat sama kamu gak bakal beres-beres, udah sekarang kamu cepet siap-siap, kita harus pergi sekarang" ujar Mr. Wu sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Kemana emangnya?"

"Ketemu Joonmyeon, tunangan kamu, udah buruan, ntar kita telat lagi"

"Tunangan? Tunangan siapa? Aku kan gak tunangan" Kris heran

"Aduhh udah deh jangan banyak tanya! Ntar kita telat nih!" teriak Mr. Wu lagi, dia suka sekali berteriak

"Uuuhh iya deh. 30 menit ya" Kris segera berlari ke kamarnya, tapi dia malah nelpon temennya, Chanyeol

"Yeol! Gimana dong nih gue dijodohin! Sama yang namanya Joonmyeon lagi, gimana kalo itu si pendek" seru Kris bertubi-tubi ditelepon

"Duh! Pelan-pelan kali ngomongnya! Udah lo tenang aja kali, yang namanya Joonmyeon tuh banyak tau" balas Chanyeol kesal

"Iya sih, tapi kalo misalnya bener gimana" tanya Kris lagi

"Ya berarti udah takdir elo berdua itu mah, ehh udah yah gue sibuk nih, daahh" Chanyeol pun secara sepihak mematikan telponnya

"WHAT? Kampret tuh si Chanyeol, aduuhh gimana dong ini" Kris merutuk lalu bersiap-siap

30 Menit kemudian..

"Aduh, tuh anak mana sih, YIFAANNNNN BURUAANN" teriak Mr. Wu kembali menggelegar

"IYAAAAA" balas Kris sambil berlari-lari, dia pun segera menghampiri ayahnya

"Kamu ngapain aja sih! Dari tadi lama terus" seru Mr. Wu dan cuma dibalas cengiran oleh Kris, mereka pun segera masuk ke mobil dan berangkat menuju tempat tujuan

Dirumah Suho, Mr. Kim udah siap-siap buat menyambut tamu spesialnya hari ini, sementara Suho belum turun juga, saat dia hendak memanggil anaknya, bel berbunyi, dia pun berbalik dan membukakan pintu

"Malam Mr. Kim" sapa Mr. Wu

"Malam, wah ini Yifan yah?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil melihat Kris dari atas kebawah, sementara Kris tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan

"Iya, Joonmyeon mana?" tanya Mr. Wu sambil celingukan

"Dia masih diatas, oh iya masuk dulu" Mr. Kim mempersilahkan Kris dan Mr. Wu masuk, sementara itu Kris masih agak shock denger nama Joonmyeon, semoga bukan Joonmyeon yang itu batinnya

"Joonie! Cepat kebawah!" teriak Mr. Kim

"Iya Appa!" balas Suho lalu dia segera kebawah, dia melihat ayahnya, Mr. Wu, dan Kris, _WHAT ? KRIS? Tuh kan bener, aduh mati deh gue_ Batin Suho saat melihat Kris, Kris juga sama shocknya seperti Suho

"ELO?!" ujar Kris dan Suho bersamaan, membuat kedua appa mereka bingung

"Loh, kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Udah" jawab mereka ketus dan membuang muka, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu tak menyadari kalo anak-anak mereka saling benci

"Yasudah sekarang kita bisa mulai makan malamnya" Mr. Kim pun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk, Kris dan Suho duduk bersebrangan

Mereka makan malam dalam suasana yang cukup tegang, yah yang tegang cuma Kris dan Suho, dari tadi setiap mereka berpandangan, mereka saling memberikan tatapan benci. Sementara Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu membicarakan bisinis mereka. Akhirnya makan malam selesai, Mr. Kim mengambil sebuah kotak, lalu Mr. Kim mulai berbicara

"Nah, Joonmyeon, Yifan, kalian udah saling kenal kan? Sebenernya kita makan malam sekarang ini ada sesuatu yang akan kita bicarakan," ujar Mr. Kim, Suho dan Kris langsung saling berpandangan, mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan

"Kalian kan sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan S2 kalian di Amerika, karena itu, sebelum kalian berangkat, kami harus mengatakan pesan eomma kalian" kata Mr. Wu

"Pesan apa?" tanya Suho

"Kalian akan menikah" ujar Mr. Kim kalem, Kris yang lagi minum keselek, Suho kaget, Mr. Wu dan Mr. Kim cuma nahan ketawa liat ekspresi kaget anak mereka

"Nikah? Kalian bercanda kan" Kris panik

"Enggaklah, ini udah kesepakatan eomma kalian" balas Mr. Wu lebih kalem lagi

"Betul itu, kita mah cuma bisa setuju aja, abis percuma ditentang juga, kalian tuh udah dijodohin dari lahir" lanjut Mr. Kim, Kris dan Suho langsung lemas ditempat

"Kalian tau kan cincin yang dipake kalian, emang ga nyadar apa kalo itu tuh sama" tunjuk Mr. Wu, Suho dan Kris langsung melihat cincin yang mereka pakai dan melihat cincin satu sama lain, ternyata emang sama

"Loh kok bisa, ini cuma kebetulan kali, belinya aja ditoko yang sama" kata Kris mencoba menampik fakta yang ada, Mr. Kim langsung menggeleng

"Enggak, ini tuh khusus dipesen, kalo gak percaya kalian bisa datang ke tokonya langsung, cincin itu cuma dibikin sepasang" ujar Mr. Kim, Kris sama Suho makin ga percaya

"Ini apaan sih, baru juga dikasih tau kalo kita tunangan, sekarang disuruh nikah?" rutuk Kris

"Dengerin aja dulu penjelasannya" ujar Mr. Wu

"Kalian inget itu dikasih kapan?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Pas ulangtahun ke 17" jawab mereka kompak, mereka langsung saling berpandangan

"Ikut-ikutan aja lo!" seru Suho

"Elo tuh yang ikut-ikutan" Kris gamau kalah

"Ehh udah-udah kok malah ribut sih kayak anak kecil aja" seru Mr. Wu, Mr. Kim udah gak bisa nahan ketawa nya

"Yaudah, jadi semua jelas kan? Makanya itu tuh sebenernya cincin pertunangan kalian" tanya Mr. Kim, dua-duanya menghela napas

"Siap-siap yah, lusa kita berangkat ke Paris, dan kalian akan ke Amerika dari sana" ujar Mr. Kim

"Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan, kita tinggal pergi aja" lanjut Mr. Wu

"Ne appa" jawab mereka berdua lemas tak bisa melawan lagi

Tak lama setelah itu Mr. Wu dan Kris pulang, sementara itu, Suho langsung naik dan ngelamun di balkon kamarnya, sambil menatap langit malam, dia mengadu

"Eomma, kenapa kau tega sekali eoh, menjodohkanku dengan naga bodoh itu" katanya, air matanya menetes perlahan, sungguh, dia tak mau semua ini terjadi, tapi saat melihat cincin itu dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Suho dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan memutuskan menerima perjodohan itu hanya demi eomma nya

Suho pun segera menelpon Kyungsoo lagi

"Soo, tuhkan bener itu si naga begoo, huweeee gimana doongg" rengek Suho ditelpon

"Bener? Wahh selamat yahhh! Elo berdua emang cocok sih, wajar aja jadinya jodoh"

"Ehh selamat apanya! Gimana ini gue mah gamau nikah ama dia, mana tinggal sehari lagi gue disini, lusa gue ke Paris, terus ke Amerika dari sana"

"Hahaha udah lah terima nasib aja, wahh udah diperhitungin banget yah"

"Heeh, bahkan ini cincin tuh ternyata cincin tunangan gue tau ga! Cincin gue sama kayak punya si nagaaa, huweeee"

"Hahahahah wahh udah itu mah elo emang udah jodoh si Kris, pantesan waktu itu juga gue rada aneh pas liat cincin si Kris kok mirip sama punya elo, gue kira cuma kebetulan aja"

"Ohh, tapi lo kok gak bilang sih sama gue"

"Yah gue kira kan cuma kebetulan aja, jadi gue pikir gausah ngomong juga gapapa"

"Uuh yaudah deh, gue mau tidur, bye!" ujar Suho mematikan telponnya, samar dia masih mendengar tawa Kyungsoo sebelum mematikan telponnya, dia pun langsung tidur

Kris juga sama saja, sepanjang perjalanan dia tak bicara pada appa nya, dia sibuk memikirkan semua ini, semua terasa bagai mimpi. Bagaimana bisa dia dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Kris menghela napas, sama seperti Suho, dia pasrah sekarang, dia hanya ingin membahagiakan eommanya

Keesokan harinya..

"Woy pendek! Bangun! Udah siang nih, lo males amat sih, gimana bisa lo jadi istri gue ntar kalo bangunnya siang" kata Kris sambil duduk dipinggir Suho, dengan malas, Suho bangun dan membiasakan matanya, dia mengerjap sampai akhirnya benar-benar terbangun

"Elo! Ngapain lo pagi-pagi dikamar gue?! Dan lagi, siapa juga yang mau jadi istri lo!" seru Suho sewot

"Gue disini disuruh ngebangunin elo! Oh jadi lo lupa ya!" Kris menarik tangan Suho dan menunjuk jari dimana ada cincinnya, Suho pun menghela napas

"Iya iya gue inget! Udah sana lo keluar, gue mau mandi!" usir Suho

"Oke, 30 menit ya, cepet, kita harus pergi bentar lagi" ujar Kris sambil keluar dari kamar Suho. Suho pun dengan malas malah pergi ke tempat tidur lagi

"JANGAN TIDUR LAGI!" teriaknya, Suho menggerutu dan berusaha gak memedulikan Kris, dia pengen tidur lagi

"Ih gue bilang jangan tidur lagi, kita buru-buru tau! Apa lo mau gue mandiin?!" kata Kris yang masuk lagi kekamar Suho dan menarik tangan Suho

"Uhh, emang kita mau kemana sih!" gerutu Suho sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Milih baju" jawab Kris singkat

"Baju? Baju apa?" Suho malah gak jadi-jadi mandi, Kris pun menarik Suho kekamar mandi lalu menutupnya

"Udah buruan lo gausah banyak tanya! Gue tunggu 30 menit dibawah!" seru Kris lalu dia pergi kebawah, Suho pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap *skip*

Mereka ada disebuah toko baju pengantin sekarang, terpaksa, karena disuruh sama appa mereka. Katanya, kalo buat baju mending milih sendiri. Tapi pas Suho mau milih, appa nya nelepon

"Joonie, kamu temenin Yifan aja yah, baju kamu udah ada, appa lupa bilang" kata Mr. Kim ditelepon

"Ne appa" jawab Suho lalu dia mematikan teleponnya, dia pun segera menghampiri Kris

"Woy naga bego, udah belom, buruan ahh gue laper nih" kata Suho

"Ehh pendek, berhenti manggil gue naga bego, bentar dong gue juga lapar kali! Kalo yang ini bagus ga?" tanya Kris memperlihatkan setelan jas hitam

"Lo juga berhenti manggil gue pendek! Gatau ah, coba aja dulu" balas Suho, Kris pun segera mencobanya di fitting room, tak berapa lama, Kris pun keluar

"Gimana, bagus ga?" tanyanya, Suho tak menjawab, malah sibuk ngeliatin Kris dari atas sampe bawah, ganteng banget, batinnya

"Woy, Ho? Suho! Lo terpesona yah? Iya gue tau gue ganteng, bagus gak nih" kata Kris menyadarkan Suho

"Pede banget sih lo, iya iya bagus, udah deh buruan gue laperr" ujar Suho terus buru-buru pergi, dia menyentuh dadanya, deg-degan, ihh napa sih gue deg-degan segala batin dia

Kris pun segera membayar jas itu dan segera ke restoran dengan Suho, setelah memesan mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu

"Napa lo ga jadi beli?" tanya Kris

"Tadi appa telpon, udah ada katanya, jadi gue disuruh nemenin lo aja" balas Suho, dan Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan "Ohh"

Akhirnya makanan mereka datang dan mereka pun mulai makan dengan tenang *skip*

Setelah mereka makan Suho dan Kris menuju halaman parkir untuk pulang

"Loh Kris, mau kemana? Ini kan bukan jalan pulang" kata Suho saat menyadari bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya

"Gue mau ke makam dulu" balas Kris singkat, Suho hanya diam

Akhirnya mereka sampai di makam, Kris dan Suho menuju makam eommanya masing-masing, tapi ternyata, makam itu bersebelahan.

"Eomma, apa kabar? Semoga eomma baik-baik saja disana. Eomma, mengapa eomma menjodohkan aku dengan naga bodoh ini" kata Suho didepan makam eommanya

"Hey, berhenti manggil gue naga bodoh" ujar Kris tak terima, Suho mehrong

"Apa kabar eomma? Ahh eomma apakah eomma tidak salah menjodohkanku dengan dia, jika aku punya salah aku minta maaf eomma, jangan hukum aku seperti ini" adu Kris, Suho menatapnya tajam, Kris cecengiran

"Heh naga bodoh, lo tau? Gue ngelakuin ini demi eomma! Jadi jangan harap gue nerima ini semua!" seru Suho

"Iya pendek gue tau, gue juga ngelakuin ini demi eomma! Jadi kita impas" balas Kris, setelah itu mereka diam, tak lama kemudian mereka pulang karena ditelpon oleh Mr. Wu *skip*

Akhirnya hari itupun tiba, setelah kemarin sampai di Paris, hari ini mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Kris sedang bersiap-siap dan memakai jas yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Suho, dia melihat bayangannya di kaca dan merasa puas, Suho bener, gue ganteng pake ini batinnya kepedean

Sementara itu, diruang ganti Suho, dia lagi galau banget, lagi-lagi dia menggeleng keras, dia bingung, dia kira bajunya itu bakal jas juga kayak Kris, gataunya, itu adalah sebuah gaun, gaun putih selutut dengan bahu sebelah, dan sebuah wig hitam panjang sepinggang.

"Eomma, kau ini melahirkan seorang namja, mengapa kau tega menyuruhku memakai gaun" kata Suho pada dirinya sendiri, dia jadi berpikir, sebenarnya aku ini dilahirkan sebagai apa?

"Joonie, kenapa belum dipakai sayang" tanya Mr. Kim sambil masuk keruang ganti Suho

"Appa, aku ini namja, mengapa aku harus memakai itu" tunjuk Suho pada gaun dan wig nya

"Karena eomma ingin kau memakainya, kau tau? Gaun ini dirancang khusus untukmu oleh eomma, aku ingat saat dia begadang semalaman demi menyelesaikan desain gaun ini, lalu dia menyerahkannya pada sahabatnya, dan dia ingin gaun ini dibuat saat nanti kau akan menikah dengan Yifan" jelas Mr. Kim

"Ohh begitu, yasudahlah.." Suho menyerah, akhirnya dia mau memakai itu semua, Mr. Kim pun memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar.

Suho melihat bayangannya dikaca sekali lagi, dia gak percaya kalo bayangan dikaca itu bayangan dia, sekarang, dia udah memakai gaun dan wignya, tentu dengan sedikit bantuan stylist, dia tidak memakai make up, tapi tetap saja dia kaget melihat bayangannya dikaca

"Wahh, anak appa cantik sekali ne" ujar Mr. Kim yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Suho, Suho hanya tersenyum

"Ehh Appa, eumm, Appa, apa Kris tau aku akan memakai gaun?" tanya Suho ragu-ragu

"Tidak , dia tidak tau" jawab Mr. Kim, dia melihat Suho lagi dari atas sampai bawah

"Appa? Aku jelek yah memakai ini" tanya Suho lagi

"Tidak, anak appa cantik sekali, eomma mu benar, kau akan cantik dalam gaun ini" ujar Mr. Kim, Suho memeluk ayahnya, dia deg-degan sekarang

"Sudah-sudah, ini sudah waktunya, kajja!" ajak Mr. Kim menyodorkan lengannya, Suho pun memegangnya dengan erat, dengan hati tak karuan, dia melangkah menuju altar

Dan disanalah dia, Kris, dengan tegap berdiri disisi altar, dia tampak tampan sekali, tapi menjadi lucu ketika wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget melihat Suho dalam gaun dan wig, Suho cantik sekali, bahu kanannya terekspos jelas, menampakkan kulit mulusnya, dan kakinya yang putih mulus, membuat semua orang yang hadir melongo

Suho menggenggam mawar merah ditangannya erat, berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir, sedangkan Kris masih mengagumi Suho. Suho yang sadar ditatapi Kris, hanya bisa menunduk dan wajahnya memerah sekarang, menyamai warna bunga yang dipegangnya

Mr. Kim tersenyum pada Kris, dan menyerahkan tangan Suho padanya. Kris hanya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Suho, tangannya lembut sekali, pikir Kris, mereka pun menghadap ke altar, pendeta sudah berdiri diantara mereka

"Bersediakah kau, Wu Yifan menjadi suami Kim Joonmyeon? Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Selalu mencintai, menghormati, dan menghargainya seumur hidup?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Bersediakah kau, Kim Joonmyeon menjadi istri Wu Yifan? Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Selalu mencintai, menghormati, dan menghargainya seumur hidup?"

"Y-ya… saya bersedia" jawab Suho

Pendeta itu tersenyum "Silahkan bertukar cincin"

Kyungsoo, sahabat Suho itu tersenyum dan memberikan cincinnya, yang terdapat disebuah bantal berwarna ungu, dia tersenyum kearah Suho. Kris melihat kearah Suho, dia sama deg-degan nya sama Suho, perlahan dia mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya kejari Suho

Suho pun melakukan hal yang sama, jantungnya berdetak makin kencang mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah ini

"Sekarang saya umumkan kalian adalah suami istri" kata pendeta itu dengan lantang "kau boleh mencium pengantin wanita sekarang" lanjutnya mempersilahkan Kris lalu turun dari altar,

Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, dia makin terpesona dengan wajah Suho, cantik sekali, pikirnya, sampai akhirnya Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Suho sebentar

"Aawwww" seru hadirin riuh dan bertepuk tangan, Suho makin memerah saja, appa mereka berpelukan dan bersalaman

Upacara pemberkatan itu akhirnya selesai juga, Suho bersyukur akhirnya dia bisa segera melepas gaun dan wig konyol ini

"Wahh, Joonmyeon benar-benar cantik yah" seru Mr. Wu, Suho hanya tersenyum, dia udah capek banget dan pengen segera tidur di kamarnya sendiri, ehh tunggu, dia di Paris, dia gak mungkin tidur dikamarnya sendiri

"Appa, dimana aku akan tidur?" tanyanya pada Mr. Kim

"Tentu saja bersama Yifan" jawabnya kalem, Suho manyun seketika

"Hahaha, anak appa makin cantik saja" kata Mr. Kim mencubit hidung Suho gemas

"Ishh, aku ini namja!" serunya tak terima, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu hanya tertawa

"Yifan, sepertinya istrimu ini lelah, cepat antar dia ke hotel" ujar Mr. Wu

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berpamitan, diikuti Suho, dia menuju mobil. Selama di mobil mereka diam saja, tak ada yang memulai percakapan, bagi mereka, semua ini masih terlalu cepat dan mengejutkan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di hotel yang sudah ayah mereka pesankan untuk bulan madu, dan Kris mengangkat semua barang bawaan mereka olehnya sendiri, membuat Suho agak kagum padanya.

Kris segera menuju resepsionis dan mendaftar, sementara Suho mengagumi hotel itu, hotel yang sangat mewah dan besar

"Kalian bisa pergi ke suite di lantai 7 nomor 13" katanya sambil tersenyum, Kris pun memberikan kunci itu pada Suho, Suho pun langsung menyambarnya

"Akhirnyaaa" katanya lalu buru-buru pergi ke lift, dengan pout dibibirnya, dia udah bete banget pake gaun sama wig itu

"Wah, istri anda cantik sekali pak, selamat atas pernikahan kalian" kata resepsionis itu melihat Suho, Kris hanya tersenyum dan bilang "terimakasih" lalu menyusul Suho

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar mereka, Suho membuka pintunya dan terkejut, bener-bener buat bulan madu tuh kamar, gedeeeee banget, terus pemandangannya juga bagus, kasurnya cuma satu-yaiyalah!-, ahh pokoknya nyaman banget pikirnya

"Woaahhh" kata Suho membuka pintu balkon, dia menuju balkon dan melihat pemandangan

Kris tertegun melihat Suho, cantik banget yah si pendek, pikirnya, dia pun menghampiri Suho dan berkata

"Hey, gue mandi duluan yah" kata Kris, Suho menoleh dan menatap Kris aneh

"Kenapa lo mau mandi aja pake bilang-bilang segala, emang gue peduli" ujar Suho lalu melihat pemandangan lagi

"Ehh, ya kali aja lo nyariin gue gitu" kata Kris lalu masuk kedalam dan menuju kamar mandi

"Pede banget lo" ucap Suho, diapun akhirnya masuk

Dia melepaskan wignya, setelah sebelumnya mengambil selca dan mengirimkannya pada Kyungsoo, soalnya tadi dia diteror Kyungsoo buat ngambil selca dan ngirimin ke dia. Saat Suho ingin melepaskan gaunnya, dia kesulitan

"Duuhhh ini gimana sih ribet amat ngelepasinnya" gumamnya tak jelas, diapun menyerah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kris nanti, dia pun tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil smsan sama Kyungsoo, tak lama Kris keluar dari kamar mandi, cuma pake anduk doang dari pinggang sampe lutut, Suho melirik sedikit dan langsung melihat kearah hapenya lagi, dia rasa wajahnya memerah sekarang

"Lo betah amat pake itu" tunjuk Kris yang udah pake baju

"Bukan betah bego, gue susah ngelepasinnya" jawab Suho manyun

"Ohh hahaha kirain gitu"

"Bantuin dong ngelepasin ni gaun"

"Males ahh gue cape pengen tidur"

"Kok gitu sih, huweeee eomma bagaimana iniiii" Suho malah ngejoprak dilantai

"Eh elo kayak anak kecil banget sih, yaudah sini gue bantuin" Kris pun bangkit dan membantu Suho melepaskan gaun itu, dia terkejut waktu melihat punggung Suho, putih, mulus, Kris menelan ludah

"U-udah nih" katanya lalu memalingkan wajah, kayaknya wajahnya merah tuh sekarang

"Oh? makasih yah!" seru Suho lalu buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri

"Aduhh, dia tadi liat muka gue ga ya? tau ah mending gue tidur" ujar Kris lalu diapun tidur, sementara itu Suho yang udah selesai pun ikutan tidur disebelah Kris

Waktu udah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore waktu Paris. Mereka belom bangun sekarang, tanpa mereka sadari, tangan Kris melingkar di pinggang Suho dan kepala Suho menempel di dada Kris, tak lama kemudian, Suho mengerjap, dia bangun sekarang, agak kaget ada tangan di pinggangnya

"Ehh Kris bangun lo, ngapain ini tangan lo disini" kata Suho mengguncangkan tangan besar Kris, tapi Kris tidak menjawab dan bahkan tidak bangun, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Uhh udah deh diem berisik, gue ngantuk tau" katanya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Suho, Suho akhirnya pasrah, toh tidak terlalu buruk pikirnya

Akhirnya pagi pun menjelang, Kris bangun duluan dan menyadari posisinya sekarang, tapi dia gak ngelepasin tangannya dari pinggang Suho, dia malah diem aja sambil senyum-senyum

"Euhh, Kris, udah pagi yah?" kata Suho tak jelas, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris untuk mencari kehangatan dan Kris mengeratkan pelukannya

"Iya, mau bangun sekarang?" tanya Kris tepat ditelinga Suho, membuat Suho merinding dan akhirnya bener-bener bangun

"Iy-ehhh elo ngapain sihh, lepasin gueee" kata Suho kaget

"Engga ah dingin tau, ntar ajalah bangun nya yah" bujuk Kris

"Gamauuuuuu, lepas-hhmmppptt" jawaban Suho terpotong karena dicium Kris, Kris pun melepaskannya

"Ehh elo ngapaiiii-hmmppptt" dia dicium lagi sama Kris, terus dilepasin, sebelum Suho protes, dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Suho

"Jangan berisik, gue ngantuk, lo pagi-pagi teriak-teriak aja sih" kata Kris lalu melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Suho dan kembali memeluk Suho lalu tidur lagi

Suho kehabisan kata, mau ngomong takut dicium lagi, dia pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris diam-diam dan segera bangun lalu mandi, setelah selesai mandi, dia ngebangunin Kris

"Woy, bangun lo, gue laper pengen sarapan" ujar Suho

"Gamauuu" balas Kris

"Ehh yaudah terserah lo, gue mah mau sarapan" Suho pun segera beranjak pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan Kris

"Tunggu! Iya gue bangun, tunggu dong gue mau mandi dulu" kata Kris lalu melepaskan tangan Suho dan menuju kamar mandi, Suho pun menunggunya sambil menyalakan tv

Akhirnya Kris selesai dan mereka pun turun kebawah untuk sarapan, Suho makan banyaakk banget, sampe Kris geleng-geleng kepala

"Heh, lo lapar apa doyan sih, kaya gak makan setaun aja, malu-maluin banget lo" ujar Kris

"Gue lapar tau! Kemaren kan langsung tidur, gue bangun mau makan ehh elonya masih tidur aja, gimana gue mau bangun kalo lo meluk gue!" jawab Suho sewot

Mendengar itu Kris jadi malu sendiri, dia juga laper sih sebenernya, dan jadilah mereka makan banyak banget. Saat selesai, mereka segera menuju kekamar mereka lagi, gak tau mau ngapain.

"Kris, gue males ah lama-lama disini, besok aja yuk ke Amerika nya" bujuk Suho

"Gabisa, tiketnya kan udah dipesen buat lusa" jawab Kris

"Uhh terus gue ngapain dong nih, males banget gue disini sama elo"

"Emang gue enggak!" Akhirnya Suho memutuskan buat nonton film kesukaannya, Pirates of the Caribbean yang dia bawa kasetnya, sementara itu Kris memutuskan buat ikutan nonton aja, mereka duduk berdua di sebuah sofa gede

Sore menjelang, akhirnya Pirates of the Caribbean 4 juga beres, tapi saat Kris akan mengambil kasetnya, dia merasa bahunya berat, ternyata Suho ketiduran dibahu dia, Kris hanya tersenyum dan memindahkan Suho ke kasurnya, Kris memandangi wajah Suho

"Gue rasa gue mulai suka sama lo" kata Kris pelan, dia pun ikutan tidur disebelah Suho

TBC

Gimana gimana? Bagus gak? Ditunggu reviewnya! Sampai ketemu di next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 2 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Haihaihaii semuanyaaahhh, author bawa chapter 2, heheh, makasih yah buat yang udah review, maaf alurnya kecepetan, sengaja :D yaudah daripada kelamaan langsung aja, HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Author POV

Ini hari terakhir mereka di Paris, besok mereka akan pergi ke Amerika, karena itu, Suho dan Kris pergi ke menara Eiffel

"Wahhhhh bagus bangett yahhh, kenapa gak dari kemaren aja kita kesini!" teriak Suho saat mereka sampai di menara Eiffel

"Ssstt gausah norak gitu juga kali, aduhh malu gue -_-" Kris facepalm liat Suho lari-lari

"Uuhh iya deh, abis gue kan terlalu seneng gitu" balas Suho

"Tetep aja malu-maluin!"

"Berisik lo ah, gue mau es krim!"

"Terus? Apa hubungannya sama gue?"

"Ya beliin bego!"

"Ih, emang lo siapa bisa nyuruh-nyuruh gue"

"Istri lo! Udah buruan, atau gue bilangin appa nih!"

"Eh jangan dong! Iya deh gue beliin, cerewet banget sih, dasar anak appa! Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana!" Kris pun segera membelikan es krim untuk Suho yang sekarang tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Es krim vanilla satu sama coklat satu!" pesan Kris, dia melihat kearah Suho yang lagi diem sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Tuh anak gila kali yah" pikir Kris

"Ini es krim nya!" ujar penjual es krim itu menyadarkan Kris

"Oh iya, makasih" Kris menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar es krim itu, sementara itu Suho yang senyum-senyum ternyata

"Hahaha kalo gini terus enak yah hidup gue, apa-apa tinggal suruh aja si Kris" batin Suho, pantes aja dia senyum-senyum sendiri

Saat akan kembali ke Suho, Kris berjalan terburu-buru hingga tak melihat

BRUK! Kris dengan sukses menubruk orang

"Duh! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" seru orang itu bangkit dari jatohnya, Kris segera membantunya berdiri dan meminta maaf, es krim nya juga jatoh tapi untung aja gak kena ke orang yang ditabraknya tadi

"Maaf tadi saya buru-buru"

"Iya gapapa"

"Ehh, Tao?"

"Kris?" dua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu langsung berpelukan

"Wahh udah lama yah kita gak ketemu! Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Kris

"Liburan, besok gue berangkat kuliah, yah itung-itung refreshing sebelum pusing pas ntar kuliah" jawab Tao

"Oh sama dong! Gue juga lagi liburan" kata Kris, sampai sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan mereka

"Woy Kris! Lama banget sih! Mana es krim gue?!" seru Suho

"Oh iya gue lupa, heheh, beli aja lagi sendiri yah, tadi jatoh" tunjuk Kris pada es krim yang tadi jatoh

"Siapa Kris?" tanya Tao, Suho menatap aneh pada Tao

"Dia-"

"Istrinya, kenalin, gue Joonmyeon, panggil aja Suho" Suho langsung menjabat tangan Tao dan tersenyum, dia melihat Suho yang mendadak meluk tangan Kris

"Tao, temen Kris" balas Tao

"Oh jadi lo udah nikah! Kok gak bilang-bilang sih" kata Tao

"Euh, iyah, hehe, soalnya ini mendadak sih" jawab Kris,

"Ehh kayaknya kita buru-buru deh, maaf yah kita duluan, daahhh!" seru Suho menarik lengan Kris untuk segera pergi, Tao melambaikan tangannya dan menatap aneh

"Pasangan serasi. Gak mungkin, gue gak boleh suka sama Kris" batin Tao memegangi dadanya yang terasa aneh saat bertemu Kris tadi, sementara itu, Kris sekarang lagi diomelin

"Oh jadi gitu! Bukannya beliin gue es krim malah ngobrol terus" kata Suho

"Dia tuh temen gue tau! Kita udah lama gak ketemu dan tadi gue gak sengaja nabrak dia terus es krim nya jatoh, lo napa sih marah-marah mulu! Cemburu yah?" goda Kris, wajah Suho langsung memerah

"Enggak! Ngapain gue cemburu! Gue kesel aja es krim gue lama banget!" Suho memalingkan wajahnya

"Ahh terus kenapa tuh wajah lo merah, cemburu kan, hahaha, ngomong aja kali kalo cemburu mah!"

"Ini mah gara-gara panas, udah ah gue pengen beli es krim, cepet!" Suho menarik Kris yang masih tertawa

"Padahal gue seneng kalo lo emang cemburu" batin Kris dan mengikuti Suho beli es krim lagi

Suho akhirnya mendapatkan es krim nya, dan makan dengan tenang, tapi sesaat kemudian perutnya berbunyi

"Apaan tuh?!" tanya Kris aneh

"Euh, ini gue laper" jawab Suho pelan

"Oh, hahaha kirain apaan, yaudah makan yuk, gue juga laper!" ajak Kris menarik Suho untuk pergi ke restoran yang terkenal di menara Eiffel, Jules Verne

"Yakin kita makan disini?" tanya Suho ragu-ragu, dia melihat sekeliling restoran mewah itu

"Ngajak gue kesini si Kris punya uang ga yah?" batinnya

"Iya! Kenapa?"

"Oh iya yah, dia kan kaya, kok gue lupa sih" batin Suho lagi, dia langsung nyengir sendiri

"Enggak, gapapa" Suho pun segera memesan makanan sama dengan Kris

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan, Kris mengajak Suho jalan-jalan, kali ini mereka pergi ke museum Louvre, disana seperti biasa mereka bakal ribut dan sampe ditegur petugas keamanan, duh, dasar KrisHo

"Lo malu-maluin aja tadi kita sampe ditegur tau" seru Suho

"Yah abis elo juga nyolot melulu, udah tau Monalisa karya Leonardo da Vinci, kenapa lo ganti jadi Van Gogh"

"Biarin aja! Suka-suka gue" Suho mehrong, Kris ketawa

"Hahaha tapi seru juga sih"

"Heeh, tapi gue gamau lagi deh ditegur petugas keamanan, malu"

"Emang gue enggak! Yaudah, sekarang kita kemana lagi nih?"

Mereka jalan-jalan sampe malem, dan baru sekitar jam 11 mereka balik ke hotel, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu

At Hotel

Suho dan Kris lagi nonton film, Pirates of Caribbean 4, soalnya kemaren Suho ketiduran dan pengen nonton lagi, sedangkan Kris nemenin aja

"Kris, kok kayaknya gue lupa sesuatu yah" ujar Suho saat filmnya udah selesai

"Iya gue juga, apa yah"

"Ahh udahlah, gue mau tidur, capek, malem Kris" Suho dan Kris pun akhirnya tidur

Keesokan harinya..

_Neoui sesangeuro_

_yeorin barameul tago_

Handphone Suho berbunyi, ada telepon masuk, Suho yang sedang tidur langsung terbangun dan mengangkat telepon

"Yoboseo"

"Joonie cepat bersiap-siap, hari ini kan kamu berangkat ke Amerika" kata Mr. Kim ditelepon

"Tapi ini kan masih pagi appaaa" jawab Suho

"Pagi apanya! Sekarang udah jam duabelas lebih tau!" teriak Mr. Kim

"Hah? Jinjja? Ahh yasudah appa aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" seru Suho

"Aish tuh kan benar kamu kesiangan, yasudah" Mr. Kim pun menutup teleponnya, sementara itu Suho segera melesat kekamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap, tak lama dia selesai dan membangunkan Kris

"Heh, banguunnn lo! kita telat nihh!" seru Suho mengguncangkan tubuh Kris

"Telat apaaann?" Kris bangun

"Berangkatt! Pantesan gue lupa semalem" ujar Suho tak sabar, dia kembali membereskan kopernya, Kris menghampiri Suho

"Berangkat kemana sih?" tanya Kris

"Ih dasar bego, jam 1 pesawat kita berangkat ke Amerika" jawab Suho, akhirnya dia beres membereskan kopernya

"Hahh? Oh iya yah gue lupaaa, aduh gimana dongggg" Kris panik

"Bukan gimana gimana! Udah buruan mandi, gue beresin koper lo" kata Suho mendorong Kris ke kamar mandi

Setelah 10 menit Kris keluar, bener-bener cepet mandinya, dia liat udah ada baju yang disiapin Suho dipinggir tempat tidur, kopernya sudah selesai dibereskan, Kris tersenyum, dia seneng ada yang nyiapin semuanya. Kris malah senyum-senyum sampe ditergur sama Suho

"Woy! Jangan ngelamun aja lo! Cepetan kita keburu telat ini" seru Suho, Kris pun tersadar lalu segera bersiap-siap *skip*

Mereka sampai di bandara jam 1 kurang 15 menit, untung aja hotelnya deket sama bandara, dan langsung disambut oleh kedua appa mereka

"Darimana aja" kata Mr. Wu saat melihat Kris dan Suho terengah-engah, maklum, mereka lari-lari

"Uhh, kita kesiangan" jawab Kris

"Emang kesiangan abis ngapain? Habis 'itu' yah?" kata Mr. Kim, Suho membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memerah seketika, sementara Kris cecengiran

"Ihh appa! Enggak tau! Semalem kita pulang abis jalan-jalan jam 11, terus nonton film dulu sampe jam 2, aku lupa kalo hari ini berangkat" bantah Suho

"Ehh yaudahlah gapapa, kan lumayan kita jadi cepet dapet cucu" kata Mr. Wu sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Mr. Kim pun mengangguk

"Apaan sih! Aku gamau, aku kan masih mau kuliah" Suho manyun, membuat semuanya tertawa

"Hahaha iya deh iya, yaudah daripada kalian telat, tuh udah dipanggil" kata Mr. Kim, Kris dan Suho segera berpamitan pada appa mereka dan menuju pesawat*skip*

Akhirnya mereka sampai sekitar jam 6 pagi waktu Amerika, dan sekarang sedang menuju apartemen mereka dari bandara, selama di perjalanan mereka gak ngobrol, kecapean

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, mereka sekarang udah sampai di apartemen yang sudah appa mereka siapkan untuk mereka selama kuliah disana, apartemen itu cukup besar, dan ternyata kamarnya ada dua

"Pokoknya ini kamar gue!" klaim Suho pada kamar yang paling besar

"Enak aja lo! Ga bisa! Ini kamar gue! Udah lo yang itu aja!" seru Kris

"Gaada yah! Emang ini punya lo apa! Seenaknya banget sih, kan appa gue yang udah nyiapin ini"

"Tapi appa gue juga nyiapin ini tau!"

"Uhh udah deh! Gue capek tau, lagi males berantem sama elo, pokoknya ini kamar gue titik gak pake koma apalagi alinea baru!" ujar Suho keukeuh, Kris menyerah, dia akhirnya milih kamar yang satunya lagi

Mereka pun membereskan barang-barang mereka dengan tenang, sampai setengah jam kemudian..

"Suhoo, buku gue lo taroh mana?!" seru Kris dari kamar sebelah, hening, tidak ada jawaban, Kris mencoba memanggil Suho sekali lagi

"Suhoooo lo budek yaa" Kris pun masuk kekamar Suho, ternyata Suho tidur, kayaknya dia kecapean. Kris menghampiri Suho dan memperhatikan Suho, dia menyelimuti Suho lalu pergi dari kamar Suho sambil tersenyum

Suho langsung terbangun sesaat setelah Kris menutup pintu, sebenernya, dia pura-pura tidur tadi. Dia merasa aneh atas perlakuan Kris, tapi dia seneng sih

"Tumben tuh anak baik ama gue. Bodo ah, gue cape mendingan tidur daripada mikirin tu orang" ujar Suho pada dirinya sendiri lalu tidur kembali

Sementara itu Kris ditelepon appanya

"Yifan, kamu udah sampe? Gimana apartemennya cukup kan buat kalian?" tanya Mr. Wu ditelepon

"Udah tadi 1 jam yang lalu, cukup kok appa makasih" balas Kris

"Ohh yah kamarnya ada dua, pake yang paling gede aja buat berdua, gapapa kan? Kalo mau pindah appa cariin lagi apartemen lain"

"Iya appa, gak usah lah ini aja gapapa"

"Yaudah, Joonmyeon mana"

"Tidur appa, kayaknya kecapean deh"

"Ohh yaudah takut appa ganggu, baik-baik yah disana, jangan berantem! Salam buat Joonmyeon"

"Ne appa" Mr. Wu pun menutup teleponnya dan Kris memutuskan untuk tidur

"Jam berapa yah sekarang?" Suho bangun dan melihat jam, ternyata udah jam 5, dengan malas dia menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam, tapi dia lupa kalo dia belom beli apa-apa buat dimasak

"Krisssss!" teriak Suho dari dapur, hening, gaada jawaban

"Tuh anak tidur kali yah? KRISS!" teriak Suho lebih keras dan berhasil, Kris lari-lari kedapur dengan wajah berantakan baru bangun tidur

"Apa apa ada apa? Maling? Kebakaran? Banjir?" serobot Kris gak pake jeda

"Enggak, gue laper, beli makan yuk" ajak Suho watados

"Hah? Jadi lo teriak-teriak gitu cuma bilang kalo laper? WTF!" rutuk Kris

"Hahaha abisan elo ngapain juga ribut, mana berantakan banget lagi tuh muka, hahaha" tawa Suho sementara Kris manyun dan langsung balik ke kamar

"Ehh mau kemana lo? Gue laper!" seru Suho menahan lengan Kris

"Masak aja napa?"

"Gaada apa-apa, kita kan baru beres-beres, lo lupa apa bego sih"

"Oh? Yaudah deh bentar gue siap-siap dulu" Kris pun segera bersiap-siap, Suho juga sama, dia selesai duluan dan menunggu di ruang tamu

20 menit kemudian

Kris belum keluar juga, sementara Suho udah lapar banget

"Aduh, tuh anak mana sih, gue udah laper gini juga, KRIISSSS! BURUANN!" teriak Suho, Kris lalu keluar kamar

"Iya bentar dong cerewet amat sih, gak appa, gak elo, suka banget teriak-teriak" kata Kris

"Abis elo mah lama banget, keburu gue mati kelaparan!"

"Lebay lo! Yaudah lah yuk cepet gue juga laper sih" Kris dan Suho pun pergi menuju restoran menggunakan mobil yang udah disiapkan appa mereka

At Restoran

"Akhirnyaa sampe jugaa" Suho turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari masuk tanpa menunggu Kris

"Duh, tungguin bentar napa" kata Kris saat dia menghampiri Suho

"Gak bisa, gue laper banget" jawab Suho

"Suho hyung?" Suho menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Sehunnie?" Suho dan Sehun langsung berpelukan, sementara Kris kaget dan diem aja

"Kamu ngapain disiniiii" kata Suho

"Mau makan lah, baru dateng ini juga"

"Ohh, yaudah, gabung ama kita aja yah"

"Ah gamau ntar ganggu" Sehun melirik Kris

"Gak kok kamu gak mungkin ganggu Sehunnie, udah sini aja" Suho menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya, Kris diusir biar duduk diseberangnya

"Gapapa kan Kris?" tanya Suho

"Uhh iya gapapa" Kris senyum dipaksain, padahal dalam hati: GAMAUUUU!

"Itu siapa hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Oh iya kalian kan belom kenalan, dia-"

"Suaminya! Wu Yifan, panggil aja Kris" potong Kris langsung menjabat tangan Sehun

"Ohh, Sehun" katanya sambil senyum

"Kayaknya gue inget deh adegan kayak gini, siapa yah?" batin Suho. Itu elo Ho! -_-

Dan akhirnya, Kris jadi obat nyamuk, gak diajak ngobrol sama sekali, bisa dilihat betapa butek wajah Kris sekarang

"Uhh, nih anak ganggu banget sih" batin Kris, dia bete dan gajadi makan, udah ilfil liat Sehun yang manja banget sama Suho, dan Suho diem aja, cemburu ceritanya mah

"Loh Kris, kok gak dimakan?" tanya Suho memperhatikan makanan Kris yang masih sisa banyak, sementara dia udah abis

"Eumm, gue lagi gak selera makan" jawab Kris bohong

"Ohh, eh Kris, gue mau jalan-jalan dulu sama Sehun gapapa kan? Gak bakal malem-malem deh pulangnya!" tanya Suho

Kris melirik, tangan Suho digenggam Sehun, WHATT! APA TUH PEGANG PEGANG ISTRI GUE! GUE JUGA GAK PERNAH! EH, PERNAH SIH, TAPI TETEP AJA! Batin Kris

"Terserah lo deh, bukan urusan gue" jawab Kris dingin, dia makin cemburu aja

"Yaudah, bye!" Suho pun pergi begitu saja dengan tangan digenggam Sehun

Kris pulang ke apartemennya sendirian dengan perasaan yang sangaaattt kesal, dia pun berpikir

"Kok gue gak suka yah liat Suho ama siapa tadi? Sehun? Bukan urusan gue juga kali" Kris ngomong sendiri

"Tapi kenapa gue gak suka banget liat tadi tangan Suho dipegang Sehun? Jangan-jangan gue emang suka sama Suho, atau gue sirik? Masa sirik sihh" lanjut Kris

"Aahhh gatau gue pusing! Liat aja deh nanti, kalo emang gue suka yaudahlah, tapi kalo dia gak suka sama gue gimana?" katanya frustasi, oke, sementara Kris pusing kita liat Suho yang lagi jalan-jalan sama Sehun

"Hahaha tadi hyung liat ga mukanya butek gitu? Kayaknya aku berhasil deh" seru Sehun puas

"Berhasil apanya?" Suho gak ngerti

"Aduh, hyung gatau? Dia tuh cemburu tau! Liat aja pas aku megang tangan hyung dia makin butek gitu, hahaha"

"Kamu ngomongin apa sih? Aku mah gak ngerti, soalnya muka dia emang butek dari dulu"

"Ckckck, yang sekarang tuh beda! Liat aja itu tuh butek gara-gara cemburu"

"Iya gitu? Kamu tau darimana?"

"Iyalah, aku kan udah berpengalaman"

"Dasar playboy! Lagian kamu ngapain bikin si Kris cemburu"

"Biar tau aja dia suka gak sama hyung, aku udah tau kalo kalian dijodohin dari Kyungsoo hyung"

"What? Dia cerita apa aja?"

"Semuanya, dari hyung sama Kris hyung suka berantem, sampe pas kalian nikah"

"Oh gitu? Terus rencana kamu apa?"

"Yah kita liat aja nanti, hyung juga penasaran kan perasaan Kris ke hyung gimana?"

"Iya sih, ehh tumben kamu pinter!"

"Emang pinter kali dari dulu!" mereka berdua pun tertawa dan berjalan-jalan lagi, tak lama Suho pun pulang diantar Sehun

Suho sudah sampai di apartemennya, dia lihat Kris duduk diruang tv dengan tv menyala tapi Kris tidak kelihatan memperhatikan acara tv itu

"Woy! Ngelamun aja lo! Malem malem ntar kesambet loh" seru Suho mengagetkan Kris

"Eh elo ngagetin aja! Mau bikin gue jantungan?!" balas Kris

"Hahaha abis elo ngapain ngelamun"

"Gapapa, lo baru pulang?"

"Iya, yaudah ah gue capek pengen tidur, malem Kris" Suho pun masuk ke kamar dan tak lama Kris juga mematikan tv lalu pergi tidur

_1.30 AM_

Suho tidak bisa tidur, dari tadi pas masuk kamar, dia belom bisa tidur juga, suasananya sangat hening dan Suho ketakutan, dia rasa kamar itu terlalu besar untuknya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau jika harus tukar kamar dengan Kris. Yang terdengar hanya suara jam saja

"Aduhh, gimana kalo ada zombie? Ihh serem amat sih" Suho ngomong sendiri dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya

"Atau kalo ada alien gimana?! Aahhh gamauuu" Suho pun berlari keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamar Kris

Suho langsung loncat ke tempat tidur Kris dan membuat Kris terbangun

"Suho? Ngapain lo disini? Sana tidur dikamar lo sendiri" kata Kris

"Gamau, ada zombie" jawab Suho, Kris mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban aneh itu lalu dia tertawa

"Hahaha, aneh-aneh aja lo, gak ada zombie tau!"

"Iya tapi kalo ada alien yang nyulik gue gimana? Ntar lo sedih ga ada gue"

"Lo mah yang enggak-enggak aja kayak anak kecil, bilang aja lo mau tidur ama gue, iya kan?" Kris lalu membawa Suho mendekat padanya dengan memeluk pinggang Suho

"Males banget, kalo bukan gara-gara ada zombie, gue juga gamau! Ngapain sih peluk-peluk segala?!"

"Suho, tempat tidur gue tuh kecil dan gak segede yang dikamar elo. Jadi yah biar gak jatoh harus gini"

"Alesan aja lo, bilang aja pengen meluk gue" Kris tertawa pelan dan tak lama mereka berdua tidur

_6 AM_

Kriiinggg! Kriingg!

Alarm berbunyi, Suho terbangun sedikit dan mendekat pada Kris yang mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kriiss, matiin alarmnya"

"Mmmmhhh"

"Kriss, matiiiinnn"

Kris meraih alarm yang berada disebelahnya itu dan mematikannya, lalu dia memeluk Suho lagi

"Eumm, Kris, kita harus kuliah kan?" tanya Suho

"Iyaa, tapi bentar dong, 5 menit lagii aja"

Suho tersenyum dan merasakan hangat tubuh Kris, dia pun diam dan memikirkan yang dikatakan Sehun semalam

"_Aduh, hyung gatau? Dia tuh cemburu tau! Liat aja pas aku megang tangan hyung dia makin butek gitu, hahaha"_

"Apa bener yah Kris suka sama gue?" batin Suho, dia terus memikirkan sampai dia ingat kalo dia harus kuliah

"Kriss bangunn! Udah 5 menit! Cepet bangun gue gamau telat!" Suho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berhasil, dia segera pergi bersiap-siap sedangkan Kris belum sepenuhnya bangun, dia hampir saja ketiduran lagi kalo Suho gak teriak

"JANGAN TIDUR LAGI KRIS!" Kris pun sadar dan langsung bersiap-siap menuju kampusnya*skip*

At kampus

Akhirnya kelas Mr. Park selesai juga, Suho segera pergi menuju kantin kampus karena dia disms Sehun untuk kesana, saat dia melewati sebuah koridor, dia melihat Kris bersama seseorang, pagi ini mereka berbeda kelas dan Suho sedikit kaget saat mengetahui kalo orang itu Tao

"Tao? Ngapain tuh orang disini?" Suho memutuskan untuk memperhatikan mereka diam-diam

Tao memeluk Kris, Suho kaget, rasanya dia ingin memisahkan mereka dan menampar Tao, tapi dia urung, dia memutuskan untuk tetap memperhatikan mereka diam-diam

Kris dan Tao tertawa bersama, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Tao terlihat memeluk lengan Kris dan Kris diam saja hanya tersenyum

"WHAATTTTT NGAPAIN TUH ORANG PEGANG-PEGANG TANGAN SUAMI GUE! TADI MELUK-MELUK! GATAU MALU BANGET SIH!" batin Suho, dia kesal sekali, tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa

"Si Tao lupa apa kalo Kris udah punya gue" rutuk Suho dalam hati

Suho tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, hatinya rasanya panas sekali, dia pun segera menuju kantin untuk bertemu Sehun

"Hun! Kayaknya gak mungkin deh si Kris suka sama aku! Tadi aku liat dia mesra-mesraan sama Tao" seru Suho saat baru saja sampai di kantin

"Sabar kali! Baru juga sampe udah ngomel-ngomel aja hyung! Mungkin Tao gatau kali kalo Kris udah sama hyung!"

"Udah! Kemaren pas di Paris aku tuh ketemu ama dia terus sempet kenalan. Apa-apaan sih, peluk-peluk segala lagi!"

"Oh tau, kok hyung sewot sih, bukannya hyung gak suka sama Kris yah?"

"Ehh? Iya yah? Enggak kok aku gak sewot, aku cuma agak sedikit gak suka aja" Suho bingung sendiri

"Ahh bohong, hyung juga suka yah sama Kris?" tebak Sehun, Suho hanya bisa menggeleng

"Gak, aku gak suka" jawab Suho ragu

"Alah gak usah bohong deh, udah keliatan tau, percuma bilang enggak juga, gak mungkin hyung sewot gitu liat Kris dipeluk orang lain kalo gak suka"

"Terserah deh mau bilang apa, yang pasti aku gak suka aja" Suho bete, sedangkan Sehun langsung memeluk Suho dari samping

"Hahah aduhh jangan ngambek dong, iya iya hyung gak suka sama Kris"

"Iya, tapi jangan peluk-peluk dong, gimana ini kalo banyak yang liat! Tapi aku aneh deh kenapa yah pake gak suka segala"

"Biarin dong hyung, aku kan udah lama gak meluk Suho hyung! Itu tuh karena hyung cemburu"

"Ish, udah dibilangin juga kalo aku gak cemburu!" jawab Suho yang membuat tawa Sehun makin keras

Sementara itu dari jauh Kris yang memperhatikan Suho hanya bisa diam saja dan menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Suho, dia cemburu abis liat Sehun meluk-meluk Suho, dengan wajah butek dia pergi dari kantin

Akhirnya kuliah mereka selesai hari ini, dan Suho memutuskan untuk menunggu Kris di mobil, tapi Kris datang dengan Tao

"Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Kris dingin

"Pulang lah! Gue cape! Cepetan" Suho menarik tangan Kris tapi dengan cepat Kris menarik tangannya

"Pulang sama Sehun aja, atau sendiri, gue ada urusan sama Tao" Suho melihat Tao tersenyum padanya

"Oh, yaudah" kata Suho pelan lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Tao

"Kok lo gitu banget sih ama Suho, kasian kali" tanya Tao pada Kris

"Biarin aja" jawab Kris lalu mereka pun pergi

Sementara itu Suho terduduk sendiri di sebuah kelas, dia hampir menangis

"Kenapa sih gue? Gue kan gak suka sama dia, tapi kenapa gue sakit hati gini" batin dia

"Suho hyung? Hyung ngapain disini bukannya pulang" Suho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan bicara, ternyata itu Sehun, dia langsung menubruk Sehun dan memeluknya

"Ehh, kenapa hyung? Gapapa kan?" tanya Sehun, dia langsung membalas pelukan Suho

"Gapapa, biarin gini dulu yah, bentar aja" pinta Suho, Sehun diam dan mengangguk, dia mengelus kepala Suho saat dia rasa dadanya basah, Suho nangis

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun pelan

"K-kris, tadi dia pergi sama Tao terus aku disuruh pulang sendiri" jawab Suho

"Terus kenapa hyung nangis"

"Gatau, rasanya sakit hatiii banget, padahal kan aku gak suka sama dia"

"Hahah" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Suho "percaya sama aku, hyung suka sama Kris hyung"

"Uhh gatau deh pusing, anterin pulang yah"

"Dengan senang hati hyung" Sehun tersenyum dan mengantarkan Suho pulang

_7 PM_

Suho memutuskan untuk pergi keluar membeli bahan makanan sendirian karena Kris belum pulang dari jam 2 tadi, tak lama Suho keluar, Kris pulang dan mendapati apartemen gelap

"Loh, kemana yah si Suho, apa dia belom pulang, ah pasti dia maen dulu deh sama Sehun, bodo ah, ngapain gue mikirin dia" Kris ngomong sendiri dan langsung menonton tv

Kris terus memencet-mencet remote mengganti channel tv, dia bosan, 30 menit dia menonton tapi acaranya –menurutdia- gak ada yang rame, dia malah ngelamun

"Tadi ngapain yah si Sehun peluk-peluk Suho segala, ih, mana Suho nya diem aja lagi, terus ngapain gue bete yah?" tanya Kris pada diri sendiri dan langsung menelepon Chanyeol

"Woy Chanyeol! Apa kabar lo!" teriak Kris ditelepon

"Apa kabar apa kabar! Ini jam berapa Kris! Gila yah elo" jawab Chanyeol

"Jam setengah 8 malem, emang kenapa?"

"Iya disana! Disini beda! Gue di Korea begooo!"

"Oh iya yah? Heheh gue lupa, kirain gue sama"

"Udah deh, ada apa lo nelepon? Kangen sama gue?"

"Bukan! Gue mau nanya, lo kan udah berpengalaman gitu yah"

"Soal apa? Lo bingung suka atau enggak sama Suho?"

"Eh kok lo tau sih!"

"Udah basi Kris, terus kalo liat Suho sama orang lain lo gak suka kan?"

"Heeh"

"Tuhkan, gue gituloh, itu tuh tandanya lo suka sama Suho"

"Tapi masa secepet ini"

"Lo masih ga bisa nerima aja, percaya sama gue, lo tuh suka sama Suho, nanti lo juga nyadar, udah yah, gue ngantuk tau ga! Bye!" Chanyeol pun memutuskan telepon seenaknya

"Ish ni anak seenaknya mulu sih! Bete gue, tapi yang dibilang dia bener juga sih, apa iya yah? Gatau ahh, tapi mana yah si Suho, udah jam 8 ini" Kris ngomong sendiri, bolak-balik liat pintu sama jam

Waktu terus berjalan dan menunjukkan pukul Sembilan kurang, tapi Suho belum juga pulang, Kris udah ketiduran

Tepat jam 9 malam Suho pulang, dia lihat tv menyala dengan Kris didepannya tapi dia tidur, Suho menaruh belanjaannya di dapur dan membangunkan Kris

"Kriss, bangun Kris, ngapain lo tidur disini, pindah sana ke kamar" kata Suho pelan

"Mmhh, Suuhoo, pulanggg elo dimanaa" Kris mengigau

"Gue udah pulang, bangun lo pindah ke kamar sana" kata Suho, agak seneng juga Kris kayaknya ngekhawatirin dia

"Ehh?" Kris akhirnya bangun dan liat Suho didepan dia sambil senyum, langsung aja Kris meluk Suho

"Ehh ehh elo ngapain meluk gue segala" kata Suho

"Lo kemana aja sih! Gue tuh khawatir tau! Lain kali kalo lo pergi bilang dong"

"Gue cuma belanja bentar. Lo khawatir sama gue?"

"Euh, yah maksud gue tuh kalo lo ilang kan gue yang repot ntar"

"Hahah iya deh, tadi gue tuh pergi buat beli bahan makanan, ehh ketemu sama Sehun dijalan, terus gue makan dulu deh sama dia" jelas Suho

"Yaudah sekarang kita tidur yuk" ajak Kris

"Tidur mah tidur aja, gue punya kamar sendiri"

"Alah, paling ntar juga lo pindah ke kamar gue"

"Heheh, yaudah mending dikamar gue aja deh, kan lebih gede daripada punya lo"

"Oke deh" Kris langsung menggendong Suho ala bridal style

"Eh eh gue masih bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Ssst udah jangan berisik, udah malem tau, mendingan cepet tidur"

Mereka sudah ada ditempat tidur Suho, dan seperti biasa, Kris memeluk Suho dari belakang

"Tapi Kris, tadi napa ada si Tao?"

"Dia ternyata kuliah juga disana"

"Oh"

"Sorry yah gue tadi kayaknya kasar deh sama lo"

"Oke gue maafin, tapi besok pokoknya gue mau ditraktir!"

"Ish, pikiran lo makan melulu yah, ntar gendut loh!" Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas

"Hahaha biarin ah"

"Tapi tadi juga elo peluk-pelukan ama Sehun di kantin ngapain?"

"Hah? Elo liat?"

"Iya makanya gue nanya juga"

"Itu mah si Sehun kebiasaan meluk gue, lo cemburu yah?"

"Enggak!"

"Ahh kalo engga ngapain lo nanya-nanya"

"Ya enggak sih, gue nanya doang emang gak boleh"

"Oh yaudah, terserah, tapi si Sehun tuh udah gue anggep adik sendiri, jadi jangan cemburu sama dia"

"Iya deh. Yaudah cepet tidur"

TBC

Akhirnya beres juga! Gimana chapter ini? Makasih buat yang udah review, makasih saran-sarannya, review lagi yah! Sampai ketemu di next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 3 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Haiii! author bawa chapter 3 nih, heheh, makasih yah buat yang udah review, yaudah daripada kelamaan langsung aja, HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Author POV

Hari ini mereka kuliah seperti biasa, dan berangkat berdua, saat sampai di kampus, ternyata udah ada Tao menunggu Kris dan langsung menarik Kris pergi setelah basa-basi sebentar sama Suho, sementara Suho berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan pura-pura cuek

"Duh! Ngapain sih si Tao! Seenaknya aja narik-narik suami orang!" gerutu Suho dalam hati tanpa dia sadari

"Eh, kok gue jadi bete gini sih? Bodo amat kali sama mereka! Gue gak suka sama Kris ini" katanya lagi dalam hati

"Suho hyung!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Suho

"Ehh Sehun?" Suho melihat Sehun yang tersenyum ceria

"Suho hyung kenapa? Kok mukanya gitu sih? Lagi bete yah? Atau banyak tugas?" tanya Sehun gak pake jeda

"Duh, satu-satu dong nanyanya! Emang kenapa muka aku?" tanya Suho balik

"Ish, ngaca deh! Muka hyung jelek banget tadi! Kenapa?"

"Iya gitu? Ah enggak kok"

"Ah Suho hyung jangan ngebohong, oh, aku tau! Pasti tadi liat Kris hyung sama Tao yah?" tebak Sehun, Suho kaget

"E-enggak kok! Enak aja! Ngapain aku bete cuman gara-gara itu" bantah Suho

"Bohong, hahaha, udah deh hyung jangan ngelak terus" kata Sehun

"Enggak! Uhh udah deh terserah kamu"

"Hahaha" Sehun makin keras ketawa, Suho mem-poutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil

"Ehh Suho hyung jangan marah dong, hahah,, ihh lucu banget sihh!" Sehun mencubit pipi Suho dengan kedua tangannya dengan gemas

"EHM!" seseorang dengan sengaja lewat diantara Suho dan Sehun membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya

"Ehh jalan masih banyak kali!" seru Suho kesal, tapi dia langsung diam begitu sadar kalo orang itu ternyata Kris, sementara itu Kris terus berjalan dan tidak menoleh lagi

"Hyung, hahahah, masa gak tau, itu kan Kris hyung" bisik Sehun menahan tawa

"Iya yah, ngapain sih dia sengaja banget"

"Hahaha, itu tuh cemburu tau, masa cuma gara-gara aku nyubit pipi hyung dia sampe begitu, hahahaha" Sehun tertawa makin keras, sementara Suho masih bengong

"Hyung? Hyung! Ckck hyung kok malah ngelamun sih?"

"Hah? Enggak kok, heheh, iya kali yah dia cemburu"

"Liat aja nanti hyung, aku bakal bantuin Suho hyung, inget kan?"

"Enggak, bantuin apa?" Sehun menghela napas

"Duh, itu loh, yang waktu pertama kita ketemu! Aku bakal nyari tau Kris hyung suka gak sama hyung"

"Ohh iya iya! Yah terserah kamu aja deh"

"Oke, serahin aja sama aku! Dah hyung!" Sehun dengan cepat mencium pipi dan kening Suho, lalu buru-buru pergi

"Ish dasar anak itu" kata Suho sambil menuju kelasnya, sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Hai Kris hyung!" sapa Sehun tersenyum lebar

"Ngapain cium-cium istri gue" kata Kris dingin, oh ternyata tadi dia liat

"Hah? Kenapa gitu hyung?" Sehun sok polos

"Eh ya gak boleh dong! Pake nanya lagi!"

"Oh gak boleh yah? Hahah iya deh, eh hyung, aku ada kelas nih! Duluan yah! Bye!" Sehun buru-buru pergi sambil tersenyum puas

"Ish, tuh anak ngeselin banget sih!" Kris dengan kesal menuju kelasnya

Sehun tersenyum senang, dia tau rencananya akan berhasil dan gak bakal makan usaha banyak, sekarang aja Kris udah gitu, kesimpulannya: Kris suka sama hyungnya! Yaayy! Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri sampe loncat-loncat saking senengnya, dan sampe nubruk orang

"Aduh maaf maaf!" seru Sehun, ternyata yang ditabraknya itu Tao

"Iya iya gapapa, lo kenapa sih keliatannya seneng banget deh?" tanya Tao

"Hahahah, enggak, gue udah pernah cerita kan soal Kris sama Suho hyung?"

"Iyaa, kenapa?" Tao mulai khawatir, rasanya dia bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun katakan

"Kris hyung suka sama Suho hyung! Horee! Jadi gue gak usah susah-susah! Tinggal nyari cara biar Kris hyung sama Suho hyung ngakuin perasaan masing-masing!"

Tao tertegun, dugaannya benar, tiba-tiba dadanya sakit, tentu saja, dia menyukai Kris

"Tao? Tao! Lo kok malah diem aja sih?"

"Ehh iya iya, wahh kalo gitu sukur deh, mereka emang cocok" Tao memaksakan senyumnya

"Emang! Yaudah yah gue ada kelas nih, bye!" Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Tao yang langsung diem lagi

"Kayaknya gue gak ada kesempatan, sampai kapanpun gue gak bakal bisa ngalahin Suho, tapi gue bakal tetep berusaha!" batin Tao

Malam ini Suho tidur sendiri setelah tadi diusir Kris dari kamarnya, dia gak tau kenapa Kris ngusir dia

"Aduhh, bener gitu yah gak ada zombie? Ih napa sih si Kris make ngusir gue segala?" rutuk Suho, tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian di kampus tadi

"Apa iya dia cemburu? Masa sih? Ah gue gak percaya kalo dia suka sama gue. Tapi tetep ah gue takut ada zombie, huweee" lanjut Suho, dia melihat sekeliling, hanya ada suara jam dan dengkuran Kris dari kamar sebelah

_Neoui sesangeuro_

_yeorin barameul tago_

"AAAHHH!" Suho teriak histeris, dia sampe kaget gara-gara teleponnya bunyi. Kris terbangun dan segera berlari kekamar Suho

"Hah? Ada apa? Kenapa lo teriak? Ada zombie yah? Atau ada alien?" tanya Kris, Suho menatap Kris aneh

"Bukan, telepon gue bunyi" kata Suho watados sambil ngangkat telepon nya, Kris langsung manyun

"Yeoboseyo" kata Suho sambil meng-glare Kris supaya diam dan tidak protes

"Joonie? Kok lama banget sih" ternyata Mr. Kim

"Ehh iya appa tadi aku lagi tidur" jawab Suho, Kris sekarang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Suho

"Ohh iya yah sekarang disana malem, maaf appa ganggu"

"Ehh enggak kok appa gak apa-apa"

"Gimana kamu disana sehat? Yifan sehat? Apartemennya cukup kan yah? Atau mau pindah?"

"Sehat kok, appa sehat? Gak usah appa, cukup kok"

"Sehat, ohh yaudah kalo mau pindah appa bisa cariin apartemen lagi buat kamu, maaf yah baru nelpon sekarang, appa sibuk banget"

"Gapapa kok"

"Jangan suka berantem yah sama Yifan!"

"Iya appa"

"Kamu tidur sendiri?"

"Euh-"

"Enggak kok appa, sama aku" Kris dengan cepat merebut handphone Suho, Suho yang ingin protes gak jadi karena Kris membekap mulutnya

"Ohh, ini Yifan? Baik-baik yah disana jangan sering berantem! Yaudah, selamat tidur lagi deh"

"Iya appa" dan sambungan telepon pun terputus, Suho dengan cepat merebut handphone nya kembali

"Tukang bohong lo!" seru Suho

"Hahaha gue gak bohong kok, gue emang tidur sama lo" kata Kris menarik tangan Suho kembali ke tempat tidur dan dengan cepat memeluk Suho

"Ehh Kris lep-hmmmppp" protesan Suho terpotong karena Kris mencium dia

"Ngapai-hmmpptt" Kris menciumnya lagi, Suho langsung diem gak berani ngomong lagi

"Ssstt udah jangan ribut, udah malem tau. Cepetan tidur, dari tadi lo gak bisa tidur kan"

"Abis elo kenapa ngusir gue!"

"Gapapa sih, pengen aja"

BLETAK!

Suho memukul kepala Kris

"Aww! Sakit tau!"

"Dasar stress elo mah" Suho mem-poutkan bibirnya lagi karena kesal, dengan cepat Kris menciumnya lagi, Suho kaget dan langsung memerah

"Ehh gila loh nyium-nyium gue terus!"

"Abis elo ngapain manyun-manyun, pengen dicium kan sama gue?"

"WHAT? Gila loh, aduh stress dah gue mah"

"Hahahaha"

"Sana sana tidur dikamar lo gue bisa tidur sendiri!"

"Ah masa, ntar ada alien loh!"

"Gak takut!"

"Yaudah, jangan teriak yah nanti kalo ada zombie"

"Berisik lo" Suho melempar bantalnya dan tepat mengenai kepala Kris, tapi dengan cepat Kris menangkap bantal itu

"Hahaha, yaudah dadaaahh" Kris berjalan keluar kamar Suho dan tak sampai sedetik Suho langsung keluar menubruk Kris

"Tuhkan lo takut" Kris memeluk Suho erat

"Berisik lo ah, ngapain lagi lo meluk-meluk gue"

"Yang duluan siapa yah?" Suho langsung sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya, tapi percuma, karena Kris masih memeluk dia dengan erat

"Udah cepet tidur" kata Kris membawa Suho kekamar Suho, dia tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya

Suho terdiam, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, "duuhh kenapa sih gue deg-degan, ehh, bentar deh, kok dia juga deg-degan yah" tanya Suho dalam hati, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kris yang sangat cepat seperti dia

"Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa lo"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Euh, itu, apa sih, itu.. euh, eh gak jadi deh"

"Lo napa sih? Udah ah cepet tidur, kalo enggak gue pindah nih!"

"Ehh jangan dong! Heheh, iya deh, gue tidur, malem Kris"

Tak lama Suho pun tidur, Kris memperhatikan Suho

"Tadi dia mau nanyain apaan yah? Apa dia denger detakan jantung gue? Ah sudahlah" Kris menggumam sendiri sampai akhirnya tidur juga

_6 AM_

Kriiinggg! Kriingg!

Suho menggeliat bangun, dia mematikan alarm dan ingin tidur kembali, tapi dia berpikir ingin membuat sarapan, dia melepaskan pelukan Kris, dan segera pergi tanpa membangunkan Kris terlebih dahulu

"Gue masak apa yah?" kata Suho sambil menuju dapur, dia melihat isi kulkasnya dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan Kris

15 menit kemudian, Kris bangun, dia kaget gaada Suho disampingnya

"Hah? Suho? Kemana dia yah? Jangan-jangan diculik alien? Waahh gimana dong! Suhoooo" teriak Kris panik

"Kriisss! Bangun!" teriak Suho dari dapur

"Loh? Suho?" Kris langsung lari ke dapur

"Eh Kris ngapain lo peluk peluk gue" tanya Suho heran, begitu Kris masuk dapur dia langsung memeluk Suho

"Lo kemana aja?" tanya Kris

"Kemana apa? Tadi gue bangun duluan terus bikin sarapan"

"Oh? Gue kira diculik alien"

"Hah? Apaan sih lo, gila yah hahaha" ujar Suho, tapi tawanya terpotong karena Kris mencium dia, Suho kaget dan dengan cepat mendorong Kris

"Ih gila yah lo! Apaan cium-cium gue!"

"Morning kiss"

"Morning kiss apanya! Duhh stress dah gue mah" seru Suho, sementara Kris ketawa-ketawa doang

Kris pun akhirnya duduk di kursi meja makan, lalu Suho pun makan sarapannya sementara Kris diem aja

"Kris, makan, gak gue racunin kok" kata Suho

"Mhh, masih ngantuk ih, ntar dulu ah gue pengen siap-siap dulu" Kris pun pergi bersiap-siap sementara Suho terus makan sarapannya

30 menit kemudian Kris selesai, sementara Suho yang sudah selesai dari tadi duduk di ruang tamu

"Yuk berangkat" ajak Suho

"Aku belom sarapan" kata Kris

"Ish, dari tadi ngapain aja? Yaudah cepetan"

"Suapin"

"WHAT? Lo tuh udah gede Kris! Cepetan ah"

"Enggak mau, suapin"

"Lo kenapa sih?" Suho mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi dan leher Kris, tapi gak panas

"Gak sakit kok! Manja banget sih!" gerutu Suho, tapi tetap saja Suho mengambil makanan Kris dan mulai menyuapi Kris

"Heheh, gue lagi males pegang sendok"

BLETAK!

"Aww! Sakit Ho!" Kris mengelus kepalanya

"Abisan elo yang enggak-enggak aja! Nih sarapan sendiri!"

"Heheh, gamau ih suapiinn, atau gue bilangin appa lo nih!"

"Ya bilangin aja sana, malah ntar lo diketawain"

"Gak mungkin, soalnya gue bilangnya lo gak mau masakin gue buat sarapan"

"Eh, gila loh, yaudah sini cepetan makannya!" dengan terpaksa Suho menyuapi Kris, sementara Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Lo mah dasar tukang bohong" ujar Suho tiba-tiba masih menyuapi Kris

"Apaan gitu?"

"Katanya mau nraktir gue!"

"Oh iya gue lupa"

"Lupa mulu elo mah"

"Heheh, iya sorry dong jangan marah, hari ini deh yah?"

"Iya! Udah ah yuk cepetan berangkat" Suho selesai menyuapi Kris, akhirnya mereka pun berangkat kuliah

Suho masih ada satu kelas lagi hari ini, tapi masih setengah jam lagi, sementara Kris sedang ada kelas. Dengan malas Suho berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat dia melewati sebuah rak buku dia tercenung

"Gak boleh Tao! Kris hyung punya Suho hyung!" Suho mengintip orang yang barusan bicara, ternyata Sehun, dia memutuskan untuk diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"Iya gue tau! Tapi harus gimana lagi? Gue udah terlanjur suka sama Kris" ujar Tao, Suho kaget dan hampir saja berteriak kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri

"Iya tapi mereka tuh udah nikah Tao!"

"Cuma dijodohin kan? Mereka gak saling suka, jadi gue masih punya kesempatan"

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau Tao! Dari awal juga kita tau kalo Kris hyung suka sama Suho hyung begitu juga sebaliknya! Jangan ngancurin pernikahan!"

"Gue juga tau! Meski gue gak akan pernah menang dari Suho, tapi gue bakal tetep berusaha"

"Oke, liat aja, gue bakal gagalin semua rencana lo!" bentak Sehun, dia beranjak pergi sementara Suho makin kaget, dia cepat-cepat pergi, lagipula sebentar lagi kelasnya dimulai, Suho sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya, dia memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit

"_Cuma dijodohin kan? Mereka gak saling suka, jadi gue masih punya kesempatan"_ kata-kata Tao terus terbayang dibenaknya, memang benar mereka dijodohkan, tapi soal perasaan? Suho tak tau mengapa hatinya sakit saat mendengar itu, dia jadi takut Tao akan benar-benar merebut Kris darinya

"Duh, masa bodo ah, kenapa gue mikirin ini terus sih?" batin Suho, tapi meski begitu, dia masih saja berpikir tentang itu, bagaimana kalau ternyata Kris memang akan meninggalkannya? Memang selama ini mereka tak saling menyukai, hanya saja Suho masih tak rela jika Kris bersama Tao

"Kim Joonmyeon!" seru dosen Suho, Mr. Stark menegur Suho, Suho langsung sadar dari lamunannya

"Yes mister?" jawab Suho, Mr. Stark geleng-geleng kepala

"Please give attention when I'm talking in my class" kata Mr. Stark tegas, Suho mengangguk, dia malu

"Duh gara-gara si Tao nih, sialan" rutuk Suho, lalu memperhatikan penjelasan dari Mr. Stark perhatiannya teralih sebentar sekarang dari masalah Kris dan Tao

Tak lama kemudian kelas Mr. Stark berakhir, Suho dengan lemas keluar kelas dan langsung disambut Kris

"Suho! Ehh, lo gapapa?" tanya Kris panik liat muka Suho yang suram gitu, dia kaget Suho tiba-tiba meluk dia

"Eh lo kenapa?" tanya Kris lagi, dia membalas pelukan Suho dan mengelus kepala Suho

"Gapapa, Kris, janji yah jangan ninggalin gue" kata Suho pelan

"Kenapa sih kok tiba-tiba lo gini? Salah makan yah? Hahaha, iya iya gue gak bakal ninggalin elo, tenang aja, emang gue mau kemana sih" ujar Kris, Suho menatap Kris dan hatinya jadi lebih tenang, Suho tersenyum dan Kris juga ikutan tersenyum

"Lo juga jangan ninggalin gue yah, hahaha, duh, jadi berasa drama gini gue" kata Kris, Suho mengangguk senang dan ikutan tertawa

"Ehh, jadi kan nraktir gue?" tanya Suho

"Hahaha iya jadi makanya gue nungguin elo! Yaudah yuk!" Kris menggenggam tangan Suho erat membuat Suho blushing dan deg-degan lagi

"_Mungkin gue suka sama Kris atau liat aja nanti deh"_ kata Suho dalam hati

Mereka sampai direstoran dan segera memesan makanan

"Suho, lo kenapa sih tadi?" tanya Kris saat mereka selesai memesan makanan

"Hah? Emang gue ngapain yah?" tanya Suho balik pura-pura lupa

"Ish, gausah pura-pura lupa deh, ada angin apa lo minta gue buat gak ninggalin elo?"

"Ehh itu makanannya udah dateng!" seru Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kris menghela napas

"Uhh, sorry Kris, gue cuma takut kalo Tao beneran ngerebut elo" batin Suho lalu makan, tak lama kemudian datang seseorang yang sangat Suho hindari, Tao, datang ke restoran itu tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri meja Kris dan Suho, Suho mendadak deg-degan lagi, dia terus berdoa agar Tao cepat-cepat menghilang dari sini

"Hai!" sapa Tao, "SHIT!" umpat Suho dalam hati

"Eh Tao, ngapain disini?" kata Kris

"Tadi aku mau makan disini, ehh kebetulan liat kalian, boleh ikut gabung gak?" tanya Tao

"Iya gapapa" kata Suho sambil pura-pura tersenyum, Tao pun dengan senang hati duduk disebelah Kris, sementara itu Suho makin kesel aja

"Permisi aku harus ke toilet" Suho buru-buru pergi ke toilet, sementara itu Tao tersenyum makin lebar

"Hahahah Kris makan kayak anak kecil aja" Tao membersihkan pinggir mulut Kris dengan jarinya, Kris bengong lalu akhirnya tersenyum

"Ehh iya heheh, makasih" kata Kris setelah itu Tao langsung memesan makanan

Sementara itu di toilet..

"Kyungsooo, huweeee" kata Suho ditelepon

"Lo kenapa tepon-telpon langsung 'huwee'?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"Gak tau gue jugaa, gue takut ih"

"Takut kenapa? Jelasin dari awal dong"

"Euh, gini, gue bingung, gue suka gak sih sama Kris? Gue tadi gak sengaja denger Tao sama Sehun ngobrol di perpus katanya Tao suka sama Kris dan gue jadi takut kalo Tao bakal ngerebut Kris dari gue, gue juga gak tau kenapa gue pake takut segala, gue kenapa sih Soo?!"

"Oke, satu-satu Ho, dari yang lo ceritain, lo itu suka sama Kris, lo takut ya karena lo suka sama Kris"

"Tapi gue masih bingung Soo, gue gimana bisa suka sama Kris?"

"Itu mah kan elo yang ngerasain, emang lo gak sadar yah kalo elo udah suka dari waktu lo sering berantem sama dia?"

"Hah? Emang iya gitu?"

"Duh, lo kan kalo sehari belom ketemu Kris suka nyariin, katanya bete, tapi kalo gak berantem lo lebih bete lagi, iyakan?"

"Euh, iya sih, tapi kan, itumah mungkin karena gue gak biasa aja"

"Kalo lo deket dia suka deg-degan kan?"

"Iya sih"

"Mau bukti apalagi? Lo kayak gak pernah suka sama orang aja"

"Euhh enggak deh, kayaknya iya gue suka sama dia, terus gimana kalo dia gak suka sama gue?"

"Kita liat aja nanti, Sehun kan mau bantuin lo"

"Iya yah, eh kok elo tau sih?"

"Iyalah, Sehun kan cerita sama gue!"

"Oh gitu"

"Yaudah yah gue ngantuk banget ih"

"Ehh iya disana malem yah, heheh, maaf, makasih yah Soo"

"Iya sama-sama" Suho pun mematikan teleponnya dan kembali ke meja, terlihat muka Kris seneng banget, Suho deg-degan lagi

"Lama banget sih Ho" ujar Kris saat Suho baru saja duduk

"Euh, iya, heheh, tadi ada telepon dulu"

"Oh, mau pesen lagi? Tenang aja kan gue yang nraktir"

"Enggak ah, yang ini juga belom abis"

"Alah biasanya juga makannya banyak" Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas, membuat Suho blushing sementara Tao cemburu berat

"Ehh Kris cobain deh" seru Tao mengalihkan perhatian Kris dan menyuapi Kris makanannya

"Enak! Mau lagi dong" pinta Kris, Tao dengan senang hati menyuapi Kris lagi, sementara itu Suho makin bete aja, dia gak jadi ngelanjutin makannya, nafsu makannya hilang seketika

"Sorry Kris gue ada perlu" Suho pun beranjak pergi dari restoran itu

"Ehh Ho kok buru-buru sih!" seru Kris melihat Suho pergi begitu saja, tapi Suho tidak menoleh lagi dan terus berjalan keluar, dia butuh waktu sendiri, Kris yang ingin mengejar Suho ditahan Tao

"Udahlah Kris gak usah dikejar, dia bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Tao, Kris pun mengangguk dan tidak jadi mengejar Suho

Suho terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, dia memegang dadanya yang sakit sekali, perlahan air matanya menetes, dia takut sekali Kris akan benar-benar meninggalkannya

"_Kenapa sih kok tiba-tiba lo gini? Salah makan yah? Hahaha, iya iya gue gak bakal ninggalin elo, tenang aja, emang gue mau kemana sih"_ kata-kata Kris tadi sebenarnya membuatnya tenang, tapi sekarang, bahkan Kris tidak mengejarnya, Suho merasa sangat takut dan tidak tau harus bagaimana

"Suho?" Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat orang yang menyebut namanya tadi

"Ehh Kyuhyun hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Suho

"Udah lama yah kita gak ketemu, kamu makin ganteng aja, hahaha, ehh kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Kyuhyun aneh, Suho langsung buru-buru menghapus airmatanya

"Iya, haha hyung bisa aja, enggak kok ga kenapa-kenapa" kata Suho, dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir

"Bohong, kamu kalo ada apa-apa cerita sama hyung, sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Bener hyung, aku gak kenapa-kenapa, euh, aku, mau jalan-jalan aja" jawab Suho bohong, dia tak tau dimana sekarang

"Ohh yaudah, main yuk ke apartemen hyung, sepi nih Sehun lagi keluar" ajak Kyuhyun, yah, dia adalah kakak dari Sehun, Suho mengangguk lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Suho ke apartemennya yang ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen dia dan Kris

"Eh hyung tinggal disini? Gak jauh dong, berarti aku bisa sering-sering maen kesini" kata Suho saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menaruh minuman di meja

"Emang apartemen kamu dimana?"

"4 apartemen dari sini"

"Ohh"

"Hyuuungg aku pulannggg" Sehun masuk ke apartemennya, dia kaget melihat Suho dan langsung memeluk Suho

"Suho hyung! Ngapain disini?" tanya Sehun

"Main aja, tadi ketemu Kyuhyun hyung dijalan terus kesini deh" jawab Suho, Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Ehh Sehun kok gak bilang sih kalo kamu tinggal disini!" seru Suho

"Heheh, kan surprise hyung"

"Surprise apanya!" mereka bertiga pun tertawa, dan terus mengobrol sampai malam, Suho menceritakan semuanya tentang dia dan Kris, Sehun yang exciting sekali ingin membantu Suho, dan Kyuhyun sebelas duabelas sama Sehun, bakalan ngebantuin Suho juga, sementara itu Kris panik dirumah karena sampai malam Suho belum juga pulang

"Duhh kemana sih si Suho" Kris mencoba menelepon Suho tapi tidak tersambung, dia ingin menelepon Sehun tapi dia ingat tak punya nomornya, dia pun meminta nomor Sehun pada Tao

_I lost my mind_

_Noreul choeummannasseultte_

Handphone Sehun berbunyi, sederet angka yang Sehun tidak kenal tertera di layar

"Halo?"

"Halo Sehun!" Sehun kaget, suara Kris!

"Hyung, gimana nih Kris hyung nelepon!"seru Sehun panik, Suho diem aja sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum evil

"Udah ngomong aja cepetan! Paling nanyain Suho" kata Kyuhyun

"Iya Kris hyung ada apa?"

"Suho ada sama lo gak?" Sehun menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan Suho, mereka berdua menggeleng

"Enggak" Sehun dan Kyuhyun menahan tawa mereka, sementara Suho senyum-senyum, dia seneng dicariin Kris

"Jangan bohong!" seru Kris

"Enggak kok, emang gak ada sama aku, kok Kris hyung nanyain Suho hyung sih? Suho hyung kemana?" Sehun pura-pura gatau

"Gue juga gatau makanya nanya ke lo"

"Eh kok bisa gatau sih! Kalo Suho hyung ilang gimana? Aku gak bakal maafin hyung kalo sampe Suho hyung kenapa-kenapa!" ancam Sehun, Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, dasar adik-kakak sama-sama evil, sementara itu Suho juga ikutan nahan tawa

"Duh gak mungkin lah Suho ilang! Dia bisa jaga diri!" Kris panik

"Iya tapi tetep aja kan! Kalo Suho hyung digrepe gimana? Huweeee" Suho gak bisa nahan tawanya lagi sampe dia sakit perut

"Ehh lo jangan nambah-nambahin dong! Gue juga gak tau nih, gimana dong" seru Kris

"Gatau yah! Pokoknya kalo sampe Suho hyung kenapa-kenapa, aku gak terima!" Sehun pun mematikan telponnya dan langsung tertawa keras dengan Suho dan Kyuhyun

"Pasti dia panik sekarang" kata Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya

"Iya, hahahah gak kebayang deh mukanya sekarang, ahahhaha" Sehun juga ngakak lagi

"Suho, gimana mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya deh hyung, kasian si Kris, ntar kalo dia sampe bilang ke appa jadi panjang urusannya" kata Suho

"Yaudah hyung anterin yah! Ini misi pertama, dia kan gak kenal sama hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, sementara Suho tertawa dan setuju saja

Ternyata Kris bener-bener panik! Dia mondar-mandir terus, mau nyari Suho dia bingung harus kemana, apalagi Suho bisa dimana aja dan Kris gatau lagi temen Suho selain Sehun dan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo kan di Korea, jadi kalo gak sama Sehun sama siapa lagi? Kris frustasi, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Suho, Kris segera menubruk Suho

"Suho lo kemana aja!" kata Kris memeluk Suho erat

"EHM!" Kyuhyun berdeham, Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun

"Maaf kamu siapa yah?" tanya Kris

"Kenalin, Kyuhyun, mantan Suho" kata Kyuhyun percaya diri mengulurkan tangan, Suho kaget dan langsung tersenyum, dia tau ini pasti cuma rencana Kyuhyun

"Kris, suami Suho" Kris menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dingin

"Yaudah yah Ho, hyung pergi dulu, bye" Kyuhyun mencium kening Suho sebelum pergi dan berhasil mebuat Kris melongo tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan, Kris pun dengan kasar menarik lengan Suho masuk kedalam dan membuat Suho meringis kesakitan

"Kris lepasin!" bentak Suho, Kris melepaskan pegangannya

"Maksud lo apa! Gak ngasih kabar, pulang malem dianterin cowok lagi! Dan cowok itu MANTAN lo!" bentak Kris memberi penekanan pada kata mantan

"Emang kenapa! Harus gue ngasih kabar ke lo?! Batre handphone gue abis dan gue lupa gak bawa charger nya! Lagipula apa urusan lo kalo gue dianterin MANTAN gue?!"

"Jelas itu masalah! Sekarang status lo istri gue! Dan gue berhak tau semua kegiatan lo!"

"Oh ya? Gue istri lo cuma karena dijodohin! Kita bahkan gak saling suka! Gue rasa gue gak perlu ngasih tau semuanya ke lo! Gue capek pengen istirahat bukan nyari ribut sama lo!" Kris langsung terdiam, Suho langsung pergi ke kamar nya

BLAM! Pintu kamar Suho dibanting keras oleh Suho, kenapa jadi kayak gini? Batinnya, Suho terisak, dia menangis terus menerus, air matanya membanjiri selimut dan bantalnya, sementara itu Kris terduduk di ruang tamu, bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia terlalu khawatir dengan Suho dan mengetahui Suho pulang diantar oleh seorang laki-laki membuat dia sangat cemburu

"Bodo, kenapa gue harus sekasar itu, dan kenapa hati gue sakit banget" kata Suho ngomong sendiri, dia terus menangis sampai akhirnya dia tertidur, Kris yang akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri pun diam saja, masih terbayang jelas kata-kata Suho

"_Oh ya? Gue istri lo cuma karena dijodohin! Kita bahkan gak saling suka! Gue rasa gue gak perlu ngasih tau semuanya ke lo! Gue capek pengen istirahat bukan nyari ribut sama lo!" _Kris menutup matanya berusaha tidur, samar-samar terdengar suara isakan dari kamar sebelah dan membuat hati Kris makin sakit saja, Suho menangis, dan itu gara-gara dia, rasanya ingin dia memeluk Suho sekarang

Suho benar, mereka gak saling suka, tapi itu awalnya, sekarang Kris bingung dengan perasaannya, mungkin dia memang sudah benar-benar menyukai Suho, tapi bagaimana dengan Suho? Kris tidak tenang, sampai akhirnya dia dengar isakan itu berhenti, sepertinya Suho tertidur, Kris perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar Suho, dia membuka pintu kamar Suho pelan-pelan, terlihat Suho disana sedang tertidur

Kris berjalan pelan menghampiri Suho, dia melihat Suho memang habis menangis, dia menghapus sisa airmata Suho dengan jarinya dan rasanya hatinya sakit melihat Suho menangis gara-gara dia, dia mencium kening Suho, lalu tidur disamping Suho sambil memeluknya erat

Keesokan paginya Suho terbangun duluan dan merasa hangat, dia merasa ada tangan melingkar di pinggangnya

"Kris?" kata Suho pelan, Kris belum bangun

"Krisss" kata Suho sedikit lebih keras dan mengguncangkan tangan Kris

"Hmm?" akhirnya Kris bangun

"Bangun"

"Ntar ah, gue gaada jadwal kuliah, lo juga gaada kan"

"Iya sih, euh, Kris"

"Hmm?"

"Maaf" kata Suho pelan memainkan tangan Kris yang masih berada dipinggangnya, Kris tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Suho erat

'Iya, gue juga minta maaf, lain kali lo jangan bikin gue khawatir lagi"

"Lo khawatir sama gue?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Enggak, iya deh gue janji gak bakal bikin lo khawatir lagi" Suho tersenyum saat Kris mencium keningnya, dia tak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi dia senang

_10 AM _

Suho terbangun setengah jam yang lalu dan langsung pergi ke dapur bikin sarapan, tapi sampai dia selesai membuat sarapan Kris belum juga bangun, setelah menyiapkan sarapan dia masuk ke kamar lagi buat ngebangunin Kris

"Kris bangun!" Suho mengguncangkan tubuh Kris, tapi nihil, Kris gak bangun-bangun

Suho mencoba sekali lagi, "Kriss banguunn!" dan berhasil, akhirnya Kris bangun juga, dia mengerjap lalu bangun

"Uuuh apaan sih lagi enak-enak tidur juga" gerutu Kris seperti anak kecil

"Hahah bangun Kris sarapan" Suho pergi ke meja makan diikuti Kris, mereka berduapun makan dengan tenang*skip*

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, Suho pergi menemui Sehun, mereka sekarang lagi ada disebuah café

"Gimana hyung semalem?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Kemaren berantem! Kyuhyun hyung sih pake nyium aku segala, si Kris ngamuk tau" jawab Suho

"Hahaha, tapi sekarang masih berantem?"

"Enggak kok" Suho tersenyum

"Ya sukur deh, sekarang udah bisa dipastiin Kris hyung suka sama Suho hyung, tinggal gimana kalian pada ngaku aja"

"Tapi aku gak suka sama dia!"

"Berisik hyung! Orang bego juga tau kalo hyung suka sama Kris hyung, udah nurut aja sama aku!"

"Euhh terserah deh!"

"Eh eh itu kan Tao sama Kris hyung" tunjuk Sehun pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke café itu, Suho melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sehun, ternyata benar, itu Kris dan Tao, Tao memeluk lengan Kris dan Kris diam saja, Suho hampir saja berteriak menghampiri Kris jika tak dicegah Sehun

"Ish, diem hyung! Kita mau jalanin misi pertama" bisik Sehun pada Suho, Sehun segera menelepon Kyuhyun, yang berada di café seberang buat kesini, ternyata mereka emang sengaja nyiapin ini setelah Sehun nanya-nanya Tao kemaren, Sehun segera pindah tempat duduk saat Kyuhyun menuju ke café

Kris melihat Kyuhyun saat memasuki café itu, "dia mantan Suho itu kan? Ngapain dia disini?" batin Kris penasaran dan melihat Kyuhyun, ternyata dia menuju Suho! WHAT! Kenapa ada Suho disini? Jangan jangan mereka janjian lagi pikir Kris curiga, matanya membesar melihat Kyuhyun mencium kening Suho, seketika Kris ingin menghampiri Suho tapi gak jadi, dia ingin lihat apa lagi yang akan Suho dan Kyuhyun lakukan

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mencium kening Suho, sementara Suho mengomel, tapi Kris tidak mungkin melihatnya karena tertutup oleh badan Kyuhyun

"Ih hyung kebiasaan!" seru Suho, Kyuhyun cecengiran, dia menoleh pada Kris dan memberinya smirk, Kris kaget dan buru-buru ngobrol sama Tao buat pengalihan, Kyuhyun dan Suho menahan tawa, sementara itu Sehun di meja sebelah ketawa sambil nutupin wajahnya pake majalah

Sepertinya mereka berhasil, liat aja, ternyata Kris berdiri! Dan dia sepertinya akan pergi menuju… pintu! Yah dia keluar dengan Tao yang kebingungan, sementara itu Sehun dan Suho langsung ngakak

"Kris? Kris! Kok pergi sih!" Tao buru-buru nyusul Kris

TBC

Maaf lama update! Chapter 4 secepatnya deh kalo aku gak sibuk, makasih buat yang udah review! Ayo lagi-lagi reviewnya! Hahaha, sampai ketemu di next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG soon :D

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 4 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Helooo! Ini chapter 4! Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff ini dari awal, yang udah review, makasiihh banget, yaudah sekarang mending langsung aja, HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Tao keluar café sambil melihat kearah yang dari tadi dilihat Kris, ada Suho dengan seseorang, memangnya kenapa? Oh, hanya satu, Kris cemburu. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak lebih keras, semua yang dikatakan Sehun benar, tapi Tao tetap saja tak mau menerimanya

"Kris!" seru Tao mengejar Kris, dia segera menahan lengan Kris

"Kris lo kenapa sih?" tanya Tao, tapi dia rasa dia sudah tau jawabannya

"Euh enggak, gue tiba-tiba gak enak badan" jawab Kris bohong

"Tuhkan, dia gak mau ngaku" batin Tao miris

"Ohh yaudah deh kita pulang aja yah?" ajak Tao

"Euhh, iya deh, tapi kamu pulang sendiri aja yah, aku ada urusan bentar, sorry" Kris pun meninggalkan Tao begitu saja dijalan, Tao terdiam dan melihat punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh, ternyata Kris kembali lagi ke café tadi, "Pasti ada cara buat ngerebut lo dari dia" pikir Tao lalu dia pun pergi dengan perasaan tak karuan, hatinya benar-benar sakit, tapi tetap saja, dia tak akan menyerah

Sementara itu di café saat Kris dan Tao keluar, Suho, Sehun, dan Kyuhyun ngakak seketika, mereka senang sekali, bahkan pengunjung café lain sampai melihat kearah mereka saking berisiknya. Mereka pun sadar dan langsung menahan tawanya, Sehun tetap duduk di mejanya sendiri

"Hahaha, ehh hyung liat tadi? Langsung pergi gitu, panaaaasss, hahaha" tawa Sehun lagi

"Iya, aduh parah, keliatan banget itu mah, makanya kalo suka bilang aja! Gak usah gengsi-gengsian, jadinya kan kena jebakan Kyuhyun evil, hahaha" ujar Kyuhyun bangga dan membuat Suho tertawa keras

"Tapi Suho hyung juga belom mau ngaku!" kata Sehun

"Emang aku harus ngaku apa?!" seru Suho, tapi Sehun buru-buru diam sambil berdeham, dia menutupi wajahnya lagi menggunakan majalah. Kyuhyun yang sadar langsung melihat kearah pintu café, ternyata Kris balik lagi ke café itu, Kyuhyun menyikut Suho dan Suho langsung melihat kearah Kris, ternyata Kris menuju meja mereka!

"Baby!" seru Kris tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Suho dari samping, Suho yang lagi minum keselek, Sehun nahan tawa, Kyuhyun masang tampang aneh

"Siapa baby?" tanya Suho aneh, Kris langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun dan Sehun mendadak pengen muntah

"Kamu dong, siapa lagiiii, ngapain disini?" tanya Kris lagi, Suho memutarkan matanya

"Aku bukan bayi!" ujar Suho ketus

"But you're my babyyy" kata Kris tetap memeluk pinggang Suho, Suho pengen pingsan, kenapa Kris jadi kayak gini? Tadi pagi gue masak apa sih buat sarapan dia? Batin Suho

"EHM" Kyuhyun berdeham, Kris langsung menoleh ke Kyuhyun

"Apa?" tanya Kris ketus

"Enggak sih, cuma batuk aja" kata Kyuhyun memutarkan mata, Kris menatap Kyuhyun aneh

"Oh, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Kris

"Bukan urusan kamu" jawab Kyuhyun tenang, Kris makin kesel aja

"Oh, baby pulang yuk, aku laper" pinta Kris manja pada Suho, tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun, Suho menatap Kyuhyun seolah bilang hyung-selametin-aku-dong!

"Enak aja ngajak-ngajak pulang, orang Joonie maennya sama aku!" seru Kyuhyun

"Terus? Bodo ah emang masalah aku" balas Kris

"Ih udah deh jangan berisik! Kyuhyun hyung bener, aku maennya sama dia" kata Suho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi Kris tetap saja tidak mau melepaskannya

"Tapi baby aku lapeeerrr" ujar Kris

"Pesen makan aja napa!" Suho udah mulai kesel

"Gamau pengen dimasakin kamu" kata Kris lagi, Kyuhyun tidak kehabisan akal, dia segera berdiri

Kyuhyun tersenyum, oh tidak, dia mengeluarkan trademarknya, smirk yang sangat terkenal itu, lalu bilang

"Yaudah deh aku pulang dulu ya Joonie, bye" Kris tersenyum senang, Suho cengo, Sehun senyum-senyum dan mengikuti hyungnya itu keluar dari café sambil memberikan wink pada Suho

"Yah! hyung kok pergi sih! Hyung!" Suho bangkit mencoba menyusul Kyuhyun, tapi percuma saja, Kris menariknya lagi sehingga Suho duduk, seketika Suho dan Kris adu glare

"LO APA-APAAN SIH!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

"LO DULUAN!" kata mereka lagi, melihat sekeliling, ternyata, seluruh pengunjung café memperhatikan mereka, Kris pun menarik Suho keluar dari café dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil

Dari café seberang, Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mereka cekikikan, ketawaaa terus, sampe waktu liat Suho ditarik masuk ke mobil, tawa Sehun berhenti

"Hyung! Tuh liat Suho hyung, gimana kalo Suho hyung kenapa-kenapa? Ntar ada KDRT loh! " tanya Sehun khawatir

"Hahaha gak mungkin, udah kamu percaya deh sama hyung, gak bakal apa-apa, hyung kan pinter!" ujar Kyuhyun

"Percaya tuh sama Tuhan, bukan sama evil kayak hyung!" kata Sehun mehrong

"Apa? Jadi kamu bukan evil gitu? Kita tuh sama aja! Jadi sesama evil dilarang saling medahului!" seru Kyuhyun, adik-kakak evil itu pun tertawa kembali,

"Tapi kenapa hyung malah pergi?" tanya Sehun

"Duh pake nanya lagi, yaiyalah hyung pergi, emang kamu mau ngeganggu pasangan bahagia? Kris mau nyamperin adalah sebuah kemajuan" jelas Kyuhyun, Sehun pun mengerti dan tertawa lagi, Kyuhyun juga sama aja, duh, dasar evil -_-

Sementara itu Suho yang sekarang sudah didalam mobil bersama Kris diam saja, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Suho bingung, dia kesal sekali pada Kyuhyun, katanya mau ngebantuin, tapi kok malah pergi sih! Batinnya kesal, sementara itu Kris juga diam dan fokus menyetir

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen mereka, setelah masuk, perang pun dimulai!

"Lo apa-apaan sih tadi!" seru Kris

"Emang apaan? Lo tuh yang apa-apaan!" kata Suho gak mau kalah

"Eh pake nanya lagi, lo ngapain tadi ke café ketemuan sama mantan lo? Emang gue ngapain?!"

"Suka-suka gue dong! Lo juga ngapain maen ama Tao? Mana bilangnya mau ngerjain tugas, sekarang mana tugasnya?!"

"Euh, ada kok!"

"Bohong lo, terus tadi ngapain manggil gue 'baby'segala!?"

"Biarin aja! Emang kenapa? Masalah kalo gue manggil lo 'baby'?"

"Masalah! Banget!"

"Lo kenapa sih? Katanya lo janji gak bakal bikin gue khawatir lagi, tapi sekarang apa?"

"Apa yang harus lo khawatirin dari gue pergi sama Kyuhyun hyung?! Kita bahkan gak ngapa-ngapain!"

"Oke, emang lo gak ngapa-ngapain, tapi dalam hati? Siapa yang tau kalo lo suka sama dia? Bisa aja kan lo selingkuh? Lo harusnya inget kalo lo udah punya gue! Lo milik gue sekarang"

"Oh, jadi sekarang lo maen nuduh gue?! Siapa yang selingkuh? Tanya sama Kyuhyun hyung gue ada hubungan apa sama dia! Dan, gue bukan barang Kris! Lo juga harusnya inget kalo lo punya gue, ngapain lo sama Tao"

"Gue gak nuduh! Lo bukan barang tapi tetep lo milik gue! Udah gue bilang gue ngerjain tugas!"

"Gimana lo aja lah!"

"Oke fine!"

"TERSERAH!" ujar mereka berdua menuju kamar masing-masing

BLAM! Mereka berdua kompak sekali membanting pintu kamar, Suho langsung meraih handphonenya dan menelepon Kyuhyun

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Kyuhyun diseberang telepon

"Yeoboseyo. Hyung! Gimana sih tadi!" protes Suho seketika, terdengar tawa Kyuhyun diseberang sana membahana

"Gimana apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura gak tau

"Ish, hyung maahhh"

"Hahaha udah kamu nurut aja sama hyung, jangan banyak protes, percaya aja sama hyung!"

"Iya sih, tapi jadinya aku berantem lagi kan!"

"Sengaja biar sekalian! Pintu kamar kalian rusak gak?"

"Hah?"

"Pintu kamar kalian kan pasti jadi korban, gimana? Gak apa-apa?"

"Ish, kok malah nanyain pintu sih hyung -_-"

"Hahaha abis kalian mah pasti kalo marah banting-banting pintu, kan kasian pintunya"

"Hyung kasian sama pintu bukan sama aku?"

"Ehh ya gak gitu juga, hahaha, tenang aja kalian ntar sore juga paling udah baikan"

"Iya kali hyung, semoga aja"

"Hahaha yaudah yah Joonie ini si Sehun pengen beli bubble tea katanya, emang ada gitu yah disini?"

"Ada kali hyung, cari aja, iya yaudah makasih ya hyung"

"Iya tenang aja yah, bye" telepon pun terputus, Suho pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja

Sementara itu Kris juga masih kesal, dia menelepon Chanyeol, tidak memedulikan jam berapa disana sekarang, yang penting bisa marah-marah, kalo gak dimarahin Chanyeol duluan itu juga

"Ayo wassup Kris!" seru Chanyeol saat mengangkat telepon, Kris heran, biasanya Chanyeol bete terus kalo ditelepon dia

"Eh kok tumben lo ceria ditelepon gue" tanya Kris aneh

"Hah? Iya gitu? Ah enggak biasa aja, lo napa Kris nelpon gue pasti mau nanyain Suho lagi yah?"

"Euh iya,"

"Hahaha aduh Kris, Kris, lo mau nanyain apa lagi?"

"Gue bingung si Suho tuh suka pergi sama mantannya sekarang, gue gak suka Yeol"

"Terus mau lo apa?"

"Euuh, yaa si Suho jangan suka pergi sama mantannya gitu"

"Ya lo ngomong aja ama mantannya jangan ganggu istri gue gitu, muka lo kan sangar tuh, ntar kan tuh orang takut"

"Ehh kampret lu, tapi bener juga yah? Eh, tapi udah Yeol! Gue udah bilang kalo gue tuh suami Suho. Tapi tetep aja. Kalo ntar Suho marah ama gue gimana"

"Paksa dong! Masa lo gak bisa ngatasin beginian! Makanya lo ngaku ke Suho kalo lo suka sama dia, dan lo gamau kalo Suho deket sama mantannya lagi"

"Kalo gue ngaku tapi Suho gak suka ama gue gimana?"

"Lo mah kebanyakan nanya! Udah turutin aja kata gue, kalo gak mau ya terserah, silahkan cemburu, hahaha, bye Kris!" dan Chanyeol pun mematikan teleponnya, Kris melongo, Chanyeol bener sih, tapi kan tetep aja dia masih gengsi buat ngomong, lagian emang gue suka sama Suho? Batin Kris. Tetep aja yah gak mau ngaku

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, dia melihat jam, udah jam 4, dia belum makan siang, tadi ngajak Suho pulang tuh beneran lapar, tapi jadinya malah berantem, akhirnya Kris keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Dia mau nyoba masak sendiri, tapi dia jadi inget terakhir dia masak sendiri, rumahnya hampir kebakaran. Kris pun menuju kamar Suho

"Suhooo" ujar Kris sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Suho, hening, tak ada jawaban

"Suhooooo" Kris membuka pintu kamar Suho, ternyata tidak dikunci, dia menghampiri Suho yang sedang tertidur, Kris berlutut dihadapan wajah Suho, dia memperhatikan wajah Suho lalu tersenyum. Gue beruntung bisa milikin elo batinnya senang

Jari-jarinya sekarang menelusuri wajah Suho, pertama di kening Suho, turun ke hidungnya, dan terakhir, bibirnya, dia membayangkan bibir Suho menyentuh bibirnya, "Kayak vanilla! Gue harus lebih sering nyium dia, hahaha" pikir Kris sambil tersenyum lebih lebar, tapi ternyata Suho terbangun, Kris cepat-cepat menarik tangannya

Suho mengerjap lucu lalu mengucek matanya, sementara Kris segera berdiri

"Kris, ngapain lo disini! Keluar!" kata Suho

"Ih jangan ngusir dong, gue minta maaf yah" ujar Kris

"Iya deh, gue juga minta maaf, tapi besok traktir gue makan lagi yah? Jangan ada si Tao!"

"Hahaha iya deh, ehh emang kenapa kalo ada Tao? Dia kan baik, lo cemburu yah?"

"Baik? Orang mau ngerebut lo dari gue, baik? GAK BANGET" batin Suho

"Ih ngapain gue cemburu! Enggaklah, gue kan pengen makan banyak gitu, tapi malu kalo diliat orang lain"

"Ahh, tapi kalo diliat gue gak malu tuh"

"Ngapain malu, lo kan lebih malu-maluin dibanding gue"

"Enak aja!"

"Terus lo mau apalagi disini?"

"Masak dong, gue laper"

"Gamau males capek" Suho malah tiduran lagi, dan Kris pun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya

"Capek ngapain! Dari tadi kan lo cuma tidur. Gue laper ih"

"Biarin aja. Masak aja sendiri"

"Gak bisa masak, terakhir gue nyobain masak rumah gue hampir kebakaran, tanyain appa gue"

"Hahaha ehh? Dapur gak lo ancurin kan?" Suho panik

"Enggak lah! Untung gue inget sebelum gue mau masak"

"Oh ya sukur deh"

"Terus? Masak dong sekarang"

"Gue males masak ih" kata Suho, Kris jadi ikut-ikutan tidur disamping Suho terus meluk Suho dari belakang

"Ehh lo ngapain meluk-meluk gue mulu" Suho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi percuma, Kris malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Suho

"Katanya lo males masak yaudah kita tidur aja" kata Kris, Suho jadi merinding, merasakan nafas Kris lehernya

"Geli Kris" kata Suho mencoba menghindar, Kris tertawa

"Pesen aja yah?" pinta Suho, Kris pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Yaudah lepasin gue" ujar Suho melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi Kris malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Gamauuu"

"Ih, yaudah gak gue maafin nih"

"Ehh iya deh, yaudah gue aja yang pesen yah" Kris mencium pipi Suho kilat lalu keluar untuk memesan makanan, wajah Suho memerah seketika, dan tentu saja dia jadi deg-degan

"Dasar Kris stress" ujar Suho pada dirinya sendiri

30 menit kemudian

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, Kris makan dengan pelan, sementara Suho rusuh

"Ini siapa yang laper sih? Tadi katanya males masak, udah ada makanan lo yang mau ngabisin" gerutu Kris

"Heheh, maaf dong, gue kan laper, baru nyadar tadi" kata Suho watados, Kris menghela napas, tapi tak lama dia tersenyum melihat Suho makan seperti anak kecil

"Iya tapi pelan-pelan aja gak bakal gue abisin kok, mau pesen lagi?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk, buset! Ni anak makannya gede juga yah, batin Kris, dia memesan makanan lagi dan tak lama datang juga, padahal yang tadi tuh belom abis semua

"Yakin ini bakal habis?" tanya Kris

"YAKIN!" seru Suho seyakin-yakinnya, Kris geleng-geleng kepala

"Hahah yaudah deh"

Suho makan sambil smsan sama Kyungsoo, Kris ngomong gak didengerin

"Ho? Suho! Ih gue ngomong gak didengerin" kata Kris

Suho terus saja senyum-senyum membaca pesan Kyungsoo, dia bercerita bahwa sekarang dia dan Chanyeol udah resmi pacaran

"Woy Suho! Smsan sama siapa sih!" Kris dengan kasar menarik handphone Suho

"Ih apaan sih Kris!" seru Suho tak terima handphone nya ditarik-tarik

"Lo smsan sama siapa sih? Dari tadi gue ngomong gak didengerin"

"Bukan urusan lo!"

"Ehh itu jelas urusan gue! Gue kan suami lo! Gue berhak tau"

"Ih, gak penting juga kali gue ngasih tau lo"

"Tinggal ngasih tau aja napa? Oh, jangan-jangan lo smsan sama mantan lo itu yah?"

"Kalo iya kenapa?"

"Tuhkan! Gue gak suka yah elo berhubungan sama mantan lo lagi!"

Suho terdiam, Kris menyadari ucapannya, ups, sepertinya dia kelepasan, awas aja si Chanyeol kalo Suho sampe marah ke gue batinnya

"Eh kok lo malah diem sih?" tanya Kris

"Hah? Ehh enggak kok, gapapa" Suho pura-pura melanjutkan makannya, kenapa Kris harus gak suka? Pikirnya

TING TONG!

Kris dan Suho menoleh kearah pintu apartemen mereka, dan saling berpandangan, Suho khawatir itu Sehun, sementara Kris khawatir itu Kyuhyun

Kris pun berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya, Suho mengintip dari dalam siapa yang datang dan ternyata

"Tao! Ehh gimana lo tau apartemen gue!" seru Kris, Suho terdiam, Tao lagi Tao lagi! Uh, Suho tiba-tiba kesal

"Heheh, ya tau aja" kata Tao, Kris mempersilahkannya masuk, Suho pun menghampiri mereka dan membawa minuman

Dia menatap tajam Tao, sementara itu Tao tidak menyadarinya dan melihat sekeliling, matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto besar didinding, foto pernikahan Kris, dan, siapa wanita di foto itu? bukankah Kris menikah dengan Suho? Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri

"Euh, Kris, itu foto lo kan?" tunjuk Tao pada foto itu, Kris dan Suho melihatnya, mereka jarang memperhatikan foto itu

"Iya" jawab Kris singkat, Suho duduk di sebelah Kris, tangan Kris melingkar di pinggang Suho

"Tapi, lo sama siapa? Kok Suho gaada? Tapi kalo diliat-liat lagi tuh cewek mirip Suho yah?" Kris tertawa, Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris, dia malu, dia ingat saat itu dia harus memakai gaun dan wig

"Itu Suho" ujar Kris, Tao kaget lalu tersenyum miris, hatinya tak enak sekarang

"Oh, haha, gue sampe lupa, pantesan kenapa mirip banget, lo cantik banget disana" kata Tao miris, ada nada kesedihan disana, Suho makin memerah dan Kris tertawa, dia mengelus kepala Suho, Tao diam melihat pemandangan itu, mereka cocok sekali

"Oh iya, ada apa kesini?" tanya Kris

"Euh, ini tadi kan tugas kita belom selesai" Tao hampir lupa alasan dia kesini, dia tersenyum senang dan mengeluarkan paper, laptop nya dan semua bahan-bahan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka, Suho menghela napas, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Oh iya! Suho mengambil makanan di meja makan tadi dan duduk di samping Kris lagi

"Sayang, kamu belom beres makannya?" tanya Suho, Kris dan Tao merasa aneh, sayang? Sejak kapan? Tapi Kris justru jadi senang

"Belom, suapin yah sayang" Tao yang mengambil minum keselek, WHAATTT?! Sayang-sayangan? Sejak kapaaannn?! Batin Tao

"Lo gapapa?" tanya Kris agak khawatir liat Tao, Tao menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum, Suho berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum puas dan mulai menyuapi Kris, Tao tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, Kris dan Suho malah sibuk sendiri

"EHM" Tao berdeham, Suho menatapnya aneh

"Eh, oh iya tugas yah, heheh, bentar yah gue laper nih, dari siang belom makan" kata Kris, Suho tersenyum dan menyuapi Kris lagi

Tao kesal, dia memilih untuk menunggu Kris selesai makan dengan mendengarkan musik dari iPod nya, tak lama Kris pun selesai

"Heh, gue udah beres, sekarang kerjain lagi yuk" ajak Kris, Tao tersenyum senang, akhirnya! Batinnya senang, Suho menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tao dan seketika kesel lagi

"Gue harus ngapain lagi yah?" batin Suho, dia berpikir apalagi yang harus dilakukannya, melihat ke sekeliling tak ada yang bisa dijadikannya alasan merusak rencana Tao, dia mem-poutkan bibirnya, dia bete, Kris sekarang seru banget ngerjain tugas sama Tao, dia melihat jam, udah jam 7

"Ah gue ke Sehun aja" pikirnya, tadinya dia sedikit khawatir Tao akan merajalela, tapi dia pasrah aja, pasti ada saat balas dendam lagi, batinnya

"Sayang, aku mau main ke Sehun yah" pinta Suho

"Dimana emang?" tanya Kris

"Deket kok dari sini"

"Yaudah, jangan malem-malem yah pulangnya" Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum, sementara Tao juga makin senang saja, Suho yang menyadari itu tak memedulikannya, dia pun segera menuju apartemen Sehun dan Kyuhyun

At apartemen Sehun-Kyuhyun

"Ehh Suho hyung! Tumben kesini!" sapa Sehun saat membukakan pintu, Suho tersenyum dan dipersilahkan masuk

"Iya, abis bete disana ada Tao" kata Suho

"Tao? Ngapain dia disana?" tanya Sehun, dia khawatir, jangan-jangan Tao memang serius dengan perkataannya

"Ngerjain tugas katanya, padahal aku yakin niatnya lebih dari itu"

"Euh, hyung salah sangka kali" Sehun gugup, dia tak mau Suho tau niat Tao

"Gak, aku udah tau semuanya"

Sehun terdiam, lalu dia harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Ehh bentar deh, ada apa sih ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru muncul

"Ini hyung, sebenernya, kemaren tuh Tao bilang kalo dia mau ngerebut Kris hyung dari Suho hyung" jelas Sehun, lagipula Suho hyung udah tau, batinnya

"Enak aja tuh orang, mau nyari ribut sama Kyuhyun apa?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba emosi

"Ehh udah hyung sabar dong, aku udah bisa ngatasin dia kok" kata Suho

"Yaudah, tapi ntar kalo ada apa-apa hyung bantuin deh. Ehh kamu udah baikan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Udah tadi sore"

"Hahah tuh kan bener"

"Hyung kayaknya berbakat jadi peramal deh"

"Hahaha, ehh di minum dong nih" Kyuhyun menyodorkan minuman pada Suho, Sehun melihat bayangan evil dibelakang Kyuhyun saat melihat Suho meminumnya, wah, ada yang gak beres nih, batin Sehun

Tapi melihat Suho baik-baik saja Sehun jadi menepis pikirannya tadi, mungkin emang perasaannya aja tadi, soalnya hyungnya kan emang auranya evil melulu, mereka pun terus saja mengobrol hal tak penting

Sementara itu Suho? Sebenarnya dia merasa panas, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, dia melihat jam, sudah jam 9, waktu cepat sekali berlalu jika bersama dua evil ini, Kris sudah meneleponnya untuk pulang, Suho yang merasa tak enak badan pun langsung pulang setelah ditelepon Kris

Ternyata Tao masih ada disana, yaampun, nih anak niat banget sih, batin Suho sambil masuk melewati ruang tamu

"Nah gitu dong, pulang cepet jangan malem malem" kata Kris

Suho segera tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kris dari samping, sekarang Tao yang kaget

"Iya aku kan kangen sama kamu" kata Suho sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris dan memeluknya erat, Suho merasa aneh saat memeluk Kris, dia rasa badannya panas sekali. Tao melihat wajah Kris, berharap menemukan ekspresi terganggu atau kesal, tapi Kris malah tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Suho

"Hahaha kalo kangen kenapa tadi kamu maen segala" ujar Kris

Tao jadi kesal, dia pikir Suho tak akan mengganggunya lagi, ternyata sekarang? Uh, dia rasa dia ingin menarik Suho dari pelukan Kris

"Tugas kamu udah beres sayang?" tanya Suho

"Udah kok, baru aja" jawab Kris, bagus, sekarang napa si Tao masih ada disini? Batin Suho

Oh, harus diusir nih anak kayaknya, pikir Suho, sementara dia makin merasa gak enak, dia menatap Kris lalu menciumnya, Kris kaget, tapi dia segera membalasnya dan melupakan adanya Tao

Tao melihat kearah Kris dan Suho, dia tidak memercayai pengelihatannya, gak mungkin, ini semua gak mungkin, ini pasti cuma pura-pura, pasti, gue gak percaya, batin Tao, dia terus saja menatap nanar kearah pasangan itu

Kris meraih leher Suho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tapi Suho mendorong dada Kris pelan dan melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas, dia dan Kris terengah-engah, Tao masih saja diam, dia masih tidak percaya mereka melakukannya dengan hati, wajah Suho memerah, Kris tersenyum dan meraih leher Suho untuk menciumnya lagi, Kris benar-benar lupa akan kehadiran Tao, Suho bahkan sudah tidak peduli Tao sudah pulang atau belum, mereka terus saja berciuman

Tao tak bergeming, meski hatinya sudah sakit sekali, tapi dia tetap tak percaya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar dari mulut Kris

"I love you" kata Kris sambil melepaskan sebentar ciuman mereka dan mencium Suho lagi

Tao kaget dan sudah tidak tahan lagi, sepertinya mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, dia segera pulang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia bahkan membanting pintu tapi sepertinya Kris dan Suho tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu 'sibuk' dengan dunia mereka, malah sekarang Kris membawa Suho kekamar Suho tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menutup pintunya

(Silahkan bayangin sendiri aja yah apa yang terjadi, author gak bisa nulisnya, gemeterr XD)

Sementara itu, Sehun tercengang melihat sebuah bungkusan di meja dapur apartemennya, dengan gemetar dia mengacungkannya ke hyungnya, Kyuhyun dan bertanya

"Ini apa hyung" tanya Sehun, berarti dugaannya tadi tidak salah

"Obat, heheh" Kyuhyun nyengir

"Obat apa?"

"Perangsang"

"WHAT? AAAHHH HYUNGG! INI DIKASIH KE SUHO HYUNG?" teriak Sehun menubruk kakaknya yang sedang mengangguk dan tertawa evil itu

"Ish udah diem, kita liat aja apa hasilnya besok, lumayan kalo dapet ponakan kan!" kata Kyuhyun santai, Sehun menatap aneh pada hyungnya, tapi tak lama kemudian tawa mereka berdua pecah,

"Ehh tapi, kalo besok Suho hyung marah gimana?" tanya Sehun

"Gak bakal tau apa-apa dia mah"

"Tapi kok hyung ngasih obat segala sih?"

"Hyung punya firasat bagus malam ini" Kyuhyun mengembangkan smirk nya, Sehun pun langsung tertawa kencang

Sepertinya firasat Kyuhyun benar

_6 AM_

Kriiinggg! Kriingg!

Suho menggeliat dalam pelukan Kris, dan Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, pagi ini terasa dingin sekali pikir Suho

"Kris, matiin" ujar Suho

"Mhhh" Kris mematikan alarmnya dan kembali memeluk Suho, Suho membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat wajah Kris yang sedang tertidur, kayak anak kecil, pikirnya, dia lalu melihat leher Kris, tunggu, apaan tuh merah-merah? Digigit nyamuk? Masa segede gini bekasnya? Dia pun terus melihat kebawah dan

"AAAHHH!" Suho melepaskan pelukan Kris dan teriakannya berhasil membangunkan Kris

"Apaan sih Ho pagi-pagi teriak-teriak!" ujar Kris kesal

"Lo, gue, semalem?" tanya Suho, Kris sadar, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Berisik Ho! Yaampun jangan histeris gitu napa, perasaan semalem juga biasa aja"

"Iya gitu?"

"Kok nanya. Lo mabok semalem?"

Suho menggeleng, dia ingat semuanya, awalnya, dia hanya ingin mengusir Tao, tapi saat Kris membalas ciumannya, Suho lupa tujuan awalnya, tapi dia gak nyangka jadi sejauh ini, padahal perasaan semalem gue sadar deh, batinnya. Jangan jangan ini kerjaan Kyuhyun hyung deh, badan gue rasanya aneh semalem, pikiran gue juga kemana-mana, yaampun, AAAHHH DASAR EVILL! Batin Suho kesal

"Ho? Woy Suho!" seruan Kris menyadarkan Suho

"Eh? Apaan?"

"Morning kiss gue mana?" tanya Kris sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, Suho memutarkan matanya

"Kiss aja sendiri!" Suho bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi, tapi baru saja dia berdiri, dia jatoh lagi

"Aww" rintih Suho kesakitan, dia merasa sakit dibagian bawahnya

Kris segera menghampiri Suho dengan muka khawatir

"Ehh lo kenapa?"

"Sakit Kris"

"Hah?"

"Sakit bego!" Suho melihat kearah bagian bawahnya

"Sakit apanya?" Kris mengikuti arah pandang Suho, Suho yang menyadarinya langsung menggeplak kepala Kris

"Jangan pura-pura bego!" seru Suho kesal

"Heheh ya kirain sakit yang lain gitu" cengir Kris sambil mengelus kepalanya, tanpa banyak bicara dia segera menggendong Suho ala bridal style, Suho kaget

"Heh lo ngapain!" seru Suho mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris supaya tidak jatuh

"Lo kan gak bisa jalan, udah nurut aja napa" kata-kata Kris berhasil membuat Suho diam, dia senang dan jantungnya sekarang berdetak lebih keras, rona merah menghiasi pipi Suho

Kris membawa Suho ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air hangat untuk Suho di bathub

"Mau gue mandiin sekalian?" tawar Kris

"Gak! Udah makasih! Gue bisa sendiri ini mah" tolak Suho, Kris tertawa lalu meninggalkan Suho dan menuju kamar mandi satunya lagi

Akhirnya Suho selesai bersiap-siap dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tamu menunggu Kris, tak lama Kris keluar dan segera menghampiri Suho lagi, dia tersenyum dan menggendong Suho lagi menuju mobilnya, Suho diam saja, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dia blushing lagi

"_I love you"_ kata-kata Kris semalam terbayang di benak Suho, benarkah itu? tapi, semalam Suho juga mengatakan hal yang sama, mereka berdua terus menerus mengatakan hal itu, tapi benarkah itu semua?

Kris yang menyadari Suho diam saja mengelus kepala Suho dan bertanya

"Lo kenapa?"

Suho menoleh, dia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum

"Enggak gapapa" Kris pun tersenyum, hatinya terasa aneh sekarang, dia jadi ingat kenapa semalam dia seperti lepas control?

"Euh Kris?" tanya Suho

"Hmm?"

"Yang lo bilang semalem… euh bener?"

"Yang mana?" Kris pura-pura gak tau, padahal dia inget, banget, dan tentu saja kata-kata Suho juga, dia ingin bertanya tapi, dia malu

"Ahh enggak, ga jadi" kata Suho, dia menunduk, mungkin semalam Kris hanya terbawa suasana, dia juga, tapi Kris inget gak yah gue juga bilang gitu? Batinnya cemas

"Haha gak bener, jadi hari ini mau di traktir?" tanya Kris

"JADI!" balas Suho semangat, kalo udah sama makanan dia semangat aja -_-

"Hahaha siap deh, ntar kelas terakhir gue jemput" Suho mengangguk

Tak lama mereka sampai di kampus, Kris dengan sigap menggendong Suho lagi di punggungnya, Tao, yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, kaget saat melihat Suho di gendongan Kris, hatinya sakit sekali, dia tak jadi menghampiri Kris

"Kris, gue jalan sendiri aja deh, gak enak banyak yang ngeliatin" kata Suho, melihat sekeliling, memang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, dan tampak banyak orang berbisik-bisik

"Gak, ntar gue dibilang gak tanggung jawab, padahal lo gini kan gara-gara gue juga" kata Kris membuat Suho blushing, sementara itu terlihat beberapa perempuan fangirling melihat mereka

"AAHHH! YOU TWO SOOOO SWEETT!" teriak beberapa perempuan itu, Suho makin memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kris, sementara Kris hanya tersenyum, Suho makin memerah lagi saat mendengar beberapa orang berkata

"Yaampun cocok bangett!"

"Mereka pacaran gitu yah? Lucu banget ih"

"So sweet! Gue juga pengen digendong!"

Tapi ada juga yang bikin Suho kesel

"Yah! Siapa tuh orang ngerebut Kris dari gue! Kurang ajar!" Suho meng-glare orang itu yang langsung diam, Suho tersenyum puas dan tak lama mereka sampai di kelas Suho

"Kalo ada apa-apa telpon gue aja yah!" kata Kris setelah mengantar Suho ke kelasnya, Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, dia senang sekali

"Suho hyuuunggg!" teriak Sehun menghampiri Suho di kelasnya, dosennya belum datang

"Duh Sehun pelan-pelan dong" kata Suho

"Heheheh" Sehun nyengir doang

"Ada apa Hun?"

"Enggak, cuma pengen ketemu hyung aja"

"Haha, kita kan setiap hari juga ketemu"

"Euh, Suho hyung"

"Apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan syal dari tasnya dan menutupkannya ke sekitar leher Suho

"Ehh kenapa aku harus pake yang kayak gini segalaa" tolak Suho

"Ish hyung, tau gak? Hyung kayak abis digigit vampire" bisik Sehun, Suho langsung sadar, yaampun! Untung aja Sehun bawa syal

"Ehh, iya, heheh, makasih Hun" cengir Suho, duh, malu banget

"Tenang aja hyung! Ehh yaudah yah hyung aku ada kelas nih! Bye!" Sehun pun pergi dari kelas Suho

Sebulan sudah berlalu dari insiden obat Kyuhyun, dan, akhir-akhir ini Suho suka muntah-muntah pagi-pagi, mana kalo makan makin banyak lagi, dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyungsoo

"Soo, ih gue kok sekarang sering muntah-muntah yah?" tanya Suho

"Jangan-jangan lo hamil Ho!" seru Kyungsoo exciting

"Ih gila loh, gue kan cuma sekali sama dia, mana mungkin gue hamil!"

"Ehh sekarang mah sekali juga bisa aja hamil Ho, beli testpack aja sana"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Euh, yah buat ngetest lo hamil enggak"

"Oh. Tapi beli yang kayak gitu dimana? Lagian yang kayak gitu tuh kayak gimana bentuknya?"

"Duh, panjang kali kalo dijelasin! Udah lo minta Sehun atau Kyuhyun hyung aja buat nemenin lo beli, mereka tau kok, yaudah yah bye!" Kyungsoo mematikan teleponnya begitu saja, ketularan Chanyeol kayaknya

Suho berpikir lagi, dia merasa aneh mendengar kata-kata hamil, dia kan namja, mana mungkin? Tapi sekarang namja juga bisa hamil sih, ehh, tunggu, Sehun sama Kyuhyun hyung tau yang kayak gitu? Gimana bisa? Ahh udahlah sekarang Suho menuju apartemen kakak beradik evil itu, Kris sedang latihan basket di kampus

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengantarkan Suho, sementara Sehun ternyata sedang pergi dengan seseorang bernama Luhan kalau Suho tidak salah ingat. Kyuhyun bahagia sekali, hahaha benerkan kata gue, gue bakal punya ponakan nih! Batinnya dalam hati

Akhirnya setelah membeli itu, Suho dijelaskan Kyuhyun cara memakainya

"Hyung kok tau yang beginian sih" tanya Suho penasaran

"Ehh? Iyalah, kan hyung juga pernah" kata Kyuhyun

"Hah? Hyung pernah? Hyung emang punya pacar?"

"Kamu lupa sama Changmin?"

"Oh iya, heheh, kirain udah enggak, Changmin hyung sekarang dimana? Kok aku jarang liat"

"Dia lagi di Korea, minggu ini dia balik kesini" Kyuhyun berseri-seri saat ingat Changminnya sebentar lagi pulang

Suho tersenyum, Kyuhyun mengantarkannya sampai ke depan apartemennya

"Kasih tau hasilnya yah!" seru Kyuhyun

Suho mengangguk dan masuk kedalam, ternyata Kris udah pulang

"Darimana aja" katanya

"Ini gue ada perlu" kata Suho langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi, Kris mengerutkan kening

10 menit kemudian

"AAAHHH!" teriak Suho dari kamar mandi, Kris segera menuju kamar mandi

"Apa kenapa ada apa?" tanyanya panik

Suho memperlihatkan hasil testpack nya, ada dua garis merah disana

TBC

Aaaahhh Suho kenapaaaa, hahaha XD makasih yang udah review, lagi yah? Sampai ketemu di next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 5 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Heloo semuanyaahh, ini chapter 5, ada yang bosen gara-gara gaada angstnya? Sorry author gak bisa nulis angst, bacanya aja gak bisa apalagi nulis, tapi yah diusahain deh :D yaudah sekarang mending langsung aja, HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Itu apaan?" tanya Kris tak mengerti

"G-gue hamil, NOOOOOO!" Suho histeris, Kris kaget

"What? Apaan sih? Kok tiba-tiba ngomongin hamil? Jangan bercanda Ho"

"Gue gak bercanda bego! Lagian ngapain gue bercanda! Liat aja garis merah dua tuh katanya artinya positif!" Suho memperlihatkan lagi hasil test pack itu

"Oke, satu-satu, ini apa?"

"Testpack, buat ngetes kalo lo hamil atau enggak"

"Err, okay.. terus, lo tau yang kayak gini darimana?"

"Gue nanya sama Kyungsoo"

"Ngapain lo nanyain yang kayak beginian"

"Gue heran aja kenapa gue sering muntah-muntah pagi-pagi, gue kira cuma masuk angin aja atau sakit apa gitu, pas gue cerita ke Kyungsoo, gue dikira hamil, terus gue disuruh beli itu, dan ternyata hasilnya positif" jelas Suho panik, Kris yang masih speechless memeluk Suho dan mengelus kepalanya. Suho menangis

"Ssstt, jangan nangis, jangan nangis" kata Kris mencoba menenangkan Suho, tapi tangisnya malah makin keras, Kris membawanya duduk di tempat tidur Suho

"Ssst, udah dong jangan nangis, tenang dulu" kata Kris. Pelan-pelan Suho tenang, dia melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Semuanya gara-gara lo!" bentak Suho

"Kok gue?!"

"Ya iya gara-gara lo! Emang siapa lagi! Kyungsoo? Yang bener aja!"

"Ya terus sekarang mau lo gimana? Semuanya udah terlanjur!"

"Gue masih pingin kuliah Kris"

"Lo masih bisa kuliah"

"Dengan perut gede? NO WAY KRIS!"

"Yah lo cuti dulu lah, kan bisa, lo kan pinter, jadi gampang nyusulnya lagi"

"Iya tapi.."

"Ssst udah gaada tapi-tapian lagi!" seru Kris berhasil membuat Suho diam. Kris memeluk Suho lagi, menenangkannya, tak lama dia lihat Suho tertidur. Kris membaringkannya di tempat tidur

Kris memperhatikan wajah Suho, tenang sekali. Kris mengehela napas, dia tak bisa menjelaskan perasaanya sekarang, dia senang, tentu saja, senaannggg sekali, tapi dia tak tega melihat Suho menangis. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Chanyeol

"Yeol" kata Kris pelan

"Apaan Kris? Suho hamil? Atau elo yang hamil?" serobot Chanyeol begitu saja

"Bukan bego! Suho yang hamil, masa gue, gila loh"

"Hahaha selamat yah! Bentar lagi lo jadi Bapak dong, hahaha bapak bapak"

"Ehh? Iya bapak, eh buset kok kayaknya tua banget yah!"

"Hahaha, emang lo udah tua kali. Lo nelpon gue cuma mau ngasih tau itu?"

"Gak setua itu juga kali. Euh iya sih, gue bingung sekarang Yeol"

"Apa lagi?"

"Gatau, gue bingung aja, rasanya gue seneeeennggg banget!"

"Terus?"

"Gue bingung Yeol, dia nangis tadi, histeris gitu, gue gak ngerti kenapa"

"Yah namanya juga shock! Wajarlah, dia kan belom siap"

"Iya tapi gue jadi khawatir"

"Udah lo tenang aja, ntar juga dia gak begitu"

"Uhh iya deh, yaudah makasih yah Yeol! Bye!" Kris menutup teleponnya, akhirnya! Dia yang menutupnya duluan! Hahaha Kris tertawa senang, kayak anak kecil aja lo Kris -_-

"Terus? Gue harus ngapain yah?" batin Kris bingung

"Oh iya! Kasih tau appa!" seru Kris senang, dia segera menghubungi appanya

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo appa!"

"Ada apa Yifan? Tumben nelepon, kayaknya lagi seneng banget"

"Ah ini, aku mau ngasih tau kalo Joonmyeon hamil"

"APA?!" Kris menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya

"Aduh appa gak usah teriak juga kali"

"Hah, ehh iya maaf, abis appa shock, tapi, kalian kan baru mau setahun disana"

"Iya sih appa, tapi mau gimana lagi"

"Hahah yaudah deh gapapa lumayan appa jadi cepet dapet cucu, kamu hebat Kris"

"Ehh apa sih appa bisa aja, heheh, yaudah yah appa, aku cuma mau ngasih tau itu, maaf ganggu yah"

"Iya iya gapapa kok Yifan, jaga Joonie baik-baik yah!"

"Iya appa" dan Klik! Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Kris tersenyum senang

"Ahh mending gue ikutan tidur, cape" Kris lalu berbaring disebelah Suho, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Suho membawanya mendekat

"Mmhh" Suho menggumam sambil mendekat pada Kris, Kris pun tersenyum lebih lebar lalu tak lama dia juga tidur

_8 PM_

Suho dan Kris sudah terbangun dari tidurnya setengah jam yang lalu, sekarang dia sedang menunggu Kris yang 'mencoba' memasak. Untung dapur gak kenapa-napa, setelah Suho memberi tahu semuanya pada Kris –semuanya, Kris cuma ngeliatin dan tidak bisa dihitung masak- Suho ingat dia harus memberi tahu Kyuhyun, dia segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Kyuhyun

"Yeoboseyo hyung"

"Yeoboseyo. Gimana Ho?"

"Positif hyung"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, begitu saja, Suho bengong, tak sampai 5 menit, bel apartemennya berbunyi

Suho berjalan menuju pintu, dan begitu membukanya, dia langsung ditubruk Kyuhyun!

"Ah, hyung aku susah napas" kata Suho, Kyuhyun nyengir dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"Positif Ho? Mana hyung mau liat!" seru Kyuhyun

Suho pun mengajak Kyuhyun masuk, dia mengambil hasil tadi dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun melihatnya, seketika dia langsung berteriak lagi

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Kris keluar dapur

"Siapa sih teriak-teriak mulu! Udah malem tau! Kita punya tetangga!" seru Kris, Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan nyengir, sementara Suho sweatdrop

"Iya iya sorry gue terlalu bahagia!" ujar Kyuhyun watados

"Lo! Ngapain lo disini!" kata Kris mengacungkan sumpit yang dipegangnya ke depan muka Kyuhyun

"Santai kali Kris! Gue kesini cuma pengen liat Joonie"

"Gaboleh! Keluar!"

"Ih Kris biarin aja napa! Kalo lo ngusir Kyuhyun hyung, gue tidur sendiri!" seru Suho

Kris ingin membalas, tapi dia pikir tak ada gunanya dia melawan Suho. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan masaknya yang tadi tertunda

Kyuhyun bengong, dia heran Kris nurut banget, sedetik kemudian, dia ngakak

"Ahahahah ciee suami yang baiikkkk" seru Kyuhyun, Suho ikut tertawa

"Ehh hyung udah ah! Ntar masakannya gak jadi lagi!" ujar Suho

"Kris masak?"

Suho mengangguk, Kyuhyun ngakak lagi

"Bukannya dia gak bisa masak?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya, tapi katanya 'ibu hamil gak boleh capek, biar gue aja yang masak' gitu. Ih padahal mah katanya terakhir dia nyoba masak, rumahnya hampir kebakaran" jelas Suho, Kyuhyun ngakak lagi

"Tapi gimana bisa?"

"Kan aku bantuin dulu lah hyung, masa iya aku percaya"

"Hahaha untung apartemen kamu gak kebakaran"

"Iya sih, hahah"

"Oh iya selamat yah Joonie! Horee bentar lagi aku punya ponakan!" kata Kyuhyun kesenengan, Suho hanya tersenyum

"Sehun udah tau hyung?"

"Belom, kan aku tadi langsung lari kesini"

"Waduh, emang Sehun kemana?"

"Belom pulang dari tadi siang sama si Luhan Luhan itu, biasa korban baru"

"Hahaha ih dasar si Sehun nurun dari kakaknya kayaknya, jadi playboy gitu"

"Enak aja! Hyung mah enggak tau! Gak salah lagi, hahahahhaa" Suho dan Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, tapi kemudian tawa itu dihentikan oleh Kris

"Makanannya udah jadi!" seru Kris, Kyuhyun dan Suho pun segera menuju meja makan, dan, woaahh, makanannya 'keliatan' enak, gatau sih kalo rasanya?

"Tuh gak gagal Kris" kata Suho sambil duduk, Kris nyengir

"Ehh, jangan salah dulu Joonie, siapa tau rasanya gak enak!" ujar Kyuhyun, Kris meng-glare Kyuhyun

"Enak aja lo ngomong! Cobain dulu! Lagian gue kan udah dibantuin Suho" serunya tak terima

"Oke gue cobain yah!" Kyuhyun mengambil sedikit, seujung sendok malah, dikiittt banget

"Mana ada nyobain segitu! Gak kerasa -_-!" kesal Kris, Kyuhyun nyengir, dia pun mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya

30 detik kemudian, Kyuhyun muntah-muntah, Kris dan Suho panik

"Kris! Lo kasih apa di makanannya!" seru Suho

"Enggak ih gue masak biasa gak gue kasih apa-apa!"

"Tapi ini Kyuhyun hyung sampe muntah-muntah!"

"Gatau gue juga!" sedetik kemudian

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kyuhyun tertawa keras, Suho dan Kris cengo

"Hyung? Hyung kenapa?" tanya Suho heran, Kris speechless

"Hahaha aduh, hahah, kalian, lucu banget, hahaha" Kyuhyun megangin perutnya yang sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa

"Ih apa sih hyung gak lucu ah!" seru Suho

"Ehh, hahaha, hyung kan cuma bercanda, sorry sorry, hahahah" tawa Kyuhyun membahana lagi, sementara Kris masih bengong

"Jadi…" kata Kris

"Ih Kyuhyun hyung mah bikin panik aja!" kata Suho kesal, seketika wajah Kris berubah

"WHAT? UDAH BIKIN GUE PANIK GATAUNYA BERCANDA?! KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANGGG!" teriak Kris mengusir Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa kencang

"Ehh enak aja ngusir-ngusir, gue belom makan nih, sekalian aja yah?" ujar Kyuhyun watados

"GAK ADA! KELUAARRRR!" seru Kris lagi, sementara itu Suho langsung manyun

"Kris! Kalo lo berani ngusir Kyuhyun hyung gue gak mau ngomong sama lo sebulan!" ancam Suho, Kris terdiam, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan

"Ehh jangan dooonng, iya deh iya" Kris pun mengalah lagi, akhirnya dia duduk di kursinya begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Suho

Mereka pun mulai makan, tapi, sepertinya Suho sedang tidak berselera makan, dari tadi dia hanya diam saja memainkan sumpitnya

"Lo napa? Kok gak makan dari tadi? Katanya lapar" tanya Kris khawatir

"Iya Joonie kok gak dimakan? Gak enak yah?" tanya Kyuhyun dan langsung di glare Kris

"Bukan gitu hyung, aku males makan" jawab Suho

"Emang males kenapa? Jangan gitu dong, gue udah cape-cape masak nih" kata Kris sedih, Suho melihat kearah Kris yang sekarang mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Hahah, jangan manyun-manyun deh lo, jelek tau ga" ujar Suho, Kris nyengir

"Makanya makan" kata Kris

"Males"

"Hyung suapin aja yah?" tawar Kyuhyun, tapi Suho menggeleng

"Sama gue aja yah?" Kris mencoba menyuapi Suho. Suho tetap menggeleng

"Gak ah gue pengen tidur, malem Kris, malem Kyuhyun hyung" Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya

"Ehh Joonie! Yaelah, gara-gara elo nih makanannya gak enak sih!" seru Kyuhyun

"Kalo gak enak kenapa masih lo makan juga!" Kyuhyun nyengir

"Yaudah ah gue udah beres kok makannya, gue mau pulang, itu si Joonie lo urusin, paksa makan, gue gak mau ponakan gue kenapa-kenapa, bye Kris" Kyuhyun pun melenggang pergi dengan elitnya, Kris geleng-geleng kepala, ajaib banget kelakuan orang satu itu

"Duh, kenapa si Suho bisa punya mantan kayak begitu" batin Kris heran, dia menuju kamar Suho dan membukanya, untung gak dikunci

Kris menghampiri Suho yang berbaring di tempat tidur, ternyata Suho diam saja dan tidak tertidur

"Suho, lo kenapa?" tanya Kris

"Enggak, gue masih shock aja, jadi gue males makan"

"Ehh jangan gitu dong, gue suapin mau yah? Lo harus makan walaupun cuma sedikit"

"Gamau Krisss"

"Gak ada penolakan! Makan yah"

"Enggak!"

"Makan! Kalo enggak.."

"Kalo enggak apa?" Kris mendekat, dia naik ke tempat tidur dan posisinya sekarang menindih Suho, dan langsung mencium Suho di bibirnya. Suho yang kaget langsung mendorong Kris

"Ih lo mah gak rame! Iya deh gue makan! Suapin" kata Suho, Kris tersenyum kemenangan, dan menarik tangan Suho untuk menuju meja makan

Untung aja makanannya belom abis sama Kyuhyun, Kris mengambilkan Suho makanan

"Jangan banyak-banyak!" seru Suho

"Iya iya cerewet lo" Kris pun duduk di sebelah Suho dan mulai menyuapinya, tak lama, makanannya habis

"Lagi!" ujar Suho

"Masih lapar?" Suho mengangguk, Kris tertawa

"Ohh, modus yah lo bilang gak mau makan, sekarang malah mau nambah, bilang aja pengen disuapin gue"

"Enak aja lo modus modus, gue tuh beneran males tadi!"

"Alaah, ngeles aja lo, hahah udah ngaku ajaa"

"Enggak! Gue bilang enggak ya enggak!" wajah Suho memerah, Kris tertawa senang

"Udah ah! Gue jadi gak napsu lagi"

"Ehh hahah jangan gitu dong, aduh ngambek, hahah, sini abisin, enak kan masakan gue?" Suho hanya mengangguk

"Iya lah, lo kan cuma tinggal ngelanjutin pas hampir jadi aja" kata Suho, Kris tertawa

"Kris"

"Apa lagi?"

"Lo udah ngasih tau appa?"

"Appa? Udah kok, tadi sore"

"Hah? Terus gimana katanya?"

"Gapapa kok, mereka seneng malah"

"Oh"

Kris pun terus menyuapi Suho, tak lama semuanya habis,

"Ckckck, hebat, habis semua ini" kata Kris, Suho tertawa

"Mau langsung tidur?" tanya Kris

"Enggak ah, gue pengen nonton"

"Oke, gue beresin ini dulu yah"

"Emang gue peduli" kata Suho cuek sambil menuju ruang tengah

"Ehh, bantuin dong"

"Gak mau" balas Suho, Kris menghela napas, akhirnya dia membereskan itu sendirian

15 menit kemudian

Kris hampir selesai mencuci piring saat dia rasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Suho, ngapain lo?"

"Gue ngantuk"

"Yaudah tidur sana, gue belom beres ini"

"Gue takut sendiri, ntar ada zombie"

"Hahahah iya deh bentar dong gue udah mau beres kok ini" Suho mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hmm" Suho menggumam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung besar Kris, sementara itu Kris tersenyum lebar dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak lama dia selesai, dia memegang tangan Suho yang berada di pinggangnya

"Suhoo"

"Hmm" Kris membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Suho dari depan

"Makasih" gumam Kris

"Buat apa?"

"Enggak, gue mau bilang makasih aja" kata Kris lalu tertawa pelan

"Lo mah aneh. Udah ah cepet gue pengen tidur" Suho melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menarik tangan Kris menuju kamarnya. Tak lama mereka berdua tidur dengan lelap

Keesokan harinya..

Suho dan Kris sudah sampai di kampus, dan, Tao dengan cepat menarik Kris pergi, awalnya Kris gamau tapi setelah Suho pergi begitu saja akhirnya dia pasrah mengikuti Tao

"Dasar tukang rebut suami orang, rese ih" batin Suho kesal, dia berjalan menunduk dan kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Suho hyungg!"

"Loh Sehun, ngapain? Lepasin ih malu diliatin" kata Suho berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun, Sehun tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Hahaha, ehh hyung, selamaatttt!" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Suho lagi

"Selamat apa?"

"Ish hyung pelupa banget sih, kayak kakek kakek -_- selamat hyung hamil! Hore aku bentar lagi punya ponakaannn"

"Oh itu, heheh, iya"

"Hyung kenapa sih kayak gak seneng gitu?"

"Ahh enggak, biasa si tukang rebut suami orang pagi-pagi udah nyari ribut aja"

"Tukang rebut suami orang? Ohh, Tao?! Hahah kenapa gak hyung usir aja"

"Gak ah lagi males, ntar aja deh hyung balas dendam, hahah"

"Hahahah ihh hyung kebanyakan gaul sama Kyuhyun hyung jadi ketularan evil"

"Iya yah, sama kamu juga sih!" mereka berdua tertawa dan tak lama berpisah karena keduanya ada kelas pagi itu

Saat Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya, Kris berdiri didepan kelasnya, tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya

"Lo" katanya singkat menghentikan Sehun

"Hai Kris hyung!" sapa Sehun ceria

"Udah deh ngapain lo basa-basi" kata Kris ketus

"Emang napa sih?"

"Jangan peluk-peluk istri gue"

"Ohh itu, hahah emang kenapa? Kan gak aku cium"

"Tetep aja gak boleh! Ih lo gatau apa pura-pura bego"

"Hahahah iya deh, ehh mending Kris hyung pergi, soalnya dosen aku udah datang" tunjuk Sehun pada dosennya yang menuju kearah mereka, Kris pun dengan kesal pergi sementara Sehun tertawa dan masuk ke kelasnya

Seminggu lagi sudah berlalu. Suho, masih muntah-muntah, malah makin parah. Kris sudah biasa terbangun dan memeluk Suho setelahnya. Appa mereka besok akan ke Amerika untuk menengok mereka sekalian mengurus bisnis. Karena Kim Corp. dan Wu Enterprises diputuskan bergabung semenjak pernikahan dua pewarisnya. Sampai Kris dan Suho selesai kuliah, urusan perusahaan masih dipegang appa mereka

"Ho, besok appa kesini loh!" seru Kris excited setelah menerima telepon dari appanya

"Udah tau" jawab Suho singkat

"Ih lo kenapa sih? Kok kayak bete gitu?"

"Pengen bubble tea Kris!"

"Bubble tea?"

"Iyaa!"

"Euh, yaudah yuk! Kita beli sekarang!" Suho pun langsung ceria dan mereka segera mencari tempat bubble tea

Akhirnya setelah sekitar 30 menit mereka sampai, tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka, Suho segera membeli satu untuknya

"Kok gue enggak sih?" tanya Kris

"Beli aja sendiri" kata Suho cuek, Kris manyun, dia pun membeli sendiri. Saat dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, Suho tak ada, dia mencari kesekeliling café itu, tapi tetap saja, lalu dia lihat di seberang jalan, Suho sedang membeli es krim.

Kris pun duduk kembali, minum dengan tenang sampai sebuah suara keras mengagetkannya

"Kecelakaan!" seru seseorang di seberang meja Kris, Kris kaget, jangan-jangan…

Dia segera keluar, mencari Suho diantara kerumunan, tapi nihil, dia pun menembus kerumunan yang mengerumuni korban kecelakaan, betapa kaget Kris saat mengetahui bahwa itu Suho

"Suhooo!" seru Kris histeris

"Saya minta maaf! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya penabrak tadi, Kris terus saja menatap Suho yang tak sadarkan diri

"Udah sekarang bawa aja dulu kerumah sakit" kata seseorang yang ada di sana, Kris segera menggendong Suho menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari situ, penabrak itu pun masuk ke mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil Kris

Penabrak itu menelepon seseorang. "Duuhh, chagi, maafff, aku nabrak orang barusan, sekarang aku lagi dijalan kerumah sakit, iya iya nanti aku kasih tau dimana rumah sakitnya, udah dulu yah, bye!"

Si penabrak itu gugup, aduuhh, gara-gara buru-buru nih! Batinnya, tak lama kemudian mobil Kris berhenti, dia keluar menggendong Suho, si penabrak itu segera mengikuti Kris menuju UGD

"Silahkan tunggu disini" ujar seorang perawat sambil menutup pintu UGD, Kris dengan kesal dan panik duduk di kursi ruang tunggu begitu juga dengan si penabrak yang baru saja mengsms seseorang, dia ikut duduk disamping Kris

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" katanya lagi, tapi Kris tidak memedulikannya sama sekali, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana, hatinya cemas sekali, dia bolak balik melihat pintu ruang UGD dengan wajah khawatir

15 menit berlalu, seseorang muncul dan memeluk si penabrak tadi

"Chagi, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu, si penabrak menggeleng dan menunjuk Kris yang berada disebelahnya

"Loh, Kris!" Kris menoleh

"Kyuhyun hyung? Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Kris, si penabrak tadi heran

"Ohh, jadi yang ditabrak… JOONIE! GIMANA KEADAAN JOONIE SEKARANG?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba panik

"Gue belom tau" kata Kris

"Sebentar, kalian saling kenal?" tanya penabrak itu, Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya

"Ohh, chagi, yang kamu tabrak itu Joonie, uri Joonie. Ini suaminya, kenalin Kris, ini Changmin" ujar Kyuhyun

"Joonie? Joonmyeon?" wajah Changmin tiba-tiba shock, dia dengan gemetar menjabat tangan Kris

"Sorry, emang kamu siapa?" tanya Kris heran

"Aku temen kecil Joonie" ujar Changmin, tak lama dia terisak

"Ssst, chagi tenang.." kata Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Changmin, Kris jadi makin gak tenang. Mereka bertiga terdiam, setiap detik terasa menegangkan, Kris menangis dalam diam, air mata meleleh dipipinya, begitu juga Changmin yang dari tadi belum tenang juga, hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Suho

Setelah hampir 2 jam, dokter keluar dari ruang itu dan langsung di serbu Kris, Changmin dan Kyuhyun

"Saya ingin bicara pada keluarganya" kata dokter bername tag Zhoumi itu

"Saya! Saya suaminya!" seru Kris mengangkat tangan

"Baiklah, jadi, keadaan pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi, ada benturan dikepalanya, jadi mungkin pasien akan sadar paling lama dalam waktu 3 hari ini"

"Apa dia bisa sembuh dok? Seberapa parah lukanya?" tanya Kris panik

"Tenang saja, untung penabrak sudah mengerem duluan jadi benturannya tidak begitu keras. Jadi lukanya tidak begitu parah, dia akan cepat pulih" jelas dr. Zhoumi lagi, Changmin lemas dan duduk lagi, Kyuhyun sibuk menenangkannya

"Tapi jika pasien dalam 3 hari tidak bangun mungkin kita harus memeriksa ulang" kata dr. Zhoumi, tiba-tiba, Kris teringat

"Dok, anak saya bagaimana?" tanya Kris

"Anak?" dr. Zhoumi mengerutkan kening

"Dia sedang mengandung anak saya.."

"Ohh begitu, tapi dia sepertinya tidak sedang hamil" Kris tercengang, apalagi Kyuhyun

"Gak mungkin dok, dia hamil!"

"Tapi dia memang tidak hamil, atau kita bisa tes ulang" tawar dr. Zhoumi

"Iya dok tes saja!" seru Kyuhyun semangat

"Baiklah, nanti pasien akan diperiksa lagi" kata dr. Zhoumi

"Oh yasudah dok terimakasih, apa dia sudah bisa dilihat sekarang?" tanya Kris

"Ya, tapi pasien akan dipindahkan keruang lain, silahkan urus administrasinya, saya pergi dulu, permisi" dr. Zhoumi pun pergi

"Biar aku aja yang urus administrasinya" ujar Changmin bangkit lalu pergi, Kyuhyun menghampiri Kris

"Lo sabar yah Kris" kata Kyuhyun, Kris hanya mengangguk lemah, tak lama dia lihat Suho dipindahkan, dia dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun pun memberi tahu Changmin di ruang mana Suho dipindahkan

"Kalian pulang aja, biar aku yang jaga Suho" kata Kris, Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk, mereka berpamitan lalu pergi

"Suho, cepet bangun, gue gak mau kehilangan elo, lo udah janji gak bakal ninggalin gue kan? Inget janji lo, cepet bangun.." kata Kris pelan, air matanya menetes lagi, dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Suho, tak lama Kris tertidur

Keesokan paginya, Kris terbangun oleh suster yang masuk ke ruangan Suho, dia membangunkan Kris dan menyuntikkan entah apa ke cairan infus Suho. Tak lama handphone Kris berbunyi, appanya, oh! Kris lupa bahwa hari ini appanya datang, dia segera keluar ruangan

"Yeoboseyo appa"

"Yeoboseyo Kris! Jemput appa di bandara yah!"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang! Udah buruan!"

"Uhh iya deh, tunggu ya" Kris pun menelepon Sehun menyuruh dia datang untuk menjaga Suho

"Suho, gue jemput appa dulu yah, ntar Sehun kesini, bye" Kris mencium kening Suho dan segera menuju ke bandara, untung saja hanya 15 menit setelah Kris pergi Sehun sudah datang

Sehun dengan sedih menatap Suho yang belum sadarkan diri

"Hyung.. cepet bangun hyung.." kata Sehun lemah

Sementara itu Kris di bandara…

"APPA!" seru Kris melambaikan tangan pada dua appanya, mereka tersenyum dan menghampiri Kris

"Loh, Joonie mana?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Euhh, itu, eumm gimana yah.."

"Mungkin dia lagi nyiapin sesuatu kan di apartemen kalian? Iya kan? Yaudah lah yuk kita cepet kesana aja" ujar Mr. Wu menarik tangan Kris, Mr. Kim pun mengikuti mereka berdua

Setelah mereka masuk ke mobil, Kris ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia belokkan juga mobilnya kearah rumah sakit

"Loh Yifan, ini kan bukan jalan ke apartemen kalian" kata Mr. Wu, Kris terdiam dan untungnya tak lama mereka sampai di rumah sakit

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Euh, maaf appa, Joonmyeon kemarin kecelakaan, maaf aku baru bilang sekarang" ujar Kris sambil menunduk, Mr. Wu dan Mr. Kim kaget

"APA? KENAPA KAMU BARU BILANG SEKARANG YIFAN!" seru Mr. Wu

"Maaf appa aku gak sempet" kata Kris

"Yaudah sekarang dimana ruangannya? Gimana keadaanya sekarang?" tanya Mr. Kim yang masih shock. Kris mengajak mereka keruangan Suho

"Kata dokter Joonmyeon mungkin baru sadar paling lama 3 hari atau kurang.." jawab Kris, Mr. Kim pun segera masuk ke ruangan Suho

"Joonie.." Mr. Kim mendekati tubuh Suho, Sehun terbangun

"Ehh, ahjussi" kata Sehun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan

"Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Mr. Kim yang sudah dia anggap appanya sendiri

"Ahjussi kapan kesini?" tanya Sehun

"Barusan, ahjussi juga baru tau kalo Joonie dirawat" ujar Mr. Kim, Sehun cuma menanggapinya dengan "Ohh"

"Joonie, ini appa sayang" Mr. Kim duduk disebelah Suho dan menggenggam tangannya, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya, bagaimanapun Suho adalah anak satu-satunya, dia sangat menyayanginya apalagi setelah kepergian Mrs. Kim, Mr. Kim tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya

"Kamu harus cepet bangun sayang.." kata Mr. Kim lagi, semua keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberikan waktu untuk Mr. Kim berdua dengan Suho

"Yifan! Bagaimana dengan anak kalian?!" tanya Mr. Wu panik, Kris tergagap, bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa

"Euh, appa, Joonmyeon gak hamil" kata Kris bertepatan dengan saat Mr. Kim keluar dari ruangan Suho

"Apa?!" seru Mr. Wu dan Mr. Kim bersamaan

"Iya, Joonmyeon gak hamil, kata dokter, dia mau diperiksa ulang, tapi sampe sekarang belom ada hasilnya"

Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu terdiam, kecewa, tentu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kris dapat melihat kekecewaan itu di wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat jelas

"Ah, yasudahlah, semoga anak kalian tidak apa-apa" ujar Mr. Wu, Mr. Kim hanya bisa mengangguk lemah

"Euhh, Kris hyung, ahjussi, aku permisi dulu yah, ada perlu, kalau Suho hyung udah sadar kasih tau aku yah hyung!" kata Sehun tiba-tiba

Kris mengangguk, "Iya makasih yah Hun udah jagain Suho, hati-hati"

"Iya hati-hati yah Sehun" ujar Mr. Kim

"Iya sama-sama, permisi" Sehun pun segera pergi dari rumah sakit

"Uhh, appa mending pulang dulu deh, emang gak capek apa?" tanya Kris

"Pulang kemana? Ke apartemen kalian?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Ehh?"

"Hahah ya enggaklah Yifan, kita udah pesen tempat kok di hotel, tenang aja" ujar Mr. Wu

"Iya, kamu jaga Joonie yah" kata Mr. Kim, Kris mengangguk, tak lama Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu pun pergi dari rumah sakit, tinggal Kris sendiri

Sore hari Kyuhyun datang bersama Changmin dan Sehun menjenguk Suho, tapi Suho belum sadar juga

"Kris, lo pulang aja dulu deh, istirahat, biar gue sama Changmin yang jaga Suho malam ini" kata Kyuhyun melihat keadaan Kris yang berantakan, dari kemarin sore Kris memang belum pulang sama sekali

"Euh gak usah deh gue gapapa" tolak Kris

"Ih Kris hyung tenang aja ada kita kok yang jagain Suho hyung" ujar Sehun

"Iya Kris, kamu pulang aja istirahat" Changmin menambahkan

"Yaudah deh, nitip Suho bentar yah. Ntar aku balik lagi kok" kata Kris akhirnya, yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk

"Hati-hati dijalan Kris hyung!" seru Sehun, Kris mengangguk dan segera pulang ke apartemennya

"Joonie, bangun sayang, maafin hyung yah" kata Changmin, dia merasa bersalah sekali

"Tenang chagi, Joonie pasti bangun" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan Changmin yang terisak lagi

"Iya hyung tenang aja, Suho hyung kuat kok" tambah Sehun. 1 jam kemudian Kris sudah datang lagi, dia membawakan makanan untuk semuanya

"Makasih yah udah mau jagain Suho" kata Kris

"Tenang aja kali Kris, kita semua kan sodara" ujar Kyuhyun, Kris hanya tersenyum

"Gimana hasilnya Kris?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hasil apa?"

"Itu anak kalian gapapa kan?"

"Oh, gatau hyung belum ada hasilnya sampe sekarang"

"Tanyain dong"

"Iya nanti deh"

Tak lama mereka selesai makan dan pamit pulang, bagaimanapun, Kris bersikeras ingin menemani Suho. Malam ini appa mereka datang menjenguk Suho sebentar karena ada pertemuan dengan klien mereka. Masih belum ada kabar, Kris memutuskan untuk menanyakannya

"Uh, permisi dok." ujar Kris masuk keruang dr. Zhoumi

"Iya ada apa Tuan Wu?" tanya dr. Zhoumi mempersilahkan Kris duduk

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Oh itu, maaf saya sibuk sekali hari ini jadi belum sempat memberi tahu anda, kami sudah melakukan tes dan maafkan kesalahan saya, Nyonya Wu memang sedang mengandung, usianya menginjak 2 bulan dan untungnya anak kalian baik-baik saja" Kris kaget, untung saja, rasa bahagia menyeruak di hatinya, sekarang dia tersenyum lebar

"Begitu? Wah, syukurlah, terimakasih dok!"

"Iya, oh iya Nyonya Wu pasti akan sadar dalam waktu dekat ini mengingat keadaannya terus membaik"

"Ya semoga saja, kalau begitu terimakasih dok, maaf mengganggu"

"Sama-sama Tuan Wu" Kris pun keluar dari ruang dr. Zhoumi dengan perasaan gembira, tapi, ada satu yang mengganjal, Suho belum sadar juga

Malam itu Kris mengsms Sehun dan appanya kalau anak mereka baik-baik saja, tak lama Kris tertidur di sebelah Suho dengan perasaan tak karuan, di satu sisi, dia senang anaknya aman, tapi Suho belum sadar juga

_2 AM_

Suho terbangun, dia bingung sekarang dia dimana? Disampingnya ada Kris menggenggam tangannya erat tertidur pulas

"Kris.." panggil Suho lemah

"Hmm" Kris menggumam

"Kris bangun Kris"

"Ehh? Suho lo sadar?!" Kris langsung memeluk Suho erat

"Kenapa gue disini?"

"Lo kecelakaan, inget? Dan lo baru sadar sekarang, ini hampir 2 hari"

"Ohh, maaf gue ngerepotin elo Kris"

"Enggak gapapa, gue seneng lo udah sadar"

"Euh, Kris, anak gue?!" Suho tiba-tiba panik

"Ssst, gapapa, anak kita gapapa kok" Suho terdiam, Kris masih memeluknya

"Kris, lo tidur sebelah gue yah"

"Hmm? Iya deh iya" Kris memposisikan dirinya disebelah Suho lalu memeluk Suho erat. Suho tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris, Kris menggumamkan sebuah lagu, lagu favoritnya, Angel sehingga tak lama kemudian Suho tertidur

"Makasih Kris" ujar Suho pelan sebelum benar-benar tertidur, dia bisa mendengar detakan jantung Kris yang sangat cepat seperti jantungnya. Sementara itu Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya

Pagi menjelang, Kris sudah bangun dan menyuapi Suho, keadaannya dari semalam sudah sangat membaik

"Kris, kapan gue pulang?" tanya Suho

"Secepatnya, ntar gue tanyain deh"

"Tapi gue udah bete banget disini, makanannya gak enak lagi"

"Hahah yaudah sabar kali, sini abisin dulu biar lo cepet sehat terus keluar dari sini"

"Iya deh"

Suho pun dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya, saat dia selesai, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan Kris segera membukanya

"Tao?!" kata Kris, Tao tersenyum

TBC

Maaf lama update! Makasih buat review dan saran-sarannya! Hi there new reader :D! Sampai ketemu di next chap!


	6. Chapter 6

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 6 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Haihaihaiiiii udah chapter 6 lagi yah gak kerasa :3 makasih buat dukungan dan reviewnya! Yaudah sekarang mending langsung aja, HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hai Kris" sapa Tao sambil tersenyum. Suho langsung bad mood.

"Lo ngapain kesini" tanya Suho dingin

"Gue mau ngejenguk elo lah, katanya kemaren lo kecelakaan yah? Gimana sekarang keadaan lo?" tanya Tao sambil mengganti bunga mawar putih yang ada di vas dekat ranjang Suho

"Baik" jawab Suho singkat. Kris merasa aneh dengan sikap Suho, sementara itu Tao tetap tersenyum

"Oh, ya syukur deh kalo gitu"

"Tao lo tau darimana Suho kecelakaan?" tanya Kris heran, setau dia yang tau Suho kecelakaan hanya dia, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sehun, dan appa mereka

"Dari Sehun" jawab Tao sambil tetap tersenyum

Tapi tiba-tiba Suho berlari kekamar mandi sambil menarik infusnya. Dia muntah lagi. Morning sick-nya memburuk akhir-akhir ini sebelum dia kecelakaan dan sekarang sepertinya belum membaik. Tao yang shock terdiam, senyum di wajahnya menghilang sementara Kris segera menyusul Suho ke kamar mandi

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian mereka keluar. Kris memeluk Suho erat-erat, sementara Suho terlihat lemas. Tao memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"L-lo gapapa?" tanyanya masih shock

Tapi Suho diam saja, Kris masih memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya. Kris menghela napas sebelum menjawab

"Gapapa kok"

"Euh, Kris.." Suho melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris dan berlari lagi ke kamar mandi, muntah lagi. Tapi saat Kris akan menyusulnya, Suho menjauh dan berteriak.

"Jauh-jauh lo dari gue! Belom mandi yah?! Bau banget sih!" seru Suho, Tao makin heran. Setau dia, yang namanya Kris itu rapih banget, jadi gak mungkin dia belom mandi

"Apa?! Udah! Masa iya gue belom mandi!" balas Kris ingin mendekati Suho, tapi pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Suho

"Bohong! Bau banget tau ga lo! Ih jorok banget sih" Suho malah muntah lagi, Kris mengerutkan kening, Tao makin heran

"Ini ada apa sih!" seru Tao

"Euh, lo belom tau yah? Suho hamil" ujar Kris akhirnya, Tao kaget, tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya

"Ha-hamil?" ulang Tao. Kris hanya mengangguk. Tanpa bicara apa-apa Tao pergi begitu saja, sepertinya dia menubruk seseorang karena terdengar protesan

"Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" seru orang itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun, dia datang bersama Changmin. Membawakan buah-buahan untuk Suho –kalau udah sadar, kalo belum buat Kris-

Tao tidak peduli. Sebelum air matanya benar-benar jatuh, dia terus berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu saja, hatinya sakit sekali. Suho hamil.. lalu bagaimana caranya dia akan merebut Kris?

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah masuk menyadarkan Kris

"Woy! Nape lo ngelamun aja?" seru Kyuhyun

"Eh? Enggak itu gue heran aja kenapa si Tao langsung pergi waktu denger Suho hamil?"

"Tao? Itu tadi Tao?" Kyuhyun kaget, dia teringat kata Sehun waktu itu

"Heeh, kenapa?"

"Enggak sih, dia tadi nubruk gue, gila kali yah tuh orang. Ehh Joonie mana?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena dia juga sedikit heran melihat ranjang Suho kosong

"Ohh itu, dia tadi kan morning sick tuh. Pas udahnya gue peluk, tapi gak lama dia muntah lagi terus bilang gue bau. Emang gue bau?" tanya Kris, Kyuhyun mendekat. Biasa saja, pikirnya, lalu dia tersadar dan langsung tertawa keras, begitu juga Changmin yang sepertinya mengerti

"Ehh kok malah ketawa? Emang bener yah gue bau? Tapi gue kan udah mandi.." kata Kris

"Hahah, bukan gitu, itu si Suho masih morning sick, biasa, pasti sensitive sama bau lo" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lagi

"Hah? Maksudnya? Tapi kalian enggak tuh"

"Duh, susah deh dijelasinnya, tapi yang jelas, Suho tuh gak suka sama bau lo, namanya juga hamil Kris" Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya

"Joonie sayang, ini hyung" kata Kyuhyun, Suho membuka pintunya dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"Hyung! Si Kris bau ih" keluh Suho pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tertawa lagi

"Hahahah iya dia emang bau"

"Enak aja! Gue udah mandi tau" bantah Kris, sekarang dia cemberut

"Tapi lo bau!" seru Suho keukeuh, dia melihat seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari Kris di ruangan itu. Suho melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan langsung menubruk Changmin

"Changmin hyung!" seru Suho sambil memeluk Changmin. Changmin tertawa dan membalas pelukan Suho.

"Joonie kamu gapapa?" tanya Changmin mengelus kepala Suho. Kris yang melihat Suho dari tadi meluk-meluk orang lain itu udah kesel banget, duh! kalo bukan temen kecilnya, udah gue tonjok tuh orang, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kris saat ini

"Gapapa kok hyung! Hyung kapan pulang?" tanya Suho

"Kemarin, tapi… maafin hyung yang Joonie, hyung yang nabrak kamu.." ujar Changmin, dia menunduk. Suho yang kaget melepaskan sedikit pelukannya

"Hah? Ehh yaudah hyung gapapa, yang penting sekarang aku udah gapapa kan!" kata Suho sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Changmin lagi. Changmin tersenyum dan balas memeluk Suho lebih erat.

"EHM!" Kris berdeham dengan keras. Changmin menoleh kearah Kris. Sementara Suho diam saja.

"Kenapa Kris?" tanya Changmin, Kris berjalan mendekati mereka dan menarik Suho dari pelukan Changmin

"Lo kalo mau meluk, peluk gue aja" kata Kris, tapi Suho langsung lari ke kamar mandi lagi, muntah lagi

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA" pasangan evil itu tertawa keras, sementara Kris bengong

"Hahahah, udah Kris, nasib lo apes, Joonie bakal muntah kalo deket-deket sama lo, jadi mending lo jauh-jauh deh dari dia" ujar Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan Suho, Kris jadi cemberut lagi, dia akhirnya duduk di ranjang Suho

Setelah 10 menit akhirnya Suho keluar dan langsung memeluk Changmin lagi. Wajah Kris jadi 1000x lebih butek dari biasanya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Yang ada Suho malah muntah lagi jika dekat dengannya. Kris menghela napas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dipintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Mr. Kim

"Joonie?"

"Appa?" Suho melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan menubruk Mr. Kim

"Kamu udah sadar sayang?" tanya Mr. Kim, Suho mengangguk, Mr. Kim senang sekali

"Syukurlah kalo gitu" ujar Mr. Wu menaruh bunga di meja, bersebelahan dengan bunga yang di bawakan Tao

"Ehh appa" Suho beralih memeluk Mr. Wu yang tentu saja dibalas hangat, sementara itu Kris jadi makin bete

"Tuh! Yang lain juga gak bau kan! Kenapa gue bau!" seru Kris kesal

"Ya gak tau! Makanya lo mandi dong, dasar jorok!" balas Suho mehrong, semua tertawa

"Kamu belom mandi emang Yifan?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Udah, tau! Aku gak bau kan appa?" tanya Kris, Mr. Wu mendekat dan menggeleng, "Enggak kok Joonie Yifan udah mandi" ujar Mr. Wu

"Tapi dia bau bangett appaaa" keluh Suho lagi

"Ohh, hahahah, ini mah kayak eomma kamu dulu. Sabar yah Yifan, dulu waktu eomma nya Joonie hamil Joonie juga gini, dia suka muntah kalo deket sama appa, padahal appa udah mandi, yah, kira-kira seminggu lah kayak gitu" jelas Mr. Kim, Kris melongo

"Seminggu..?!" ulang Kris kaget, gak mungkin banget dia bisa jauh-jauh dari Suho. Mana seminggu lagi, HELL NOOO! Batin Kris berteriak

"Ehh, permisi semuanya saya mengganggu sebentar" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, dr. Zhoumi masuk ke ruangan Suho

"Ohh iya dokter, enggak kok gak ganggu" ujar Suho, dr. Zhoumi tersenyum dan mendekati Suho

"Nyonya Wu, ternyata anda sudah sadar, mari saya periksa dulu" kata dr. Zhoumi, tapi Suho diam saja

"Nyonya Wu?" tanya dr. Zhoumi sekali lagi

"Ehh? Siapa nyonya Wu?" tanya Suho, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu sweatdrop, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghela napas sementara Kris bengong

"Kamu lah sayang! Masak appa!" seru Mr. Kim, Suho tersadar, lalu nyengir, ohh iya, gue kan udah nikah sama si Kris yah batin Suho. Dia mengusir Kris yang masih duduk di ranjangnya lalu berbaring disana

Setelah memeriksa Suho, dr. Zhoumi tersenyum

"Baik Nyonya Wu, keadaan anda sudah sangat membaik, anda bisa pulang besok" kata dr. Zhoumi, Suho tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dr. Zhoumi, lalu dia pamit dari ruangan Suho

"Ehh, Mr. Kim! Kita ada meeting setengah jam lagi!" seru Mr. Wu tiba-tiba saat melihat jam tangannya

"Oh iya! Semuanya kita pamit dulu yah! Yifan, titip Joonie yah, Joonie appa pergi dulu" pamit Mr. Kim

"Iya appa" ujar Kris dan Suho bersamaan, tak lama Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu pun pergi, sementara itu Suho langsung memeluk Kyuhyun lagi

"Hyung si Kris suruh mandi dulu ah, bau" kata Suho, Kris langsung manyun, sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa

"Gue tuh udah mandi Suhoooooo" kata Kris mendekat lagi, tapi Suho malah lari ke kamar mandi, begitulah nasib Kris, Suho muntah lagi

"Mending lo kuliah sana!" seru Suho dari kamar mandi

"Terus yang jagain lo siapa?!"

"Ada Changmin sama Kyuhyun hyung!"

"Gamau! Gue gak bakal ninggalin lo sama mereka berdua!"

"Kalo lo gak mau pergi, gue gak mau liat muka lo sebulan!" ancam Suho. Kris terdiam. Kyuhyun dan Changmin makin keras tertawa

"Dasar evil lu berdua! Malah ngetawain! Awas kalo si Suho diapa-apain! Yaudah deh gue kuliah dulu, bye sayang" seru Kris

"Sayang siapa?! Cepet pergi deh lo!" balas Suho dari dalam kamar mandi, Kris cecengiran terus pergi. Setelah Kris pergi, baru Suho keluar lagi

"Hyung? Dia udah pergi kan?" tanya Suho

"Udah kok tenang aja, sini Joonie" Changmin menepuk ranjang Suho dan Suho pun segera menuju kesana, dia berbaring lagi

"Dia langsung pergi? Mana belom mandi lagi ih gapunya malu banget sih" ujar Suho, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa

"Hahaha emang dia mah gapunya malu kali" kata Kyuhyun

"Euhh, hyung, aku ngantuk.." Suho mengucek matanya, dan menguap seperti anak kecil

"Yaudah tidur aja, kita jagain kok" ujar Changmin menyelimuti Suho, tak lama Suho tertidur

Sementara itu Kris di kampus..

"Kris!" seru seseorang, Kris menoleh kearah sumber suara, Tao.

"Ehh Tao, lo tadi kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Kris

"Euhh, itu, enggak heheh,, gue.. euh, keingetan sesuatu! Sorry yah" ujar Tao gugup, Kris mengerutkan kening sedikit aneh melihat cara bicara Tao

"Oh gitu yaudah deh yuk ke kelas" ajak Kris yang langsung disambut oleh Tao, dia memeluk tangan Kris

Sehun yang melihat itu dengan sengaja menubruk Kris dan Tao tepat ditengah-tengah mereka sehingga Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Tao tercengang, begitu juga Kris, apa-apaan si Sehun? Pikir mereka berdua

"Ehh Sehun maksud lo apa?!" seru Tao kesal, Sehun menoleh

"Emang gue ngapain? Ohh sorry deh gue buru-buru, bye Kris hyung!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja. Tao masih bengong sementara Kris diam saja

"Udahlah gak usah dipikirin, dia kan emang gitu anaknya" ujar Kris merangkul Tao, Tao pun tersenyum dan segera menuju kelas bersama Kris

Sore menjelang, Suho baru bangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang dia harus mengisi perutnya, karena dia juga harus minum obat. Sehun dengan senang hati menyuapi Suho

"Sehun, Kris mana?" tanya Suho, dari tadi memang Kris belum kembali lagi ke rumah sakit, padahal harusnya jadwal Kris berakhir 2 jam yang lalu

"Gatau hyung" jawab Sehun yang memang tidak tau, Suho memutuskan untuk menelepon Kris

Tidak diangkat. Terus saja yang terdengar adalah nada sambungnya. Kemana Kris? Suho sudah kesal, jujur saja dia kangen sama Kris, entahlah, Suho juga tak tau mengapa dia merindukan Kris.

Suho mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal, dia jadi gak mau makan, padahal ada obat yang harus dia minum habis ini. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala

"Suho hyung kenapa sih?!" tanya Sehun kesal

"Aku gak mau makan sebelum Kris kesini!"

"Iya tapi masalahnya ini jadwal hyung minum obat! Kalo telat hyung mau gak jadi pulang besok?!"

"Biarin! Pokoknya aku mau ketemu Kris!" ujar Suho keukeuh, Sehun menghela napas dan berdecak kesal. Dia keluar dan menelepon Tao

"Ada apa Hun?" tanya Tao diseberang sana

"Lo sama Kris hyung gak?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Suruh Kris hyung angkat teleponnya!" Sehun langsung mematikan teleponnya, dia pun menghubungi nomor Kris. Ternyata masih tidak diangkat. Dia mengsms Tao

"Kalo lo gak bilang ke Kris hyung, gue bakal ngasih tau Kris hyung rencana busuk lo" ancam Sehun disms. 3 menit kemudian, Kris menelepon ke Sehun

"Ada apa Hun?" tanya Kris

"Kris hyung kemana aja sih? Lupa yah sama Suho hyung?!"

"Ehh? Ohh iya gue lupa! Maaf Hun"

"Uhh udah deh cepetan kesini, Suho hyung gamau makan nih gara-gara Kris hyung!"

"Ehh kok gitu sih? Yaudah deh gue juga mau kesana kok" Sehun pun dengan kesal mematikan telponnya dan masuk lagi keruangan Suho

Suho terdiam, dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Seperti anak kecil saja. Sehun menghela napas dan menghampiri Suho

"Hyung, bentar lagi Kris hyung kesini kok, hyung makan yah?"

"Gamau! Pokoknya sebelum Kris kesini aku gamau makan!" Suho keukeuh, Sehun menyerah. Suho kalo udah keukeuh susah deh

Untungnya 15 menit kemudian Kris sampai di rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruangan Suho

"Kris!" seru Suho saat melihat Kris didepan pintu, dia langsung menubruk Kris dan memeluknya erat-erat

"Ehh kenapa lo?" tanya Kris heran, dia membalas pelukan Suho

"Gue kangen sama lo" kata Suho jujur, Kris terdiam lalu tersenyum senang. Tentu saja Suho tak bisa melihat senyum itu

"Gue juga kok" Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Suho

"Ooooowwwww hold on there! Ada anak kecil disini! Yaudah ah aku pulang aja gak enak ngeganggu, bye Suho hyung! Bye Kris hyung!" Sehun berpamitan lalu pergi. Kris tertawa dan memeluk Suho lagi, dia baru sadar kalau dia juga merindukan Suho

"Katanya lo gamau makan yah?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk

"Lo kemana aja siihh" tanya Suho manja

"Tadi gue pergi dulu, gue lupa lo masih disini. Sekarang kan udah ada gue, gue suapin mau yah" Kris mengambil makanan Suho dan mulai menyuapinya

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Kris belum ngantuk sama sekali. Sebenarnya Kris merasa heran, perubahan tingkah Suho yang sekarang. _"manja banget"_ pikir Kris, dia mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Suho. Suho sudah tidur sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan, dia senang sekali, dan.. mungkin dia menyukai Suho. Sampai saat ini, Kris masih bingung perasaan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Suho

Suho terbangun saat seorang suster membangunkannya. Suster itu menaruh sarapan Suho dan obatnya dimeja lalu keluar, Suho tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih

"Kris bangun" bisik Suho sambil memeluk Kris lagi, Kris malah membalas pelukan Suho lebih erat lagi

"Gimana gue mau bangun kalo lo banguninnya gitu" kata Kris masih menutup matanya

"Hahahah biarin aja, buktinya lo bangun kan"

"Mhhh, udah diem ah gue masih ngantuk"

"Tapi Kris.." Suho berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah, Kris pun terbangun. Setelah beberapa saat Suho keluar lagi, dia langsung dipeluk Kris. Sebenarnya, Kris merasa bersalah pada Suho

"Maaf yah.." kata Kris lembut

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Gara-gara gue lo jadi gini"

"Gapapa kok"

"Yaudah sekarang kita makan yuk"

"Hari ini gue boleh pulang kan?!"

"Iya, tapi sekarang makan dulu dong" Suho pun mengangguk senang, dia dengan semangat makan, tentu saja, karena menunya sudah bukan bubur lagi, dan rasanya juga tidak buruk. Tepat setelah Suho meminum obatnya, dr. Zhoumi masuk

"Wah, Nyonya Wu terlihat segar sekali! Baiklah kita lihat dulu yah keadaan anda" ujar dr. Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Dokter, aku udah boleh pulang kan yah hari ini?!" tanya Suho, dr. Zhoumi mengangguk

"Iya, anda sudah bisa pulang hari ini, masa pemulihan anda cepat sekali"

"Oh iya dok! Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan! Tapi diluar aja yah?" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Suho mengerutkan kening. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Mungkin Kris sakit atau apa, pikir Suho

"Ya baiklah" dr. Zhoumi pun keluar diikuti Kris

"Jadi gini dok, saya bingung.."

"Oh, pasti soal kehamilan, saya lupa memberi tahu anda"

"Ehh kok dokter tau sih"

"Hahah iya tenang saja, Nyonya Wu kan sedang mengandung, di usia yang cukup muda, 22 tahun. Mulai dari minggu kesatu sampai 10 pasti akan sangat emosional sekali, anda harus bisa mengerti" jelas dr. Zhoumi dengan serius, Kris memperhatikan dengan tak kalah seriusnya

"Dia akan mengidam, mengalami mood swings, morning sick, dan dia juga akan membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Ini karena perubahan hormon tubuhnya harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru yang ada didalamnya" selesai dr. Zhoumi, Kris cuma bengong, jujur dia speechless

"Jadi yang anda bisa lakukan adalah mengerti, kalau bisa, jangan buat dia kesal. Anda mungkin harus berpikir lagi jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dia sangat sensitive. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat berat untuknya"

"Ohh begitu.." Kris masih kehilangan kata-kata. "Pasti gue bakal kesiksa ini" batinnya sedih

"Tapi tenang saja, semuanya terbayar ketika anda melihat wajah bayinya" ujar dr. Zhoumi sambil tersenyum seakan tau apa yang Kris sedang pikirkan. Kris tersenyum kembali

"Kalau begitu terimakasih dok!"

"Ya sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Kris! Gue bosen ih" ujar Suho saat Kris sedang membereskan barang-barang Suho

"Bosen apa?"

"Rambut gue, pengen ganti!"

"Yaa ganti aja"

"Lo juga! Gue bosen liat lo blonde melulu, pokoknya lo juga harus ganti kayak gue!"

"Kok gitu?! Gamau! Kalo lo mau ganti ya ganti aja, gue mah masih betah gini" tolak Kris, dia melihat wajah Suho. Ada yang salah, kenapa ekspresinya sedih sekali, seperti, akan.. menangis! Ya! Suho menangis

"Ehh ehh kok lo nangis sih" Kris menghampiri Suho lalu memeluknya, tapi ditolak oleh Suho

"Gue kan cuma pengen ganti suasana aja, gue pengen kita ganti rambut kita.." ujar Suho pelan. Kris menghela napas, mungkin dia memang harus mengalah kali ini. Dia ingat yang dikatakan dr. Zhoumi tadi. Ribet amat sih orang hamil, batin Kris. Dia pun memeluk Suho lagi

"Yaudah deh gue nurut aja, kapan lo mau ganti?" kata Kris akhirnya

"Sekarang!" jawab Suho semangat, wajahnya mendadak ceria

"Sekarang? Err, okay" Kris pun akhirnya selesai membereskan barang-barang Suho dan mereka pulang. Semua urusan administrasi sudah diselesaikan Changmin kemarin. Sepanjang perjalanan Kris dan Suho diam saja, dan tak lama mereka sampai disebuah salon

"Cepet Kris!" Suho yang terlalu exciting itu menarik Kris masuk, dan, semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. Kris menghela nafas, this will be a looooonnnggg day

Akhirnya mereka selesai, penampilan mereka benar-benar berubah. Suho merapihkan rambutnya dan mewarnainya coklat. Sementara Kris, hampir sama, hanya saja warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dibanding warna rambut Suho (Kalo yang bingung, warna rambut mereka tuh awalnya, Suho merah, sekarang dipotong jaman Wolf. Kris juga gitu)

"Tuh kan Kris! Lo sekarang jadi lebih cakep!" ujar Suho saat mereka sampai di apartemen mereka. Kris tersenyum. Tapi, sebenernya dia jadi bete juga

"Lo kenapa sih kayak gak seneng gitu?" tanya Suho

"Kenapa lo sekarang jadi lebih manly.." kata Kris. Oh ternyata dia bete karena sekarang Suho terlihat lebih manly daripada saat rambutnya masih merah itu, Suho tertawa

"Hahahaha jadi lo bete gara-gara itu?" Kris mengangguk

"Mau se-manly apapun gue, gak bakal bisa jadi seme" ujar Suho tersenyum, Kris tertawa lalu memeluk Suho

"Iya sih bener, hahaha"

"Ish udah deh! Ehh liat! Bias gue yaampuuuunn ganteng bangeeettttt!" teriak Suho fanboy-ing. Kris menatap Suho aneh, dia mengintip sedikit tab Suho

"Lo suka EXO?!" tanya Kris tak percaya, Suho hanya mengangguk senang. Matanya tertuju pada tab nya. Oh, jangan bilang gue lupa kalo Suho tuh suka BANGET sama EXO batin Kris

"Emang siapa sih bias lo?!" tanya Kris kesal, ehm, cemburu maksudnya

"Ini! Wufan! Gilaa keren bangeeettt aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Suho terdengar seperti anak SMA sedang fangirling. Kris geleng-geleng kepala

"Masih kerenan gue kali!" seru Kris

"Gaada! Keren dia kemana-mana lah, gila loh"

"Keren apanya, cuma nyanyi-nyanyi begitu doang mah gue juga bisa!"

"Oh ya?! kalo gitu lo nyanyiin nih lagu yang dia nyanyiin!"

"Oke! Sini sebentar gue pengen tau lagunya kayak apa!" Suho pun menyerahkan tab nya. Kris pun dengan serius memperhatikan Wufan, alias salah satu leader EXO itu dengan seksama. Tak lama Kris menyerahkan tab Suho

"Udah siap?!" tanya Suho, Kris mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan

"Siap! Tapi bagian nyanyinya aja yah, gue males nge-rap"

"Bilang aja gak bisa!" Kris nyengir, dia pun mulai bernyanyi

"Can I call you my own and can I call you my lover? Call you my one and only girl?"

"Stoooppppppp!"

"Kenapa sih?!"

"Gue bukan cewek yah. Bukan 'girl'!"

"Terus gimana? Orang dia nyanyinya begitu!"

"Gue gamau tau! Pokoknya ganti!"

"Ish, ya deh. Tapi ganti pake apa?!"

"Terserah lo"

"Oke. EHM! Can I call you my own and can I call you my angel…" Kris mendekat pada Suho yang sekarang malah memerah, dan melanjutkan "Call you my one and only wife. Can I call you my everything. Call you my baby. You're the only one who runs my world.."

"Ehh kok lo ganti jadi angel sih!"

"Biarin, gue maunya itu. Lo kenapa merah gitu?"

"Hah? Enggak kok!" bantah Suho memalingkan wajahnya

"Enggak apanya, liat muka lo merah banget, hahahah"

"Ish, terus aja ngetawain gue! Rese lo!"

"Ehh ngambek, jangan ngambek dong sayang.." Kris memeluk Suho dengan erat, oh no, wajah Suho makin memerah saja, jantungnya berdetak keras seperti Kris

"Enak aja lo sayang sayang!" Suho mundur, Kris mendekatinya hingga dia sampai berbaring di sofa. Suho membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Kris mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Suho menelan ludah

"Ehh lo mau ngap-hmmppfftt" Kris membungkam Suho dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Suho. Suho kaget, tapi dia diam saja. Jantungnya makin tidak terkontrol, mungkin tanpa menyentuhnya saja kau akan tau kalau itu berdetak sangat keras.

Setelah beberapa lama Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya. Suho segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya memerah, bahkan bibirnya juga jadi lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Kris mendorong Suho dan menciumnya lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, Suho berusaha mendorong Kris tapi tidak bisa. Dia mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya Kris melepaskan ciumannya

"Bego! Ada orang!" seru Suho berjalan menuju pintu. Kris nyengir dan membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Appa!" Suho memeluk Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu bergantian, sementara itu Kris menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka juga. Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu masuk ke apartemen Kris dan Suho dan duduk di ruang tamu

"Ehh, kalian lagi apa tadi?" tanya Mr. Wu sambil tersenyum aneh, dia sedikit curiga melihat Suho yang 'sedikit' acak-acakan itu. Jelas aja, rambut Suho acak-acakan, bajunya juga tak lebih baik. Suho melihat kaca dan terkejut

"Apa? Enggak kok kita gak ngapa-ngapain" jawab Suho gugup, sementara Kris lempeng-lempeng aja

"Hahaha tenang aja Joonie appa ngerti kok, heheh. Oh iya, kalian potong rambut yah"

"Iya appa! Bagus kan?" tanya Suho

"Iya sih bagus, jadi lebih rapih" Mr. Kim mengangguk menyetujui

"Kita kesini soalnya tadi pas kerumah sakit katanya udah pulang, sekalian liat apartemen kalian" jelas Mr. Kim

"Ohh gitu. Heheh maaf yah appa kita lupa ngasih tau" ujar Suho meng-glare Kris

"Yaudah gapapa, oh iya! Kita liat-liat bentar boleh yah?" tanya Mr. Wu. Suho dan Kris hanya mengangguk saja sementara itu Suho segera ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk appanya

Saat ini mereka masih melihat foto pernikahan Kris dan Suho yang terpampang besar di ruang tamu

"Ehh Mr. Kim, kayaknya ada yang kurang yah dari foto ini?" kata Mr. Wu tiba-tiba

"Iya, ada yang aneh, tapi apa yah? Perasaan waktu kita tempelin disini bagus-bagus aja tuh"

"Jadi appa yang masang foto itu?!" tanya Kris. Oh, sepertinya dia lupa apa saja yang sudah dilakukan kedua appanya itu

"Iya, memang kenapa Yifan?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Ahh, enggak, aku baru inget aja" jawab Kris

"Kita lihat dapurnya yuk!" ajak Mr. Kim, dan merekapun menuju kesana dengan Kris mengikuti dibelakang. Kenapa mereka pengen meriksa apartemen kita? Tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri

"Wahh, rapih yah dapurnya, ini sering dipake kan Joonie?" tanya Mr. Kim, Suho mengangguk senang dan tersenyum. Kris yang berada disebelahnya membawanya mendekat dengan menarik pinggangnya dan mencium kening Suho. Untung saja dua appa mereka sedang sibuk memperhatikan dapur itu. Suho blushing dan mendorong Kris pelan

"Ada appa bego, jangan cari gara-gara deh lo" bisik Suho sambil tetap tersenyum, Kris hanya tertawa dan mencium pipi Suho. Membuat Suho makin blushing saja. Jarinya dengan cepat menemukan pinggang Kris dan mencubitnya

"AH! SUHO!" teriak Kris membuat appa mereka menoleh dan menatap aneh sementara Suho stay cool

"Kenapa Yifan?" tanya Mr. Kim heran

"Gapapa kok appa ini cuma kesandung aja tadi" jawab Suho cepat sambil tersenyum, sementara Kris yang ingin protes tak jadi karena tangan Suho mengelus bagian yang tadi dicubitnya

"Euhh, iya appa tadi aku kesandung" jawab Kris

"Oh, ehh kalian gak sering berantem kan?!" tanya Mr. Wu

"Enggak kok!" jawab Kris dan Suho bersamaan, appa mereka tertawa dan menuju kamar mereka. Karena kamar itu ada dua, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat kamar yang harusnya kosong –kamar Kris-

Suho mendadak panik, dia tau semua barang Kris ada di kamar itu. apa yang akan appa mereka lakukan jika tau Kris berbeda kamar dengannya?! Tapi terlambat, appa mereka sudah masuk kesana dan..

"Kok kamar ini diisi sih?!" tanya Mr. Wu menatap tajam mereka berdua. Suho mencengkram erat ujung baju belakang Kris, Kris yang mengerti tersenyum dan mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Suho

"Abis kalo semua ditaroh di kamar kita penuh banget appa, jadi barang aku ditaroh disini aja. Aku tetep tidur sama Joonmyeon kok" jawab Kris dengan santai, Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk, tangannya perlahan melepaskan pegangannya di baju Kris

"Iya appa! Yifan tetep tidur sama aku" tambah Suho. Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu pun tersenyum senang

"Oh ya bagus deh kalo gitu, tadinya kalo kalian tidur sendiri-sendiri mau dicariin apartemen baru" ujar Mr. Kim

"Ehh gausah appa, kita disini aja" tolak Kris

"Yaudah deh, untung kalian tidur sekamar" kata Mr. Wu

Suho dan Kris tersenyum penuh arti, akhirnya appa mereka selesai 'memeriksa' apartemen mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya appa mereka pulang karena terlalu malam. Dan untuk alasan appa mereka memeriksa apartemen mereka cuma buat ngecek aja kalo mereka baik-baik aja apa enggak. Apalagi sekarang Suho hamil

"Nah, akhirnya kita bebas!" Suho melepaskan tangan Kris yang dari tadi betah berada dipinggangnya. Tapi baru saja dilepaskan Kris sudah menariknya lagi dan menciumnya

Suho diam saja, dia membalas ciuman itu dan tidak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris atau bahkan menolak ciumannya. Tangan Kris kembali menemukan tempatnya di pinggang Suho.

Setelah beberapa menit Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil nafas, dia terengah-engah. Begitu juga Kris, tapi Kris hanya membiarkannya sebentar dan menciumnya lagi.

"Kriss.._*kiss*_..lo.._*kiss* _..ngapain.. _*kiss*_ ..sih?!.. _*kiss*_ ..berhenti.. _*kiss* _..ga! *berhenti ciuman*"

"Emang napa sih?!" Kris menghentikan penyerangannya dan melihat wajah Suho yang sedang kesal itu, dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. Lihat saja betapa lucu wajah Suho itu, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya di-poutkan dan nafasnya tidak teratur

"Lo ngapain cium-cium gue melulu?!" seru Suho

"Hahahah enggak sih, gue pengen aja, abis lo lucu banget" jawab Kris sambil mencubit pipi Suho gemas, Suho makin kesal saja. Dia dengan kesal berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Ehh sayang jangan ngambek dong!" Kris dengan cepat menyusul Suho dan memeluknya dari belakang, Suho terdiam. Jantungnya makin tidak karuan, sejak tadi dia dicium Kris, debarannya sangat keras

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Suho jadi menghadap kehadapannya, dia mencium Suho lagi. Sebenarnya Kris juga tak tau apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, sejak tadi siang –sebelum appa mereka datang- dia hanya berpikir untuk mencium Suho. Tapi ternyata dia terus terbayang rasanya dan tidak merasa puas. Kris baru menyadari bahwa dia menyalurkan semua perasaanya saat mencium Suho

Saat akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya, dia segera memeluk Suho. Dia harap Suho mengerti, dia hanya ingin Suho tau perasaannya melalui itu, dan saat Suho membalasnya, dia tau perasaannya terbalas. Dia mengelus kepala Suho saat dia rasa bahunya basah

"Sayang, kenapa nangis?" tanya Kris lembut, Suho mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangisnya makin menjadi

"Sssttt, tenang sayang" Kris mengusap punggung Suho lembut

"Uuhh, Kris, hahah, gue juga gatau kenapa gue nangis" ujar Suho diantara tangisnya

"Hmm? Kok aneh sih" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Suho dengan ibujarinya, Suho tertawa pelan dan airmata masih mengalir dari matanya

"Gue gatau, gak bisa dijelasin, yang jelas gue seneng banget" kata Suho lalu mencium Kris lagi sebentar. Kris tersenyum dan memeluk Suho erat, jantungnya berdetak keras, bahagia tentu saja. Tanpa kata-kata, perasaan mereka diekspresikan melalui cara yang lain

"Kris.."

"Apa sayang?"

"Kenapa lo manggil gue sayang melulu sih?!"

"Gapapa, pengen aja"

"Ish. Yaudah terserah lo deh. Gue ngantuk.."

"Yaudah tidur aja"

Kris membawa Suho ke tempat tidurnya dan menggumamkan lagu Angel lagi, cara cepat untuk menidurkan Suho. Benar saja, tak lama Suho sudah tertidur. Kris mencium keningnya dan berbisik

"Sleep tight my angel" bisiknya pelan, tak lama kemudian dia juga tertidur

Keesokan paginya..

"Kris bangunn" ujar Suho setelah mematikan alarm

"Males ih dingin.." kata Kris memeluk Suho lagi erat

"Hmm, iya sih, tapi kita harus kuliah kan"

"Tapi gue masih ngantukk" kata Kris manja, Suho menghela napas lalu mencium Kris sebentar

"Nah, itu bisa bikin lo bangun kan?" Kris memang bangun dan tersenyum lebar

"Lagi doongggggg" pinta Kris seperti anak kecil

"Gamau!" Suho pergi menuju kamar mandi

"Ehh yaudah gue gamau bangun"

"Bodo ah, lo ini yang telat"

"Terus lo ke kampus pake apa sayaaaanngg"

"Bareng Sehun"

"Ish, ya deh gue bangun" Kris menyerah dan bangun, dia menyusul Suho dan menciumnya lagi lalu berlari ke kamar mandi

"KRIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" teriak Suho kesal disambut tawa keras dari Kris. Suho yang bete langsung belok ke dapur, bikin sarapan *skip*

Sesampainya di kampus, Kris dan Suho berjalan menuju kelas mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Semua mata jadi tertuju pada mereka, tapi baik Kris atau Suho sama sekali tidak terganggu. Suho dengan bangga mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Kris.

"Ciee rambut baruuu!" ujar seseorang, yah, orang itu adalah Sehun

"Ehh Sehuunnn!" Suho dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris dan memeluk Sehun

"Hahaha ehh hyung udah masuk kuliah aja" ujar Sehun

"Iya abis hyung udah bosen di rumah sakit"

Dan akhirnya, seperti biasanya, Kris akan menjadi obat nyamuk bagi Suho dan Sehun yang sekarang tanpa disadari berjalan menjauhi dia.

"Ehh Suho kemana? Kampret! Si Sehun maen bawa kabur aja sih!" rutuk Kris yang baru sadar setelah Suho sudah jauuuhhh sekali

Dia menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya dan seperti biasa juga, disambut Tao. Tak disangka Tao juga mengganti rambutnya, hmm, jadi lebih rapih pikir Kris *skip*

Keesokan harinya..

"Kris! Nanti minggu gue harus periksa ke dokter!" seru Suho excited

"Hah?" Kris menoleh pada istrinya itu

"Ish, ntar minggu gue periksa ke dokter!"

"Emang kenapa? Lo sakit?!" Kris tiba-tiba panik dan menyentuh dahi Suho

"Bukan bego, periksa ini nih!" Suho memindahkan tangan Kris ke perutnya, Kris yang sadar langsung tersenyum

"Oh iya, heheh, terus apalagi?"

"Temenin gue lah! Kalo lo gamau, gue bakal minta Kyuhyun hyung! Besok anterin gue ke toko buku karena gue pengen nyari resep sama buku tentang kehamilan! Kalo lo gamau juga, gue minta anter Sehun! Terus sekarang gue mau es krim!" jelas Suho panjang lebar ditambah permintaan Suho diakhir kalimat sukses membuat Kris pusing

Sure, Kris will be soooooo tired :)

TBC

Maaf lama updaateeeee! Makasih buat review, hihih, haii new reader!

Oh iya, mau ngasih tau! Buat KrisHo shipper yang pengen baca ff KrisHo bisa liat ke

Asianfanfics yah tentu aja, hohohoh, browse tag Krisho

fuckyeahkrisho*.*tumblr*.*com , bisa ke ficrecs, atau cari-cari aja deh sendiriii, banyak gambar-gambar jugaa, bikin teriak-teriak sendiri :3

Tapi rata-rata pake bahasa inggris sih, kalo yang pake bahasa Indonesia, ada dua yang recommend banget di AFF, judulnya Ma Family sama My Beloved, seru deh! Heheh

Oh iya kalo buat ff Krisho favorit aku, mau tau ga? Bagus nih, kalo gamau tau yaudah deh aku tetep kasih tau :D judulnya Meaningful Separation, Picture Perfect, sama Broken Doll. Dari author yang sama, FolweryMisha, she's so amazing, aku nangis baca Broken Doll (gaknanya), and yes, it's English :)

Terusss, yaampun kelupaan, lagu yang dinyanyiin Kris tuh lagu yang dinyanyiin pas di shimshimtapa, yang Lay maen piano

Hahah yaudah yah kebanyakan promosi, cuma saran aja soalnya ngenes jarang liat ff Krisho selain disitu, yaudah yah, sampai ketemu di next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 7 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Gak nyangka bakal sampe chapter 7, makasih buat semua review dan dukungannya. Yaudah langsung aja deh HAPPY READING SEMUAAAA!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Kris? Kris! Kok lo malah bengong sih!" seru Suho, Kris pun tersadar dan nyengir

"Ehh iya apa sayang?" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum, Suho memutarkan matanya

"Lo denger gak sih yang gue bilang tadi?! Sekarang gue mau es krim!"

"Sekarang?"

"Lo budek?"

"Enggak kok heheh yaudah deh cepet sekarang kita beli" Suho langsung bangkit dengan ceria dan memeluk Kris

"Nah gitu dong dari tadi!" kata Suho, Kris hanya tersenyum dan mereka segera menuju kedai es krim yang dekat apartemen mereka

Suho tanpa ragu memesan 2 es krim berbeda sekaligus dengan ukuran ekstra besar. Kris hanya bisa menelan ludah, dia hanya mengikuti Suho saja dan tidak memesan apa-apa. Tak lama setelah es krim itu datang, Suho tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan dua es krim itu ke depan Kris

"Nah sekarang, lo makan ini semua!" ujar Suho, Kris menoleh, what? Tadi Suho bilang apa?

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah'! makan ini semua, sekarang!" perintah Suho, Kris menatap es krim didepannya dan menggeleng

"Bukannya elo yah yang mau" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum kaku

"Iya gue emang mau es krim, tapi gue kan gak bilang kalo es krim itu harus dimakan sama elo" jawab Suho dengan senyum angel nya itu. Kris geleng-geleng kepala. Angel darimana! Kok jadi kayak evil gitu, pergaulan dengan Kyuhyun terbukti tidak baik, batin Kris

"Enggak gue gamau!" tolak Kris, ups, dia harusnya ingat.. Suho, yah dia keburu nangis

"Ehh jangan nangis dong, iya deh iya gue makan yah, nih liat, aaaa" Kris menelan satu sendok besar es krim itu sambil tersenyum. Suho berhenti menangis dan dengan serius memperhatikan Kris

"Nasib gue yaampun -_-" batin Kris sedih, meski begitu, dia tetap berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya. Suho tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Kris yang sekarang baru menghabiskan setengah dari 1 es krim itu. Yang artinya, masih ada 1 lagi

"Lo juga makan doongg" pinta Kris, dia udah gak sanggup lagi. Tapi Suho hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Enggak, gue kenyang liat elo" begitulah jawaban Suho, Kris menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makannya

"Tapi gue kenyaanggg Suhoooo" ujar Kris lagi

"Diem lo! Abisin gak sekarang!" bentak Suho, Kris kaget dan gak berani ngomong lagi

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, Kris bisa menghabiskan 1 es krim itu, tapi yang 1 lagi? Masih menunggu untuk dihabiskan. Kris menghela napas dan mengambil es krim itu, tapi sebelum dia mau menyendok, Suho mendekat dan mencium dia. Kris yang kaget diam saja sementara Suho melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tersenyum merasakan sisa es krim di bibir Kris

"Ehh ternyata enak yah es krim nya! Gue mau ah! Udah yang ini buat gue!" klaim Suho langsung mengambil sendok di tangan Kris dan memakan es krimnya dengan semangat

Kris yang masih speechless tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya itu. Suho makan seperti anak kecil, liat aja, belepotan kemana-mana. Kris tertawa dan membersihkan pinggiran bibir Suho dengan ibujarinya

"Duuh, sayang kalo makan pelan-pelan dong, belepotan nih" kata Kris sambil tertawa. Suho hanya diam dan setelah Kris selesai membersihkan pinggiran bibirnya, dia makan es krim lagi

Siapa bilang hidup Kris akan tersiksa, buktinya, untuk saat ini Kris merasa senang dan berbagai perasaan lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan memenuhi hatinya. Dia sibuk memperhatikan Suho memakan es krim nya sampai tak sadar bahwa handphonenya di meja bergetar karena ada telepon masuk. Suho yang melihat itu meraih handphone Kris dan melihat layarnya

_Tao Calling_

Suho dengan kesal menjawab telepon Tao

"Halo Kris" sapa Tao diseberang sana

"Mau apa lo nelepon" tanya Suho dingin, tidak ada jawaban, mungkin Tao kaget

"Mau apa hmm?" tanya Suho sekali lagi

"Euhh, ehh Suho, heheh, gue kirain Kris lagi gak sama lo, enggak kok gaada apa-apa" jawab Tao buru-buru dan langsung mematikan teleponnya

Kris? Dia berusaha mengambil teleponnya, tapi percuma karena Tao sudah mematikan teleponnya

"Lo kok seenaknya sih?!" bentak Kris, Suho speechless. Barusan Kris membentaknya gara-gara Tao?!

Suho terdiam, dia segera keluar dari kedai es krim itu meninggalkan Kris dengan air mata. Suho memang gampang sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Kris

Kris bengong, dia baru sadar kalau Suho tak ada

"Ehh Suho! Kok malah pergi sih?!" Kris buru-buru membayar es krim itu dan mengejar Suho. Tapi Suho sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kemana? Kris dengan panik menghubungi nomor Suho, tapi tidak diangkat. Kris menuju mobilnya dan segera pulang ke apartemennya

Bahkan dijalan menuju apartemen mereka Suho tidak terlihat. Kemana sih? Kris benar-benar panik, begooo, kenapa gue bisa lupa pake ngebentak dia segalaaa, batinnya. Dengan buru-buru dia segera menelepon Sehun. Tapi malah sibuk, beberapa kali dicoba lagi malah tidak aktif. Kris menghela nafas dan hampir menangis saking khawatirnya. Sayangnya dia tidak punya nomer Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kris panik..

"Gamau hyungggg, huweee, aku jadi kayak cake giniiiii" rengek Sehun, Suho hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum senang

"Ihh bagus tau Sehunieeee!" seru Suho mencubit dua pipi Sehun gemas

"Kenapa gak satu warna aja sih hyuungg, huweee"

"Enggak bagus ginii, tuh liat kamu lucu banget" kata Suho kesenengan. Sehun menghela nafas. Dia tadi ketemu Suho dijalan pas Suho nangis. Sehun memeluk Suho untuk menenangkannya. Hasilnya rambutnya jadi rainbow akibat permintaan Suho

"Hyung cuma mau ngerjain aku yah?!" tanya Sehun curiga

"Enggak! Ini mau bayinya kok" elak Suho, tapi memang begitu. Mungkin itu yang disebut 'ngidam'

"Aaahhh hyuuung tapi kenapa harus aku yang jadi korbaaannn, huweee" tangis Sehun tak terima. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan rambut barunya, hanya saja, warnanya memang konyol. Ada merah, kuning, oranye, biru, ungu, bahkan pink. Terimakasih kepada Suho dan 'baby wish' nya

"Ih kok gitu sih Sehunie, kamu lucu tau, ya kan?" tanya Suho pada seorang hair stylish disana

"Iya kok, lucu banget kayak rainbow cake" jawab hair stylish itu sambil menahan tawa. Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal

"Ish iya deh hyung" Sehun menyerah, Suho tertawa senang dan menarik Sehun keluar dari salon itu setelah membayar semuanya

"Mau kemana lagi kita hyung?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu, dia takut disuruh aneh-aneh sama Suho

"Hmm, kemana yah? Menurut kamu kemana?" Suho malah nanya balik, Sehun tersenyum senang dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bisa makan gratis

"Lapar ih hyung, makan yuk?" tanya Sehun, Suho mengangguk senang dan menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Handphonenya kehabisan baterai dan lagi-lagi Suho lupa tak bawa chargernya, Sehun juga sama saja

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah restoran dan segera memesan makanan. Sehun dan Suho sibuk makan dan lupa ada seseorang yang sangat panik mencari Suho. Kris masih gelisah dan tidak bisa diam. Dia bingung mau mencari kemana. Handphone Suho tidak aktif

"Suho hyung! Kesitu yuk!" Sehun menarik Suho ke sebuah tempat. Mereka sudah selesai makan dan berjalan-jalan lagi.

"Woaahhh" kata Suho melihat cake dan berbagai macam dessert lainnya di tempat itu. Sehun melirik Suho dan tersenyum lebar. Suho memang berbaik hati membelikan semuanya untuk Sehun hari ini. Tapi Sehun tidak benar-benar meminta yang aneh-aneh, hanya makan dan, mungkin ini.

"Kamu mau yang mana Sehunie? Beli aja, hyung bayarin" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum

"Woaahhh, bener hyung? Heheh gomawoooo" Sehun memeluk Suho dan segera memilih cake yang sudah diincarnya dari tadi. Sementara itu Suho gamau makan cake. Dia melihat menu disana dan matanya bersinar cerah saat melihat ternyata ada yoghurt! Suho langsung saja membelinya, rasa strawberry. Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan Suho seperti anak kecil saat pesanannya datang

Hari mulai semakin sore, dan Suho belum pulang juga. Kris makin panik. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Kris terus menunggu Suho sampai tak sadar kalau dia ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu

_7 PM_

"Kriiissss" panggil Suho saat memasuki rumahnya. Dia akhirnya pulang karena dia kangen sama Kris. Tak ada jawaban. Suho mencari ke sekeliling dan menemukan Kris yang sedang tertidur. Suho tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kris membuat Kris terbangun

"Suho? Lo darimana aja sih!" Kris balas memeluk Suho sambil berusaha bangun. Sekarang Suho duduk dipangkuan Kris

"Hmm gue? Oh, gue tadi jalan-jalan sama Sehun" jawab Suho lempeng. Kris sweatdrop

"Kenapa handphone lo mati, lo tau ga gue panik banget!"

"Ehh, handphone gue abis batre"

"Terus Sehun?"

"Sama"

"Ish yaudah deh yang penting sekarang lo gak kenapa-kenapa. Gue khawatir banget. Lain kali lo ga boleh maen pergi gitu aja"

"Hahah tenang aja kali emang gue bakal kenapa"

"Euh, Suho gue minta maaf yah tadi siang ngebentak elo"

"Iya, gue juga minta maaf udah bikin lo khawatir"

Kris tersenyum dan mendekat untuk mencium Suho, hmm, kok rasa coklat yah? Batin Kris

"Lo abis makan es krim coklat yah?" tanya Kris

"Iya, emang kenapa? Kerasa yah?" tanya Suho balik, diperjalanan tadi Suho memang memakan es krim coklat. Kris mengangguk dan menjilat-jilat bibir Suho. Suho tertawa kegelian. Dia menahan wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya agar berhenti

"Gue mau dong es krimnyaaa" pinta Kris manja

"Abiissss" jawab Suho mehrong, Kris tertawa dan mencium Suho lagi

"Lo jadi suka sama es krim yah sekarang" ujar Kris berhenti mencium Suho

"Hah? Enggak kok, dari dulu juga suka, cuma sekarang gue sukaaaaa bangettt!" jawab Suho membuat Kris tertawa dan memeluk Suho lagi

"Lo lucu banget sih! Yaudah sekarang lo harus tidur!"

"Tapi gue belom ngantuk.. lagian ini baru jam setengah delapan Kris!"

"Enggak! Lo tuh harus banyak istirahat sayaangg"

"Ish iya deh!" Suho pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan segera naik ke tempat tidur

"Kriiisss!" panggil Suho, Kris muncul dan tersenyum sambil menuju tempat tidur

"Apa sayang?" tanya Kris sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suho dan membawanya mendekat. Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris

"Enggak. Lo wangi yah" ujar Suho, Kris tertawa

"Yaiyalaaahh, masa gue ganteng-ganteng gini gak wangi"

"Lo ganteng dari mana Kris.."

"Emang gue gak ganteng?"

"Eum,, ganteng sih, tapi gantengan Wufan EXO"

"Yaah, masa gantengan dia, gantengan gue lah"

"Gak mungkiiinnn"

"Ehh ya deh gimana lo aja, cape gue"

"Hahaha" tawa Suho senang

"Ehh tapi bener gue udah gak bau?" tanya Kris, dia takut Suho ngejauhin dia lagi kayak waktu dirumah sakit

"Enggak kok" jawab Suho senang. Kris lebih senang lagi. "jadi gue gak harus jauh-jauh dari dia" batin Kris bahagia

Tak lama mereka terdiam tak bicara apa-apa. Kris merasa nafas Suho mulai teratur, dia melihat Suho. Ternyata dia sudah tertidur

"Tadi katanya belom ngantuk, hahaha dasar" ujar Kris pada dirinya sendiri lalu mencium kening Suho dan ikut tidur

Keesokan harinya..

"Kriiissssssssss!" teriak Suho dari dalam kamar

"Apa sayaaaaannnnnngggg" jawab Kris sambil menghampiri Suho

"Lo inget kan sekarang kita harus kemana?" tanya Suho

"Euhh, toko buku?"

"Nah! Tumben inget"

"Iya heheh, terus lo mau ke dokter kapan? Minggu? Emang ga tutup gitu?"

"Oh iya yah, gue lupa, yaudah sekarang aja ke dokternya! Minggu baru ke toko buku yah!"

"Haaahh iya deh gimana lo aja gue mah"

"Yaudah sekarang cepetan siap-siaaapppp!"

"Iya iya cerewet" gerutu Kris pelan

"Apa? Lo bilang gue cerewet? Gue gak cerewet yah!" seru Suho tak terima

"Eh enggak kok gue gak bilang cerewet! Gue bilang cantik, iya cantik, lo cantik"

"Gue tuh namja Kris! Gila loh gue cantik!"

"Ish yaudah lo ganteng, puas?"

"Nah gitu bagus"

"Whatever lah -_-" balas Kris frustasi lalu pergi bersiap-siap begitu juga Suho

Sesampainya di rumah sakit…

"Wu Joonmyeon!" panggil seorang suster

"Ah yes it's me!" Suho dengan senang bangkit dan mengikuti suster itu. Kris menghela nafas dan mengikuti Suho

Mereka melewati beberapa ruangan dan berhenti saat suster itu berkata "Nah, ini dia, dr. Dre"

Suho tersenyum saat dia duduk di ranjang dokter itu

"Jadi, Nyonya Wu, kita akan mulai memeriksa dari anda lalu ke bayinya okay?" tanya dr. Dre sambil tersenyum, Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk

20 menit kemudian..

"Okay Nyonya Wu! Kita sudah selesai! Anda dan bayi anda dalam keadaan sehat. Jangan lupa untuk banyak beristirahat dan makan yang banyak! Bayi anda sangat membutuhkan itu" kata dr. Dre sambil tersenyum, Suho memperhatikan dengan sangat serius.

Kris bagaimanapun sedikit cemburu melihat Suho seperti itu. dr. Dre itu ehm, ganteng sih aku Kris, dan Kris tiba-tiba merasa aneh lagi. Si Suho pinter banget milih dokter yang ganteng begini rutuk Kris kesal

Sesampainya di rumah..

"Lo pinter yah milih dokter" ujar Kris memulai percakapan, Suho bersandar di bahu Kris sambil menonton tv

"Emang gue pinter, lo baru tau?" jawab Suho cuek. Kris manyun

"Gue gak suka sama dokternya"

"Emang kenapa? Dia kan baik"

"Baik sih, tapi gue tetep aja gak suka"

"Lo sirik yah? Dokter Dre kan ganteng"

"Iya terus aja puji dia"

"Hahahah lo cemburu yaa"

"Enggak! Gila loh"

"Aahh, udah ngaku aja dehh, hahaha"

"Ish gimana lo ah!"

"Hahahah, ehh Kris, kata appa kemaren, foto kita ada yang kurang. Emang apa yah?" Suho berdiri dan mengamati foto pernikahan mereka dari dekat

"Hmm, iya sih, apa yah?" Kris mengikuti Suho lalu memeluknya dari belakang, dagunya ditaruh di bahu Suho

"Jangan-jangan lo nya nih jelek!"

"Enak aja! Gue ganteng gitu"

"Hahaha ehh bentar! Gue tau, kita keliatan kepaksa banget gitu"

"Mana? Ehh, iya yah, keliatan banget kita gak bahagia"

"Gue gak suka Kris!"

"Gak suka apa?" tanya Kris heran sambil mencium pipi Suho

"Foto kita, gue pengen foto ulang"

"Eumm, iya sih gue juga gak suka, aneh. Yaudah gue mah setuju aja sih"

"Oke! Mumpung appa masih disini, kita bilang yuk!"

"Harus bilang?"

"Iyalah! Gue pengen pake gaun gue lagi dan itu ada di appa gue"

"Lo mau pake gaun itu?"

"Iya!" Kris tertawa dan mencium pipi Suho lagi

"Yaudah deh kita bilang aja sekarang"

"Oke!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menelepon appanya

"Ada apa Yifan? Joonie pengen sesuatu?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Iya appa, dia pengen gaunnya"

"Gaun? Yang pas pernikahan kalian?"

"Iya"

"Emang buat apa?"

"Euhh, jadi gini, Joonmyeon pengen pake gaun itu lagi, dia pengen ngulang foto pernikahan kita"

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Katanya kita keliatan gak bahagia appa, aku juga gak suka sih"

"Ohh hahah iya deh appa ngerti, ntar minggu depan appa sama Mr. Kim bakal kesini lagi jadi sekalian deh ngasihin buat kalian. Kamu mau sekalian?"

"Boleh deh appa"

"Yaudah kalo gitu, jaga Joonie baik-baik yah!"

"Iya appa" dan Kris pun mematikan teleponnya

"Gimana katanya?" tanya Suho tak sabar, Kris memeluk Suho lagi dan mencium pipinya

"Ntar minggu depan appa mau kesini lagi, jadi ntar dibawain sayang"

"Oh gitu? Yaudah deh bagus kalau gitu" Suho tersenyum senang dan Kris mencium pipinya lagi

"Ih lo napa sih nyium gue melulu"

"Enggak, lo jadi agak gendut aja sekarang, gue seneng"

"Hah? Gue gendut? Gue gamau gendut Kriiiiissss, huweeee" Suho malah nangis, Kris jadi bingung. Dia menarik Suho dan memeluknya

"Sssttt, sayang tenang.."

"Aahhh gue gak mau gendutt, entar abs gue kemanaaaaa, huweeee" tangis Suho makin kencang, Kris sweatdrop

"Duuhh, enggak kok lo gak bakal gendut"

"Enggak gendut gimana Kris?! Lo bego atau gimana?!"

"Ssstt, denger dulu" Kris berpikir sebentar baru melanjutkan "Kalo lo gendut, lo jelek.."

"Iya gua tau! Ihh terus gimanaaaaa, huwaaaaaaaa eommaaaaaaaaaaaa" potong Suho sambil menangis lagi

"Ehh gue belom selesai! Kalo lo gendut emang jelek, tapi lo kan bukan gendut, tapi hamil"

"Sama aja bego!"

"Enggak dong! Lo kan gendut karena lo hamil, dan itu bukan hal yang jelek" Suho sedikit tenang

"Tap-hhmmpptt!" Kris menghentikan Suho dengan menciumnya. Suho berusaha melepaskan ciumannya tapi percuma. Tangan besar Kris melingkar kuat di pinggangnya tidak membiarkan Suho bergerak bebas

Sampai akhirnya Suho tenang dan tidak berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Kris hampir tersenyum dan melanjutkan mencium Suho. 3 menit kemudian Suho memukul dada Kris karena dia butuh oksigen. Kris pun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Suho memerah, Kris tertawa senang lalu memeluk Suho lagi

Suho diam tak bicara apa-apa, dia menduga kalau dia bicara lagi pasti Kris akan menciumnya lagi. Kris melepaskan pelukannya sedikit dan mencium kening Suho

"Udah gak usah khawatir, mau gimanapun elo, gue gak bakal ninggalin lo dan bayi kita. Jadi lo gak usah ngekhawatirin soal berat badan. Lo percaya kan sama gue" tanya Kris sambil menatap lurus kemata Suho. Tapi Suho malah memeluk Kris lagi dan menangis

"Iya Kris gue percaya" jawab Suho disela tangisannya, Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Suho erat. Kali ini Kris mengerti mengapa Suho menangis, dia ingat kata dr. Zhoumi kemarin

Kris melepaskan pelukan Suho lalu duduk, tapi Suho segera memeluk Kris lagi dari samping dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Tak lama Suho tertidur dipelukan Kris. Kris tertawa dan menggendong Suho ke kamar

Malam menjelang dan sekarang Suho sedang sibuk ditelepon dengan Kyungsoo

"Hahahah cieee yang mau punya anak!" goda Kyungsoo di seberang sana

"Apasih lo ah! Ehh gimana lo sama Chanyeol? Baik-baik aja kan?"

"Eumm, iya lo tenang aja, sebenernya, minggu depan gue mau tunangan sama dia" Suho tersentak, tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Setau dia, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo jadian saat dia baru satu bulan menjadi istri Kris. Dan itu berarti, kurang dari setahun dan sudah akan bertunangan?

"What? Emang gak kecepetan tuh?!"

"Ish, lo juga emang gak kecepetan? Bahkan lo langsung nikah aja, keren gak tuh"

"Iya keren menurut lo! Menurut gue itu keterlaluan"

"Alaah, tapi belom setaun lo udah mau punya anak, gue kira mau nunggu sampe beres kuliah"

"Ini kecelakaan okay! Lagian ini diluar kendali gue"

"Hahahah yaudahlah gapapa kali, gue seneng bentar lagi punya ponakan"

"Hmm, tapi si Chanyeol serius kan sama lo? Yang gue tau dia kan orangnya bercanda melulu"

"Iya sih, tapi sekarang kan lagi seriusss"

"Ohh oke deh gue percaya, heheh"

"Nah gitu dong, dukung gue. Oh iya, lo kapan balik kesini, gue kangen tauuuu"

"Hahah iya gue juga kangen sama looo, tapi gue liburnya masih sebulan lagi!"

"Yaelaaahhh"

"Hahaha ehh Soo udah dulu yah, gue laper mau makan. Si Kris ngomel-ngomel nyuruh gue cepet makan"

"Cieeee perhatian banget siiihhh, hahahah yaudah deh gue juga mau tidur lagi ini, take care ya"

"Iya, lo juga, bye Soo" dan akhirnya Suho mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka lalu segera menuju meja makan

"Woaahh, kayaknya enak nih" ujar Suho tersenyum lebar

"Ehh siapa dulu dong, gue gitu, hahah"

"Lo jangan kepedean dulu, siapa tau ini gak enak. Kan gak gue bantuin"

"Cobain aja" balas Kris percaya diri, Suho pun dengan segera mengambil sendok dan mencicipi masakan Kris. Kris memperhatikan Suho, gimana kalo gak enak? Batin Kris cemas, tapi cemasnya mendadak hilang ketika melihat ekspresi Suho yang cerah

"Enak kann?" tanya Kris ragu

"Hmm, enak kok, lo berbakat juga yah" jawab Suho yang sekarang sudah duduk dan mengambil makanan untuknya

"Haahh untung deh, hahah iya dong gue bilang juga gue mah emang berbakat"

"Hmm" Suho hanya menggumam dan fokus dengan makanannya. Kris tersenyum senang dan ikut makan, tapi…

"Ini buat gue!" seru Suho sambil mencegah Kris mengambil salah satu makanan di meja, dan begitu terus saat Kris akan mengambil yang lain. Kris menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia diam saja melihat Suho makan.

Tak lama semua habis, dan Kris hanya kebagian sedikit, yahh, dia masih lapar..

Suho melirik Kris yang diam saja lalu tertawa

"Hahah sorry Kris abis gue lapar banget, gue masakin lo lagi yah?" tawar Suho, Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum

Suho segera memasak lagi untuk Kris yang dari tadi mengekor dibelakang Suho sambil memeluknya

"Kris! Lo mau masakannya gak jadi?!" seru Suho kesal karena dari tadi Kris tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan itu SANGAT mengganggu Suho

"Ehh enggak dong, heheh, iya deh gue gak ganggu lo lagi" Kris dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dan sebelumnya mencium pipi Suho dulu

Bernar saja, setelah Kris duduk di meja makan menunggu Suho, Suho dengan cepat meyelesaikan masakannya dan tak lama dia selesai. Mata Kris berbinar-binar saat Suho meletakkan piring didepan Kris

"Nih makan, ABISIN!" seru Suho kejam, Kris hanya tersenyum dan membuat Suho ingin muntah, sesungguhnya Kris itu lebih baik memasang _bitchface_ nya, senyuman manis tak cocok dengan wajah sangar alami Kris pikir Suho

Tak lama Kris selesai, Suho tesenyum puas

"Bagus, sekarang, lo cuci dan beresin ini semua, gue ngantuk pengen tidur!" perintah Suho lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, Kris melongo. Dia dengan kesal langsung membereskan semuanya, sementara dia dapat membayangkan wajah Suho yang sedang tersenyum puas bisa mengerjai dirinya.

30 menit kemudian Kris selesai dan segera menuju kamar Suho, dia lihat ternyata Suho sudah tertidur. Kris tersenyum lalu ikut tidur disamping Suho.

Paginya, Suho terbangun karena morning sicknya. Kris terbangun saat mendengar suara dari kamar mandi dan menunggu Suho selesai. Saat Suho kembali ke kamarnya dia segera memeluk Kris. Kris tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Suho, dia melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk mencium kening Suho sebentar dan memeluk Suho lagi

"Maaf yah sayang.." ujar Kris pelan sambil mengelus punggung Suho

"Udahlah gapapa, ehh sekarang kita harus ke toko buku!" seru Suho tiba-tiba exciting sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Iya gue inget kali, tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Lo gamau nemenin gue? Oke gapapa gue masih ada Sehun!" potong Suho cepat

"Ehh bukan gitu! Gue kan belom beres, gue bilang tapi ini baru jam 7 Suho.."

"Oh? Eh iya yah, heheh gue gak liat jam sih"

"Euh -_- yaudahlah sekarang kita tidur lagi aja yah?"

"Enak aja lo, gamau! Gue mau makan, laper" Suho pergi menuju dapur sementara Kris menghela nafas, dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur lagi sampai Suho selesai masak

Suho selesai dan membangunkan Kris, dia menarik Kris ke meja makan dan mereka pun mulai makan dengan tenang. Seperti biasa, Kris harus membereskan semuanya sementara Suho membereskan apartemen mereka yang ternyata lumayan acak-acakan, oh, lihat, cucian mereka banyak sekali! Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak membersihkan apartemen mereka? Kris yang tak lama selesai melihat Suho membereskan ruang tamu mereka

"Suho sayang udah udah udah. Aduuhh biar gue yang beresin semua ini! Lo gak boleh kecapean sayaaanngg, inget anak kita, sekarang lo istirahat okay?" ujar Kris khawatir dan mulai membantu Suho membereskan apartemen mereka dan mengambil alih semuanya.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan segera duduk beristirahat, perutnya mulai membesar sekarang, dia melihatnya dan mengelus perutnya. Sementara Kris masih membereskan semuanya. Setengah jam kemudian, Kris selesai dan langsung duduk di samping Suho, Suho tersenyum dan langsung mengambilkan minum untuk Kris

"Ehh? Makasih sayang" Kris mengambil minum dari tangan Suho dan meminumnya

Suho tersenyum lagi dan duduk disebelah Kris. Kris langsung memeluk Suho dari samping, kecapean kayaknya

"Harusnya kita lebih sering beresin apartemen kita" ujar Kris

"Iya, tuh liat cucian kita banyak banget, siapa yah yang mau nyuci?" tanya Suho, Kris langsung menggeleng cepat

"Gak! Gak mungkin salah satu dari kita! Lo gak mungkin nyuci apalagi gue, kita bawa aja ke laundry"

"Hah iya deh, lagian gue juga gak tega kalo lo harus nyuci sebanyak itu" Suho memeluk Kris

"Nah, sekarang, kita ke toko bukuuu!" seru Suho senang sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya

"Aduuuhh jangan lari-lari sayaangg!" teriak Kris khawatir Suho kenapa-napa

"Lo cepet siap-siap!" balas Suho dari kamar. Kris menghela nafas dan segera bersiap-siap ke toko buku

Satu jam kemudian..

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko buku yang ada disebuah mall, Suho langsung menarik tangan Kris menuju bagian tentang kehamilan. Suho dengan exciting melihat-lihat sementara Kris sibuk smsan dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Tiap Suho bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu, Kris hanya menjawab dengan 'hmm'

"Kris! Lo smsan sama siapa sih?!" seru Suho kesal setelah sadar Kris tak mendengarkannya

"Eh, bukan sama siapa-siapa kok" jawab Kris

"Bohong lo! Pasti sama Tao kan?!" Suho merebut handphone Kris dan melihatnya, benar saja, inboxnya penuh dengan pesan dari Tao

"Mau lo apa sih?! Niat gak nemenin gue?!" seru Suho marah, dia kesal sekali tentu saja

"Niat kok"

"Terus kenapa smsan sama Tao melulu?! Kalo lo gamau nemenin gue yaudah! Pulang aja sana! Gue bisa sendiri! Tau gitu kan gue pergi aja sama Sehun!" Suho dengan kesal pergi meninggalkan Kris

"Ehh, lo mau kemana? Lo gak boleh pergi gitu aja!" Kris menahan lengan Suho dan memeluknya, Suho memberontak

"Biarin! Lepasin gue! Gue bisa sendiri!" seru Suho sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris, tapi Kris malah menciumnya. Suho menangis

Kris terus mencium Suho dan tak lama Suho tenang, tapi dia masih menangis. Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus airmata Suho

"Gue minta maaf, gue salah, kalo lo mau, lo pegang deh handphone gue. Jangan nangis lagi yah" ujar Kris lembut, Suho hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Kris

"Yaudah sekarang kita lanjutin lagi yah? Lo udah ketemu buku yang lo pengen?" tanya Kris

"Udah! Sekarang kita kesana!" seru Suho ceria lagi dan menarik Kris menuju bagian resep

"Suho, buat apa resep?" tanya Kris bingung, setau dia Suho tidak begitu suka memasak

"Diem lo gak usah banyak nanya" jawab Suho singkat, dia masih terlalu exciting melihat-lihat resep-resep cake

Kris menghela nafas, 9 bulan yah? Ini udah berapa bulan? Eh, kok gue lupa sih si Suho udah berapa bulan, aduh bego, apa gue tanya aja yah? Batin Kris

"Sayang" Kris memeluk Suho dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Suho sementara Suho masih sibuk melihat-lihat resep

"Hmm"

"Lo udah berapa bulan sih?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus perut Suho, Suho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menoleh pada Kris dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa? Jadi lo gatau?!" Kris menggeleng

"Lo bener-bener keterlaluan! Gue udah 2 bulan lebih seminggu!"

"Ohh, maaf deh, gue kan gatau"

"Ish terserah lo deh!" Suho kesal dan membawa buku-buku yang akan dibelinya ke kasir, Kris mengikutinya saja

"Udah ini aja? Gak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kris saat mereka di antrian, Suho mengecek lagi buku-buku nya dan menggeleng. Akhirnya setelah membayar buku-buku itu, Suho dan Kris segera keluar dari toko buku tersebut

"Kriiss, gue lapaarrrr" ujar Suho manja sambil memeluk lengan besar Kris

"Lapar yah? Yaudah kita makan dulu, mau makan dimana?" tanya Kris, Suho tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik Kris menuju restoran yang dia datengin kemaren sama Sehun

"Lo kemaren dateng kesini sama Sehun?" tanya Kris, Suho hanya mengangguk, dia sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sementara Kris geleng-geleng kepala

Suho udah mesen banyaaaakkk banget! Dan dihabisin sendirian -_- Kris udah beres makan dari tadi dan cuma ngeliatin Suho aja

"Ah, gue mau es krim lagiii" pinta Suho setelah menghabiskan sebuah cake

"Lagi? Ini udah yang ketiga sayang" ujar Kris tak percaya istrinya mau lagi es krim

"Tapi gue mau lagiiiii, pleaseeeee, habis ini udah deh" pinta Suho, Kris geleng-geleng kepala dan akhirnya Suho memesan satu lagi es krim coklat

"Udah?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk senang dan menghabiskan es krimnya, Kris pun membayar semuanya dan mereka pun keluar dari restoran itu

"Eh Kris! Kesini duluuu!" Suho menarik Kris ke sebuah toko baju untuk bayi, Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Liat nih, lucu yah! Anak gue pasti ganteng pake ini" seru Suho exciting memperlihatkan sebuah baju berwarna ungu cerah

"Euh, tapi, ini lebih bagus!" kata Kris menunjuk baju untuk bayi perempuan

"Enggak Kris! Anak gue tuh laki-laki!"

"Tapi gue pengennya perempuan!"

"ENGGAK! Kalo gue bilang laki yah laki!"

"Tapi gue tetep pengen perempuan!"

"Gak bisa Kris! Anak gue tuh laki-laki!"

"Perempuan Suho, gue pengen punya anak perempuan"

"Gaada yang mau tau pengen lo, gue pengennya laki-laki!"

"Ih lo kok gitu sih, ini kan anak gue juga!"

"Anak gue Kris!" Suho dengan kesal malah berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kris di toko baju itu. Kris segera berlari menyusul Suho. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang

Sesampainya dirumah, perdebatan mereka belum berakhir

"Anak gue laki-laki!" seru Suho

"Enggak! Perempuan!" Kris tak mau kalah

"Yaudah kembar aja, laki-laki sama perempuan, gampang kan?" seru Suho tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum

"What? NOOOO! JANGAN KEMBAR!"

"Biarin! Gue pengen kembar!"

"Gila loh! Gak gue ga pengen kembar!"

"Kembar!"

"Enggak!"

"KEMBAR!"

"ENGGAAAAAKKKKKKK"

"Eh aduh apaan sih ini teriak-teriak melulu!" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, Suho dan Kris menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen mereka

"Ini nih hyung! Aku kan pengennya anak kembar" adu Suho pada Kyuhyun yang baru datang itu

"Lo ngapain kesini" kata Kris sewot

"Eh ya biarin dong, emang gue gak boleh kesini?!" balas Kyuhyun lebih sewot

"Eh udah-udah! Kok jadi kalian yang ribut -_- hyung ngapain kesini?" tanya Suho

"Enggak sih pengen maen aja, kalian ribut apa tadi?"

"Ini si Kris nya hyung, aku pengen anak laki-laki, dia pengen perempuan, yaudah kembar aja sekalian yah hyung yah? Ehh dia gamau juga"

"Ohh, hahahah kembar kayaknya seru tuh Kris"

"Enggak! Gue masih muda! Gila aja gue udah punya anak sekaligus dua"

"Jadi lo gamau punya anak?! Yaudah kenapa lo bikin hah?!" Suho emosi

"G-gue bukan gamau punya anak! Gue cuma belom siap!" bantah Kris

"Lo kira lo aja yang belom siap hah?! Gue bahkan lebih muda dari lo! Dan yang nanggung semuanya tuh gue! Lo mah enaknya doang!"

"Eh udah dong udah! Kalian kaya anak kecil aja! Joonie sayang jangan marah-marah terus, ga bagus" kata Kyuhyun menengahi mereka lalu memeluk Suho dan membawanya duduk. Kris menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Suho

"Sekarang dengerin gue! Kalian gak usah berantem kaya gini terus! Kaya anak kecil! Kalian udah harus siap punya anak dong mau gimana lagi? Udah kejadian kan?! Kalian harusnya lebih mengerti satu sama lain, dan Kris, lo harus lebih merhatiin Joonie mau gimanapun. Soal anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan, kembar atau enggak, itu urusan nanti, yang penting anak kalian sehat! Iya kan? Gue gamau denger kalian berantem lagi, jadi sekarang baikan!" perintah Kyuhyun

"Ih hyung kaya anak kecil aja disuruh baikan" kata Suho

"Emang kalian anak kecil! Udah baikan!" Kris pun mendekati Suho dan memeluknya erat

"Gue minta maaf deh" kata Kris

"Hmm, iya gue juga minta maaf yah" jawab Suho, Kris tersenyum lalu melepaskan sedikit pelukannya dan mencium Suho

"Eh malah ciuman -_- yaudah ah gue pulang dulu yah! Awas lo pada berantem lagi! Bye!" Kyuhyun pun segera pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, sementara Suho dan Kris masih berciuman

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya, Suho memeluk Kris lagi, dan Kris dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya

Setelah cukup lama tidak dipertanyakan, sebenarnya apa yang mereka rasakan terhadap satu sama lain?

"Mungkin gue suka sama Suho, gue gak ngerti kenapa gue selalu deg-degan kalo deket dia dan pengen ngelindungin dia terus. Kalo gue emang suka sama Suho, gue pasrah" batin Kris

"Gue gak butuh pertanyaan lagi, semuanya jelas kalo gue suka sama Kris. Tapi gue gamau ngakuin itu, mungkin itu cuma perasaan sesaat. Tapi hati gue gak bisa bohong. Kalo gue suka sama Kris, gue pasrah" batin Suho

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama sebelum Kris akhirnya mencium Suho lagi sebentar, Suho segera melepaskan tangan Kris yang dari tadi melingkar di tubuhnya. Lalu mengambil buku resep yang barusan dibelinya

"Kris! Temenin gue beli bahan-bahan buat bikin cake ini yah?! Terus, gue mulai cuti kuliah kapan yah? Oh iya, gue pengen ketemu Sehun sekarang ihh! Bulan depan kita liburan kan? Kita harus pulang ke Korea! Eh gaun gue kapan datang sih! Ih Kris cepet tanyain appa!" Suho terus berbicara tanpa jeda. Kris sweatdrop

"7 bulan kedepan bakal jadi 7 bulan terhebat di hidup gue" batin Kris miris

TBC

Helloooo, Suho is hereeeee! Author gue sekap dulu karena A/N kali ini akan dipenuhin oleh gue, jadi readers, gue pengen anak gue kembar, menurut kalian gimana? Jangan bilang kalo kalian juga gamau anak gue kembar kaya si naga bego satu itu! kalian dukung gue kan? Oke, gue ga terima penolakan, jadi, makasih yah yang dukung guee

Oh iya, makasih buat reviewnya, gue cinta kaliaannn *cium readers satu satuu* eh eh Kris mau apa lo kes-hmmppp!

Hai! Gue Kris, gue juga cinta sama kalian readers dan silent readers, gue seneng liat review kalian *cium Suho* gue cuma mau bilang PLEASE! GUE MASIH MUDA! JANGAN DUKUNG SUHO PUNYA ANAK KEMBAR! KALIAN SAYANG SAMA GUE KAN! KARENA GUE JUGA SAYANG SAMA SUHO! BUKAN SAMA KALIAN! Eh, salah yah, heheh yah pokoknya gitu deh, menurut kalian gimana?

Hush! hush! Duh, ni A/N diambil alih sama Krisho -_- sekarang ini udah terkendali^^ menurut kalian gimana? Author juga bingung nih anak mereka kembar atau enggak, menurut readers gimana? Author mah dukung Suho sih :3 review yah! Love you all! *cium Sehun*


	8. Chapter 8

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 8 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Yeahh, udah chapter 8 :3 , makasih buat semua review dan dukungannya. Yaudah langsung aja deh HAPPY READING SEMUAAAA!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Okee, satu-satu sayang" kata Kris mencoba sabar

"Euh, mana gaun gueee?! Terus kapan gue mulai cuti kuliah yah? Sehun mana siiihhh?!" ujar Suho buru-buru

"SATU-SATU SAYANG! DAN ITU BUKAN SATU TAPI TIGA!"

"Hahah iya deh, gaun gue mana?"

"Kan minggu depan"

"Gue maunya besok"

"Tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa? gue gak mau tau, harus ada besok"

"Uh.."

"Terus, gue mulai cuti kuliah kapan yah?"

"Mulai bulan ini aja"

"Apa? Enggak! Gue masih kuat!"

"Terus kenapa make nanya"

"EMANG GAK BOLEH?" Suho tiba-tiba emosi

"Eh enggak sih yaudah gak usah marah napa" Kris manyun, Suho pun tiba-tiba tertawa

"Hahah iya deh. Tapi SEHUNIE MANAAA?! GUE PENGEN KETEMU SEHUNIE SEKARANGGG! BYE KRIS!" Suho berlari menuju pintu apartemen mereka dan menghilang begitu saja

"ADUUHHH IYA TAPI GAK USAH LARI-LARI JUGA! HATI-HATI SAYAAANGG!" teriak Kris khawatir. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat handphone Suho ketinggalan dimeja

"Hapenya sampe ketinggalan, aduh ni anak" kata Kris geleng-geleng kepala dan meraih handphone Suho

Dia agak kaget melihat wallpaper Suho. Itu foto mereka saat di Paris. Saat mereka di depan menara Eiffel dan meminta seseorang untuk memoto mereka. Kris tersenyum dan memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat. Di foto itu Kris dan Suho tersenyum lepas seperti tak punya beban. Suho memeluk lengan besar Kris.

Kris tersenyum lebih lebar dan jadi ingat soal gaun Suho, dia baru saja akan menelepon appanya saat dia lihat Mr. Kim menelepon ke handphone Suho

"Yeoboseyo appa"

"Yeoboseyo, eh Yifan, Joonie mana?"

"Lagi maen sama Sehun terus handphone nya ketinggalan, ada apa appa?"

"Oh, dasar Joonie. Enggak cuma pengen tau keadaan kalian aja, kalian baik-baik aja kan?"

"Iya appa kita baik-baik aja, appa sehat kan?"

"Appa sehat kok Yifan, oh iya, appa sekalian mau ngasih tau, besok appa kesana"

"Wah? Bener appa? Makasih yaahhh!"

"Iya iya emang kenapa sih kok kamu kayak seneng banget"

"Euhh ini tadi Joonmyeon bilang pengen gaunnya besok. Untung appa datengnya besok"

"Oh gitu? Hahah iya deh kamu bilang sabar gitu yah"

"Udah kok appa"

"Yaudah, titip salam buat Joonie yah, jaga Joonie baik-baik"

"Iya appa"

Mr. Kim pun mematikan teleponnya. Kris menghela nafas lega dan melihat ruang tamunya. Masih acak-acakan, habis beberes tadi langsung ke toko buku. Kris menghela nafas lagi dan segera membereskan buku yang di beli Suho. Dia pergi ke laundry mengantarkan cucian mereka yang setumpuk abis itu

Pulang dari laundry, Kris tidur, maklum kecapean. Sementara itu Suho..

"Sehunie! Kyuhyun hyung! Anterin akuuu" pinta Suho manja

"Kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Pulang"

"Tadi kesini juga sendiri" kata Kyuhyun

"Ihh tapi hyung.."

"Emang tadi hyung mau apa kesini?" tanya Sehun

"Pengen liat rambut kamu aja sih" jawab Suho watados

"Terus?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sekarang pengen pulaaangg, anteriiiiiiinnn" pinta Suho

"Tapi hyuungg, aku lagi banyak tugas inii" tolak Sehun

"Hyung juga lagi sibuukk" tolak Kyuhyun

"Kalian kok gitu siiihh, kan dekettt" Suho belum menyerah

"Nah itu tau deket, kenapa masih minta anter" kata Kyuhyun

"Aku takut sendirian dijalan hyuunngg, ini kan udah maleemmm"

"Joonie, ini baru jam setengah sembilan lewat dikit"

"Iya hyung, waktu itu juga pulang sendiri jam 9 lebih gak kenapa-napa"

"Tapi ntar kalo aku diculik terus di grepe gimana? Ntar kalian sedih kehilangan aku" kata Suho dramatis

"Gak ada culik disini Joonie sayaaangg"

"Tapi kan.." Suho malah nangis, adik kakak evil itu pun kelabakan

"Eh eh kok nangis, duuuhh, iya deh hyung anterin, kamu jangan nangis lagi dong Joonie"

"Iya hyung Sehun anterin dehh, hyung udahan dong nangisnyaa"

Akhirnya, Suho pulang diantar kakak beradik evil itu

"Makasih yah Sehunie, Kyuhyun hyung" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum lebar

"Iya deh, kita pulang dulu yah, dah Joonie"

"Dah hyung" Sehun mencium kening Suho

"Gak usah nyium segala kali Hun" kata Suho, Sehun hanya tertawa jail dan segera menyusul kakaknya

Suho geleng-geleng kepala lalu masuk ke apartemennya. Gelap. Kris mana?

"Kriiiiisss!" panggil Suho, tidak ada jawaban, dia lihat ruang tamu sudah rapih dan cucian mereka sudah tidak ada. Kemana?! Suho panik dan segera masuk ke kamarnya, dia lihat Kris sedang tertidur

"Kris! Kris! Kris! Bangun! Cucian kita ilaanggg! Jangan-jangan diambil alien!" seru Suho, Kris terbangun

"Ehh Suho sayang udah pulang" Kris malah menarik Suho ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat. Kris tidur lagi

"Apaan sih lo Kris banguuunnnn! Cucian kita ilang begooo!" Suho menggeplak kepala Kris, Kris terbangun dan meringis kesakitan

"Aww, kok gue dipukul sih?!"

"Cucian kita kemanaaaa? Dicuri alien kan? Pasti deh! Gue tau disini ada alien, disini gak aman! Kita harus pindah apartemen" Kris sweatdrop ngeliat istrinya

"Sayang, pertama, disini gak ada alien, dan cucian tuh udah gue bawa ke laundry tadi sore"

"Ohh.."

"Udah sekarang tidur!"

"Ih bentar!" Suho turun dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri, dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama bergambar pororo pemberian Sehun tahun lalu. Kris tersenyum seperti idiot saat melihat Suho naik ke tempat tidur

"Apa lo senyum-senyum!" bentak Suho

"Dih, lo galak amat sih, lucu aja liat lo pake piyama gambar pororo, kayak anak kecil"

"Gimana lo aja deh" Suho tak peduli dengan komentar Kris, dia sudah lelah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Kris tersenyum senang dan memeluk pinggang Suho lebih erat

"Gue kangen sama lo" kata Suho pelan, Kris tertawa dan mencium kepala Suho

"Iya gue juga. Dan, gue punya kabar bagus buat lo"

"Apa?!"

"Besok appa dateng, dan berarti besok gaun lo dateng"

"Oh iya? Hahah yess!" Suho senang sekali dan memeluk Kris lebih erat

"Iya yaudah sekarang tidur yah, lo gak capek apa"

"Hmm iya udah diem lo berisik"

Tak lama Suho tertidur, Kris tersenyum senang dan tak lama dia juga ikut tertidur

Keesokan harinya..

Suho dan Kris sekarang udah di kantin kampus berdua. Maklum, sekarang Suho pengennya makan ditemenin Kris. Kris ya seneng seneng aja. Dan, tiba-tiba datang Tao

"Hai Suho! Hai Kris!" sapanya ceria, Suho tidak menjawab dan sibuk makan

"Hai Tao" jawab Kris seadaanya, dia sibuk memperhatikan Suho

Tao terdiam sebentar, hatinya sakit lagi. Dia juga ingin diperhatikan seperti itu. tapi sepertinya kesempatan dia untuk merebut Kris dari Suho semakin kecil saja. Atau bahkan tak ada?

"Ini semua Suho yang makan?!" tanya Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Ohh, makannya banyak banget yah.."

"Gue kan lagi hamil" jawab Suho

"Iya gue tau kok" kata Tao kesal

"Lo mau apa kesini?" tanya Suho ketus

"Ehh sayang gak boleh gitu dong, emang kenapa kalo Tao gabung sama kita" Kris mencoba mendinginkan situasi

"Enggak kok ya mau aja gabung sama kalian, emang gak boleh?"

"Gak/Boleh kok" jawab Suho dan Kris bersamaan, mereka berpandangan

"Gak!"

"Boleh!"

"ENGGAK KRIS!"

"BOLEH AJA SUHO!"

"ENGGAK!" Suho keukeuh, Tao makin kesel. Dia pergi aja dari situ. Kris dan Suho bahkan gak sadar kalau Tao udah pergi

"Ehh? Tao nya juga pergi tuh" kata Suho cuek Kris sadar dan langsung manyun

"Apa? Lo mau marahin gue? Lo mau belain dia gitu?! Sana susul tuh si Tao!"

"Ehh, enggak kok, jangan ngambek dong" Kris mencium pipi Suho, Suho segera menjauhkan wajah Kris menggunakan tangannya. Kris cengengesan

"Udah belom makannya?"

"Udah kok, yuk" Suho memeluk lengan Kris dan membawanya pergi dari kantin

Akhirnya kelas Mr. Stark selesai, Suho menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum saat melihat Kris masuk dan menghampirinya di kelas. Beberapa orang terlihat berbisik melihat Kris duduk disebelah Suho

"Sini tas nya biar gue aja yang bawa, lagian itu berat kan" Kris mengambil tas Suho dan membawakannya, Suho hanya terdiam dan segera memeluk lengan Kris. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil mereka

"Makasih sayang" kata Suho sambil tersenyum manis

"Gak salah loh manggil gue sayang"

Suho menggeleng, "enggak, sayang sayang sayang sayang!"

Kris tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Suho

"Appa udah sampe?"

"Udah kok, ntar malem ke apartemen kita, sabar dong sayang"

"Hmm iya deh, ehh sekarang anterin gue beli bahan buat bikin cake kemareenn"

"Iya iya, tapi emang lo inget apa aja yang harus dibeli?"

"Inget dong! Nih!" Suho mengeluarkan catatannya, Kris tertawa dan segera menuju supermarket terdekat

Setelah membeli semuanya, Suho dan Kris segera pulang ke apartemen mereka

Suho dengan ceria segera menuju ke dapur dan mulai membuat cake, Kris menghampiri Suho

"Emang lo bisa bikin cake?"

"Maksud lo apa? Liat aja ntar kalo udah jadi lo gak bakal gue kasih!"

"Ehh jangan gitu dong, heheh iya deh gue percaya lo bisa bikin cake"

"Gimana lo aja deh, udah sana lo pergi! Ganggu gue aja"

"Gamauuu, gue pengen nemenin lo"

"PERGI GAK?!" Suho mengacungkan sebuah pisau ke depan Kris

"IYA IYA GUE PERGI ITU PISAU JAUHIN DONG GILA LOH!" seru Kris panik dan segera pergi dari dapur dengan pout di bibirnya

"Hahaha, iya eomma juga gak suka si naga bego disini" kata Suho mengelus perutnya dan mulai membuat cake

Satu jam berlalu, Kris mencoba mengintip ke dapur. Cake nya hampir jadi, Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Suho. Suho sepertinya senang sekali, dia mulai menghias cakenya dengan strawberry

"Satu. Dua. Tiga. Yeah, hahaha, you like it? Eomma juga suka sekali strawberry" gumam Suho sambil memasukkan dua buah strawberry ke mulutnya. Kris tertawa dan menghampiri Suho

"Duuhh lucu banget sih lo" kata Kris sambil memeluk Suho dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Suho. Suho mengambil strawberry dan ingin menyuapkannya ke Kris

"Aaaa" Kris hanya menuruti Suho dan membuka mulutnya

"Lo suka strawberry?" tanya Kris

"Hmm, bayinya mungkin, tapi gue juga suka kok"

"Ahh, bilang aja lo yang mau"

"Enggak ih! Gue bilang bayinya yang mau, yah?" tanya Suho sambil mengelus perutnya

Kris hanya tertawa dan memeluk Suho lagi dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Suho

"Udah jadi? Mau dong"

"Enak aja, buat gue inimah"

"Kok gitu siihh, kan gue juga mauu"

"Hahah kata anak gue, lo gak boleh dikasih"

"Kok gitu sih, aegiii, baba juga mau yah"

"Siapa baba"

"Gue lah!"

"Oh"

"Yah gue mau yaaahhh"

"Kasih gak yaahhh.."

"Kasih dong!"

"Hahaha iya iya nih, aaaa" Suho menyuapi Kris sambil tersenyum cerah, duh, gue jadi degdegan gini.. batin Kris

"Enak kan?!" seru Suho

"Hmm" Kris hanya mengangguk, Suho tersenyum puas

"Lagi dong" pinta Kris. Suho dengan senang hati menyuapi Kris lagi

Cake Suho hampir habis, dimakan berdua. Tapi lebih dari setengahnya dimakan Suho, maklum ibu hamil. Tak lama terdengar suara bel di pintu apartemen mereka

"Biar gue ajaaaa" kata Suho sambil menuju pintu. Saat pintu dibuka

"Appa!" Mr. Kim masuk dan memeluk Suho, Kris memeluk Mr. Wu

"Hmm, kamu abis makan cake yah?" tanya Mr. Kim, Suho mengangguk senang

"Tapi udah abis appa" kata Suho, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu tertawa

"Iya gapapa kok, gimana kamu sehat?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Sehat kok" jawab Suho

"Yifan ngejagain kamu bener kan? Kalo dia gak bener bilang aja ke appa, biar appa marahin" kata Mr. Wu sambil meng-glare Kris

"Hahah iya kok appa, tenang aja ntar aku bilang ke appa kalo ada apa-apa"

"Apasih appa, orang Joonmyeon gak aku apa-apain" gerutu Kris

"Hahaha bercanda kali Yifan" ujar Mr. Wu

"Oh iya Joonie ini gaun kamu" Mr. Kim menyerahkan gaun Suho

"Waahhh, makasih appa!" Suho kesenengan, Kris dan Mr. Wu hanya tertawa

"Oh Yifan! Ini jas kamu" Mr. Wu menyerahkan jas Kris

"Kalian bener, kayak yang gak bahagia" ujar Mr. Kim memperhatikan foto mereka

"Iya makanya aku pengen foto ulang!" kata Suho semangat

"Hahah iyaa iyaa, emang kapan mau fotonya?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Besok!" jawab Suho

"Ih, lusa aja lah" kata Kris

"Besok!"

"Lusa ajaaa"

"Besookkk gue gamau tau pokoknya harus besok!"

"Duh kok malah berantem sih, hahaha" kedua appa mereka tertawa

"Uh, iya lah besok.." Kris mengalah

Pembicaraan mereka mengalir kemana-mana, kebanyakan bisnis sih. Suho mungkin kecapean, karena sekarang dia malah tidur di pelukan Kris.

"Eh? Appa, Joonmyeon tidur" kata Kris menyadari Suho yang sudah tertidur

"Oh, kecapean kayaknya, yaudah bawa ke kamar gih" perintah Mr. Wu. Kris segera memindahkan Suho ke kamar

"Yaudah mending kita balik ke hotel, besok pagi kan ada meeting sama klien" kata Mr. Kim, Mr. Wu mengangguk, tak lama mereka pulang. Kris masih harus membereskan bekas tadi Suho bikin cake dan segala rupa. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh, malah seneng-seneng aja

Setelah Kris beres, dia segera naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Suho posesif, tak lama Kris sudah tertidur.

Keesokan harinya..

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah photo studio sekarang, Suho yang terlalu exciting menarik Kris untuk segera masuk

"Buruan sayaaannngg" kata Suho

"Iya bentar dong! Liat nih gue harus bawa apa" jawab Kris yang sedang ribet membawakan gaun Suho dan jas nya sendiri

Suho tertawa kecil. Beberapa orang dan pegawai photo studio itu tampak tersenyum melihat Kris dan Suho yang ribet banget. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama sekarang giliran mereka untuk foto.

Kris dan Suho sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan gaun dan jasnya. Suho memakai lagi wig sepinggang itu. bahu kanannya tereskspos lagi, dan kaki itu, euhh, Kris deg-degan banget liat Suho. Suho terlalu seneng sampe loncat-loncat, wig nya terkibas-kibas. Kris sweatdrop, tapi Suho cantik banget. Beberapa laki-laki di studio itu dan bahkan wanita yang ada di studio photo itu memperhatikan Suho dari atas kebawah. Semua melongo. Yang perempuan, pada sirik liat Suho, sementara laki-laki yah.. tau sendiri lah

"Duh, jangan loncat-loncat! Ntar anak kita kenapa-napa!" seru Kris, Suho hanya nyengir

"Oke, jadi mana yang mau difoto?" tanya fotografer itu, dia melihat kearah Kris lalu Suho..

"Kita! Eh, kok malah bengong sih?!" kata Kris aneh, sementara fotografer itu mendekati Suho

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho heran

"Eh lo mau apa?!" seru Kris tiba-tiba dan menarik Suho untuk sembunyi di belakang punggungnya

"Ah, enggak. Pacarnya cantik banget" kata fotografer itu sambil tersenyum, Suho balas tersenyum, Kris manyun

"Makasih" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum, membuat dia kelihatan 10000x lebih cantik lagi, Kris gak terima

"Tapi dia bukan pacar gue, dia istri gue!" seru Kris kesal

"Oh, heheh sorry, abis cantik banget sih" ujar fotografer itu sambil nyengir

"Lagian dia tuh laki-laki" lanjut Kris, fotografer itu tersentak, sementara Suho dengan anteng memeluk Kris dari belakang

"Masak?! Gak percaya gue" fotografer itu geleng-geleng kepala

"Ehh tapi bener gue laki-laki" ujar Suho, semua yang ada di studio langsung memperhatikan Suho. Kris berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua

"Jadi kapan kita mulai?!" tanya Kris tak sabar

"Oh iya sekarang! Heheh, oh iya, biar nyantai aja, nama gue Myungsoo, panggil aja L" ujar sang fotografer sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Suho. Suho hanya tertawa kecil sementara Kris pengen nyolok mata L

"GAK NANYA" batin Kris kesal. Suho yang menyadari Kris dari tadi manyun memeluk Kris dari samping

"Kenapa sayang kok bete terus sih" tanya Suho lembut

"Fotografernya rese" jawab Kris singkat, Suho tersenyum dan perlahan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris, dia membuat Kris menunduk dan menciumnya

Jepret! Jepret!

L memfoto mereka berdua, tangan Kris sekarang ada di pinggang Suho

"Yah! Bagus bagus! Sekarang ganti gaya dong!" seru L kepada Kris dan Suho

Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa, Kris juga jadi tersenyum sekarang

"Nah gitu dong senyum" kata Suho pada Kris

Akhirnya mereka mengambil banyaaaaaaaaakkkk sekali foto. Setelah selesai Suho dan Kris segera mengganti baju mereka meski awalnya Suho masih pengen banget pake gaun itu. tapi setelah dibujuk Kris dia akhirnya nyerah juga, dengan syarat mereka ke restoran habis ini

"Tapi Kris, gue masih pengen pake ituu.." kata Suho sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Dan nampakkin kaki sama bahu lo yang bikin semua merhatiin elo itu? HELL NO!" batin Kris, dia gak mau Suho nge ekspos bahu dan kakinya, cukup dia aja yang bisa liat! Hohoho, Kris posesif yah sekarang..

"Enggak sayang, gak boleh"

"Ish! Lo mah gitu.." Suho makin mem-poutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, Kris mati-matian nahan buat gak nyium Suho. Yaampun, ih anak gak nyadar apa gue jadi gemes gini, sabar Kris sabar, masih 7 bulan lagi.. Eh! Aduh gue mikir apa sih, Kris geleng-geleng kepala dan menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya segera

Mereka ditemani L alias Myungsoo sedang memilih-milih foto mana yang akan dicetak besar menggantikan foto yang ada di dinding apartemen mereka. Setelah beberapa beda pendapat serta pout di bibir Suho, akhirnya mereka setuju memilih foto dimana Kris menggendong Suho bridal style sementara Suho membawa bunga ditangan kirinya, mereka tertawa lepas. Kris baru inget kalo sekarang Suho gak seringan dulu (yaiyalah! Namanya juga hamil!)

"Makasih ya L" kata Suho sambil tersenyum, L mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum

"Anything for you, princess" ujar L membuat Kris ingin muntah sekalian ngerusakin tuh photo studio gara-gara kesel, kecentilan banget sih ni orang! Ngedip-ngedip segala lagi, gue colok aja gitu matanya?! Batin Kris kesal

"Oke, diambil 3 hari lagi yah.." kata kasirnya, Suho dan Kris mengangguk dan pergi dari sana

Dan.. satu hal lagi yang Kris sadari

"Lo tumben gak marah dibilang cantik"

"Hah? Biarin, mood gue lagi bagus, lo juga harusnya seneng dong!"

"Hmm" Kris hanya menggumam sambil menyalakan mobilnya

"Lo kenapa sih bete melulu dari tadi, gue gak suka yah! Udah muka lo butek, makin butek aja tau ga?!"

"Hmm" Kris menggumam lagi

"Ish! Dasar angry bird"

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Angry bird, lo tau, yang mukanya kaya gini nih" Suho menirukan wajah angry bird tapi gagal, Kris tertawa

"Angry bird mah kaya gini" Kris menirukan wajah angry bird dengan ketepatan 100000% dijamin sama author, Suho ngakak

"Hahahah, lo bener-bener angry bird, mana kerjaannya manyun melulu"

"Yah gue manyun juga ada alesannya kali"

"Apa? Lo cemburu yah? Yah yah yah? hahahah gue juga tau lo cemburu kan sama L"

"What? Nooo, gak mungkin gue cemburu sama dia, tapi ini kita mau makan dimana?!"

"Kemana aja deh yang punya masakan pedes, gue pengen yang pedes-pedes nih. Ahh udahlah lo ngaku aja"

"Enggak! Ih ngapain gue cemburu"

"Terus lo kenapa manyun"

"Eumm, gue gak suka banyak yang liatin elo.. tuh gaun kan terbuka banget"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA KRIS CEMBURUUU HAHAHAHA" tawa Suho tidak terkontrol, sementara wajah Kris memerah

"Apaan sih lo, enggak gue gak cemburu!"

"Hahah, terus kenapa lo pake gak suka, udahlah lo tuh cemburu!"

"ENGGAKK! Ish gimana lo aja deh"

"Hahahahah" Suho hanya bisa tertawa sementara Kris manyun lagi

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran, Suho segera memesan banyaaaaakkkkkk sekali makanan

"Lo yakin segitu abis?" tanya Kris

"Yakin!"

Kris hanya bisa menelan ludah, duh, meja nya udah penuh banget. Suho dengan semangat segera makan. Tak lama makanan itu sudah hampir habis oleh Suho, Kris tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sekarang mulutnya penuh

"Pelan-pelan aja makannya sayang" kata Kris, Suho tak menjawab dan sibuk menghabiskan semuanya

Kris tersenyum lagi, melihat Suho akhirnya selesai makan. Oh, dia lupa Suho akan meminta..

"Kris! Gue mau es krim"

"Hah? Segitu masih kurang?"

"Iya! Udah jangan cerewet lo! Gue mau es krim lagi!"

"Uh.. iya deh" Kris menyerah dan segera membelikan Suho es krim lagi, and yes, chocolate. Setelah Kris membayar semuanya dan Suho mendapatkan es krimnya, mereka langsung pulang karena Suho pengen tidur

Tak lama setelah sampai apartemen mereka, Suho langsung mengganti bajunya dan tertidur

Sementara itu, duo evil ditambah pacarnya ketua evil yaitu Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Changmin sedang membicarakan soal Kris dan Suho, gak ada kerjaan banget sih ngomongin orang -_-

"Kita mau apa ngomongin mereka?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Jadi gini chagi, mereka kan nikahnya dijodohin. Sebenernya mereka udah saling suka, cuma yah, pada belom mau ngaku" jelas Kyuhyun

"Oh, jadi?" Changmin masih belum mengerti

"Jadi kita harus bikin mereka ngakuin perasaan mereka dong!" lanjut Sehun

"Ohh, iya iya aku ngerti! Tapi gimana caranya.."

"Yahh, ini juga lagi dipikirin chagi.. menurut kamu gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tapi hyung, si Tao gimana?"

"OH! AKU PUNYA IDE!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin tiba-tiba, Sehun cuma nyengir kuda

Setelah tiga hari, mereka datang lagi tuh ke photo studio. L langsung menyambut mereka, kecentilan banget, ni orang fotografer apa kasirnya sih -_- batin Kris kesel. Sementara Suho nempel-nempel sama L yang juga kecentilan sama Suho. Kalo bener Kris itu naga, tuh photo studio udah abis dibakar sama dia. Kris dan Suho segera duduk di tempat yang disediakan

"Nah ini fotonya.." L menyerahkan foto besar itu ke Suho

"Woaaahhh, kereeenn! Sayang liat! Bagus yah?!" tanya Suho pada Kris, Kris tersenyum sedikit dipanggil 'sayang'

"Heeh, bagus"

"Kok cuma gitu doang?! Gak sopan lo! L, lo keren, fotonya keren banget, makasih" kata Suho

"Oh sama-sama" balas L sambil tersenyum manis, manis kata yang lain, kata Kris itu adalah alasan L nyari mati

"Hmm, yang lain mana?" tanya Suho lagi

"Oh iya kelupaan" L menyerahkan sebuah album foto, dan Suho dengan senang menerimanya dan langsung melihat-lihat hasil foto kemarin

"Sayang! kok malah cemberut aja sih" Suho bingung ngeliat Kris yang dieeemmm aja, wajahnya ditekuk. Duplikat Angry Bird

"Hmm" Kris hanya menggumam, sementara L senyum-senyum aja

Suho sedang dalam mood bagus dan melihat Kris seperti itu jelas bikin bete juga. Akhirnya Suho berdiri dan mencium Kris, jalan terakhir. Kris yang kaget langsung memeluk pinggang Suho

"EHEM! Sorry nih bukannya mau ngeganggu, tapi bisa nggak ntar aja dilanjutin lagi, banyak orang tau" kata L menyadarkan Kris dan Suho, Suho langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan nyengir, sementara Kris sekarang moodnya jadi lebih baik dan tetap memeluk pinggang Suho

"Nah, gitu dan jangan Angry Birds face melulu" kata Suho sambil mencium sekilas pipi Kris

"Hmm iya iya" kata Kris sambil tersenyum

"Yaudah lepasin"

"Gamau, lo duduk disini aja" Kris menarik Suho sehingga duduk di pangkuannya

"Dasar lo! Yaudah, liat nih bagus yah?" Akhirnya semua terkendali dan mereka sibuk melihat-lihat foto mereka. L hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua

Tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka selesai, dan segera pulang. Suho mencium pipi L sekilas

"Makasih yah L, sekali lagi makasih" kata Suho, L hanya tertawa

"Iya sama-sama cantik" jawab L, Suho tertawa dan akhirnya segera masuk ke mobil bersama Kris

Tak lama mereka sampai di apartemen mereka dan segera mengganti foto besar itu dengan yang baru, sekarang mereka mengamatinya sambil duduk di sofa dan saling bersandar satu sama lain

"Suho" kata Kris memulai pembicaraan sambil mengelus rambut Suho

"Hmm"

"Gue.. boleh gak gue besok maen ama Tao?" tanya Kris ragu

"WHAT? NOOO! LO MAU APA MAEN SAMA DIA!"

"Ish ya maen aja, kenapa gak boleh sih"

"ENGGAK! KALO LO MAEN SAMA DIA! GUE GAK BAKAL BIARIN ANAK GUE MANGGIL LO BABA!"

"Ehh aduh, iya deh, lo kejam amat sih"

"Biarin" kata Suho cuek, Kris segera menariknya lagi mendekat dan mencium keningnya

"Maaf yah.."

"Hmm"

"Maafin dong" Kris mulai menciumi wajahnya sampai ke bibir. Kebiasaan! Kalo abis berantem pasti aja ciuman -_- batin Suho, tapi dia seneng-seneng aja sih

Lagi asik-asiknya ciuman, bel apartemen mereka bunyi tuh. Tapi Suho apalagi Kris gak ada yang peduli

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

Bel apartemen mereka dipencet-pencet dengan brutal, Kris jadi kesel dan segera melepaskan ciumannya lalu membukakan pintu

"SIAPA SIH UDAH TAU GUE LAGI SIBUK!" semprot Kris pada tamunya itu, ternyata dia adalah adik kakak evil yang datang bareng sambil nyengir

"Sibuk apa Kris?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah jailnya, Kris cuma memutarkan bola matanya sementara Sehun langsung menerobos masuk melewati Kris

"Suho hyuuungggg!" Sehun menghampiri Suho dan memeluknya

"Sehunie! Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Suho

"Kok hyung berantakan gini sih, abis ngapain hayo?!" tanya Sehun balik, Suho ingin menjawab saat Kris memotongnya

"Anak kecil gak boleh tau" kata Kris dan mendapat geplakan dari Suho

"Bego lo! Enggak kok Hunie gak ngapa-ngapain" ujar Suho yang memerah gara-gara perkataan Kris itu

"Alah udahlah hyung ngaku aja, aku udah ngerti kok" kata Sehun dengan wajah lempeng, Kris nyengir, Suho ngegeplak kepala Kris lagi

"Ketawa lo!" kata Suho kesal, Kris Cuma ketawa-ketawa sementara itu Kyuhyun menyela mereka

"Kalian berdua masih berantem aja?!" seru Kyuhyun

"Abis ini si Kris ngomong yang enggak enggak" kata Suho

"Loh emang bener kan yang gue omongin?!" Kris tak mau kalah

"UDAH DEH KALIAN KAYAK ANAK KECIL AJA!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal

"Eh hyung liat! Fotonya gantiii!" seru Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun

"Foto apa Hun?" Kyuhyun menghampiri EvilDongsaeng nya itu

"Ini hyung dasar udah tua sih jadi gak keliatan"

"Ya! kau ini bicara sama siapa?! Berani yah ngomong gitu sama hyung!"

"Duh kenapa jadi kalian yang berantem! Sama aja -_-" kata Suho sweatdrop

"Ehh heheh abis ini si Sehun nya"

"Huh dasar si hyung mah, tapi ini kapan fotonya? Kok keren gini sih" tanya Sehun mengamati foto baru mereka

"Ehh iya doongg, L gitu" kata Suho dengan bangganya

"Mulai deh fangirling ke si L" Kris dengan cemberut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suho dari belakang dengan posesif. Suho sambil mngambil salah satu tangan Kris tertawa dan menciumnya

"Cie yang cemburuuu" kata Suho, Kris hanya manyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Suho

"Eh kalo ditanya jawab dong malah sibuk sendiri" kata Kyuhyun dan Sehun facepalm

"Hahah ini foto kemaren, kita ngulang fotonya" jelas Suho

"Oh? Hyung cantik banget sih disini.. terus kayak yang gak punya beban, beda sama yang kemaren" kata Sehun, Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Iya Joonie, keren banget fotonya, siapa tadi yang kamu bilang? L?"

"Iya hyung, tau kan?"

"Tau dong! Dia emang keren, kemaren hyung pre wed kan ke si L"

"Pre wed? kapan hyung?"

"Baru kemaren kok, bentar lagi hyung nyusul kamu, hihih" Kyuhyun cengar cengir

"Ohh, selamat yah hyuungg!"

"Iyaa, terus ini kenapa kalian pake foto ulang segala?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Abis aku gak suka hyung, keliatan banget terpaksanya"

"Oh, jadi sekarang udah gak terpaksa dong? Liat ekspresinya bebas gitu" ujar Sehun, Kyuhyun mengembangkan smirknya mengerti maksud Sehun. Sementara itu Suho dan Kris terdiam. Kris makin erat memeluk Suho

"Hmm, menurut lo Kris?" tanya Suho bingung menjawab apa sambil berputar menghadap Kris, gak mungkin dia bilang 'iya' bisa-bisa gengsinya jatoh seketika. Sementara Kris juga bingung

"Euhh, ya gitu deh" kata Kris akhirnya, Suho mengambil jalan lain untuk mengakhiri pertanyaan duo evil itu dan mungkin sekaligus mengusir mereka. Dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris lalu menciumnya. Kris mengerti maksud Suho segera memeluk pinggang Suho dan membalas ciumannya

Kyuhyun dan Sehun berpandangan sambil mengeluarkan smirk mereka lalu Kyuhyun segera menutup mata Sehun.

"Kalian gimana sih! Liat ada anak kecil disini! Yaudah ah kayaknya lagi pada sibuk, kita pulang dulu yah! Hyung udah nyimpen buah-buahan sama es krim coklat di kulkas buat kamu Joonie. Bye!" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menutup mata Sehun agar tidak melihat adegan itu lalu pulang.

Sementara itu Suho dan Kris masih berciuman, tak berapa lama –udah5menit- Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya

Kris tanpa banyak bicara segera memeluk Suho lagi seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. Keduanya diam dan tidak bicara. Mereka masih butuh waktu untuk semuanya. Biarlah sekarang hati mereka yang berbicara.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Suho menginjak usia kandungan 2 bulan dan 2 minggu. Kris makin perhatian dan Suho makin rewel. Makin banyak ngidamnya. Dan yang terakhir, pengen ketemu Wufan EXO! Kepala Kris cenat-cenut

"Iya sayang 2 minggu lagi kita kan pulang ke Korea, ntar ketemu sama Wufan" kata Kris menenangkan istrinya

"Gamau Kriiiisss, pengen sekaranggg" rengek Suho makin manja

"Sekarang gimanaa, gak bisaa"

"Tap-" TING TONG! Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi menghentikan Suho. Suho segera membukakan pintunya dan tampak seseorang berambut blonde memegang sebuah boneka alpaca masuk begitu saja ke apartemen Kris dan Suho

"Heh lo siap-" pertanyaan Suho terhenti saat dia lihat orang itu langsung memeluk Kris dan mencium bibirnya

"Kris! Lo kemana aja sih, lo lupa sama gue dan anak kita? Liat nih si Ace kangen" ujar orang itu, hati Suho sakit sekali. Kris masih speechless dan melirik Suho. Oh tidak, angel itu sebentar lagi akan menangis. Suho terdiam di depan pintu

"L-Lay, lo ngapain disini?" tanya Kris heran

"Gue kangen sama lo! Emang gak boleh? Ace kangen tauu sama lo" Lay mengacungkan boneka alpaca putih ditangannya itu

"K-Kris.. dia siapa?" tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, sementara itu Lay hanya melihat Suho dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Benci.. mungkin?

"H-he's my ex" jawab Kris tergagap

TBC!

Hellooooo, Suho is here lagii :D hmm, makasih yah udah dukung gue, gue cinta kalian! Makasih reviewnya, lagi dong yah, ntar aku kasih cium gratis dari L *tebar L buat readers*

Haii! Ini author^^ udah mulai sekolah hari ini.. mungkin aku ntar sibuk . tapi aku janji buat terus update ff ini. Jadi setuju nih mau kembar aja? Ada usul anaknya siapa? Author bingung lagi, heheh, review yah, berhubung besok (tanggal 16) aku ulang tahun :3 hihi, jadi ngarep banget dapet review banyak! hehe :D Sampai ketemu di next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T aja

**Chapter 9 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Wow, chapter 9 :3 bener-bener gak kerasa. Makasih buat semua reviewnya! HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Ex? Noooo! Kris lo kok gitu sih?! Kita kapan putusnyaaa?" kata Lay

"Maksud lo apa? Kita udah putus yah dari 3 tahun yang lalu!" bentak Kris mulai kesal dan mendekati Suho

Suho mundur, airmatanya pecah dan dia segera pergi dari apartemennya, Kris segera mengejarnya sementara Lay duduk dengan tenang di kursi, dia malah tampak mengsms seseorang

"Suho!" Kris berlari mengejar Suho, tapi Suho sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kris terus berusaha mencari Suho

Sementara itu Suho yang bersembunyi disalah satu apartemen kosong disekitar apartemennya terus menangis, dia tidak pergi ke apartemen Sehun dan Kyuhyun karena dia tau Kris akan menanyakan pada mereka berdua.

Suho tidak tau harus kemana, dia tidak membawa apa-apa, dompet, handphone, semuanya tidak dia bawa. Hatinya sakit sekali, setelah dia melihat Kris tak ada, dia segera pergi dari apartemen kosong itu dan terus berjalan

"Gue tau gue gak harusnya suka sama dia, tapi gak gini juga kan! Siapa lagi tuh orang maen masuk aja! Maunya si Kris apa sih?! Gue capek gini terus, si Tao aja belom beres, sekarang siapa tadi tuh orang?! Gue benci sama gue sendiri, kenapa gue pake suka segala sama dia. Kalo enggak mungkin hati gue gak sakit gini" rutuk Suho sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mengagetkan Suho

"Suho? Hey!" kata orang itu menghentikan mobilnya dan menarik Suho

"L?" Suho melihat orang yang menariknya

L segera menarik Suho masuk ke mobilnya, Suho hanya bisa menurut. Lagipula ini kesempatan bagus, setidaknya dia tak harus tidur dijalan, tapi.. tunggu! Memang L akan mengijinkannya untuk menumpang rumahnya?

"Suho? Lo ngapain jam segini keluar sendirian? Pake baju kayak gitu lagi. Terus kenapa mata lo merah gitu" tanya L heran, Suho melihat bajunya, hanya kaos putih panjang dan celana selutut, dia memakai sandal, mata dan hidungnya memerah habis menangis. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore

"Euh.. panjang ceritanya L"

"Yah ceritain aja! Siapa tau gue bisa bantu, ngomong ngomong lo mau kemana? Mau gue anterin pulang?"

"Nah itu dia, gue gak mau pulang. Gue kabur"

"Kabur? Kenapa lo mau kabur?! Jadi lo mau kemana dong"

"Gue juga gatau mau kemana.."

"Duh.. yaudah deh kerumah gue aja mau ga?" tawar L, mata Suho berbinar

"Emang boleh?"

"Boleh dong! Kenapa gak boleh segala, tapi lo harus nyeritain semuanya sama gue"

"Oke deh.. tapi emang gaada yang marah kalo gue dirumah lo?"

"Enggak, udah lo tenang aja! Sekarang kita kerumah gue"

L pun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, tak lama mereka sudah sampai. Hmm, cukup besar. Dia yakin dia tinggal sendiri? Batin Suho cemas. L tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Suho

"Makasih L" kata Suho sambil turun dari mobil dan tersenyum, L balas tersenyum dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam

"Sama-sama, hmm, jadi lo mau nyeritain semuanya?" tanya L sambil duduk di ruang tamu, Suho mengikutinya

"Tapi bener ini gak ada yang marah kalo gue disini? Soalnya gue juga gak tau mau balik kapan. Dan lagi kita baru kenal. Gue malu ngerepotin lo"

"Enggak, udah lo tenang aja. Gapapa, gue malah yang malu kalo ninggalin lo gitu aja di jalan tadi, mulai sekarang, kita temen okay? Jadi lo gak usah sungkan sama gue"

"Bener nih? Sekali lagi sorry yah gue ngerepotin"

"Iya iya, jadi kapan ceritanya nih? Gue udah penasaran banget"

"Hmm, ini masalah Kris"

"Kris? Suami lo itu? kenapa dia?"

"Gue gak tau! Tadi gue lagi ngobrol sama dia di sofa, tiba-tiba ada orang datang meluk-meluk sama nyium si Kris didepan mata gue! Gue gak ngerti harus gimana, Kris bilang dia mantannya, tapi kata tuh orang mereka belom putus. Gue harus gimana L" Suho mulai menangis, L segera memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya

"Ssssttt, udah udah, gue ngerti perasaan lo" Suho yang sadar membasahi baju L melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf

"Ehh, sorry L gue jadi nangis lagi.."

"Gapapa, nangis aja kalo lo bisa lega" ujar L tersenyum sambil memeluk Suho lagi

Suho terus menangis sementara L sibuk menenangkannya, melihat Suho menangis dia rasanya tak tega dan tak habis pikir kenapa Kris setega itu

Setengah jam berlalu dan ternyata Suho malah ketiduran dipelukan L. L melihat Suho dan tersenyum, dia menggendongnya ke kamar tamu dan menyelimuti Suho. Setelah itu L mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan

"_Oke, rencananya lancar. Dia udah ada sama gue"_ isi pesan L

Sementara itu Kris yang panik baru pulang ke apartemennya saat malam hari dan mendapati Lay menonton tv dengan santainya. Dia melihat handphone Suho tergeletak di dekat rak buku di ruang tamu. Sekarang Kris makin panik

"LO! MAU LO APA SIH?!" bentak Kris pada Lay, Lay hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kris dengan tenang

"Menurut lo apa?" jawab Lay tenang membuat Kris makin marah

"Sekarang Suho gaada! Gue gak tau dia kemana!"

"Itu bukan urusan gue"

"Jelas itu urusan lo! Suho pergi gara-gara lo! Dia lagi hamil Lay!"

"Gue juga tau dia hamil"

"Lo tau darimana?!"

"Bukan urusan lo, yang pasti gue tau"

"Terus sekarang mau lo gimana sih?!"

"Lo harus balik sama gue"

"APA?!"

"Lo budek? Gue bilang lo harus balik sama gue"

"Lo gila!"

"Gue gak gila Kris"

"Terus mau lo apa sebenernya?!"

"Gue bilang lo balik sama gue"

"Gak mungkin"

"Gak mungkin kenapa emang?"

"Ya.., yaa.. karena gue udah punya Suho dan dia lagi ngandung anak gue!"

"Terus emang apa masalahnya? Lo gak suka kan sama dia? Tinggalin aja dia" ujar Lay tepat mengenai sasaran, Kris bingung harus menjawab apa

"Nah, lo diem kan? Gue anggap itu sebagai iya. Dan mulai sekarang gue sama lo balikan"

"Enak aja lo maen mutusin aja!"

"Udah deh lo berisik, acaranya bagus tau" Lay pun dengan cuek melanjutkan acara nonton tv nya, Kris berdecak kesal dan segera menelepon Sehun

"Yeoboseyo hyung"

"Yeoboseyo! Hun! Suho ada sama kamu gak?"

"Hmm, enggak tuh"

"Kalo sama Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Enggak ada lah!"

"Duh,, terus dia kemana?!"

"Emang Suho hyung kemanaaa?!"

"Duuhh, gue juga ga tauuu, panjang deh ceritanya!"

"Oh hyung berantem lagi yah"

"Ya gitu deh pokoknya! Terus gimana dong dia sama siapa, ini udah malem, kalo gak sama kamu atau Kyuhyun hyung terus sama siapaaaaa mana hapenya gak dibawaaaa"

"Aku juga gatau hyung! Hyung gimana sihh! Kalo Suho hyung kenapa-napa gimanaa, huweeeee hyuunggg, gimana dong, ponakan akuuu"

"Duhh Sehun jangan bikin gue tambah panik dooongg!"

"HUWEEEEE!" Sehun malah nangis sekenceng-kencengnya ditelepon, Kris sweatdrop dan mematikan teleponnya, sangat tidak membantu. Mendengar tangis Sehun yang agak berlebihan itu makin bikin Kris gak tenang. Malam itu Kris tidak bisa tidur semalaman penuh

Keesokan harinya…

Suho terbangun karena mual, dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Morningsick lagi. Saat dia selesai, dia merasa aneh. Seperti ada yang kurang. Uh! Suho malah muntah lagi

"Krisss!" teriak Suho membahana dirumah L

"Aduuhh siapa sih pagi-pagi teriak-teriak!" L menghampiri Suho di kamar mandi dengan wajah terganggu

"Eh, aduh sorry L. gue lupa kalo gaada Kris.." ujar Suho pelan. Tak lama Suho malah menangis lagi sejadi-jadinya. L yang awalnya kesal, tak tega melihat Suho begitu dan memeluknya erat

"Ssstt aduh maaf deh, gue gak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Sorry yah" kata L, Suho terdiam saja

Dia membutuhkan Kris sekarang, dia ingin dipeluk oleh Kris saat morningsicknya memburuk. Dia ingin Kris mencium keningnya dan meminta maaf karena dia merasa menjadi penyebab morningsick Suho. Bukan dibentak dan disambut dengan wajah kesal karena tidurnya terganggu

Suho jadi sadar kalau Kris tak pernah mengeluh ketika dia terbangun karena morningsicknya. Wajahnya tak pernah menunjukkan kekesalan. Dan meski sekarang dia dipeluk L, rasanya tentu saja berbeda. Tubuh L tak sehangat Kris, dadanya, tangannya, wangi tubuhnya. Semuanya berbeda. Suho belum bisa tenang, betapa dia merindukan Kris sekarang.

"Kriiissss!"

"Apa sayaaannggg" Kris yang baru tidur dari jam 5 tadi terbangun dan menjawabnya dengan senyuman, hmm, wangi sekali, masakan siapa ini? Rasanya.. berbeda

"Bagus lo udah manggil gue sayang lagi. Tapi perasaan biasanya baobei deh" ujar Lay

"WHAT?! Gue kira lo Suho! Kenapa lo masih disini aja?!"

"Hmm cepet makan sarapan lo, siap-siap terus berangkat kuliah"

Kris terdiam. Dia merasa kosong. Tak ada teriakan Suho membangunkannya, rasanya aneh. Tak mendengar suara Suho muntah karena morningsicknya, tak mencium keningnya, tak memeluknya. Kris merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan Suho sekarang?! Kris tak berniat menyentuh sarapan itu sedikitpun, dia langsung bersiap-siap lalu pergi dari apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia harus mencari Suho sekarang

Kris berkeliling kota mencari Suho, tapi dia tak menemukannya sama sekali. Dia benar-benar menangis sekarang, rasa khawatirnya tak bisa dibendung dan air matanya keluar dengan mudahnya. Dia takut Suho kenapa-kenapa, dan juga bayinya. Apa yang harus gue lakuin.. batin Kris dalam hati

Tao kebingungan mencari Kris di kampusnya, gak biasanya Kris telat datang. Dia coba menelepon Kris tapi tak diangkat. Jadi dia coba mencari Suho, yahh meskipun beresiko membuat hatinya sakit tapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat Kris yang sekarang selalu berada dekat Suho

"Tao?" sebuah suara membuat Tao menoleh. Siapa orang ini? Batin Tao

"Ya?"

"Lo Tao?"

"Iya, lo siapa?"

"Gue pacar Kris. Gue cuma mau bilang lo harus berhenti deketin Kris karena dia gak mungkin suka sama lo"

"Sorry, maksud lo apa ya"

"Lo gak bego kan? Gue bilang jauhin Kris, dia tuh milik gue! Udah jelas?"

"Emang lo siapa? Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh gue jauhin Kris, dan lagi, dia bukan milik lo!"

"Gue pacar Kris. Jelas dia milik gue. Lo gak punya malu yah ngerebut pacar orang"

"Lo gila apa gimana sih. Lo gak tau Kris udah nikah?! Lo tuh yang gak punya malu!"

"Cih, tuh lo juga tau kalo Kris udah punya istri. Terus napa lo sama aja kaya gue"

"Mau lo apa sih?! Ini di kampus dan gue gak mau berantem disini"

"Gue bilang jauhin Kris. Kurang jelas?"

"Dasar gak punya malu. Kita tuh sama aja tau ga"

"Gak, gue beda. Gue pacar Kris"

"Lo juga tau kan Kris udah nikah! Enak aja lo ngaku-ngaku pacar Kris"

"Diem lo. Lo turutin apa kata gue. Gue gak bakal ngancem apa-apa. Tapi gue yakin lo bakal nyesel kalo lo ngeganggu Kris. Ngerti?" kata Lay dingin dan tajam. Tao hanya tersenyum aneh

"Silahkan. Gue gak takut. Kalo lo aja gak punya malu, gue bisa lebih dari itu. kita liat aja siapa yang menang"

"Oh jadi gitu, oke. Terserah lo. Gue cuma mau bilang itu aja" kata Lay sambil mengeluarkan smirk dan pergi begitu saja

Gila! Batin Tao, dia heran kenapa tiba-tiba ada lagi penghalangnya mendapatkan Kris. Uh, Tao benar-benar tidak takut dengan ancaman Lay.

Siang ini Suho hanya terdiam di kursi ruang tamu L. L sekarang harus pergi ke photo studio tempatnya bekerja dan baru pulang sekitar jam 3 nanti. Suho menghela nafas, perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Sedih, kehilangan, dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa suka sama lo harus sesusah ini" batin Suho, tak lama air matanya mengalir lagi

"Maafin gue Suho.." gumam Kris yang juga menangis. Dia bingung mau mencari kemana, perutnya belum diisi dari kemarin dan bahkan dia tidak tidur cukup

Kris pusing. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sampai disana dia disambut Lay

"Heii, lo darimana aja? Kok sarapannya gak dimakan sih?!" tanya Lay

"…" Kris diam dan tak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia berjalan lurus ke kamarnya –kamar Suho- dan menutup pintunya keras

BRAK!

Lay kaget, tapi dia hanya menggeleng sekali lalu tersenyum aneh. Tak lama terdengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Lay segera membukakan pintunya

"Hai!" sapa Lay ramah kepada tamu yang datang itu

"Lo! Ngapain lo disini?!" seru tamu itu yang ternyata Tao

"Gue tinggal disini sekarang" jawab Lay kalem, Tao kaget

"M-maksud lo?"

"Gue sekarang tinggal disini. Kurang jelas?"

"Suho mana?!"

"Hmm, ada. Tapi gue gak tau dia dimana"

"Jadi dia lo usir?!"

"Bukan urusan lo. Ngapain lo kesini?"

"Kris mana?!"

"Ada"

"Minggir lo!" Tao mendorong Lay dan langsung masuk ke apartemen Kris dan Suho

"Kriss! Kriss!" teriak Tao memanggil Kris. Kris yang baru mandi keluar

"Kris!" Tao segera memeluk Kris yang terkejut

"Lo ngapain kesini?"

"Gue khawatir sama lo! Lo tadi kenapa gak masuk" Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao

"Bukan urusan lo"

"Lo kok gitu sih!"

"Pulang lo sekarang. Lo bikin gue tambah pusing"

"Eh?"

"Pulang Tao. Gue bener-bener pusing sekarang" usir Kris sekali lagi sambil masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Tao yang masih shock

"Lo! Lo ngapain si Kris jadi kayak gitu?!" seru Tao marah pada Lay

"Gue gak ngapa-ngapain. Lo denger kan kata Kris tadi? Pulang lo sekarang"

"Enak aja lo!"

"Pulang!" Lay menarik tangan Tao dan menyeretnya sampai ke pintu

"Lo-BRAK!" pintu ditutup kencang oleh Lay. Tao akhirnya pulang karena kesal. Sementara Lay tersenyum puas, dia melihat pesan masuk dan segera membalasnya

"_Aman. Dia barusan diusir sama Kris"_ isi pesan Lay

Sementara itu malam harinya, L menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Suho. Setelah mereka makan malam, L mengajak Suho melihat gallerynya. Mereka mengobrol banyak tentang pekerjaan L, hmm, sebenarnya Suho hanya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kris. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, Suho terdiam saat melihat foto dia dan Kris ada di gallery L.

"Eh, ehm, sorry gue nyimpen foto itu disini. Gue punya kebiasaan majang foto yang menurut gue hasil yang paling bagus yang pernah gue ambil. Dan, foto kalian salah satunya" jelas L, Suho terdiam, dia jadi ingat saat Tao mengomentari foto pernikahannya yang dulu. Seketika dia jadi ingat juga rencana Tao ingin merebut Kris darinya. Suho tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi

"Eh Suho? Kok nangis sih? Lo gak suka? Sorry deh" L kebingungan dan segera memeluk Suho lagi

"Gue butuh Kris L! Gue butuh dia! Gue takut dia ninggalin gue! Dan kayaknya itu udah jadi kenyataan!" seru Suho histeris

"Tenang Suho, Kris gak mungkin kayak gitu"

"Dia mungkin gak bakal ninggalin gue! Tapi selalu ada yang pengen bawa dia pergi ninggalin gue! Gue capek L gini terus!"

"Ssstt, udah udah. Gue gak bakal ninggalin lo, lo tenang yah" kata-kata L malah semakin membuat Suho menangis keras

"…_iya iya gue gak bakal ninggalin elo, tenang aja, emang gue mau kemana sih"_

"_Udah gak usah khawatir, mau gimanapun elo, gue gak bakal ninggalin lo dan bayi kita."_ Kata-kata Kris waktu itu terngiang di benaknya. Suho tak bisa menghentikan air matanya, semuanya terlalu sakit baginya. Dia terus menangis hingga tak sadar dia tertidur di pelukan L

Seminggu berlalu tanpa kabar dari Suho. Kris rasa dia ingin mati sekarang. Lay masih saja memperhatikan Kris, memasak untuknya, menyuruhnya mandi, ke kampus dan segalanya. Kris seperti mayat hidup. Dia jarang makan. Jarang mandi. Apalagi ke kampus. Setiap hari dia hanya pergi mencari Suho tanpa hasil. Pulangnya dia diam di depan tv menyala dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Kalau dia lelah, dia akan sesekali mengecek handphone Suho atau miliknya. Dia makan sehari sekali, itupun setelah dipaksa Lay. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan Tao! Dia masih tetap rutin mengunjungi Kris memberikan perhatiannya

Suho? Hmm, dia masih mau makan, meski awalnya dia juga tak berselera makan. Tapi L bilang padanya "Kalo kamu gamau makan, makan demi anak kamu" kata L. Sayangnya, Suho jadi jarang tersenyum. Dia jarang bicara. Senyumnya dipaksakan dan bicara seperlunya. Morningsicknya tidak membaik. Tapi dia tidak manja sekarang, setiap dia ingin sesuatu, nama pertama yang dia ingat adalah Kris. Dan saat itu pula air matanya akan mengalir lagi, dia banyak menangis sampai matanya sembap, setiap hari.

Lay menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya dari samping

"Hmm, Kris lo mandi dong"

"…"

"Kalo gamau makan deh yah? Mau gue suapin?"

"…"

"Kris!"

"…"

"Lo mau gini terus? Gimana Suho yah? Kalo dia kaya lo, apa gak berpengaruh ke kandungannya?" tanya Lay

"Diem lo. Gak usah bikin gue tambah pusing"

"Nah gitu kek ngomong!"

"…"

"Mandi dulu, terus makan. Kalo lo gamau, gue bilangin ke appa lo" ancam Lay, Kris melirik sedikit dan langsung bangkit. Lay hampir tersenyum saat dia lihat Kris malah diam saja memandangnya tajam. Akhirnya Kris berbalik dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Gimana sekarang? Ini udah seminggu" bisik L ditelepon dengan seseorang

"Hmm, lanjutin aja dulu sampai waktunya"

"How long?"

"Gue juga gatau, liat aja nanti. Pasti sebentar lagi kita berhasil"

"Uh, gue udah capek. Gue gak sabar lagi"

"Oh ayolah.. kita tinggal sebentar lagi"

"Tapi kalo kita gagal gimana?"

"Then let's make it more complicated. Lagipula ternyata dia belum menyerah"

"Ini siapa sih yang bikin rencananya?!"

"Biasa"

"Ini semua gila"

"Hahaha. Oh, lo ngejaga dia bener kan? Gue gak mau dia kenapa-napa. Ribet ntar urusannya"

"Jangan khawatir, gue juga gamau dia kenapa-napa. Udah yah, I'll call you later!" L buru-buru menutup teleponnya dan akan keluar kamarnya saat dia lihat di depan pintunya ada Suho

"E-eh, lo ngapain disini?" tanya L gugup, dia takut Suho mendengar pembicaraannya tadi

"Uh, sorry.. gue boleh minta tolong gak?" tanya Suho ragu, L tersenyum lega

"Boleh kok, minta tolong apa?"

"Umm, temenin gue tidur yah. Gue takut sendiri.."

"Hmm? Oh iya iya gapapa! Yuk" L meraih tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya erat

"Makasih yah L" kata Suho singkat dengan senyum yang dipaksakannya. Hati L terasa sedih melihat senyum itu. "Maafin gue yah Suho, ini demi kebaikan semua" kata L dalam hati

Sementara itu Kris yang sudah selesai makan dituntun Lay ke kamar. Dan pada saat yang sama datang lah Tao

"Lo harus tidur, gue gamau lo sakit" kata Lay

"…"

"Kris? Lo pucet tau. Tidur yah" kata Tao

"Tidur Kris" kata Lay lagi melihat Kris masih membuka matanya

"…"

"Gue bilang tidur, atau gue-"

"STOP! Gue udah muak yah sama kelakuan lo berdua! Menurut lo apa lo bisa tidur kalo seseorang yang lo sayangin entah dimana?! Dan apa yang lo rasain ketika lo disuruh-suruh sama orang yang bikin ilang orang yang lo sayangin itu hah?! Lo masih punya hati kan?! Dan lo Tao, jangan kira gue gak tau lo mau ngedeketin gue!"

"Apa lo bilang? Sayang?! lo bahkan gak suka sama dia Kris!" seru Lay

"A-apa maksud lo Kris" jawab Tao gugup

"Lo tau apa soal hati gue?! Udahlah gue udah tau semuanya Tao!"

"Gue tau Kris! Lo emang gak suka kan sama Suho!" seru Lay lagi sementara Tao terdiam

"GUE SUKA SAMA DIA! DAN GUE BARU SADAR SETELAH SEMUA INI LAY! GUE GAK BISA JAUH DARI DIA!" teriak Kris dengan keras, dia baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya dan terdiam. Lay tersenyum aneh lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang bengong karena pernyataannya sendiri barusan. Sementara Tao langsung pergi sambil menangis

"L, mission complete"

"Oh ya? Tapi.."

"Jangan banyak tanya. Suruh dia pulang"

"Uh, iya besok pagi dia pulang"

"Malam ini L. Harus malam ini juga"

"Tapi dia udah tidur.."

"Bangunin aja"

"Tapi.." teleponnya terlanjur mati, L melihat kearah Suho yang ternyata terbangun

"E-eh, lo belom tidur?" tanya L gugup, dia lihat wajah Suho yang sekarang muram dan makin muram

"Maksud lo tadi apa?" tanya Suho menahan tangis

"A-apa? Maksud gue apa?" L panik, duh, jangan bilang kalo tadi Suho denger gue batin L

"Lo jangan pura-pura gatau L"

"L-lo ngomongin apa sih?"

"GUE GAK NYANGKA! JADI SELAMA INI LO SAMA LAY KERJASAMA BUAT NGANCURIN PENIKAHAN GUE! TERNYATA DUGAAN GUE GAK SALAH! GUE TUH SALAH APA SAMA LO HAH?! KENAPA LO TEGA BANGET SAMA GUE!" teriak Suho bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang pecah

"Bu-bukan gitu Ho, dengerin dulu penjelasan gue!"

"Lo gak perlu ngejelasin apa-apa lagi! Gue ngerti semuanya, makasih L buat semuanya. Dan gue minta maaf udah ngerepotin lo" Suho pergi begitu saja dari rumah L

"Suho tunggu!" L ingin mengejar Suho tapi dia kehilangan jejaknya di depan jalan menuju kompleksnya. Saat itu jalan ramai sekali. L akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang dengan paniknya

Suho menghapus airmatanya yang terus menerus mengalir

"Kenapa harus L, gue udah percaya sama dia dan ternyata dia penyebab semua ini! Lay, liat lo nanti!" batin Suho geram, dia berjalan menuju apartemennya yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari rumah L. 20 menit dia sudah sampai di apartemennya dan segera masuk.

"Kriss!" panggil Suho dari depan pintu. Kris yang masih dikamar tersadar

"Suho?" dia segera keluar dan melihat Suho berdiri didepan pintu, dan segera berlari memeluknya

Keduanya terdiam, masih berpelukan erat. Sementara Lay tersenyum dan menyambut beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba datang

"HOREEE!" teriak semua kompak. Kris dan Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berteriak

Oh! Liat mereka, Lay, Sehun, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan tak ketinggalan L sudah ada di apartemen mereka sekarang. Kris dan Suho berpandangan aneh

"Kalian ngapain disini" tanya Kris dingin

"Hahaha, masih marah dia kayaknya, jelasin Hun" kata Kyuhyun

"EHM! Euh, pertama, maafin kita yah hyung. Ini semua kerjaan kita. L sama Lay itu cuma peran pembantu doang. Ini ide dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin hyung. Mereka yang punya ide buat ngedatangin Lay dan L hyung" jelas Sehun dengan senyum jail di wajahnya. Seketika yang lain tertawa sementara Kris dan Suho masih terdiam. Speechless, jelas

"Hmm, sorry yah Suhoooo, Krisss. Gue dipaksa sama mereka bertiga evil family! Gue sebenernya juga gak tegaaa, apalagi pas tau lo hamil! Sumpah gue hampir nangis liat lo pergi! Tapi gara-gara mereka nih! Gue bener-bener minta maaf yah Suhooo. Gue udah gak suka lagi sama naga bego satu ini" kata Lay sambil memeluk Suho, Suho menangis dan membalas pelukannya. Kyuhyun Sehun dan Changmin cengengesan

"Enak aja lo manggil gue naga bego" ujar Kris tak terima, mereka semua tertawa

"Gue juga yaahhh! Gue kena jebakan Kyuhyun evil nih, dipaksa ikutan yang beginiaaann, sorry yah Kris! Gue gak maksud ngerebut Suho dari lo kok! Heheh, Suho sorry yaaahhh. Sumpah juga gak tega lo diginiin" kata L sambil nyengir, Lay melepaskan pelukannya dan Suho segera memeluk L

"EHM! Udah ah meluknya, peluk gue aja" Kris menarik Suho dan segera memeluknya posesif, semuanya tertawa lagi

"Cieee Kris hyung, hahahah keren banget sedihnya!" kata Sehun tak sanggup menahan tawa

"Maksud lo?"

"Hahah, Suho, lo tau waktu lo gaada? Kris nangis loh, gamau makan, gamau mandi, gamau ke kampus. Jarang tidur, kerjaannya diem di depan tv sambil sesekali ngecek hape lo atau hape dia. Kayak orang gila. Gue aja dicuekin" jelas Lay, Kris membulatkan matanya sementara Suho menatap tidak percaya pada Kris

"Ah Kris, lo tenang aja. Suho juga gitu tau, tiap pagi morningsick, abisnya nangis. Makan juga harus gue paksa dulu, mandi juga. Bentar-bentar nangis-"

"DIEM LO!" potong Suho menghentikan L melanjutkan ceritanya, semua tertawa termasuk Kris. Suho segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris

"Lo nangis kenapa hm?" tanya Kris mencium kepala Suho

"Lo juga kenapa nangis" tanya Suho balik

"EHM! Nanti dulu deh kangen-kangenannya! Mending dengerin ini dulu!" ujar Kyuhyun memutarkan sebuah rekaman. Semua diam mendengarkan

"_STOP! Gue udah muak yah sama kelakuan lo berdua! Menurut lo apa lo bisa tidur kalo seseorang yang lo sayangin entah dimana?! Dan apa yang lo rasain ketika lo disuruh-suruh sama orang yang bikin ilang orang yang lo sayangin itu hah?! Lo masih punya hati kan?! Dan lo Tao, jangan kira gue gak tau lo mau ngedeketin gue!"_

"_Apa lo bilang? Sayang?! lo bahkan gak suka sama dia Kris!" seru Lay_

"_A-apa maksud lo Kris" jawab Tao gugup_

"_Lo tau apa soal hati gue?! Udahlah gue udah tau semuanya Tao!"_

"_Gue tau Kris! Lo emang gak suka kan sama Suho!" seru Lay lagi sementara Tao terdiam_

"_GUE SUKA SAMA DIA! DAN GUE BARU SADAR SETELAH SEMUA INI LAY! GUE GAK BISA JAUH DARI DIA!_"

Wajah Suho dan Kris seketika memerah. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa keras

"Ciee Kris hyung cieee" kata Sehun menambah riuh suasana

"Diem lo Hun!" ujar Kris, Suho yang masih terdiam wajahnya makin memerah saja

"Kok ada Tao?" tanya Suho bingung

"Dia jadi sering kesini semenjak hyung gaada" kata Sehun sedih, Suho menanggapinya dengan "ohh"

"Nah, jadi kalian tau kan kenapa kita ngelakuin ini?" tanya Changmin, Kris dan Suho menggeleng

"Duh gimana sih, kirain pinter. Hyung kan udah bilang, kalo suka tuh ngaku aja! Kalian dipisahin seminggu baru mau ngaku! Maafin kita yah, ini jalan terakhir, abis gereget liat kalian sayang-sayangan tapi gak pernah mau ngaku kalo kalian saling suka!" jelas Kyuhyun

"Yaelah hyung, tapi kan gak gini juga" kata Kris manyun

"Tapi kalo gak gini lo gak ngaku kan?! Nah sekarang Joonie, kamu juga ngaku dong, udah terlanjur lah semuanyaaa"

"Hmm, a-aku.. euh,.. euh itu.. aku.. ah ya pokoknya gitu deh!" kata Suho malu dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi didada Kris, semuanya tertawa

"Hmm, yaudah yah ini udah malem. Kita mesti pulang. Sekali lagi maafin kita yaaahh" kata mereka semua lalu pamit pulang

Akhirnya tinggal mereka sendiri di apartemen mereka. Kris segera membawa Suho ke kamar

"Jadi lo jarang mandi?! Jorok ih! Pantesan bau lo!" seru Suho, Kris tertawa

"Tapi gue barusan mah mandi tauu! Terus kalo gue bau kenapa lo betah-betah aja meluk gue"

"Enggak kok, lo wangi"

"Hahaha, udah cepet tidur. Lo gak capek apa?"

"Gue kangen sama lo"

"Gue juga tauuuu" Kris melepaksan pelukannya sedikit lalu mencium kening Suho. Suho melepaskan ciuman Kris dan segera mencium bibirnya, Kris tersenyum dan menaruh tangannya dipinggang Suho

"Ahh" Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya memerah, sementara Kris tersenyum dan segera mencium Suho lagi

"Mhh, Kris- ah udahan! Gue- ah ngantuukk" kata Suho mencoba menghentikan Kris yang terus menerus menciumnya

"Sssstt" kata Kris melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Suho akhirnya mencubit pinggang Kris keras

"AWWW!" Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan Suho tersenyum senang

"Gue bilang gue ngantuk! Gue pengen tidur. Besok aja kalo lo mau lagi" kata Suho sambil tersenyum manis. Kris tertawa dan mencium pipi Suho sekilas

"Bener nih besokk?!" goda Kris sambil memeluk Suho lagi

"Hmm" Suho hanya menggumam

"Besok gue tagih loh yah, sepuasnya"

"KRISSSSS!" wajah Suho memerah dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kris lagi, Kris tertawa puas

"Ssstt udah malem jangan ribut melulu sayang. Udah cepet tidur" Kris mengelus rambut Suho pelan, Suho tersenyum senang

"Si Tao ngapain aja?" tanya Suho

"Gatau, gue gak merhatiin dia atau Lay. Gue terlalu khawatir sama lo"

"Ah bohong lo"

"Ehh yaudah kalo gak percaya tanya aja Lay"

"Hmm iya deh gue percaya"

"Yaudah sekarang tidur"

"Hmm" Suho mengeratkan pelukannya lagi begitu juga Kris. Keduanya tersenyum senang

Keesokan paginya, Suho tidak morningsick. Aneh, batinnya. Dia bangun dan segera memasak untuk Kris, dia memasak banyaaakkk sekali. Setelah masakannya jadi, Kris belum bangun juga, Suho langsung menuju kamarnya dan membangunkan Kris

"Kris sayang bangun" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kris

"Hmm" Kris hanya menggumam sambil mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Suho. Suho tertawa pelan

"Bangun sayang" ujar Suho mencoba lagi sambil mengelus pipi Kris dengan tangannya, Kris akhirnya terbangun

"Morning kiss nya manaa?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum

"Morning kiss morning kiss, bangun lo!"

"Gue gak mau bangun kalo belom dapet morning kiss"

"Coba aja kalo bisa!" tantang Suho, Kris tersenyum dan langsung menahan Suho dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya

"Ihh lepasiiinnnn!"

"Katanya coba aja kalo bisa. Gampang gini, hahah" tawa Kris senang

"Lepasiiinnn!" wajah Suho memerah dan dia segera dibungkam oleh Kris

"Gue sayang sama lo" kata Kris melepaskan ciumannya sebentar dan mencium Suho lagi, jantung Suho berdebar kencang dan wajahnya makin memerah

Tak lama Suho kehabisan nafas dan mendorong Kris menjauh

"Udah kan yah? Sekarang cepet bangun dong! Gue udah masak buat lo. Hari ini kita gak ada jadwal kan?"

"Iya sayaanngg" Kris mencium pipi Suho sebentar lalu mereka akhirnya bangun dan segera sarapan

Siang harinya, mereka tak melakukan apa-apa. Suho duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku tentang kehamilan yang belum sempat dibacanya sementara Kris tidur di pangkuannya.

"Serius amat bacanya sayang?" tanya Kris

"Hmm" Suho hanya menggumam sambil mengelus rambut Kris, Kris tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata

"Udah lo tidur aja sekarang, gue tau lo pasti kurang tidur" kata Suho menutup bukunya sebentar dan menaruhnya di sampingnya lalu mengelus kepala Kris lagi, Kris ingin memindahkan posisinya tapi ditahan Suho

"Udah disini aja gapapa kok" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum manis

"Gapapa?"

"Iya gapapa" Kris menaruh kepalanya lagi di pangkuan Suho dan tak lama dia tertidur sementara Suho melanjutkan membaca buku itu lagi

2 minggu kemudian..

"Kriisss sayang buruannn" seru Suho dari ruang tamu

"Iya iya bentar napa?!" Kris menyeret dua buah koper miliknya dan Suho keluar kamar, hari ini mereka pulang ke Korea. Suho terlalu exciting untuk bertemu Wufan EXO

"Hyuunnggg!"

"Sehunnie!" Suho berlari menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya

"Ngapain lo disini?!" tanya Kris ketus

"Kris hyung!" Sehun malah berlari memeluk Kris

"Eh eh apaan sih lo Hun kayak anak kecil aja"

"Hehehe"

"Hai semuaaaa!" sapa Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang

"Kenapa tiap ada Sehun pasti ada kalian sih?!" tanya Kris heran

"Sehun kan dongsaeng gue. Dan Changmin, tunangan gue" jawab Kyuhyun, Kris kaget

"J-jadi, lo berdua?! Adik kakak?!"

"Iya, emang kenapa hyung? Kok lebay gitu" kata Sehun

"Ahh enggak, cuma shock aja" Kris geleng-geleng kepala sementara Suho memeluknya dari samping

"Jadi udah pada siap?" tanya Changmin

"Udah doongg!" jawab Sehun dan Suho kompak

"Emang lo mau kemana Hun?" tanya Kris bingung lagi

"Aku juga libur kali hyuunngg!" Kris hanya menjawab "oohh"

Akhirnya mereka segera berangkat ke bandara di antar Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"Hyung gak ikut pulang?" tanya Suho

"Enggak sayang, hyung masih ada urusan disini, paling minggu depan" jawab Kyuhyun, Suho bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun dan Changmin, lalu dia memeluk Kris

"Ehh sayang kenapa nangis" kata Kris menghapus air mata Suho

"Kenapa hyung gak bisa ikut kita pulang" kata Suho, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Sehun tertawa

"Kan mereka ada perlu sayang, ntar minggu depan juga ketemu"

"Hmm" Suho hanya menggumam dan memeluk Kris lebih erat agar tidak menangis lebih keras

"Aigoo, Joonie hahah maaf hyung masih ada urusan disinii, minggu depan deh kita janji" kata Kyuhyun

"Bener yah minggu depan"

"Iyaa, yaudah sana daripada ketinggalan! Bye!" Kyuhyun dan Changmin melambaikan tangan mereka saat Kris, Suho dan Sehun akhirnya berangkat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Korea. Sehun, Suho dan Kris segera berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing. Euh, Sehun doang sih. Suho dan Kris pulang ke mana yah? Masa pisah ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi sekarang, mereka pergi kerumah Suho dulu

"Joonie! Kapan pulang? Kok gak bilang-bilang appa sih, jadi kan appa bisa jemput" kata Mr. Kim

"Hahah barusan appa, gapapa lah ntar ngerepotin" kata Suho

Mereka mengobrol sebentar lalu Kris dan Suho pamit untuk segera menuju rumah Kris

"Gak tinggal disini aja?" tanya Mr. Kim melihat mereka membawa koper mereka lagi

"Enggak appa, takut ngerepotin, aku udah punya tempat kok" kata Kris

"Oh yaudah, hati-hati yah!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kris, setelah ngobrol sebentar mereka akhirnya pamit pulang

"Gak disini aja?" tanya Mr. Wu

"Enggak appa, aku pake yang itu aja" kata Kris

"Ohh yaudah deh, hati-hati yaahh!"

Mereka pun segera menuju ke sebuah tempat

"Kris, kita tinggal dimana ntar?" tanya Suho bingung

"Udah lo tenang aja" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum, tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen berukuran tak terlalu besar

"Ini apartemen gue waktu kuliah disini. Cukup lah yah buat kita" kata Kris, Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk

Keesokan harinya..

"Sayang buruannnn!" kata Suho tak sabar melihat perform EXO, Kris sweatdrop

Hari ini mereka pergi menonton EXO. Suho benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu Wufan, Kris bete

"WUFAAANNNN!" teriak Suho heboh saat melihat idolanya itu menaiki panggung

"Gue harus siap-siap cemburu sama ni orang -_-" batin Kris sedih

TBC

Maaf lama update! Modem aku rusaakk . hahaha maaf yah ada Lay, reaksi kalian bikin aku O.O alasan sebenernya ada Lay adalah.. aku gak suka KrAy, dan akhir-akhir ini, aku liat KrAy dimana-mana, jadi kesel, heheh, sebenernya juga aku gak tega pas nulis bagian Suho nangis (aku hampis nangis padahal aku yang nulis -_-) oh iyaa, makasih buat review sama ucapannya^^ terus, buat anak Kris sama Suho aku lupa bilang, kalo bisa member EXO aja deh, biar gak bingung ntar nulisnya :) Mau Kai-Baekhyun, Baekhyun-Luhan, atau Kai-Luhan? Okee, ditunggu yah review nya! Sampai ketemu di next chap!


	10. Chapter 10

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 10 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Chapter 10! Author bingung ini ff kapan tamatnya ._. yaudah sekarang mah, HAPPY READING!

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"WUFAN! WUFAN WUFAANNN!" teriak Suho sekeras-sekerasnya, karena dia paling heboh, tentu saja Wufan menyadarinya, dia melihat kearah Suho lalu tersenyum dan memberikan wink

Kris berdecak kesal "Dih, ni orang mau gue colok juga apa matanya, kaga si L, kaga si Wufan, demen amat ngedip ngedip ke istri gue" itulah yang ada di pikiran Kris

Kris, bete tentu saja. Dia manyuuunnnn sepanjang acara, sementara Suho tidak menyadarinya, dia terlalu sibuk berteriak mengagumi Wufan. Tapi dia dengan sigap memeluk Suho dari belakang melindunginya dari beberapa fans Wufan yang terlihat tak suka melihat Suho yang terlalu heboh itu

Dan akhirnya perform EXO berakhir, "Gue mau foto bareng Wufan!" seru Suho lalu pergi begitu saja, Kris dengan panik langsung menyusul Suho

"Ihh lepasin!" ujar Suho berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kris

"Enggak! Nanti lo ilang, lo mau kemana sih?!"

"Lepasin dulu! Ntar gue bilangin!"

"Gak ntar lo kabur lagi, mending gini aja yah!" Kris menggenggam tangan Suho erat, sementara Suho memutarkan matanya

Mereka menuju backstage, lalu terusss saja berjalan hingga sampai ke ruangan EXO. Perasaan Kris udah gak enak

"Eh eh, kamu siapa main masuk aja!" seru satpam menegur mereka

"Saya Kim, eh, Wu Joonmyeon, pengen liat EXO! Emang gak boleh?!" seru Suho tak mau kalah

"Terus emang kenapa kalo kamu Wu Joonmyeon! Gak boleh!"

"Ehh kamu jangan kurang ajar yah! Yang punya stasiun tv ini tuh paman saya! Kim Heechul!"

"Jangan suka ngaku-ngaku deh! Seminggu lalu juga ada yang bilangnya gitu gataunya sasaeng fans!"

"Kurang ajar! Saya bukan sasaeng fans! Kalo ga percaya tanyain aja Uncle Heechul!"

"Oke, tunggu disini!" satpam itu pun pergi

"Emang bener kamu ponakannya Kim Heechul-ssi?" tanya Kris

"Iya! Lo gak percaya juga?! Mau gue bawa ke ruangannya?!" seru Suho lalu langsung membuka pintu EXO, anak-anak EXO kaget, begitu juga Kris, tapi dia langsung ambil alih

"EHM, sorry ganggu, nama saya Kris, ini istri saya, Suho. Kita kesini gara-gara ini, istri saya, lagi hamil dan pengen ketemu Wufan EXO" jelas Kris

"Ooohhh" kata anak-anak EXO kompak

"Hai!" sapa Wufan sambil tersenyum, Suho balas tersenyum, Kris mendadak bete

"Hai! Wufan-ssi! Aku minta foto bareng yah!" seru Suho, Wufan tertawa dan mengangguk

"Sini!" Wufan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya lalu mereka segera foto bersama, Suho juga foto dengan anak-anak EXO lain, minta tandatangan dan sebagainya

Sementara itu Kris…

"WHAT! KENAPA TUH ORANG PEGANG PEGANG PIPI SUHO SEGALA! NOOO!" batin Kris berteriak, tapi dia tetep aja ga bisa ngapa-ngapain

Lalu.. "AAAHHH TIDAAAKKK JANGAN PIPI! KURANG AJAR! CIUM CIUM SEGALA! SI SUHO LAGI AAAHHH!"

Dan.. "UHHH GUE RASA GUE PENGEN BAKAR NI GEDUNG! JAUHIN TANGAN LO DARI PERUT ISTRI GUE! WUFAN! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"SUHOOO! KENAPA LO TEGA SAMA GUE SUHOO! YA TUHAN GUE LAMA-LAMA BISA MATI GARA GARA CEMBURU INII!"

"ITU SIAPA LAGI ITU? KENAPA DIA PEGANG PEGANG TANGAN SUHO! AAAHHHHH GUE BISA GILA INI LAMA-LAMAAA"

"udahlah, mending gue pulang aja T.T gue gak kuat cemburu, dan kasian authornya lama-lama capslock jebol juga T.T"

Terus saja, tiap dia ngebatin, sambil ngeremes tangannya sendiri gara-gara kesel. Kris tambah butek dan makin butek aja tuh wajahnya.

Akhirnya semuanya selesai, Kris dan Suho pamit pulang. Tapi mereka sekarang malah menuju ruangan Heechul, Suho kangen sama dia katanya. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu Heechul, sekertarisnya menyapa Suho

"Suho! Hey! Lo kapan pulaanngg!" seru sekertaris Heechul yang memang teman dari Suho

"Boaa! Heyyy, baru kemaren kok" Suho menghampiri Boa dan memeluknya

"Eh kok lo agak gendut yah sekarang?" Boa mencubit pipi Suho

"Ah masa? Heheh, yaa gue kan sekarang lagi hamil" Suho nyengir

"Oh yaa?! Waaahhh! Chukkae! Ini siapa?"

"Ya! Boa! Kau ini berisik sekali! Ada apa sih?!" Heechul tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya

"Loh, Joonie? Joonie sayang sini doonngg" Heechul dengan heboh membuka tangannya, Suho tertawa dan langsung memeluk pamannya yang selalu heboh dimanapun dan kapanpun itu

"Maaf yaa aku tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu! Gara-gara si Boa nih salah mesen tiket pesawat!"

"Loh, kita udah beres yah ngomongin ini! Kan kamu yang bilang pesenin tiket ke Jerman!" seru Boa

"Ish! Enggak! Aku udah bilang ke Paris! Paris!"

"Uhh udah deh kalian gak usah berantem, gapapa kok Samchon, aku ngerti" kata Suho

"Ish, Joonie, aku kan udah bilang aku gamau dipanggil samchon, berasa gak gaul tau gak?!" Suho tertawa, pamannya ini memang tak pernah ingin dipanggil "samchon"

"Oh iyaaa, kamu gapapa kan tadi? Maklum yaah, dia satpam baru, heheh" Heechul tersenyum

"Gapapa kok"

"Oh iya, kamu ngapain disini? Kapan pulang dari Amerika? Itu siapa? Kamu kok gendutan yah sekarang?" tanya Heechul ngeborong sambil mencubit pipi Suho gemas

"Duhh, nanyanya satu-satu aja kali! Aku kesini mau liat EXO, baru kemaren kok, oh iya kenalin! Ini suami aku! Hmm, aku lagi hamil.." jawab Suho membuat Heechul kaget

"Udah liat EXO nya?"

"Udah kok barusan.."

"Hmm bagus deh, ohh jadi ini suami kamu, namanya siapa?" tanya Boa dan Heechul bersamaan

"Kris! Kenalin diri kek!" seru Suho, Kris yang dari tadi bengong liat hebohnya keluarga dan temen Suho itu tersadar dan segera memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeong. Wu Yifan imnida. Biasa dipanggil Kris" kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badan

"Oh, Joonie! Kamu hamil berapa bulan?" tanya Heechul sambil membawa ponakannya itu ke ruangannya, Kris langsung mengikutinya sementara Boa melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"3 bulan!"

"Wahh, kok aku baru tau sih.."

"Emang appa belom bilang?"

"Belom!"

"Hahaha yaah, mungkin appa lagi sibuk"

"Appa kamu emang sibuk terus! Kamu juga bukannya nelepon kek! Setaun disana gak ada kabarnya! Libur berapa minggu?"

"Heheh, lupaa! Disini cuma sebulan"

"Hmm dasar. Oh iya, mau minum apa?"

"Apa aja deh"

Setelah Heechul memesankan minuman untuk mereka bertiga, mereka mengobrol lagi, Suho seperti biasa selalu menempel pada Kris, entah kenapa sekarang Suho sering mencium pipi Kris

"Ehh sayang jangan gitu dong.." bisik Kris malu

"Biarin ah" Suho mencium pipi Kris lagi

"Hahaha, duh yang lagi hamil muda bener-bener manja banget. Maafin ponakan saya yah Kris-ssi, Joonie emang manja banget dari dulu! Tapi sekarang kayaknya makin manja deh, kamu kuat?" tanya Heechul

"Ohh gitu, iya dia emang manja banget sekarang, hahaha tapi gapapa sih saya gak keberatan" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum, Heechul tersenyum lega mengetahui dia bisa mempercayakan keponakannya itu pada Kris

Tak lama kemudian mereka pulang. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Kris, tak seperti biasanya Suho tak ingin apa-apa. Kris memutuskan untuk menanyakannya, mereka sekarang duduk di sofa apartemen Kris

"Sayang kenapa hmm?" tanya Kris sambil mencium pipi Suho

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Suho balik

"Enggak, biasanya kan lo pengen makan, pengen es krim, atau apaa gitu. Kok sekarang enggak"

"Hmm, gapapa" Suho tersenyum sendiri lalu mencium pipi Kris lagi

"Lo kenapa sih senyum-senyum?"

"Enggak, gue lagi seneng"

"Pasti gara-gara dicium Wufan deh"

"Hahaha lo tau aja. Lo cemburu gak?"

"Gausah nanya lagi!"

Suho tertawa dan memegang pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kris

"Hmm dasar angry birds! Hahaha lo harusnya seneng liat gue seneng!" Suho tertawa

"Gimana gue bisa seneng liat lo dicium sama orang lain! Lo jahat banget sihh" Kris pura pura sedih

"Haha udah jangan sok lucu deh lo, geli gue liatnya. Lagian, gue sengaja"

"APA? JADI LO SENGAJA BIKIN GUE CEMBURU GITU?!" Kris heboh, Suho cuma ngangguk

"Ish! Lo berani bikin gue cemburu?! Suhoo!" Kris segera mengejar Suho yang berlari

"Hahaha" Suho berlari menuju kamar mereka tapi terlanjur tertangkap Kris. Mereka berdua jatuh di tempat tidur dengan posisi Kris menindih Suho

"Aahhhh! Hahaha! Eommaaaaa! Ah, hahahah Kris udah ih!" seru Suho, Kris hanya tertawa

"Ihh, hahahah Kriss geliiii, ah! Kriiiisss" Suho tak bisa berhenti tertawa

"Hahaha makanya jangan bikin gue cemburu! Tau gak, gue hampir mau nonjok si Wufan"

"Ah dasar lo angry bird! Hahaha udah ih geli bego!" Kris terus saja menggelitik Suho membuat Suho tak bisa diam. Akhirnya Kris menghentikan kegiatannya, Suho terengah-engah mengambil nafas

"Lo seneng amat liat gue cemburu"

"Abis kalo lo cemburu mukanya butek, dan gue udah lama gak liat muka butek lo itu, hahaha"

"Ish, ya deh gimana lo aja"

"Hahaha aduh yang ngambek, sini sini" Suho mendekati Kris lalu mencium pipinya lagi

Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri dan begitu seterusnya, Kris tersenyum senang lalu dengan segera mencium bibir Suho. Suho segera melepaskan ciumannya

"Gak mau! Pengen pipi lo aja.." kata Suho mencium pipi Kris lagi, Kris akhirnya menyerah dan menaruh dirinya di samping Suho sementara Suho masih mencium pipinya

"Emang kenapa sih pipi gue?" tanya Kris heran

"Gak tau"

"Hahaha yaudah deh gimana lo aja" Kris akhirnya diam dan Suho tetap mencium pipinya

Dia mulai memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Suho di pipinya, tapi dia rasa Suho berhenti, dia segera membuka matanya kembali dan melihat istrinya yang sekarang malah menangis

"Ehh sayang kenapa hmm?" Kris menghapus airmata Suho dengan ibujarinya

"Maafin gue yah Kris.." kata Suho memeluk Kris erat-erat

"Emang lo salah apa, kenapa harus minta maaf segala sayang"

"Gue baru sadar kalo lo kurus banget, gue minta maaf yah. Mungkin gara-gara gue terlalu manja sama lo, lo jadi stress dan jadi kurus gini, gue minta maaf" tangis Suho, Kris speechless, dia tidak pernah berpikir kenapa badannya terlalu "kurus" dan terkejut karena Suho sampai menangis dan mengira penyebabnya adalah dirinya

"Ssstt sayang jangan nangis, enggak ini bukan salah lo. Badan gue emang gini dari dulu, gue gak keberatan lo manja sama gue apalagi stress, enggak, gue sayang sama lo dan gue seneng lo manja sama gue. Gapapa sayang, ini bukan salah lo jadi gak usah minta maaf" Kris menenangkan istrinya dan mengelus punggungnya, Suho masih terus menangis

"Maafin gue Kris.."

"Sstt udah gak usah minta maaf, gapapa sayang gapapa" Kris mencium kening Suho pelan, dan Suho jadi agak tenang, beberapa lama kemudian..

"Kris"

"Hmm?"

"Gue mau es krim"

"Hahaha iya iya, yuk beli sekarang"

"Gamau, lo aja sendiri, gue pengen tidur disini"

"Eh kok gitu sih"

"Lo mau gak?! Kalo enggak yaudah gue minta Sehun kesini!"

"Ehh kok ngancemnya Sehun sih, yaudah tunggu bentar! Gue beliin deh. Rasa coklat kan?!"

"Iya, tapi lo harus beli di tempat langganan gue di deket kampus kita! Double Dark Chocolate! Gue ulang sekali lagi, DOUBLE DARK CHOCOLATE! Ngerti? Nah sekarang, cepetan beli!"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?! lo gak mau? Yaudah gue telpon Sehun aja!"

"Ehh jangan jangan! Iya gue berangkat nih sekarang!"

Kris menghela nafas, dia manyun lagi. Tadi aja nangis nangis, sekarang gue disuruh beliin es krim, pake marah-marah lagi -_- batin Kris kesel, dia segera pergi membelikan Suho es krim di tempat dia biasa beli, Kris tau tempat itu. dulu dia sering berantem sama Suho disana, rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu..

30 menit kemudian Kris sudah kembali dengan es krim ditangannya dan langsung di sambut dengan heboh oleh Suho

"Woaahh! Makasih yah!" Suho kesenengan dan mencium bibir Kris sekilas, Kris tersenyum senang

Suho segera membuka es krimnya dan memakannya

"Hmm, enak banget! Hahah, eh eum.. Kris" Suho berhenti memakan es krimnya

"Apa sayang?" Kris ikut duduk disamping Suho

"Ini bukan double dark chocolate"

"Hah? Masa?"

"Iya gue yakin banget! Beda Krisss!"

"Duh, iya gue lupa, sorry deh"

"Gue gamau makan es krim ini. Gue maunya yang Double Dark Chocolate"

"Sama aja kali sayang.."

"GAK! LO BALIK LAGI BELIIN GUE YANG DOUBLE DARK CHOCOLATE! KALO LO GAMAU, GUE GAMAU DEKET-DEKET SAMA LO SEBULAN!" seru Suho sambil masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya, Kris bengong

Akhirnya, dia balik lagi beliin Suho yang DOUBLE DARK CHOCOLATE! YA GUE UDAH INGET SEKARANG! DASAR! KENAPA GAK BELI SENDIRI! HAH YAUDAHLAH INI DEMI KELANGSUNGAN HIDUP GUE YANG GAK BISA JAUH-JAUH DARI SUHO! Batin Kris

"Sayaaangg, ini udah bener es krim nyaaa" ujar Kris sambil masuk ke apartemennya

"Manaa?" Suho segera keluar kamar dan merebut es krim di tangan Kris, dia segera memakannya, wajah Kris tegang

"Bener kan?" tanya Kris ragu

"Hmm, iya! makasih sayaaanngg" Suho mencium bibir Kris lagi sekilas dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya

Kris tertawa senang, dia memeluk Suho dari samping dan menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Suho

"Aaaaaa" Suho menyuruh Kris membuka mulutnya dan menyuapi Kris sesendok es krim, Kris tersenyum dan menerima suapan Suho

Kris tertawa lagi saat melihat Suho yang belepotan, dia mengelap sisa es krim di pinggir bibir Suho dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya

"Gue mau lagi dong" kata Kris

"Abisss" Suho mehrong. Kris melihat Suho dan langsung menciumnya, mereka terus berciuman sampai Suho akhirnya menyerah karena dia kehabisan nafas

"Hahah, masih ada kok es krim nya, di mulut lo~" kata Kris tersenyum dan menjilat bibir Suho lagi membuat Suho tertawa geli, Kris segera mencium Suho lagi

Tanpa sadar, mereka sekarang sudah ada di kamar dan masih berciuman

"I want you Suho" bisik Kris pelan tepat ke telinga Suho

"Aahh, gak mauu! Gue cape- Ah!" Suho menjerit saat Kris menggigit lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana

"Krisss~ ah! Gak mauuu!" Suho mencoba mendorong Kris tapi percuma, Kris terlalu kuat

"Ih udahlah terlanjur" kata Kris menunjuk baju Suho yang sudah entah dimana, Suho membulatkan matanya dan akan berteriak ketika Kris menciumnya

Dan akhirnya. Mereka melakukannya. (bayangin aja yah sendiri, hahaha^^)

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Suho terbangun merasa ada cahaya masuk melalu jendela kamar Kris, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kris

"Kriss, bangun.."

"Hmm" Kris malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke Suho

"Kris!" Suho menepuk pipi Kris cukup keras, akhirnya Kris terbangun

"Apasih?! Gatau gue capek apa"

"Heh bego! Jangan bilang lo tadi lupa nutup jendela!"

"Mana? Oh iya, gue lupa"

"WHAT?! TERUS KALO TADI ADA YANG LIAT GIMANAA?! LO BEGO KRIS BEGO! BEGOOOOO!" teriak Suho heboh, dia malu. Yah siapa yang gak malu lah -_-

"Ssst, udah lo jangan berisik, ini udah malem tau. Biarin lah kalo ada yang liat, terlanjur"

"TERLANJUR APANYA BEGO! IH LO MAH!" Suho akhirnya dicium Kris supaya diam

"Hmm, lo mau lagi?" tanya Kris menjilat bibir Suho yang membengkak

"ENGGAKKKK! TADI UDAH 3 KALI! ENGGAK YAH! GUE CAPEK!" Suho mendorong Kris pelan karena kehabisan tenaga. 3 kali, good job Kris

"Lo capek tapi masih kuat teriak-teriak, udah lah sekali lagi aja yah! Terlanjur nih"

"Terlanjur apa lagi hah?!" Kris menunjuk ke bawah, Suho kaget

"Turn on lagi?! Dasar mesum!" Suho dengan kesal menggeplak kepala Kris

Akhirnya, 2 ronde lagi. Dan jendela itu belum ditutup

"Katanya sekali!" rutuk Suho

"Heheh, abis desahan lo seksi"

"DASAR LO MESUM! Gue laper tau ih"

"Gue juga laper pengen makan lo. Sekali lagi aja yah?!"

"GAK! DASAR MESUM!" seru Suho kesal sementara Kris tertawa

"Gue beneran lapar bego" kata Suho

"Hmm yaudah makan yuk"

"Makan gimana? Disini kan gaada apa-apa"

"Yah keluar aja"

"Hmm yaudah yuk, tapi gue mau mandi dulu ah lengket"

"Yaudah, lo pasti gak bisa jalan kan? Sini" Kris segera bangun dan menggendong Suho dibelakang

"DON'T TOUCH MY ASS B*TCH!" umpat Suho

"Eeehh, language Princess! No cursing outside of sex!" seru Kris, Suho hanya memutarkan matanya. Akhirnya dia menggendong Suho bridal style

"Mau mandi bareng?"

"GAK!"

"Ih udahlah terlanjur, biar cepet" alasan Kris yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Suho menghela nafas

Mereka mandi bareng, dan, satu ronde lagi -_- Akhirnya setelah mandi beneran mereka segera pergi ke sebuah restoran terdekat yang buka 24 jam

"Gak lagi-lagi gue ngasih lo! Gue tau kenapa eomma lo pengen cepet-cepet anaknya nikah, karena dia tau lo mesumnya kebangetan" kata Suho saat mereka sedang makan

"Heheheh, enak aja lo gue mah gak mesum, kecuali ada yang mulai"

"Jadi maksud lo gue sengaja bikin lo mesum"

"Hmm, menurut lo gimana?"

PLAK! Kepala Kris mendapat hadiah lagi dari Suho

"Lo tuh emang mesum dari sananya! Pake nyalah-nyalahin gue segala!"

"Hahahahaha udah lah, lagian kita hampir setaun nikah baru sekali begituan kan"

"Hmm"

"Makanya lo jangan protes melulu"

"Berisik lo! Sekarang gue pengen es krim!" kata Suho yang ternyata sudah selesai makan dengan porsi besar itu

"Iya iya gue tau" Kris segera memesankan es krim coklat untuk Suho dan tak lama mereka pulang

Sampai dirumah Suho langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Setelah mengganti spreinya, tentu saja. Kris juga tak lama menyusul Suho tidur

Keesokan paginya..

Suho belom bisa bangun, masih sakit banget. Kemana-mana dia digendong Kris

"Lo mah, katanya gak bakal kasar. Tapi gue jadinya gini!" omel Suho

"Emang gue gak kasar kan?"

"Iya! Cuma ronde pertama! Kesananya lo gila-gilaan" Kris cengengesan aja

"Gue laper Kris"

"Hmm sama sih, tapi kita mau makan gimana?"

"Pesen aja napa. Kaya orang susah aja lo" Kris nyengir dan segera meraih handphonenya

Akhirnya Kris memesankan banyaaaakkk sekali makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja Suho

"Biaya makan kita meningkat 2 bulan terakhir" kata Kris

"Maksud lo Kris?! Lo mau nyalahin gue?! Enak aja, gue makan banyak gini demi anak gue!"

"Ehh ya gak gitu juga. Gue kan cuma ngomong"

"Tau ah" Suho bete dan mengsms seseorang. Setengah jam kemudian, pintu apartemen Kris berbunyi

"HAAAIIIIIIII!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan ribut masuk ke apartemen Kris, Kyungsoo langsung menubruk Suho sementara Chanyeol memeluk Kris

"AYO WASSUP KREASE! HAHAHA!" seru Chanyeol keras, Kris mengerutkan kening

"Lo kenapa sih Yeol, biasa aja kali -_-" kata Kris sweatdrop

"Suhooo!" Kyungsoo memeluk Suho erat-erat

"Ehh, Soo.. aduh, gue susah nafas nih.." kata Suho, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir

"Ehh mana calon ponakan gue? Gue pengen liat dong!" kata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersamaan, mereka terlalu exciting, Kris segera duduk di sebelah Suho sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suho

"Liat gimana?" seru Suho bingung, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ketawa doang

"Haha, gue boleh pegang? Gue penasaran" kata Kyungsoo, Suho mengangguk, Kyungsoo segera mengelus perut Suho pelan, sementara Chanyeol dan Kris terdiam, mereka speechless

"Wow, ada ponakan gue disini.. gimana sih rasanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Hmm, gue gak bisa ngejelasin, luar biasa, yang jelas gue seneeeenngg banget! Yah pokoknya gitu deh" jawab Suho tertawa begitu juga Kyungsoo

"Kalian kapan nikahnya?" tanya Suho

"Hah? Nikah apaan? Emang mereka jadian?" tanya Kris bingung

"Sayang, mereka tuh UDAH TUNANGAN DARI SEBULAN YANG LALU! Jangan bilang lo gatau!" seru Suho kesal, Kris cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"Duh, Kris, gue kayaknya lupa deh cerita sama lo, heheh" Chanyeol cengengesan, Kris dengan kesal menggeplak kepala Chanyeol

"Kenapa gue sampe gatau yang kaya begini! Bener-bener ya lo Yeol!" seru Kris kesal, Kyungsoo cuma mengelus kepala Chanyeol pelan

"Ihh udahlah sayaangg jangan gitu. Jadi kalian kapan nikahnya?" tanya Suho exciting

"Minggu depan, nih undangannya" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna putih kepada Suho. Suho langsung memeluk Kyungsoo

"Waahhh! Selamat yah Soo!" katanya sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dipeluk Kris

"Gila lo udah gede Yeol" kata Kris

"Maksud lo Kris?! Iyalah gue udah gede!" seru Chanyeol, mereka tertawa

"Udah lo siap-siapnya? Pake apa? jangan bilang lo pake jas!" tanya Suho

"Udah kok, heheh, enggak lah. Gue pengen pake gaun kaya lo" Kyungsoo hampir berbisik di bagian akhir, tapi Suho mendengarnya

"SERIUS? AAAHHH KYUNGSOOO SELAMAAATTTT!" Suho yang terlalu seneng itu memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, sementara seme mereka mengerutkan kening

"Udah dong sayang, kasian Kyungsoo nya susah napas" kata Kris menarik Suho lagi

Suho tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya sementara Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dari tadi bertanya, "Sejak kapan kalian sayang-sayangan?"

Kris dan Suho saling berpandangan, Kris tersenyum sementara Suho diam saja, kedua alisnya menyatu

"Gatau gue juga, dia yang mulai" kata Suho cuek, Kris tertawa dan mencium pipi Suho

"Nah, apalagi gue, gue aja gak inget. Heheh"

"Kalian.. oh iya! yaampun! Kalian kan udah ngaku kaannn? Cieeee! Hahahaah selamat yah! Makanya kalo suka tuh ngaku aja! Jadi gak kena jebakan Kyuhyun hyung" kata Kyungsoo

"Ngaku apaan maksudnya?" Chanyeol tampak tak mengerti

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala, dia pun segera menceritakan kronologis kejadian jebakan Kyuhyun evil 3 minggu yang lalu itu. BENER BENER DETAIL! Sampe ke Kris gak mandi juga dia inget, karena Sehun dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo

"Ah lo sama aja kaya Kyuhyun hyung" kata Kris bete

"Hahaha tapi gue bener bener salut sama lo, gilaa, keren banget dah sedihnya!" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi begitu juga Suho, dia memeluk Kris dan mencium pipinya lagi

"Eh tapi dia jadi kurus banget sekarang.." kata Suho sambil terus memeluk Kris dari samping sementara Kris tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Suho

"Hahah, dia mah dari dulu kurus tau Suho" kata Chanyeol

"Iya tapi menurut gue jadi lebih kurus" Suho keukeuh, mereka ketawa

"Yaudah sekarang kan kalian udah ngaku sekarang. Semoga kalian gak bakal pisah lagi dan terus kaya gini selamanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum, Suho juga tersenyum sambil mengangguk

"Amin," kata Kris dan Suho kompak

"Horreee! Udah ah sekarang gue laper, kalian laper ga?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ah elu mah Yeol, lagi serius serius gini laper" Kris mencibir

"Heheh" Chanyeol cuma nyengir

"Yaudah mending gue masak aja deh, ada apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada tuan rumah

"Gaada, tadi aja gue pesan antar" jawab Suho sambil nyengir

"Ah lo mah kebiasaan, mending masak sendiri Suhooo, lagian kebanyakan makan fast food ga bagus buat anak lo"

"Heheh, abis ga sempett, gue keburu laper, terus gue gabisa kemana-mana" Suho melirik Kris yang sekarang cuma nyengir

"Maksud lo?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ah lo kayak gatau aja"

"WHAT? GILA LOH KRIS ISTRI LO HAMIL MASIH DIKERJAIN JUGA! MESUM LO GA ILANG-ILANG!" Chanyeol menggeplak kepala Kris

"AWW! SAKIT YEOL!" seru Kris

"TUH KAN LO EMANG MESUM!" Suho menambah penderitaan Kris dengan menggeplaknya sekali lagi

"Emang dia tuh mesum banget! Lo gapapa kan Ho?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, tentu saja, dia tau keburukan dari sahabatnya itu

"Gue gabisa jalan sampe sekarang!" seru Suho, Kris nyengir, Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala

"Emang dia se-mesum apa sih?' tanya Kyungsoo

"Yang pasti gak kayak gue" jelas Chanyeol

"Ah lo mah sama aja sama gue Yeol!" seru Kris tak terima

"DIEM LO! GUE BENCI SAMA LO!" Suho ngamuk lalu masuk ke kamar, Kris langsung menyusul Suho untuk minta maaf sama, sedangkan Kyungsoo cuma masang O.O facenya

"Mending kita pulang deh, aku bikinin kamu makanan di rumah aku, yuk" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"KITA PULANG YAAA! AWAS JANGAN DIANCURIN NI APARTEMEN, BYE!" teriak Chanyeol lalu pergi dari apartemen Kris bersama Kyungsoo

Sementara itu Kris dan Suho…

"Maaf dong sayaaanggg" kata Kris memeluk Suho yang sekarang melipat tangannya di dada dan mem-poutkan bibirnya

"HMM"

"Sorry deh, gue bisa gendong lo kemanapun"

"Bukan itu Kris"

"Terus apa doongg"

"Tau ah, gue bete"

"Gue minta maaf, bener-bener minta maaf yaaah"

"Hmm, gue maafin tapi pake satu syarat!"

"Apa?!"

"Gue pengen strawberry!" Suho mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya demi strawberry, uhh, Kris gak kuat liatnya, dia segera mengangguk

"Iya iya! lo ikut belinya gak?"

"IKUTTT!" Suho heboh sendiri dan 30 menit kemudian, mereka udah nyampe di sebuah supermarket

"Woaaahhh" mata Suho berbinar-binar melihat jajaran strawberry di depannya, dia dengan semangat memasukkan sekitar 10 box strawberry ke troli yang didorong Kris, Suho udah gamau di gendong lagi, walaupun jalannya masih tertatih

"Gak kebanyakan ini?" tanya Kris heran

"Enggak dong!" Suho malah masukkin 5 box lagi

"Ckckck, tenang aja kali sayang ga bakal abis ini, kita masih bisa beli lagii"

"Hahahah, iya iya! yaudah yuk!"

"Udah ini aja?"

"Ehh.. gatau.. kesebelah sana dulu yuk!" Suho menggandeng Kris ke bagian lain supermarket itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat beurukuran hampir sebesar tubuh Suho

Kris melihat mata Suho berkilat-kilat, Kris tersenyum

"Lo mau boneka itu?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk pelan, tangannya terulur menyentuh boneka itu

"Hahah iya iya kita beli" Suho menoleh kearah Kris dan wajahnya mendadak seneng

"Beneran Kris?!"

"Iyaa, anything for my princess" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Aaahh makasiiihhh" Suho segera memeluk Kris erat, sementara Kris tersenyum senang

"Udah ini aja? Gamau yang lain?"

"Hmm, apa yah… euh, gue pengen di gendong"

"Digendong?"

Suho mengangguk, "gue capeekk, terus kan ini masih susah jalannya.." rengeknya seperti anak kecil, Kris tertawa dan langsung menggendong Suho di punggungnya

Dan akhirnya, mereka pulang dengan boneka teddy bear coklat itu. setelah sempat ribut dengan manager supermarket karena teddy bear itu cuma pajangan, alias not for sale. Tapi Kris dengan keukeuh mau ngebeliin itu buat Suho, dan dengan usaha extra (make aegyo gagal yang bikin managernya gak bisa ngomong, *managernya yeoja*) akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu

Akhirnya mereka pulang. Dan tanpa sadar, Suho udah ngabisin 5 box strawberry itu sendirian

"Ehh kok gue gak dibagi siihh" kata Kris manyun

"Ini kan buat gue semua, kalo lo mau, beli aja sendiri" balas Suho cuek, Kris pun hanya bisa tertawa dan dengan anteng ngeliatin Suho makan strawberry

"Euhh, Kris"

"Apa sayaaanngg"

"Pengen pulang ke rumah guee"

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Sekarang! Yuk!"

"Iya iya yuk" Kris hanya bisa menurut dan mereka segera menuju rumah Suho

30 menit kemudian..

"Ehh, tuan muda pulang? Tuan besar belum pulang dari kantor.." ujar maid utama di rumah Suho menyambut Suho dan Kris masuk

"Oh ya? yaudah gapapa. Ntar kalo ada appa bilangin aku ada di rumah yah"

"Baik tuan muda. Ada lagi?"

"Hmm, bawain strawberry ke kamar aku, yang banyak yah!"

"Baik tuan" maid itu pun menghilang ke dapur sementara Suho dengan semangat membawa Kris ke kamarnya

"Aaahh gue kangen sama kamar gue! Ehh, apaan tuh?" Suho melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Kris yang dulu terpajang di kamarnya

"Krisss! Copot nih foto!" perintah Suho

"Haaahh gue capee sayaanngg"

"Eh eh eh, siapa yang ngebolehin lo tiduran di kamar gue"

"Emang ga boleh?"

"ENGGAK!"

Kris manyun, dia bangkit dan segera menghampiri Suho, dia mencopot foto pernikahannya itu

"Nih udah kan?! Sekarang gue boleh tidur disini?"

"Enggakkk!" teriak Suho, tapi Kris yang sekarang mengantuk itu berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, dia terus berjalan menuju tempat tidur king size milik Suho dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Suho dengan kesal menarik tangannya berusaha membuat Kris bangun

"Lo gak boleh tidur disiniii!" teriaknya, tapi Kris segera menarik tangan Suho membuatnya jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Kris, wajah Suho seketika memerah

"Eehhh lepasiiinn"

"Berisik~" Suho terdiam ketika dia dicium Kris, dan tanpa sadar sekarang Kris sudah berada diatas tubuhnya

Pintu kamar Suho diketuk, maidnya datang membawa strawberry yang tadi diinginkan Suho, tapi Kris dan Suho terlalu sibuk berciuman

"Kriss~ ahh, itu strawberry gueeee" Suho berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kris

"Hmm~" Kris tak peduli, dia terus mencium Suho, Suho pun terdiam, lagipula entah kenapa dia tak peduli lagi dengan strawberry nya, dia juga jadi sibuk membalas ciuman Kris

Suho mengerang dan tampaknya ciuman mereka semakin memanas saja, tangan Kris sudah menyelinap kemana-mana, eh eh, itu gedoran di pintu kamar Suho makin keras

"Duhh, bagaimana ini, tuan muda tak mau membuka pintunya, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu!" gumam maid yang akan mengantarkan strawberry untuk Suho panik

"TUAN MUDAA! TUAN MUDAAAA!" maid itu dengan panik berteriak dan menggedor pintu kamar Suho lebih keras, meski pintu itu tidak dikunci, tetap saja dia tak berani masuk ke kamar majikannya tanpa permisi

Kris berdecak kesal, dia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera membuka pintu

"APASIH?!" bentak Kris pada maid itu membuat maid itu kaget dan hampir menangis, Suho menghampiri Kris dan menggeplak kepalanya

"Lo bego! Udah tau dia mau ngasihin strawberry gue!" Suho menghampiri maid itu dan tersenyum padanya

"Gomawo~ oh iya, kenapa kau tadi berteriak begitu?" tanya Suho heran, maid itu segera menatap Suho

"Tuan muda lama sekali membukakan pintunya! Saya khawatir tuan muda kenapa-kenapa, dan saya juga mendengar.. eumm, teriakan? Yaa, mungkin itu, saya panik, jadi saya berteriak" jawab maid itu, Suho tertawa

"Hahah, ohh itu, saya gak kenapa-kenapa, ini nih gara-gara si Kris! Maaf yaaa"

"Oh begitu.. yaa saya yang minta maaf, tapi benar tuan muda tak apa-apa? leher tuan muda merah merah begitu.." maid itu dengan malu menunduk, Suho menyadari itu apa dan menyadari kalo dia berantakan abis, kancing bajunya sudah terbuka dua, ohh, ini kerjaan Kris

Kris tertawa dan segera memeluk Suho

"Hahaha, enggak Joonmyeonnie gak kenapa-kenapa! Saya minta maaf tadi udah ngebentak kamu, yaudah yah kita sibuk!" Kris dengan masih memeluk Suho segera menutup pintu kamar Suho, maid itu dengan bingung kembali ke belakang, dan mungkin akan menceritakan kejadian ini pada maid yang lain

"Lo begoo!" teriak Suho

"Hahaha udah udah jangan berisik, ntar maid lo panik lagi"

"Ahh dasar lo bego, lepasin gue ih! Gue mau makan ni strawberry"

"Hmm, nanti ajalah itu mah, mending ngelanjutin yang tadi yah.." Kris segera menyerang Suho lagi, dan Suho pun menyerah

30 menit kemudian, Mr. Kim pulang dari kantor

"Ahh, tuan besar, tuan muda ada dirumah" ujar maid utama itu

"Oh ya?" "–AAAAHH KRISSSS!" Mr. Kim tampak kaget, sementara maid itu menunduk, wajahnya memerah

"Suara apa itu? Joonie kesini sama Yifan?"

"Iya, dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, tuan muda, ehm, berteriak begitu" maid itu tampak ragu mengatakannya, Mr. Kim tertawa, dia mendadak mengerti

"AAAHHHH KRIISSSSS!" teriakan Suho makin kencang terdengar, sementara itu Mr. Kim tertawa lagi

"Yasudah, siapkan air untuk saya dan makan malam untuk 3 orang" perintah Mr. Kim lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan santai, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa

Satu setengah jam kemudian..

Kris menggendong Suho yang setengah tertidur ke bawah, mereka baru selesai mandi dan Kris, memakai bajunya yang tadi saat datang. Mr. Kim tersenyum saat melihat Suho dipunggung Kris

"Ehh appa, kapan pulang?" tanya Kris

"Hmm, udah dari tadi sih"

"Hah? Appa gak denger kan?!" Suho tiba-tiba sadar

"Hmm, denger ga yah? Kamu maunya gimana? Soalnya kayaknya kedenger sampe rumah sebelah tuh" ujar Mr. Kim santai

"HAH? IH APPA MAH!" Suho malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Kris

"Hahahaa" Kris dan Mr. Kim hanya tertawa

"Yaudah makan dulu yuk"

Mereka pun akhirnya makan malam bersama, Suho yang masih mengantuk itu memilih disuapi Kris

"Ih, Joonie manja banget" goda Mr. Kim

"Emang appa, manja banget nih dia" timpal Kris

"Biarin dong appa!" seru Suho, Mr. Kim hanya tertawa

Setelah semua selesai, ternyata Suho sudah tidak mengantuk dan mengajak Mr. Kim untuk menonton bersamanya

"Emang mau nonton apa sihh" tanya Mr. Kim

"Iniii!" Suho dengan semangat menunjukkan sebuah DVD yang membuat Mr. Kim tertawa sementara Kris mengerutkan kening

"Kayaknya gue tau itu film apa.." batin Kris

TBC!

Pertama, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN yaahh! Author minta maaf kalo punya salah-salah yang bikin gak enak sama kalian^^

Buat anak Krisho, udah ditentuin yaahh, dari banyaknya vote.. akhirnya….. KAI-BAEKHYUN terpilih, padahal author pengennya Baekhyun-Luhan sih, tapi yaudah gapapa. Dan, buat HunHan shipper yang baca ff ini, dengan sangat menyesal author tidak bisa memasangkan Sehun dengan Luhan disini T.T karena Sehun sudah punya yang lain, dan akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya, maaf banget yaaah! Kemaren nongol dikit tapi cuma buat "pacar sementara" Sehun ajaa, maaf yaaahh .

Haii new reader!^^ Makasih buat reviewnya! Yaudah daripada kebanyakan sampai ketemu di next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

LOVING U

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 11 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Ini chapter 11? Gak percaya D_O harusnya gak sepanjang ini T.T maaf yaahh, maaf kalo ngebosenin. Kalo yang mau lanjut baca, HAPPY READING!^^

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Kamu gak bosen emang Joonie?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Enggak! Aku pengen nonton ini lagi!" kata Suho, Kris masih mengerutkan kening

"Emang film apa sih?" tanya Kris

"How To Train Your Dragon. Film kedua yang paling rajin dia tonton setelah Pirates of Caribbean" jelas Mr. Kim, Kris pun tertawa, dia pernah menonton film itu sekali

Setelah Suho memasukkan DVD film itu ke DVD player, dia menempatkan diri diantara Mr. Kim dan Kris. Suho dengan manja memeluk Kris dari samping, Mr. Kim tersenyum

"Appa, tau gak kenapa aku seneng sama film ini?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba

"Hmm, kata Kyungsoo waktu itu sih, soalnya ada yang mirip sama temen kuliah kamu disini" Kris kaget, dia jadi penasaran

"Nah! Bener tuh! Eh, Kyungsoo cerita?!" Suho panik, Mr. Kim mengangguk

"Iya, tapi cuma itu doang, appa juga gatau siapa orangnya" Suho tertawa

"Hahaha, itu tuh Yifan tau appa" kata Suho membuat Kris kaget lagi

"Hah? Emang gue mirip sama siapa disini?!" tanya Kris

"Tuh, naga item yang unyu unyu. Toothless. Hahahahaha" Suho dan Mr. Kim langsung tertawa tak terkontrol, sementara Kris speechless

"Ohh, kirain appa siapaa gitu, hahahaha. Tapi mereka mirip darimana Joonie" Mr. Kim bingung

"Sama-sama naga" jawab Suho singkat, lalu mereka berdua ngakak lagi, Kris manyun

"Ehh, Joonie kamu ga boleh gitu dong! Liat tuh Yifan nya ngambek" tunjuk Mr. Kim pada Kris yang sekarang berusaha fokus ke film

"Hahaha, lo ngambek? Masa gitu aja ngambek sih! Tapi emang bener kan lo mirip Toothless" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kris lagi

"Dari sekian banyak naga di film ini kenapa gue dimiripin sama Toothless -_-" ujar Yifan

"Karena menurut gue Toothless yang paling unyu"

"Jadi menurut lo gue unyu gitu?"

"Yaahh, bisa jadi gitu. Menurut appa gimana?"

"Hahaha, Yifan gak unyu sayang, masa namja unyu" Mr. Kim tertawa lagi

"Ihh, kata aku Yifan unyu kok appa! Kayak Angry birds!" Suho keukeuh

"Hahahaha duhh, Joonie ada ada aja. Maaf yah Yifan. Biasa, Joonie kan orangnya 4D" kata Mr. Kim

"Hah? 4D? Dia AB?!" Kris shock

"Iya, dia AB, kayak eommanya" ujar Mr. Kim, sementara Suho sibuk menonton

"Pantesan…" Kris masih shock, sementara Mr. Kim cuma senyum penuh arti

"Emang kenapa kalo gue AB?" tanya Suho

"Enggak sih, itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya" jawab Kris

"Menjelaskan apaan?"

"Kelakuan lo"

"Ehh, Yifan, Joonie, appa mau ke kamar duluan yah. Masih ada kerjaan" sela Mr. Kim tiba-tiba

"Yaahh appa, nanti dulu aja kerjaannya! Nonton dulu dooongggg" rajuk Suho

"Ga bisa sayang, besok ada meeting penting" kata Mr. Kim

"Uhh, yaudah deh! Malem appa!" Suho bete, Mr. Kim tertawa

"Duh, maafin Joonmyeon yah appa. Dia emang suka moody akhir akhir ini" Kris minta maaf, Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum

"Haha iya gapapa Joonie emang gitu dari dulu. Yaudah deh, malem Joonie, Yifan, duluan yah!" akhirnya Mr. Kim masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Suho sibuk manggil maid

"Iya ada apa tuan muda?" tanya maid itu

"Ambilin strawberry di kamar aku tadi"

"Baik, ada lagi?"

"Ani" maid Suho lalu segera pergi keatas menuju kamar Suho. Kris tersenyum dan mencium pipi Suho

"Sayang, gak ngantuk?" tanya Kris

"Belom.." jawab Suho sambil memeluk Kris lagi

"Ehh, bentar deh," Suho bangkit dan mendekati tempat penyimpanan DVD, dia mencari album EXO nya, dia ingin membawanya ke Amerika. Tapi saat dia sudah mendapatkannya, dia melihat satu DVD yang terlihat asing

"Nyari apa sih sayang?" tanya Kris bingung

"Ini album EXO! Besok gue mau bawa ke Amerika! Oh iya, ini DVD apaan yah?" tanya Suho

"Setel aja" kata Kris, Suho segera menyetelnya dan segera duduk di disamping Kris lagi

"I-ini kan…" Suho tergagap, itu video pernikahan mereka. Dimulai dari saat Suho memasuki ruangan, dan berjalan menuju altar. Dia terusss menunduk, sementara Kris dengan wajah kagetnya

"Ehh, hahahaha kenapa muka lo?! Lo terpesona kan liat gue?! Ahahahha" tawa Suho membahana, sementara Kris manyun, dia baru sadar kalau wajahnya konyol sekali saat melihat Suho mengenakan gaun dan wig itu

"Lo juga tuh wajahnya merah banget, hahahaha" Kris tak mau kalah, childish -_-

"Lebih konyol muka lo! Ahahaha" Suho terus tertawa, dia terdiam saat momen mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka

"_Y-ya, saya… bersedia"_ ujar Suho di video

"Hahahaha lo napa gagap gitu" Kris kesenengan, sementara Suho diam saja, saat dia lihat, Suho ternyata menangis dan memeluk Kris. Sementara itu maid Suho datang membawa strawberry yang tadi

"Ehh sayang kenapaaa?" Kris mengelus kepala Suho

"Hmm" Suho hanya menggumam tak jelas dan melihat video itu lagi

"Tuan muda, ini strawberry nya" kata maid itu menaruhnya di meja. Suho masih fokus ke video, Kris tersenyum pada maid itu mengucapkan terimakasih

Tepat saat Kris mencium pipi Suho, Suho mem-pause video itu. dan sekarang wajah mereka terpampang jelas di layar LCD berukuran 42" itu

"Kenapa di pause sayang?" tanya Kris bingung, Suho hanya terdiam

"Liat deh, muka lo kaya gak seneng gitu. Muka gue juga" tunjuk Suho

"Yaa waktu itu kan belom kayak sekarang"

"Emang sekarang kayak gimana?" tanya Suho sambil bersandar lagi ke Kris

"Menurut lo kayak gimana?" Kris nanya balik, tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus kepala Suho

"Kita masih saling benci! Dan gue bener-bener bete waktu harus pake gaun! Tapi gue cantik sih disana. Oke! Gue gamau ngungkit-ngungkit kalo gue cantik! Tapi waktu itu satu poto studio merhatiin gue, hahaha. Dan lo! Lo itu nyebelin banget! Tiap hari berantem melulu sama gue!" ujar Suho panjang lebar

"Hahaha iyaa gue juga tau lo cantik, istri gue yang paliiinnggg cantik sampe satu photo studio merhatiin dia dan bikin gue cemburu! Tapi sekarang gue udah ga nyebelin kan?" tanya Kris mencium kening Suho sekilas

"Hmm, kadang-kadang lo masih nyebelin kok!" jawab Suho cuek, dia melanjutkan video itu sampai akhir dan tersenyum senang

"Kris! Cium gue lagi dong! Kayak pas di altar.." pinta Suho manja, Kris tersenyum lalu mendekat, dia menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Suho sekilas, Suho tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kris erat

"Sayang, ngantuk gak?" tanya Kris

"Hmm, iyaaa, gendong sampe kamar!" rengek Suho

"Haha iya iya, itu strawberrynya gimana?"

"Bawa!" Kris menggendong Suho dibelakang sambil membawa strawberry itu

"Kris" panggil Suho saat mereka sampai di kamar Suho

"Apa sayang?"

"Ganti dulu spreinya"

"Sama maid aja yah"

"GAMAU! POKOKNYA HARUS LO YANG GANTIIN SPERINYA!" seru Suho

"Sssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak dong sayang, ini udah malem! Iya iya gue gantiin" Kris dengan setengah hati mencari sprei baru, sementara Suho dengan anteng makan strawberry itu. Kris akhirnya mengganti sprei itu dan menggendong Suho ke tempat tidur, tapi..

"Gamau yang ini spreinya, pengen yang pororo…" kata Suho gamau turun dari gendongan Kris

"Sama aja kalii"

"Aahh gamauuu, pengen yang pororoooo" Suho merengek seperti anak kecil

"Haahh iya deh, tunggu disini princess! Dimana spreinya?!"

"Gatau, tanyain aja maid" Suho cuek dan memakan strawberry itu lagi, Kris menghela nafas dan segera menanyakan maid dimana sprei bergambar pororo

Akhirnya semuanya selesai dan Kris menggendong Suho lagi tapi…

"Euhh, Kris, gue pengen yang putih aja ah" kata Suho tak mau turun (lagi) dari gendongan Kris

"Hah?" Kris speechless

"Yang putih, spreinya warna putih bersih!"

"Jadi ini ganti lagi?"

"Hmm" Suho mengangguk, Kris menghela nafas lagi dan segera menggantinya lagi ke sprei berwarna putih polos

"Nah, udah kan?" tanya Kris dengan harapan Suho gak pengen ganti sprei lagi

"Iya udah, makasih sayang" Suho mencium pipi Kris sekilas lalu segera mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, Kris melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Suho dan mengelusnya pelan

"Gue gak sabar pengen cepet liat dia lahir" kata Kris pelan, Suho tertawa pelan

"Haha, gue juga. Anak gue pasti ganteng kaya gue"

"Anak kita! Ini anak kita bukan anak lo doang! Emang lo bikin sendiri?!"

"Hahahaha iyaa iya anak kita! Ehh, terus gimana kuliah kita?"

"Abis lo ngelahirin kan lo bisa kuliah lagi"

"Tapi terus anak kita? Masa iya gue tinggal dirumah?! Atau, masa gue bawa ke kampus gitu?! Gue ngelahirin 6 bulan lagi dan berarti kita masih sekitar 2 taun lagi disana! Gimana dong iniii aduh kok gue baru kepikiran sihhh!" Suho panik

"Ssstt udah udah gausah khawatir ntar kita juga bisa ngurus mereka"

"Lo sih! Gara gara lo! Padahal kalo lo mau punya anak, seenggaknya tahun terakhir kita kuliah disana! Jadi gak ribet!"

"Loh, ya malah lebih ribet kali? Belom skripsi, tugas pasti numpuk"

"Oh iya sih. Tapi tetep aja kan!"

"Yah terus gimana? Masa iya lo mau gugurin bayi kita"

PLAK! Suho memukul kepala Kris

"Aww!" rintih Kris

"Lo tuh ya! ngomong gak mikir dulu! Gue gak mungkin bakal gugurin ini anak! Gue masih punya hati!"

"Ehh iya iya sorry dong"

"Tau ah! Gue mau tidur! Malem Kris!" Suho mengangkat selimutnya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya, sementara Kris tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya itu

"Maaf yaa sayang. Sleep well" Kris mencium pipi Suho dan mengeratkan pelukannya

Keesokan harinya, keduanya bangun pukul 8 pagi, Suho masih morningsick. Mr. Kim sudah berangkat ke kantor dan sekarang mereka sedang sarapan

"Kris, gue gamau makan ah"

"Eh kenapa?"

"Gamau.. gue gamau aja"

"Jangan gitu dong sayang, makan yah"

"Males ah"

"Ehh kok gitu sih, mau gue suapin?"

Suho hanya menggeleng, Kris menghela nafas dan menarik Suho supaya duduk di pangkuannya

"Gak enak badan?" Kris menyentuh kening Suho, suhunya normal, Suho menggeleng

"Enggak kok"

"Terus kenapa? Pengen sesuatu? Bilang aja sayang" Kris mencium pipi Suho pelan

"Enggak gue ga pengen apa apa"

"Terus kenapa dong?"

"Gatau.. gue ga pengen makan aja"

"Suho hyuuuuuunnngggg!" teriak seseorang pagi pagi mengganggu Krisho moment barusan

"Sehunnie?! Sini sayaaannggg!" Suho berteriak dan segera menghampiri Sehun yang datang pagi-pagi teriak-teriak, Kris sweatdrop, Suho tiba-tiba bersemangat

Sehun berlari menuju Suho dan langsung memeluknya erat, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Suho sekilas. Kris membulatkan matanya

"Eh eh Sehun! Lo ngapain datang pagi-pagi teriak-teriak, peluk-peluk istri gue segala lagi?!" semprot Kris pada Sehun, Sehun hanya tertawa lalu berlari memeluk Kris

"Kris hyung! Wo Ai Ni!" seru Sehun lalu dia tertawa, Suho tertawa, sementara Kris menatap aneh pada Sehun

"Lo napa sih? Mabok yah?!" tuduh Kris curiga, sementara Suho langsung memeluk Sehun

"Enak aja, my baby Sehunnie gak pernah mabok! Ya kan Hun?" Suho mencium pipi Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa

"Iya!" Kris memutarkan matanya

"Eh Sehunnie! Kamu kok rambutnya jadi pink gitu" kata Suho mengelus rambut Sehun

"Heheh, gapapa, pengen ganti aja"

"Hmm, iya gapapa deh kamu jadi lucu! Kaya permen kapas. Aku jadi pengen permen kapas"

"Nah! Kebetulan hyung! Aku kesini mau ngajak hyung sama Kris hyung ke taman bermain! Disana pasti banyak deh permen kapas! Mau gak?" tawar Sehun

"Kris! Gue mau kesana! Yah? Pleaseee" Suho merengek lagi, dia memeluk lengan Kris dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti anak kecil

"Iya deh, tapi sekarang lo makan dulu. Okay princess?"

Suho mengangguk, "tapi suapin yah!"

"Hahah iya, nih aaaaa" akhirnya Kris menyuapi Suho sementara Sehun tertawa dan langsung membuka handphonenya, dia menghela nafas lagi karena tidak ada pesan atau apapun. Dia sedang menantikan pesan dari seseorang sekarang

Satu jam kemudian..

Mereka sudah siap berangkat, tapi mana ada taman bermain buka sepagi ini? Ini baru jam 9 lebih 15, paling taman bermain itu buka satu jam lagi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol dulu saja menunggu hari beranjak siang

"Hyung, sebenernya, ada yang mau aku omongin" kata Sehun dengan nada serius

"Apa? cerita aja" Suho memeluk lengan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum

"Jadi gini…" Sehun pun menceritakan 'masalahnya' yaaa, jika bisa dibilang masalah, apa ya? yang jelas, wajah Suho dan Kris agak shock setelah mendengar 'masalah' Sehun

"J-jadi…" Suho tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, sementara Kris mengambil nafas berat

"Lo serius Hun?" tanya Kris

Sehun mengangguk, "aku udah suka sama dia dari dulu hyung"

"Duh, yaudah deh, kamu deketin dia aja!" seru Suho tiba-tiba

"Susah hyung! Dia susah banget dihubungin setelah kejadian itu.."

"Terus gimana dong, kamu datengin kek ke rumahnya?" usul Kris

"Aku ga berani hyung, dia pulang ke China, aku sms, atau telepon gaada yang direspon sama dia"

"Yah susulin aja ke China! Yuk!" Suho bersemangat, Kris geleng-geleng kepala

"Enak aja! Ntar deh kita omongin dulu sama Kyuhyun hyung! Dia udah tau belom hal ini?" tanya Kris

"Belom hyung" Kris dan Suho menghela nafas

"Eh! Kyuhyun hyung kapan pulangnya sih?!" tanya Kris

"Bentar lagi kan?! Yes! Udah kita sekarang main aja dulu! Nanti kita omongin lagi sama Kyuhyun hyung! Oke?! Semangat dong semangatt!" Suho tersenyum cerah membangkitkan mood semua, Sehun pun tersenyum

"Iya deh, yuk!" dan mereka akhirnya segera berangkat menuju taman bermain

Saat di taman bermain..

"Eh, itu bukannya L yah? L! MYUNGSOO!" teriak Suho heboh melambai-lambaikan tangannya memanggil L, yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Suho

"Loh Suho? Udah lama yah gak ketemu!" L heboh langsung memeluk Suho, Sehun pergi sebentar sementara Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget, duh, ada naga ngamuk nih

"Ehh heheh, wassup Kris!" sapa L canggung

"HM!" Kris hanya menggumam sambil menarik Suho kepelukannya, Suho tertawa geli

"Hahaha, dasar angry birds!" katanya sambil menekan pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya gemas, Kris manyun, sementara L yang memang sedang membawa kamera itu langsung mengabadikan momen mereka sambil tertawa

"L, kesini sendiri?" tanya Suho

"Iya, liburan, sekalian cari objek buat difoto, daripada bosen dirumah"

"Ehh, L hyung?" Sehun yang baru datang heran ada L, L tersenyum

"Hai Sehun" sapa L, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan berempat! Dan, ada apa sekarang? Oh, Kris dan L sedang berusaha mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna ungu yang Suho inginkan, sementara Sehun memeluk Suho dari belakang dan dengan anteng menaruh dagunya ke bahu Suho. Mereka berdua menonton Kris dan L yang sepertinya sedang bertarung sengit dengan target tembakan mereka. Dan akhirnya, L berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu untuk Suho. Kris manyun

"Gue bisa dapetin yang lebih gede dari itu!" ujar Kris kesal, sementara L dan Sehun tertawa, Suho melirik Kris

"Berisik lo angry birds! Gendong gue! Gue capek!" perintah Suho, Kris segera tersenyum

"Siaaappp" Kris langsung menggendong Suho dibelakang, Sehun dengan senang hati memegangkan boneka itu untuk Suho, beberapa yeoja dan namja-namja berstatus uke yang ada disana tampak sirik melihat Suho, yah, yang yeoja sirik Suho dikelilingi 3 namja ganteng (yang harusnya sama gue! Batin mereka) dan yang uke, sirik karena Suho uke sendirian, semenya 3, ganteng ganteng, perhatian, duh! Batin mereka

"Sayaaannggg pengen permen kapas!" pinta Suho manja

"Iyaaa sayang" Kris tersenyum mendengar permintaan Suho

"Sekalian makan aja gimana?" usul L

"Hmm boleh tuh!" Sehun setuju, akhirnya mereka menuju cafeteria. Disana lumayan penuh juga

L dan Sehun berdecak melihat jumlah makanan yang dimakan Suho, itu… membuat mereka speechless, sementara Suho cuek cuek aja

"Haha, kalian pasti kaget deh liat makan si Suho, dia emang begini makannya" kata Kris, Sehun dan L cuma bisa tersenyum pada Suho

Mereka segera makan sambil mengobrol heboh, Sehun dan Kris ternyata penasaran juga tentang fotografi, mereka jadi ngobrol banyak

"Eh sayang! L majang foto kita loh di rumahnya" celetuk Suho, Kris kaget

"Oh ya? kenapa bisa?" Kris tampak bingung, L nyengir

"Euh, jadi gini, gue tuh punya kebiasaan nyimpen foto yang menurut gue hasil terbaik yang pernah gue ambil. Dan yah, foto kalian salah satunya" jelas L sambil tersenyum

"Oh gitu, hmm, yaudah deh gapapa. Ehh sayang, mau es krim?" Kris menoleh pada Suho

"Iyaa! Cepet! Yang coklat!" kata Suho buru-buru, L dan Kris tertawa lalu Kris segera beranjak membelikan Suho es krim

"Lo suka es krim Ho?" tanya L

"Iya! suka banget! Eh, Sehunnie, kenapa diem aja?" tanya Suho bingung, Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Suho

"Oh ini hyung, dia ngebales sms aku" kata Sehun, wajahnya antara bahagia dan sedih

"Oh ya? terus gimana?" Suho heboh, tak lama Kris kembali dengan es krim ditangannya

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Kris

"Ini sms si Sehun dibales!"

"Oh? Apa katanya Hun"

"Dia bilang jangan ganggu dia lagi" Sehun sedih, L bingung

"Ehm, sorry, kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" tanyanya

Sehun akhirnya menjelaskan masalahnya, L akhirnya mengerti

"Oh gitu, gimana kalo kamu tanyain Kyuhyun hyung aja" ujar L

"Nah, itu tadi gue udah bilang, tapi Kyuhyun hyung masih di Amerika, ntar akhir minggu baru balik kesini" jawab Kris

Mereka menghela nafas berat dan terdiam, tapi mereka diganggu oleh sebuah teriakan

"AAAHHH!" Suho menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sambil menutupi mukanya, dia mulai menangis sementara orang orang memperhatikannya, Kris heran dan langsung memeluk Suho dan mengelus kepalanya

"Eeehhh sayang kenapa hmm?" tanya Kris tenang

"Ada ituuu! Gue takut Kriss! Pengen pulang!" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kris erat erat, ternyata Suho menunjuk pada.. badut yang ada di taman bermain itu, sontak L, Sehun dan Kris tertawa

"Hahaha aduh kirain gue apaan" tawa L, Sehun juga masih tertawa sementara Suho manyun ditertawakan, dia memukul-mukul bahu Kris

"Diem lo! Ihh jangan ngetawain gue dong!" kata Suho bete, Kris tertawa dan memeluk Suho lagi dengan erat

"Hahaha, abis lo mah ngagetin aja, kirain apaan! Gataunya cuma badut!"

"Tapi gue bener-bener takut Kris!" Suho memasang pout lagi di bibirnya

"Eh eh kok ngambek sih haha, maaf deh. Jangan ngambek yah, ntar gak cantik lagi" goda Kris, L dan Sehun terus tertawa, sementara Suho masih tetap cemberut, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kris

Setelah selesai makan mereka segera bermain lagi dan berfoto bersama. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan tawa dan kadang-kadang wajah sedih Sehun. Tapi selebihnya, hari ini sempurna

Kris dan Suho pulang ke rumah Suho lagi, saat itu Mr. Kim juga baru pulang dari kantor. Mereka akhirnya makan malam bersama dan mengobrol sebentar. Setelah semua itu, Kris dan Suho berpamitan kepada Mr. Kim untuk kembali ke apartemen Kris

Malam itu cepat berlalu dan sekarang sudah akhir minggu. Kyuhyun pulang ke Korea hari ini, dan sepertinya.. Suho sudah tak sabar bertemu hyung kesayangannya itu

"Eh, gue penasaran deh, sebenernya hubungan kalian bertiga apa sih? Kyuhyun hyung beneran mantan lo?" tanya Kris saat mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun di bandara

"Kita? Ohh, kita gede bareng. Gue, Kyuhyun hyung, sama Sehun, dan Kyuhyun hyung bukan mantan gue, hahaha" tawa Suho membuat Sehun ikutan ketawa

"Hahaha, itu buat rencana awal buat bikin hyung cemburu doang" jelas Sehun, Kris kaget

"Oh jadi gitu?! Pantesan kalian deket banget.."

"Oh iya hyung! Meski aku yang paling muda diantara kita bertiga, tapi yang paling dimanjain itu Suho hyung, soalnya dia penakut abis, dan kaya yeoja" kata Sehun

"YA! SIAPA BILANG AKU KAYA YEOJA?!" Suho ngamuk, Sehun ketawa sambil meluk Suho

"Hahaha, hyung hyung, gak berubah sama sekali~" kata Sehun, Kris cuma bisa bengong

"Eh! Itu Kyuhyun hyung kan?" tunjuk Kris ke kaca, dimana dia lihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan berdua sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, Suho dan Kris. Suho tersenyum dan langsung lari kepelukan Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun hyuunnggg!" seru Suho sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menaruh kopernya dan tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Suho, Suho bergantian memeluk Changmin. Mereka semua bergantian berpelukan, setelah basa-basi sebentar, mereka menuju rumah Kyuhyun dan Changmin, yaah, mereka sudah tinggal bersama

"Oh jadi gitu Hun?!" Changmin tampak kaget setelah mendengar cerita Sehun

"Iya hyung, terus gimana dooonngg" Sehun bingung

"Susulin aja ke China. Besok kita omongin lagi, sekarang aku capek" kata Kyuhyun santai

"Hmm yaudah deh hyung, kita pulang dulu yaahh, aku pengen es krim, hehehe. Dah hyung!" Suho berpamitan dan segera pergi bersama Kris dari sana

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul di café XOXO untuk membicarakan masalah Sehun lagi

"Oke jadinya gimana nih?" tanya Kris

"Yah kita susulin aja ke China" jawab Changmin

"Kapaaannn?" tanya Suho heboh

"Besok aja gimana?" usul Sehun

"Tapi kan Rabu Kyungsoo nikaahhh!" ujar Suho

"Oh iya hyung lupa, yaudah, Jumat kita ke China" kata Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk ke China hari Jumat depan

Sekarang sudah hari Rabu. Suho dengan heboh berlari menuju ruangan Kyungsoo. Hari ini hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

"AAAHHH KYUNGSOOO!" teriak Suho heboh saat memasuki ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada, dia melihat Kyungsoo sementara Kris melihat Chanyeol

"SUHOOO!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk temannya itu

"Ciee yang mau nikah, hihi" tawa Suho, Kyungsoo ikut tertawa

"Wahh, gaun lo bagus banget.." Suho melihat Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah

"Hmm, ini.. Chanyeol yang milihin.." kata Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah, dia memakai wig juga seperti Suho, hanya saja yang Kyungsoo sedikit lebih pendek dari Suho, dia terlihat cantik..

"Haha, gue ikut bahagia yah!" Suho memeluk sahabatnya itu, dan tak lama Kyungsoo dipanggil oleh appanya, acaranya akan segera dimulai

"Oke, see you later yah" Suho melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo, dia menghampiri Kris yang sudah ada dipinggir altar, duduk dibarisan terdepan

"Sayang! Kyungsoo cantik banget loh!" ujar Suho ribut, Kris menutup mulut Suho

"Sssttt! Jangan ribut dong sayaangg, Chanyeol juga ganteng loh"

"Oh ya? mereka pasti serasi deh, hahaha"

"Iya iya, ehh diem tuh liat acaranya mulai" mereka berdua pun segera diam dan menyaksikan acara itu, Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Changmin juga datang

Acara itu berlangsung lancar, dan, ada 3 orang yang menangis disana, Mrs. Do, Mrs. Park, dan Suho. Ya, Suho menangis menyaksikan sahabatnya itu, dia bahagia, emosinya memang agak tak terkontrol akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya tugas menyerahkan cincin dilakukan oleh Kris

"Ssstt udah dong sayang nangisnya" Kris menghapus airmata Suho lalu mencium keningnya sebentar

"Haha, gue terlalu bahagia" kata Suho sambil menghapus airmatanya yang masih saja mengalir

"Ya udah udah jangan nangis lagi" Kris mencium bibir Suho sekilas dan tersenyum, dan mereka segera bangkit untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

Hari Jumat, mereka sudah sampai di China sekarang

"Hun, kamu tau kan rumah dia dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tau dong! Tenang aja!" kata Sehun

"Oke deh" mereka menuju sebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari tujuan mereka datang kesini

Mereka memakai 3 kamar, Sehun sendirian. Besok mereka baru akan membicarakan rencana mereka

"Sayang! pengen sushi~" pinta Suho sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris

"Tapi gue capek, nanti malem aja yah" Kris sebenarnya tak ingin menolak, tapi dia benar benar capek sekarang, eh, Suho malah nangis

"Pengen sekaraanngg" kata Suho diantara tangisnya, Kris segera mencium Suho agar diam dan 10 menit kemudian mereka malah.. yah, itulah pokoknya

Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Suho dan Kris, mengajak mereka makan malam, tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu lelah

"Udahlah chagi, kayaknya mereka kecapean deh" kata Changmin

"Hmm, aku tau mereka, pasti abis making out lagi! Dasar! Yaudah ah, mana Sehun?"

"Disini hyung!" akhirnya mereka bertiga segera menuju restoran terdekat untuk makan malam

"Sebenernya, kamu suka sama dia sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan

"Udah cukup lama sih hyung, semenjak dia bilang kalo dia mau ngerebut Kris hyung dari Suho hyung"

"Bukannya kamu sempet pacaran sama siapa itu? Luhan?" tanya Changmin

"Iya, asalnya aku mau nyerah aja dan nyobain pacaran sama yang lain, tapi aku ternyata masih sayang sama Tao" Sehun terlihat sedih, ya, Sehun memang menyukai Tao, semenjak insiden jebakan Kyuhyun evil, sebenernya Sehun ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Tao. Tapi sepertinya Tao benar-benar frustasi, dia tidak berangkat kuliah selama sekitar seminggu, dan Sehun terus berusaha mendekatinya, tapi belum ada hasil bahkan sampai sekarang

"Hmm, kita bener-bener harus ngomong sama dia" Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan ke Changmin, dan mereka malah pacaran sendiri, Sehun protes

"YA! Tega banget sih sama aku, huh, gak kalian, gak Kris sama Suho hyung, nyebelin!" seru Sehun yang bete liat tingkah hyungnya

"Hahaha tenang Hun, ntar juga kamu kayak gini" kata Changmin tenang

Keesokan harinya..

Mereka menuju rumah Tao sekarang, Sehun tau dari teman dekat Tao yang dengan senang hati membantu Sehun

Saat mereka sampai, Suho terus-terusan berbisik pada Kris "gue takut" katanya sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kris, Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengganti posisi mereka lalu memeluk Suho dari belakang, dan gantian berbisik "tenang aja, gue bakal selalu ada buat lo" katanya dan mencium pipi Suho sekilas

Yang akan menemui Tao adalah Sehun, dia ditemani Kris karena dia tak begitu lancar berbahasa China. Kris memencet bel rumah Tao dan keluarlah seseorang, itu Mrs. Huang

"Permisi, Tao nya ada? Kami teman Tao" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum, Mrs. Huang balas tersenyum dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk

"Ada, masuklah, saya panggilkan dulu Tao nya" kata Mrs. Huang dan mereka segera masuk, Sehun berharap semuanya lancar, Kris tak mau ikut masuk karena tak mau menimbulkan keributan dulu

Tao kaget saat melihat Sehun di ruang tamunya sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Lo, lo ngapain disini? Mending lo pulang" ujar Tao ketus, dia segera berbalik tapi Sehun menahannya

"Ada yang mau gue omongin Tao. Please denger dulu" kata Sehun

"Emang apa?" tanya Tao

"Kenapa lo jarang masuk kuliah?"

"Jangan pura-pura gatau Hun, gue butuh waktu buat mikir. Dan gue sekarang bener-bener ngerasa malu sama diri gue sendiri. Maafin gue Hun! Harusnya gue dengerin lo waktu itu! sekarang gue malu sama gue sendiri! Gue gamau terima telpon dan semua sms lo karena gue malu, maafin gue.." kata Tao yang akhirnya terisak menumpahkan semuanya

"Sekarang gue gatau harus gimana.. gue pengen minta maaf sama Suho dan Kris"

"Sstt, denger Tao, lo bisa minta maaf sama mereka sekarang kalo lo mau"

"Tapi gue malu Hun.. dan lo kenapa bisa disini"

"Gausah malu, mereka udah maafin lo kok. Gue mau ngomong sama lo"

"Hmm, ngomong apa?"

"Gue, hmm.. gue,, euh, gue suka sama lo Tao" aku Sehun akhirnya, Tao tampak shock

"Maksud lo Hun?"

"Gue suka sama lo, bahkan sayang. gue sayang sama lo, Huang Zitao"

"T-tapi Hun.. gue butuh waktu"

"Gapapa, gue ngerti, gue gak maksa lo buat balas perasaan gue sekarang. Tapi ijinin gue buat selalu ada buat lo kapanpun, dan gue bakal nunggu sampe lo bisa bales perasaan gue"

Tao malah menangis dan Sehun memeluknya

"Lo ngijinin gue kan?" tanya Sehun, Tao hanya mengangguk dan cukup membuat Sehun senang, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Tao. Tao tak berusaha melawan, dia diam, setelah beberapa lama mereka segera keluar rumah, Tao melihat Kris, Suho, Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga ada di depan rumahnya dia segera membukakan gerbang rumahnya dan memeluk Suho

"Suho, maafin gue yah, gue tau gue salah, dan gak harusnya gue punya niat jelek kayak gitu, maafin gue yaahh" kata Tao, Suho tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Tao

"Iya udah gapapa, gue udah maafin lo kok"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Kris

"Kris, gue juga minta maaf sama lo yah.." katanya sambil tertunduk malu

"Haha iya gapapa, gue juga minta maaf udah ngebentak lo waktu itu"

"Horee! Udah kan yah semuanya beres! Sekarang kita makaaannn!" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kris, semuanya tertawa

"Hahaha yaudah yuk, Tao kamu ikut yah?" ajak Kyuhyun

"Ah enggak, takut ganggu" Tao menolak

"Enggak kok, ikut yah baobei" pinta Sehun membuat Tao blushing, sedangkan semuanya kaget

"Y-yah! Siapa yang lo panggil baobei!" kata Tao, Sehun tertawa

"Udahlah ikut aja yah?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi

"Yaudah deh, aku ganti dulu. Tunggu bentar gapapa?"

"Gapapa! Udah cepetan keburu Joonie makan orang" kata Kyuhyun cepat melihat Suho dari tadi memaksa Kris untuk cepat-cepat makan siang

Tao tertawa dan segera berlari ke rumahnya, sementara itu Sehun langsung digodain

"Ciee! Cepet banget kemajuannya!" goda Changmin, semua tertawa

"Yah gitu deh. Makasih yah hyung ku sayaaannggg!" Sehun memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"Iya iya dongsaengku sayang" Kyuhyun tertawa

"Ke aku enggak?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka tangannya

"Haha iya hyung jugaaa" Sehun beralih ke Changmin

"Udah deh, tuh Tao nya udah beres, mending sekarang kita cepetan berangkat, keburu Joonie makan orang" ujar Kyuhun, semua tertawa sementara Suho manyun, mereka segerea mencari restoran terdekat dan makan siang bersama

Perkembangannya bagus, Tao dan Sehun resmi pacaran. Sehun memutuskan stay di China dan akan kembali ke Amerika dari sana bersama Tao. Hari Minggu, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kris dan Suho pulang ke Korea lagi karena misi selesai

"Awas si Tao hamil!" seru Kyuhyun pada Sehun dan Tao

"Hahaha enggak lah hyung, tenang aja" Sehun tertawa sementara Tao tertunduk malu

"Yaahh Sehunnie gak ikut sama kita" Suho sedih sambil memeluk Sehun

Semuanya tertawa, Sehun balas memeluk Suho

"Heheh, ntar kan kita ketemu di Amerika hyung"

"Hmm iya deh. Take care yah!"

"Oke! Bye!" Sehun dan Tao melambaikan tangannya saat ChangKyu dan KrisHo pergi.

Tak terasa, liburan mereka berakhir di Korea dan hari ini mereka sudah harus berangkat lagi ke Amerika

"Appa baik baik yah disini! Ntar libur aku kesini lagi deh! Atau appa yang kesana yah?" kata Suho

"Haha iya iya, ntar juga appa kesana kok, tenang aja" ujar Mr. Kim

"Yifan! Jagain Joonie yah! Jangan sampe kenapa-kenapa!" ujar Mr. Wu

"Iya iya appa! Tenang aja"

"Yaudah, kita berangkat dulu yah! Daahh!" Suho memeluk Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu sekali lagi lalu segera pergi, begitu juga Kris

Setelah sampai di Amerika, Kris dan Suho pulang ke apartemen mereka dan segera beristirahat karena kelelahan. 2 hari kemudian mereka sudah harus masuk kuliah

Kris sekarang mau tak mau harus extra capek, Suho udah 4 bulan. Perutnya sudah mulai membesar, tapi dia keukeuh pengen tetep kuliah. Manjanya, makin parah, istirahat, Kris mesti buru-buru bawa makanan ke kelas Suho dan nyuapin Suho. Kalo Kris sempet, kemana-mana Suho MESTI dianterin Kris. Menurut Kris, bulan ini adalah bulan yang paling nyebelin, eh, ya gak nyebelin juga sih, tapi.. capek.. yah pokoknya gitu deh. Gimana kesananya yah?

TBC!

Haiii! *ngumpetdibelakangKrisdulu* aku malu readers. Aku baru sadar kalo ini udah chapter 11, kenapa jadi sebanyak ini?! Itulah yang ada dipikiran aku. Harusnya *menurutrencana* paling 9 chapter lah, gataunya.. ampe 11 gak kelar kelar, maaf yah ngebosenin, aku malu karena fic ini gak sebagus ff Krisho lain diluar sana, jadi, mungkin, MUNGKIN ini ff paling 2 chapter lagi karena aku takut kalian bosen. Tapi gatau sih, soalnya kalo aku ngetik ini tuh ngalir aja bawaannya, tiba-tiba beres. Yah, jadinya sepanjang ini, maaf yah! Aku minta maaf! Makasih buat yang udah mau buang buang waktu baca fic ini. Makasih reviewnya! Maaf A/N nya kepanjangan, hehe. Sampai ketemu di next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

LOVING U

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), M-PREG

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 12 of ?**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan/Kris

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, dll

So, this is chapter 12 for you guys! HAPPY READING^^

_**Loving U**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Hari ini, Kris dan Suho sedang tak ada jadwal. Jadi, mereka masih tidur sekarang, udah jam setengah delapan. Masih pagi? Iya sih, tapi, kalo ada acara jam 8?

Kris bangun duluan. Tumben? Dia melihat jam yang menujukkan pukul 07.30, dia meraih handphone Suho yang dari tadi berdering tanda telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseyo.." ujar Kris sambil menguap

"YAH! KALIAN DIMANAAA!" teriakan menyambut pendengaran Kris, Kris menjauhkan handphone itu dan melihat siapa yang menelepon, ternyata Kyuhyun!

"Emang kenapa sih?!" Kris bete

"Loh? Kok elo sih?! Mana Joonie!?"

"Ada! Kenapa sih teriak-teriak segala?!"

"Kenapa kenapa! Gue mau nikah bentar lagi! Jangan bilang lo baru bangun?!" Kris terdiam, mampus, gue lupa batinnya

"Enggak kok hyung ini kita lagi dijalan! Bentar lagi sampe, tunggu yah hyung! Bye!" Kris buru-buru matiin teleponnya dan membangunkan Suho

"Sayang! sayang bangun sayaanngg!" Kris mengguncangkan badan Suho

"Apasih?!" Suho menyingkirkan tangan Kris

"Banguunn! Ntar kita telaattt! Ada hal pentingg!" Kris lari ke kamar mandi buat siap-siap

"Apa sih hal yang bisa lebih penting dari tidur gue?!" Suho malah merem lagi

"KYUHYUN HYUNG NIKAAAAHHH!" teriak Kris heboh membuat Suho bangun seketika, dia lihat jam udah jam delapan kurang limabelas menit, mampus mampus mampus! Suho menggumam sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian..

Dengan persiapan ekstra cepat, sekarang mereka masuk mobil, Suho ribet bawa sabuk, dasi, sama sepatu dan jas Kris ke mobil karena mereka baru make kemeja sama celana doang, sementara Kris nyalain mobil.

"Udah semua ini?" tanya Kris

"Udah! Eh bentar! Handphone gue!" Suho mau balik lagi

"Sekalian handphone gue sama dompet gue juga!" titip Kris, Suho segera berlari masuk kembali dan akhirnya mereka siap berangkat.

Suho mengecek handphone nya, 25 missed calls dari Kyuhyun. Buset, Suho memutuskan untuk menyimpan handphone nya dulu dan memasang dasi dia, lalu sepatu. Jas, sabuk, oke, Suho beres! Tinggal Kris.

"Sayang pakein dong!" pinta Kris

"Iya bawel" Suho segera memasangkan dasi Kris dengan ribet karena Kris lagi nyetir, handphone Suho berdering lagi, untung lagi lampu merah, Kris ngebenerin dasinya sendiri sementara Suho ngangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo hyung?"

"KAMU DIMANA?!" teriak Kyuhyun

"Duuhh hyung jangan teriak! Ini lagi djalan kok bentar lagi!"

"Dari tadi bentar lagi bentar lagi! Buruan! Kalo 5 menit kalian ga sampe, kalian ga boleh masuk!" ancam Kyuhyun yang langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Eh aduhh! Kris kita udah sampe mana? Katanya kalo 5 menit lagi ga sampe, kita ga boleh masuk!"

"What?! Aduhh, gimana dong yah, duh, dasar Kyuhyun hyung rese" rutuk Kris sambil memacu mobilnya lebih cepat, akhirnya mereka sampai. Kris turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Suho, nyaris telat, Kris dan Suho berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada

"Yah! Kalian darimana saja sih?!" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Heheh, maaf hyung, kita kesiangan" Kris cecengiran

"Dasar! Yaudah, Kris, kamu pergi sana! Ada yang mau aku omongin sama Joonie" Kyuhyun mengusir Kris sementara Suho ketawa

"Iya iya! bye sayang!" Kris sempet nyium pipi Suho dulu sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju Changmin

"Selamat yah hyuunng" Suho memeluk Kyuhyun erat, Kyuhyun tertawa

"Iyaa, duh, Joonie, hyung deg-degan.." Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, Suho tersenyum

"Tenang aja hyung, aku juga gitu kok dulu"

"Tapi.. -" Kyuhyun mulai menangis, dia terharu, Suho langsung memeluknya erat

"Ssstt hyung, ntar make up nya rusak" canda Suho, Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menghapus airmatanya

"Yah! Aku menunggu hari ini selama 2 tahun! Sedangkan kau, baru bertemu, besoknya menikah! Kau ini beruntung Joonie" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Suho

"Hehehe, yaudah hyung, yang penting sekarang kan bentar lagi hyung nikah, cepet nyusul aku yah!" Kyuhyun dan Suho tertawa lalu berpelukan lagi, tak lama Sehun dan appa Sehun dan Kyuhyun muncul, Suho tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai

"Heh, Kris! Gue laper.." Suho mengelus perutnya, Kris menoleh

"Hah? Makannya nanti masih lama" ujar Kris sambil melihat jam tangan

"Tapi gue laperrr"

"Sabar sayang.." Kris menggenggam tangan Suho untuk menenangkannya, tak lama Tao datang menghampiri mereka

"Hey!" sapa Tao, Suho dan Kris tersenyum seadanya, maklum lapar

"Kenapa kok pada lesu gitu? Belom makan?" tebak Tao tepat sekali, Suho nyengir sementara Kris mengangguk

"Haha yaudah yuk ikut gue" Tao mengajak mereka mengambil makanan

Mata Suho berbinar cerah, sementara Kris bengong, Tao tertawa. Suho bertanya "Emang gapapa gitu kalo kita makan?"

"Gapapa lah! Kyuhyun hyung yang nyuruh gue buat ngajakin kalian makan" akhirnya Kris dan Suho makan dulu, buru-buru karena setengah jam lagi, acaranya dimulai.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun berjalan lancar, Suho lagi-lagi menangis. Sehun dan Tao berharap mereka bisa segera menyusul Kyuhyun. Suho berharap Kyuhyun cepetan punya anak. Dan begitulah, Kyuhyun dan Changmin akhirnya resmi jadi suami istri.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Lo kapan periksa lagi?" tanya Kris

"Gatau deh"

"Eh kok gatau sih, besok aja yuk?"

"Hmm"

"Lo kenapa sih? Gak enak badan?" Kris menempelkan tangannya ke kening Suho, biasa aja

"Enggak, gue lagi bosen" ujar Suho sambil memainkan i-Pad nya

"AAAHHH!" teriak Suho tiba-tiba, Kris kaget

"Kenapa kenapa? Lo sakit?" Kris panik

"Hah? Enggak, liat ini Wufan ganteng banget" gubrak, Kris manyun

"Kirain apaan! Masih gantengan gue sama Wufan mah!"

"Gak! Lo mah kaya Angry bird! Manyuuunnn melulu! Senyum dong senyum biar keliatan gantengnya!" Suho menarik dua ujung bibir Kris keatas

"Ish iya iya! abis gue bete kalo liat lo fangirling"

"Enak aja fangirling. Gue fanboy"

"Ahh whatever lah!" Kris bete, Suho tertawa, dia sekarang lagi liat video SNSD, Gee

"Eh Kris!" panggil Suho tiba-tiba, Kris yang barusan ada di kamar entah ngapain keluar

"Apa?"

"Gue pengen liat lo ngedance ini sekarang!"

"What?!"

"Lo kan dulu pernah ngedance ini pas ada acara di kampus" ujar Suho, Kris kaget, dia emang pernah ngedance lagu Gee gara-gara kalah taruhan sama temen temen di tim basketnya

"Gue gamau!" tolak Kris, Suho tertawa

"Ihh tapi gue pengen liat lagi! Tunggu bentar!" Suho mengambil sebuah penjepit dan ikat rambut dan segera memakaikannya ke rambut Kris

"Ini apaan?!" Kris mencoba melepaskan jepit rambut itu, tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Suho

"Eh eh jangan dilepas! Liat aja nih!" Suho menyerahkan sebuah kaca

"AAHHH! Suho ini apaan?! Lepasin gak?!" Kris berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan Suho

"Ihh berisik lo! Udah buruan ngedance Gee!"

"Gamau Suho gamauuuu! Gue gamau! Gue juga udah lupa!"

"Bohong lo! Yaudah kalo gamau gue mau kabur lagi kerumah L!" ancam Suho

"Eh eh iya deh! Tapi gausah pake yang kaya gini juga doonngg"

"Berisik! Lo lucu tau, hahaha udah buruan"

"Lo dapet yang kaya gini darimana sih?!"

"Dikasih orang dijalan"

"Masa ada orang ngasih lo yang kaya gini dijalan?!"

"Lo ga percaya? Beneran ini tuh dikasih! Kemaren pas lo beli es krim"

"Oh ya?"

"Banyak tanya banget sih lo! Udah buruan ngedance!" Kris manyun dan bangkit, dia menyingkirkan dulu meja ke pinggir ruangan dan Suho mulai menyalakan lagunya

_**Aha! Listen Boy My First Love Story**_

Kris masih diam, Suho cekikikan sendiri

_**My Angel and My Girls  
My sunshine  
Oh! Oh! let's go!**_

Kris mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan kaku, wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia tak suka. Sementara Suho masih ngakak

"Yang bener dong sayaaanngg" kata Suho disela tawanya

"Ini juga bener!"

"Kurang lemes!"

"Gue bukan yeoja!"

"HAHAHAHA" Suho ngakak lagi, Kris masih melanjutkan ngedance

_**neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no  
neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh  
neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee  
o juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~)**_

Muka Kris parah banget, masa iya dia ngedance sambil ngerutin kening, manyun. Gak senyum sama sekali, Suho makin ngakak sambil ngevideoin Kris

"Hahaha, eh ekspresinya! Senyum sayang gak boleh gitu! Kalo lo manyun terus gue tetep mau kabur"

Akhirnya Kris tersenyum, bahkan sok-sokan ikut nyanyi, ternyata dia apal juga tuh lagu Gee. Jadi sekarang, silahkan bayangkan Kris ngedance Gee, rambutnya diiket satu keatas+dijepit, ikutan nyanyi dengan wajah dan ekspresi centil. *authorpingsanngebayanginnya*

Suho ngakak lagi, Kris akhirnya seneng liat Suho bisa ketawa gitu, daripada liat dia cemberut. Tak lama lagunya selesai dan Kris langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke Suho

"Hahaha lo keren banget, coba lo begini yah di kampus yang disini. Fans lo gue jamin kabur semua" tawa Suho sambil mengelus punggung Kris

"Dasar lo mah, gue capek tau" kata Kris manja

"Biarin dong, yang penting gue seneng"

"Hmm" Kris malah sibuk memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Suho erat, Suho tertawa dan mengelus kepala Kris. Jadi kayak ibu dan anak -_-

"Lo capek? Masa gitu doang cape sih"

"Hehe ya gak juga sih" Suho bisa merasakan Kris lagi cecengiran sekarang

"Dasar lo!"

"Haha, udah sekarang lo yang ngedance! Sistar Alone" wajah Kris agak aneh pas nyebutin tuh judul lagu

"Hah?! Gak ah!" tolak Suho

"Please dong please please please! Kalo enggak gue cium nih!"

"Ih gak ada yang mending! Lagian gue gak bisa"

"Kalo menurut gue sih mending dicium gue. Jangan bohong lo, gue juga tau lo sering ngedance ini"

"GAK! Mending gue ngedance! Nyalain lagunya!"

"Haha oke deh. Eh tapi pake ini dulu dong biar adil" Kris membawa wig Suho yang dia pake pas acara pernikahan mereka

"Ihh gamau malesss"

"Ehh udah cepet pake!" Kris menyerahkan wig itu dan Suho segera mengenakannya sambil manyun

Kris menyalakan lagunya

_**Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I don't wanna cry)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Please dry my eyes)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I'm fallin' down)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Without you I'm fallin' down)**_

Suho mulai menggerakkan badannya, Suho hafal dance ini soalnya.. sering praktek dirumah. Iseng(?) katanya. Aneh? Emang, author aja bingung

Kris mulai panas dingin. Otak mesumnya jalan. Duh, dasar naga mesum. Suho yang tidak menyadari tatapan aneh Kris itu terus saja menggerakkan badannya. Kris menelan ludahnya, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Kris segera mematikan lagunya.

"Yah! Kok dimatiin sih?!" tanya Suho kesal, maklum, lagi asik-asiknya ngedance tadi

"Gapapa.. udah mending lo gausah ngedance deh" Kris menarik Suho untuk duduk

"Tapi gue pengen ngedance!" Suho berdiri lagi

"Ehh udah gausah! Mending lo diem aja sini" Kris menarik Suho lagi

"Ish! Udah ah gue mau beli bubble tea! Bye~" Suho pergi begitu saja tapi langsung disusul Kris

"Eh eh, enak aja mau pergi sendiri, gue temenin!" Kris menarik Suho menuju mobil dan mereka segera menuju tempat bubble tea terdekat. Dan yah, wig nya belom dicopot, begitu juga iketan dan jepit Kris.

Keesokan harinya..

"Sayang! lo kok belom siap-siap sih? Cepetan keburu telat ini kelas gue bentar lagi!" seru Kris heran melihat Suho malah tidur-tiduran doang

"Gamau males. Lo berangkat sendiri aja"

"Eh kok gitu sih?" Kris menghampiri Suho dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening Suho, tapi langsung ditepis

"Gue males, dan gue ga sakit, udah buruan sana keburu telat" Suho mengusir Kris

"Yaudah deh gimana lo aja, gapapa ditinggal sendiri?"

"Gapapa, ntar gue mau ketemu L"

"Hah? Apaan?" Kris menatap Suho tajam

"Udah deh katanya keburu telat, sana sana buruan pergi" Suho mengusir Kris lagi

"Gak! Apaan lo mau ketemu L segala hah?!"

"Bukan gue yang pengen, tapi ini nih" Suho menarik tangan Kris untuk mengelus perutnya

"Ah bohong lo!" Kris masih ngambek

"Yaudah kalo ga percaya! Udah sana buruan pergi!" Suho mendorong Kris sampai terjatuh dari kursi membuat Kris mengerang kesakitan

"Tapi gue gak suka liat lo sering-sering ketemu L!"

"Biarin aja suka-suka gue dong!"

"Gak! Kalo lo masih mau ketemu L, gue bakal kabur!"

"Hahaha mau kabur kemana lo? Jangan dong, gue bercanda tauuu, siapa juga yang mau ketemu L! dasar Angry bird" tawa Suho pecah liat Kris kayak gitu, Kris bengong

"Maksud lo?" Kris masih bingung

"Hahaha lo mau aja dikerjain, yuk cepet berangkat" Suho yang ternyata udah tinggal berangkat itu menarik tangan Kris keluar apartemen mereka, tepat sebelum keluar pintu, Suho menghentikan langkahnya

"Kris" ujar Suho pelan sambil menatap Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris

"Apa? pengen es krim?" Kris melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Suho

"Enggak kok.." Suho tersenyum manis sambil menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Kris

"Terus apa? oh, gue tau! Pasti mau ini deh" Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Suho pelan

"Iya kan?" tanya Kris, bibir mereka masih bersentuhan karena Kris hanya memberi jarak sedikit, Suho mengangguk dan mencium Kris lagi. Semenit kemudian Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium pipi Kris sekilas

Kris tersenyum senang dan balas mencium pipi Suho, mereka berdua segera pergi ke kampus.

"Udah yuk cepet berangkat" Suho memeluk lengan Kris dan menariknya keluar apartemen.

**8 AM** **(Pregnancy status-4 month and 2 weeks pregnant)**

Sebuah suara membangunkan Kris pagi ini, pelan, dan lembut. "Gege" ujar suara itu tepat di telinga Kris. Kris mengerang, siapa yang pagi-pagi gini manggil dia gege?! Gak mungkin Suho batin Kris

"Gegeeeee!" suara itu lebih keras kali ini, Kris akhirnya terbangun dan menemukan Suho didepannya sedang mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hah?! Apaan?! Barusan lo manggil gue apaan?" Kris bangun dan duduk

"Gege, emang napa?" tanya Suho watados

"Kenapa lo manggil gue gege? Biasanya juga Kris doang"

"Gapapa, gue pengen aja. Lo kan lebih tua dari gue. Daripada naga bego? Mau?"

"Eh, yaudah deh gege aja.."

"Nah gitu doonngg! Gegeeee, sekarang cepetan siap-siap, terus sarapan!" Suho mencium bibir Kris sekilas sebelum menghilang keluar kamar

Kris bengong, Suho kesambet apaan yah? Pikir Kris heran sambil menuju ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian, Kris keluar kamar topless. Suho yang udah selesai masak diem liat Kris

"Kenapa Ho? Ganteng yah gue?" tanya Kris kepedean sambil menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, seketika tawa Suho pecah

"Hahahahahahaahaa" Kris bengong, kenapa dia malah diketawain?

"Kok malah ketawa sih?" Kris menghampiri Suho

"Hahaha, enggak, cuma pengen ketawa aja, gege ngapain topless segala, perut rata gitu, ahahahaha" tawa Suho tidak terkontrol, Kris manyun

"Ya biarin dong! Sombong lo mentang-mentang punya abs, ntar juga ilang" balas Kris gamau kalah

"Hahaha biarin aja, yang penting punya!" Suho mehrong, Kris menghela nafas dan mencium Suho dulu

"Morning kiss" katanya singkat lalu memakan sarapannya

Suho tersenyum senang, tak lama mereka segera berangkat ke kampus.

**7.50 AM** **(Pregnancy status-5 month)**

Berhubung Suho udah 5 bulan, bajunya sekarang gaada yang muat. Terus pake baju siapa dong? Kita liat aja deh.

Pagi ini Kris terbangun dan melihat pemandangan yang.. err… indah? Bisa jadi. Yang dilihat Kris adalah istrinya, Suho sedang memasak sambil bersenandung kecil, kadang-kadang tersenyum sendiri, wajahnya tampak senang. Tapi yang lebih wow buat Kris, yaitu bajunya yang sekarang ada di badan Suho. Leher dan bahu mulus Suho tersekspos jelas. Kris menelan ludah. Suho yang sadar diliatin Kris balik menatap Kris dan tersenyum

"Ehh gege udah bangun? Sini dong!" Kris menuruti perkataan Suho dan menghampirinya, Suho langsung tersenyum

"Gege, ntar temenin Myeonnie ke tempat Kyuhyun hyung yah!" pinta Suho manja, yah, sejak Suho manggil Kris 'gege', Kris manggil Suho 'Myeonnie'

"Iya sayang" Kris tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Suho dari belakang

"Myeonnie.. harusnya lebih banyak makannya, liat, udah gendut gini juga masih muat di pelukan gege" ujar Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Suho mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jadi Myeonnie gendut?"

"Ehh, ya gitu deh. Tapi tetep cantik kok" Kris mencium pipi Suho, Suho langsung tersenyum senang

"Nah! Udah jadi! Gege mau langsung makan?" Suho berbalik menghadap Kris

"Hmm, boleh deh. Oh iya, Myeonnie kenapa pake baju gege?"

"Baju Myeonnie gaada yang muat, gapapa kan kalo Myeonnie pake baju gege?" Suho mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, duh, Kris gak kuat liatnya

"Ohh iya gapapa kok, Myeonnie bebas mau pake baju gege yang mana aja" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Suho lagi

Akhirnya mereka segera makan dan bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun yang baru, karena sekarang Kyuhyun misah dari Sehun. Mereka kesana cuma mau main doang.

"Gegeee, Myeonnie pengen es krim" pinta Suho saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun

"Iya iya kita beli sekarang" Kris membelokkan mobilnya dulu ke sebuah stand es krim terdekat.

Seminggu kemudian, Suho balik lagi kayak semula, meski masih pake baju Kris, dia sekarang mulai lo-gue lagi.

"Heh! Kris, ntar siang kita bakal sibuk!" ujar Suho

"Hah? Kok Myeonnie gak manggil gege lagi sih?!"

"Berisik lo! Gue ga mau manggil lo gege lagi! Anak kita protes! Mulai sekarang gue manggil lo Kris lagi!"

"Iya deh Myeonnie"

"Jangan panggil gue Myeonnie lagi! Mulai sekarang gue princess. Dan lo harus manggil gue princess. Kalo gue princess lo jadi-"

"Princenya kan?!" potong Kris

"Jadi pembantu gue! Udah ngerti? Nah sekarang masakin gue! Gue males masak!" Suho mengusir Kris dari tempat tidur dengan menendangnya. Kris masih bengong

"WTF?!" teriak Kris frustasi, baru juga kemaren Suho manja, baik, perhatian sama gue, sekarang gue udah disuruh-suruh. Dan tadi apaan? Princess? Kalo dia princess kenapa gue pembantunya?! Aaahhhh! Gue jamin lo ga bakal hamil lagi Suho! Umpat Kris dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Sementara itu Suho tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Haha, kalian seneng? Eomma juga seneng liat appa kalian sengsara. Hahaha, iya iya ntar kita bikin dia lebih sengsara lagi" ujar Suho sambil mengelus perutnya. Rasanya seneng gitu liat Kris menderita. Eomma dan anak yang kompak.

"Suhooo makanannya udah jadiiii!" teriak Kris dari dapur

"Gue bilang panggil gue princess!" ujar Suho

"Ish, iya iya PRINCESS! Makanannya udah jadi!" kata Kris kesel, Suho cekikikan.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong, ntar cepet tua" ujar Suho sambil mengambil makanan

"Hmm" Kris hanya menggumam kesal karena bingung mau bilang apa

Siangnya, mereka pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan buat.. gatau deh Suho mau ngapain. Suho menarik Kris ke sebuah toko baju untuk bayi.

"Kris! Liat! Lucu yah?" ujar Suho smabil menunjukkan sebuah baju bertuliskan 'Mommy thinks I'm cute'

"Hmm, iya iya" Kris tak fokus pada Suho, dia sibuk main game di handphonenya

"Heh! Lo ngapain?! Dari tadi iya iya doang! Sini hape lo!" Suho merebut handphone Kris secepat kilat

"WHAT THE HECK!" Kris berusaha merebut handphone nya dari tangan Suho, tapi terlambat, Suho keburu memasukkan handphone Kris ke sakunya

"Berisik lo! Sekarang bawain ini!" Suho menyerahkan setumpuk baju kepada Kris

"asdfghjkl" gumam Kris ga jelas karena kesel banget, sementara Suho sudah menyeretnya lagi ke kasir dan segera beralih ke toko lain.

Dan akhirnya, Kris membawa sekitar 23 kantong belanjaan. Cape abis, tapi Suho tampangnya masih seneng-seneng aja tuh. Yaiyalah! Orang yang cape gue bukan dia! Batin Kris kesal, seharian ini dia menggerutu terus dalam hati. Poor Kris

_9 PM_

Sekarang Kris sama Suho lagi duduk di tempat tidur, atau lebih tepatnya Suho yang duduk, Kris tiduran di pangkuan Suho. Wajahnya keliatan cape banget, kasian, Suho tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Kris pelan.

"Lo cape?"

"Menurut lo?" Kris nanya balik dengan nada terganggu, Suho tertawa

"Heheh, maaf deh… gue punya hadiah buat lo. Mau ga?" Kris segera bangun dan menatap Suho

"Hadiah? Apaan?!" Kris tampak exciting, Suho tertawa kecil lagi

"Karena lo udah jadi pembantu yang baik hari ini, gue kasih hadiah buat lo" Suho mendekat dan mencium Kris pelan. Kris langsung membalas ciuman Suho dan.. 3 menit kemudian Suho melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya memerah. Kris tertawa dan langsung memeluk Suho erat

"Kris.. gue minta maaf yah udah ngeselin lo" ujar Suho sambil memainkan ujung baju Kris

"Haha, gapapa kok sayang" Kris mencium puncak kepala Suho

Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

**(Pregnancy status-6 month)**

Kris dan Suho sedang di ruang tunggu rumah sakit lagi sekarang. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Suho akan mengecek kandungannya lagi hari ini. Sekarang, mereka ada di ruang tunggu dan mengobrol.

"Kris, anak kita kembar"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata gue"

"Hahahaha tau darimana lo?"

"Tau aja, insting"

"Tapi gue kan ga pengen kembar.."

"Gue ga nanya dan ga pengen tau mau lo apa.."

"Ish -_- please Suho, satu aja cukup deh"

"Kan satu-satu sama gue"

"Tap-" Kris dibekep sama Suho

"Stop! Kata gue kembar ya kembar! Titik!"

Itulah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka karena tak lama giliran Suho tiba dan mereka segera masuk ke ruangan dr. Dre.

"Ah, nyonya Wu, apa kabar?" tanya dr. Dre sambil tersenyum manis, Suho balas tersenyum sementara Kris mulai manyun

"Baik!" Suho tampak bersemangat sekali, dr. Dre tertawa

"3 bulan lagi anda akan melahirkan yah? Sekarang kita lihat keadaan bayi anda yah"

"Mari ikut saya" dr. Dre berjalan duluan menuju ruangan USG, wajah Suho tampak senang sekali, begitu juga Kris yang dari tadi menggenggam tangan Suho erat dengan wajah tak kalah bahagianya.

Suho sudah berbaring sekarang, dr. Dre sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan mulai menggerakkan alat USG itu diatas perut Suho yang mulai membesar.

"Nah itu bayinya, seperti yang anda bisa lihat, bayinya kembar" jelas dr. Dre, Kris bengong

"H-hah? K-kembar?"

"Iya kembar"

BRUKK!

"Kris!" Suho kaget melihat Kris yang ternyata sekarang malah jatoh ke lantai, dr. Dre langsung mengecek keadaan Kris

"Tenang Nyonya Wu, Tuan Wu hanya pingsan" ujar dr. Dre, Suho sweatdrop. Duh, malu-maluin aja ni orang -_- batin Suho, akhirnya Kris dibawa ke ruangan terdekat

Setelah sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Kris sadar. Dia mengerjap dan membiasakan matanya melihat ruangan sekitar, dimana gue sekarang? Tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri, dia melihat Suho disampingnya berdiri sambil memandangnya tanpa ekspresi

"Eh sayang! kenapa gue disini?" tanya Kris heran

"Menurut lo?" tanya Suho balik, dengan nada datar, sangat datar

"Hmm.." Kris mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat tau dia pingsan

"G-gue pingsan?"

"Nah itu tau" nada Suho masih datar, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi

"Lo kenapa sih?" Kris bingung, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping Suho

"Menurut lo"

"Gara-gara gue pingsan?" Suho tak menjawab, dia menunduk dan tak lama Kris lihat bahunya berguncang pelan

"Kenapa sih Kris.." Suho mulai menangis, "Lo.. bilang aja gamau punya anak.. gue ngerti.. gue juga belom siap Kris, bukan lo aja.. kalau lo gak pengen anak ini, gue bisa ngurus mereka sendirian.." ujar Suho sambil terus menangis, Kris kaget dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"Sshhh, ngomong apa sih.. enggak sayang, gue udah janji gak bakal ninggalin kalian, maaf, maafin gue. Gue cuma gatau harus gimana, maaf sayang, bukan gue gak pengen anak kita, gue janji gue ga bakal ngomong gitu lagi.."

Suho tidak membalas dan terus menangis, Kris sibuk menenangkannya dan mencium kening Suho. Suho menangis karena dia merasa Kris tidak menginginkan anak mereka. Akhirnya 10 menit kemudian, Suho agak tenang dan mereka menemui dr. Dre lagi

"Maaf dok, tadi saya cuma kaget aja" Kris minta maaf, dia menunduk, malu.

"Hahah tidak apa-apa, mau dilanjutkan lagi atau bagaimana?"

"Dilanjut dok! Tadi kan saya belum sempet liat" Kris nyengir, dr. Dre tertawa

Dan sekali lagi, Suho berbaring. Kris disampingnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya

"Nah, bisa kita lihat, mereka tampaknya sehat sekali, seperti ibunya. Tapi anda harus lebih banyak beristirahat nyonya Wu.. mereka butuh itu!"

"Iya nih dok! Dia nih susah diem, suruh cuti kuliah dulu aja susah!" kata Kris, Suho mempoutkan bibirnya

"Heheh, tapi saya bosen dok diem aja"

"Saya mengerti, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan, kalau sudah lelah sebaiknya cepat beristirahat saja"

"Baiklah, oh iya! jenis kelaminnya apa dok?"

"Laki-laki, dua-duanya"

"Wah?! Tuhkan bener kata gue Kris! Pasti anak gue namja!" seru Suho exciting

"Hmm" Kris hanya menggumam, tidak tau harus bilang apa, semuanya tampak menakjubkan bagi Kris

Kris dan Suho tak bertanya lagi, mereka masih agak speechless liat gambar yang terpampang di monitor. Dr. Dre tersenyum mengerti

"Baiklah, saya akan memberi waktu untuk kalian" ujar dr. Dre sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

Lagi-lagi, Suho menangis, dia terharu. Kris menghapus airmatanya dan mencium tangan Suho yang ada di genggamannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum

"Liat deh, kecil banget yah.." tunjuk Kris pada gambar itu

"Hmm, iya, pasti nanti mereka ganteng kaya gue"

"Gak mungkin, lo tuh cantik bukan ganteng" bantah Kris

"Berisik lo bego"

"Ish -_-" Kris menyerah

"Tuh tuh liat! Itu kakinya kan?!" tanya Kris exciting

"Mana? Gue ga bisa liat apa-apa" ujar Suho lempeng

"Masa?! Ini Ho ini kakinya tuh!" Kris menunjuk sebuah garis kecil di monitor

"Gak keliatan bego!"

Dr. Dre masuk lagi, dia tersenyum

"Dok! Mana kakinya sih?!" tanya Suho kesel

"Ini nyonya Wu" dr. Dre menujukkan Suho lagi

"Oh! Oh! Iya iya keliatan! Hahaha, waah, kecil banget yah" Suho tampak exciting banget, Kris tersenyum lalu berdiri sedikit dan mencium kening Suho, Suho tersenyum dan airmata mengalir lagi dari matanya, Kris menghapus airmata itu.

Dr. Dre tersenyum melihat Kris dan Suho, setelah mereka berbincang bincang sebentar tentang kehamilan Suho, tak lama kemudian mereka pulang ke apartemen mereka lagi. Perasaan Suho tentu saja sangat bahagia, dia senaaaannnggg sekali sampai terus tersenyum, Kris juga ikut tersenyum dan mencium pipi Suho.

Suho sebenernya udah ngambil cuti kuliah semenjak kehamilannya menginjak 5 bulan, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Wu juga rajin mengunjungi mereka sebulan sekali. Kyuhyun juga sering ngejagain Suho kalo Kris harus berangkat kuliah. Minggu minggu berikutnya, Suho senang sekali tidur, merengek, dan ngidam. Otomatis, Kris ga bisa tidur nyenyak sama sekali.

"Gue udah punya nama buat mereka berdua!" seru Kris senang

"Gak! Gue yang nentuin!"

"Eh, emang kenapa kalo gue yang ngasih nama mereka"

"Gak boleh! Ini anak gue!"

"Ini anak gue juga Suho!"

"Berisik lo! Gue pengen es krim!" seru Suho tiba-tiba, gak nyambung

"Tapi ini udah jam 9 malem"

"Terus?"

"Gue males keluar"

"Yaudah, kalo gitu lo tidur di sofa"

"Eh eh ga bisa gitu dong! Yaudah deh! Mau ikut ga?"

"Mau!" Suho langsung bangkit dan memeluk lengan Kris

Okay, satu jam kemudian, setelah menghabiskan banyak es krim dan membersihkan dirinya, Suho langsung naik ke tempat tidur. Kris mengikutinya dan seperti biasa, tangannya akan langsung melingkar ke pinggang Suho.

30 menit kemudian..

"Kris, mmhh,, pergii!" usir Suho memindahkan tangan Kris dari pinggangnya

"Apsidfjk?" gumam Kris tak jelas setengah tertidur

"Jauh jauh dari gue!" BRUK! Kris dengan sukses mendarat di lantai, dia langsung terbangun karena kaget

"APAAN SIH HO!?" seru Kris kesel

"Lo bau! Jauh jauh dari gue!" kata Suho berusaha tidur lagi

"Tapi biasanya juga enggak!"

"Ini kata anak kita Kris! Ganti baju sana!"

Kris sambil setengah ngantuk ganti baju dan akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang disamping Suho

Keesokan paginya

Kris sudah pergi ke kampus, Kyuhyun udah stay di apartemen mereka berdua buat ngejagain Suho secara sukarela. Secara Kyuhyun gamau kalo sampe Suho sama dua calon ponakannya kenapa-napa.

Tiba-tiba Suho yang lagi duduk di depan tv itu berteriak

"AH!" seru Suho cukup keras

"Kenapa Joonie?" tanya Kyuhyun panik

"AH itu hyung, kayaknya mereka nendang aku deh"

"Oh ya? gimana rasanya?"

"Hmm, aneh.. mereka bergerak yah?" tanya Suho antara masih speechless dan penasaran, Kyuhyun tertawa dan memeluk Suho

"Iya Joonie sayang! hihi, hyung ga sabar pengen mereka cepet keluar"

"Sama hyung" Suho tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya

Saat Kris pulang sorenya, Kyuhyun sudah tak ada karena Changmin bilang ada sedikit masalah dirumahnya. Kyuhyun pamit pulang tak lama sebelum Kris datang.

"Kris! Mereka tadi nendang gue loh!" kata Suho exciting

"Hah? Mereka siapa?! Mana orangnya? Lo ga kenapa-kenapa kan!?" Kris tiba-tiba panik

"Hahaha bego lo, lo kira mereka siapa? Ini anak kita"

"Hah? Kenapa mereka nendang lo?! Pasti mereka udah pengen keluar"

"Hahaha, ya enggak lah, tandanya mereka mulai bergerak Kris"

"Ohh, haha, kirain gue, aegii, nendangnya pelan-pelan aja yah! Jangan bikin Mama kalian sakit!" ujar Kris didepan perut Suho dan menciumnya sekilas, Suho tertawa lagi.

**(Pregnancy status-9 month)**

"AHH KRIS!" Suho lagi-lagi menarik rambut Kris, ini sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Dari tadi pagi, rambut Kris udah jadi sasaran amuk Suho. Kontraksi yang dialaminya makin sering, dan yah, karena sakit, Suho ngelampiasin itu semua ke Kris.

"Hahah hyung, keren gitu rambutnya, model baru?" tanya Sehun yang baru dateng, mereka emang lagi ngumpul di rumah Kyuhyun

"Berisik lo Hun" balas Kris dingin, Kyuhyun sama Changmin ngakak

"Ahahaha itu Hun, tanyain aja ke Joonie" ujar Changmin

"Heheh, ini Hun, sakit banget! Bukannya cepet keluar aja nih anak-anak! Nyiksa aku aja! Sakit tau!" protes Suho, Sehun tertawa

"Yah hyung, namanya juga hamil, sabar aja dong"

"Iya sabar, selama ada rambut gue buat di tarik tarik" timpal Kris tiba-tiba, Sehun, Tao, Changmin dan Kyuhyun ngakak lagi, sementara Suho langsung memeluk Kris

"Heheh, maaf dong sayaaaanngg" Suho mengelus kepala Kris

"Gak kerasa yah, Joonie udah mau ngelahirin aja, perasaan baru kemaren berantem terus" Kyuhyun menghela nafas

"Iya yah hyung, perasaan baru kemaren aku denger Suho hyung sama Kris hyung nikah" tambah Sehun

"Hahaha, emang gak kerasa, perasaan juga baru kemaren kita berantem di koridor kampus" Suho menatap Kris sambil tersenyum, Kris balas tersenyum

"Iyaa, semuanya bener-bener gak kerasa.." mereka semua terdiam, mengingat kejadian yang lalu yang membuat mereka tersenyum

"AH KRIIISSSS I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" seru Suho tiba-tiba menarik rambut Kris lagi merusak acara mengenang masa lalu tadi, yang lain kaget terus langsung ketawa ngakak sementara Kris meringis kesakitan.

3 hari kemudian..

Suho sudah sangat dekat dengan waktunya melahirkan, makanya sekarang dia tinggalnya di rumah Kyuhyun hyung biar gampang kalo ada apa-apa. Suho masih kontraksi lagi

"Ah! Sabar sayang, kalian bentar lagi keluar kok!" Suho mengelus perutnya lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Suho

"Sakit Joonie?"

"Hmm, iya sih, tapi gapapa lah" Suho tersenyum

"Kalo ada apa-apa panggil hyung yah"

Suho hanya mengangguk, dia rasa waktunya makin dekat. Sangat dekat.

Keesokan harinya, Kris dengan berat hati meninggalkan Suho lagi di rumah Kyuhyun hyung, dia mencium kening Suho lama

"Kalo ada apa-apa langsung panggil Kyuhyun hyung yah sayang"

"Iya iya, udah sana pergi keburu telat"

"Okay, see you later Mama, aegi!"

Suho melambaikan tangannya, Kris tak lama menghilang dengan mobilnya di ujung jalan sana

Siangnya, Kris tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kelasnya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Suho. Dan benar saja firasatnya, handphonenya berbunyi

"Halo sayang kenapa?" tanya Kris

"KRIS SUHO MAU NGELAHIRIN SEKARANG! BURUAN LO DATENG KE RUMAH SAKIT SEBELUM RUMAH GUE!" teriak Kyuhyun diseberang sana, Kris kaget dan langsung berlari keluar kelas, dosennya memandangnya aneh.

TBC~

Hai hai semuaaa! Makasih buat reviewnya yah! Makasih buat semua supportnya^^ aku terharu T.T makasih banget buat yang udah ngedukung aku :) mungkin chapter depan belom bakal tamat (MUNGKIN). Maaf yah lama update *sebulan-_-* banyak tugas di sekolahh! jadi gak keburu ngelanjutin ff ini. Dan akhirnya hari ini selesai! Sampai ketemu di next Chap!^^

P.s oh iya, ada yang mau author tanyain, kalian Krisho shipper, nganggep Krisho gimana sih? Cuma fanservis doang atau memang ngarepin mereka beneran ada "something"? please jawab yah! Aku penasaran :D

P.s.s sedikit lagi! hehe, kemaren aku baru ngepost ff baru, Fixed Star(ChanBaek, ANGST) sama Love Deadline(Krisho), yang mau boleh baca :D hehe, maaf yah promo^^


End file.
